Maximum Ride: Feel the Music
by SarahBelle96
Summary: I hummed the tune and smiled as the calm feeling flowed through me. I slowly started to play my guitar. The melody sounded just about right. I took a deep breath and began to sing. . . SongFic! All human! Max's life as a human! FAX! Plz R&R! Thanks!
1. Just Breathe

Chapter 1

I turned my face towards the sky, letting the wind flow around me. I took a deep breath and picked up my guitar. I swung my legs back and forth, and look over what I had written so far.

I hummed the tune, and smiled as the calm feeling flowed through me. I slowly started to play my guitar. The melody sounded just about right.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Da, da, da, da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity_

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry

Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine

Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds

But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself, and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity

I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do

And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry

_Da, da, da, da, da, da_

I smiled, proud of the song.

"Max!"

Crap.

"Coming!" I yelled, quickly getting up and putting the guitar away.

I straightened the filled pages in the binder and hid them under one of the many pillows.

"MAX!"

"I'm coming!"

I climbed down from the tree house, and started walking towards the house.

I looked back once more at the tree house were my new song sat in the clear page protectors. i felt like the music was calling for me. Telling me to come back and play.

"Maximum Ride!!!"

I sighed, before running towards the house, were my steaming father was waiting.

Like Missy Elliot once said,

"Music is everybody's escape."

But sometimes, you can't always escape reality.

No matter how good your music is.


	2. School Gotta Love It

**Ok, so this is my SongFic!! I hope you like it!! If you have any questions….or…uhh I guess concerns? Please PM me or just ask it when you review! Thanks for all the reviews for my previous story!! For my first one I never thought I would get that many reviews! Thank you guys so much!! Please tell me what you think of this story!! I have been wanting to write a SongFic for a while now, so I hope you like it!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 2

Like I was saying before, you can't always escape.

Which is exactly why I'm on my hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor, while my father is reading the newspaper and drinking his morning coffee.

"Jeb, I think the floor is clean now." I said, sitting up and leaning back on my knees.

I never call Jeb, "Dad". I stopped referring him as my father ever since I could speak. He's never been a father figure, just a dictator.

He looked over the newspaper, his eyes dull, but piercing at the same time. He looked at the floor after a moment and pursed his lips.

"You missed a spot." He said and returned to his newspaper.

I looked around.

I didn't see anything but sparkling tile.

"Uh, Jeb?"

I heard a sigh, and then his eyes peeked over the newspaper, "Hm?"

"There's no spot. It's clean!"

He frowned, looking back at the kitchen floor.

"Fine," he sighed, "You're free to go."

"Thank you your kingliness." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked.

I gave a sweet smile, "I just said thank you."

He nodded, looking back to the paper.

I rolled my eyes and hopped up from the ground.

Time for school.

****************Boom boom boom…Muffins! ****************************

"Max!"

I ran outside, my backpack slapping my back as I ran down the front porch. I opened the door, and plopped inside the car.

"Your dad's a millionaire, yet he still won't buy you a car?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Shut up, Asher."

He grinned as he sped forward down the road.

Asher is my step brother, kind of. My mom had died when I was really little, like two or three years old. My dad got remarried when I was around five, to Asher's mom. Then three years ago they got a divorce, but Ash and I had gotten so close, we still see each other and hang out. He's a year older than me, a junior in High-School. He's like my older brother, but instead of how most siblings fight and argue, Asher and I have only had one fight. And it was only in second grade about who stole my cookie.

Asher is also very passionate about his music, like me. He can play piano, guitar, drums, and bass. I had taught him how to play piano and guitar and he taught me bass and the drums. His sweet-as-can-be mother had put us in lessons right away. She planned for us to learn two different instruments, and then teach each other how to play, just like how it happened.

"How's Angel?" I asked him, while flipping through his CD case.

I always look at what new music he buys and then compliment them in my sarcastic ways.

"She's good, but she and the Gasser got into a little fight. Mom put them both under room-arrest."

Eww, I feel sorry for Angel. Room arrest is when you're locked in a room with the person you were fighting with. It's not fun. Especially if the person your locked with has a very funky digestive system (AKA Gazzy).

Angel and Gazzy are six year old twins. Asher's mom adopted them when they were babies. They both are two blue eyed, blonde hair angels. Their real names Angelina and Zack, but we shortened Angelina's name to Angel, and then Zack's name to the Gasman since of his weird tummy problem.

Asher gave me a small smirk, "How's ole' Jebster? You and him finally make amends?"

I glared at him, "No, and I don't really care how he is." I said between clenched teeth.

Asher's face softened up, "I'm sorry Max." he said, "You know I'm just joking, right?"

I grinned and gave him a small shove, "Yeah, I know."

"So, we still on for rehearsals tonight?" he asked me as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"You know it!"

He laughed at me.

Asher and I started a band a few years back. It's just us now. It used to be the both of us and Sam. My old boyfriend, but after we broke up he quit the band. He was our drummer.

Now Asher and I go to a small coffee shop or club and play for a couple of bucks. Sometimes we both play the guitar, sometimes he plays the drums and I play guitar while singing, and sometimes it's just him playing the keyboard and me singing. Asher doesn't like to sing. He will every now and then, but he lets me do the singing. We never really thought of a band name, so we just introduce ourselves then play music.

Asher parked in an empty space and grabbed his backpack from the back seat. I opened the door and got out.

While I was slipping my bag over my shoulder I looked around the parking lot. As people passed by me they ducked their heads, or pointedly didn't look my way.

I've never been really a popular face in school. I've just been known to stand up for people, and in 6th grade when I punched Cody Atkins for calling me a very inappropriate name. People just know me as the crazy/musician girl, who even though she's crazy she can still kick your butt.

"Max? Max!"

I blinked and saw Asher's hand waving in front of my face.

"What?" I asked him.

"You spaced out." He said then waved to one of his friends.

The guy was about to wave, then saw me beside Asher, and quickly turned his head away and walked to a group of football players.

I frowned, and walked around Asher, towards the building.

I could hear him calling my name, but I ignored him and walked inside, towards my locker. Just as I was opening it someone came and leaned against the one next to mine.

"Hey Max."

I internally sighed, and turned to face him, trying to ignore the feeling to kick him in his special place then run.

"What do you want now Mason?"

His cockiness showed on every inch of him. He's one of those silky blonde haired, sparkly eyed, Mr. Look at Me I'm Gorgeous people. He knows he's good looking and used that to seduce every girl he wants.

All except me.

He gave a crooked grin, "I'm having a party this weekend." He stated.

I waited for a minute, but he didn't reply.

"And..?"

He ran a hand through his hair in what I guess was supposed to be a "cool" manner.

"You want to be my date?"

"Hmm…let me think about it…let's see-no." I grabbed my Algebra book and closed my locker door. Slamming it on purpose to show him that I was mad.

Apparently, he didn't catch my drift.

He scooted closer, making me press back against the lockers, "Come on." He whispered, leaning in closer.

"Get out of my way Mason, and leave me alone." I said trying to squirm out from between him and the lockers.

"No, I don't think I will." He grinned and lifted his hand to touch my face.

Suddenly, he vanished.

"She said leave her alone."

I turned and saw a boy dressed in dark clothes. He had black hair and dark piercing eyes, which were glaring at Mason who had stumbled a few feet away from me.

"What the heck man!" Mason yelled at him.

Mason started towards Mr. I'm Emo, and I "accidentally" put my foot out and made Mason trip.

Then I had a little tickle in my throat and coughed, making my knee come up and hit him in the face.

"Oh! Oops! Sorry!" I said, a smirk plastered on my face.

He fell on the ground holding his noise that was gushing blood.

"Max!"

I turned around and saw Asher making his way through the crowd that had grew during the whole scene.

"Oh, hey Asher." I said casually, walking over to him.

He had reached me by now, and stopped suddenly. He looked at Mason, still on the ground, and leaned back on his heels, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did you…?"

I grinned and looked sheepish, "Well, yes."

He rolled his eyes, "Of course."

I smiled and looked back, "Oh, and…"

"What?" Asher asked.

"N-nothing." I muttered, biting my lip.

I was going to tell him about the guy wearing dark clothes, and ask Asher if he knew the guy's name.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

**Like it?**

**Hate it?**

**Please review! It would mean the world to me!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****- **


	3. New Thoughts, New Feelings

**Ok chapter 3! I hope you like it!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I really really REALLY appreciate it! Thanks so much!! Please review! Oh, and if you have any ideas please tell!! I really want to hear what you have to say!! **

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Chapter 3

During the whole day all I could think about was the dark haired boy. I've never seen him before. I don't know why I was so...obsessed with him. He was just helping me out. It's not like it means anything right?

Right?

When I got home there was a list of chores for me to do hanging on the fridge. It had everything from "taking the trash out" to scrub between the floor tiles with a toothbrush.

No matter how well I did them or how quick I finished them, it still wasn't good enough for Jeb, and he always found a way to make me do more.

I finished about half of them in an hour. I decided I could do the others tomorrow. It's not like Jeb can force me to stay home from school, well, he probably could, but I'd just threaten to call social services. Jeb would immediately comply. He didn't want any bad attention drawn to him.

Jeb is a very popular, respected man. A scientist. I don't really know how he became so rich or famous, but he is and there's always a reporter stopping by our house or him going to some fancy party.

I changed into some jeans, a quarter length baseball shirt, and slipped on some converse before running outside.

We lived on a bigger kind of property. We had around twenty, thirty acres of land. When I was younger, Asher and I built a tree house as far away from the house as we could. We wanted to be more in private, without any psycho Jeb or paranoid Mom. Well, Asher's mom.

I climbed the tree house, grabbed my guitar and notebook, and sat down outside, hanging my feet over the edge.

I closed my eyes and swayed with the wind, letting it take control of me.

This is how I always wrote a new song, letting the wind and air take charge of my feelings and spilling them. Since, I'm not one to share feelings.

Just the thought makes me want to gag.

But here, with the natural air and peace, it's like I can feel everything.

I heard a twig snap, and a smile formed on my face.

"Hi Asher."

I opened my eyes and turned around.

"Man, how do you do that?"

I grinned, "I gotz skills."

He sat down next to me, his guitar with him.

This is how rehearsals are for us. We come here and mess around. We play different little tunes and lyrics till we come up with something.

"So you gunna show me your new song?"

I grinned, "Not now, I've got another tune in my head."

Asher gave me a smile that said, "Well, go ahead."

I set up my guitar and took a deep breath before beginning.

_Wake up  
Here I go  
Cram it all down my throat  
Stomachs so full I wish I could choke  
Seven AM  
My head's  
Already in a spin_

As soon as I'm out that door, BAM!  
Hits me like a ton of those red bricks  
Can't dig myself out of this highest ditch  
This madness

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away

So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Sing along now

La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la

Asher started getting the feel of the song and started playing the harmony while I kept playing the melody. I grinned at him.

"Ok now the next verse." I said.

_Mid-day sun beatin' on the concrete  
Burnin' up my feet, too many cars on the street  
The noise, the red, the green  
Makes me want to scream_

Five o' clock now it's  
bumper on, bumper on, bumper, horns honkin'  
Nobody's looking but everybody's talking  
Just another day  
On this highway

I swear sometimes I can't tell  
Which way is up, which way is down  
It's all up in my face need to push it away  
Somebody push it away

Cause all I wanna hear  
Oh  
Is a simple song  
Mmmmm  
Sing along now

La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la

HEY!  
Sing along now!(La la la la la, la la la la)  
Sing along!(La la la la la, la la la la)  
What I'd give to turn it off  
And make it stop, make it stop  
You gotta make it stop

So all that I can hear  
Is a simple song  
Mmmmm  
Sing along now

La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la  
La la la la la, la la da da

We both finished, playing a smooth note that fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. We looked at each other for a second before slapping high fives.

"Yes!"

"That was awesome Max!"

"Thank you. Thank you."

"We have to play that next time we get a gig." He said, getting up.

He held out his hand and helped me up.

I put away my guitar and sat down on one of the hundred pillows. That's all there really was inside the tree house. Millions of pillows in all shapes and sizes, a small cabinet where we store notebooks, pencils, and a small variety of treats.

Asher sat across from me, munching on a Snicker Bar.

"What made you write that song?" he asked me, leaning back against the wall.

I frowned, thinking for a minute, "I don't really know. It just came out. I don't know if it's because I'm tired of Jeb telling me what to do all the time or because I just want some peace. I don't know."

Asher nodded absentmindedly.

"Maximum Ride!"

Asher and I met each other's eyes with the same alarmed expression.

Great, Jeb's calling for me.

I sighed, "I'll see you later Ash." I said getting up.

"Ok." He said, making no move to get up. Which was fine with me, I found him sometimes in here without me knowing, "Bye Max."

I climbed down and headed towards the house.

For a moment, I remember the dark haired boy. I never asked Asher about him. I was tempted to turn back, but I heard, "MAX!"

Better do it tomorrow.

**Please review!! I want to get lots!! Please, please review! And if you want to know the names of any of the songs here, just ask and I'll give them to you!**

**Thanks!**

**-********-SarahBelle-********-**

Here's the link to see the tree house! Look at it it's really cool!! Just like I imagined it!!

.com/images/GlobalPhoto/Articles/4765527/treehouse-main_

Copy and paste!!!

Thanks again!!


	4. Let the Rain Fall

**Hey!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Here's a link to what I pictured Max's houses property to look like, it's not what I pictured the house to look like, but like the lawn and stuff. .com/12/7/45/60/156474560FyQvbd_**

**Copy paste!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the Songs in my story**

**Claimer: I own my Converse!! Though they are squeaky right now…**

Chapter 4

There are four things in life that I hate the most.

1. Jeb.

2. Jeb.

3. Jeb again.

3. And, yes you guessed it, Jeb.

Why do I hate him? Why do I wish I could run away sometimes and escape to Asher's house? Where I know I'll be taken care of.

Because every time Jeb sees me he thinks that he can control me. He thinks that I'm some maid of his and can tell me to do all of this crap.

Like the crap I'm doing right now.

I get to have the wonderful opportunity to mow the yard with a push mower. It's not just some little neighborhood yard either. It's about one and a half acres of land I have to mow. With hills, precious flowers, and of course, his special, cute, little lawn Nome.

And to make matters worse, it was about a million degrees outside. Of all the days that had been cool and nice, God chose this day to be the hottest of them all. By the time I had about a third of it done I was drenched in sweat. I could feel it dripping down the back of my gray tank top.

I stopped next to the fence, and leaned against it, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. It was quiet today. None of the neighbors were outside. I guess they were escaping the heat.

Lucky them.

"Hey."

I turned around and nearly jumped when I saw the dark haired boy a few feet away.

"Uh, hi." I said, a little embarrassed he was seeing me sweat like a pig.

"You're Max, right?" he said.

I hopped up on the fence and sat on it, "Yeah, you're the boy who shoved Mace." I stated.

He looked confused, "Who?"

"That one guy who was messing with me at school." I pushed some stray hair away from my eyes.

He gave a small grin, "Oh yeah, that was me."

"I never got the chance to thank you." I said leaning back, "So, uh, thanks." I leaned back a little more.

Why was he smiling at me like that?

Suddenly, lost my balance and fell backwards.

A hand flashed out and grabbed my arm before I managed to fall completely off.

The dark haired guy pulled me back up easily. The small smile was still on his face, but now it was more of a smirk.

I then realized how close our faces were.

"You're welcome." He whispered, his warm, minty breath caressing my face.

He let go off my arm and started walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, wait!" I called after him, "What's your name?"

"Fang!" he called back to me, not turning around.

I watched him walk the rest of the way down the block, and then he turned left, disappearing from my sight.

Fang.

I like that name.

*************************** You shankapodemus!!! =) *****************************

"Maximum!"

I ran out of the house with tears in my eyes, but not letting them fall.

First it was hot, now, the next day, its pouring rain outside. **(A/N Lol! It's raining here!! I went** **to play in it too!!)** I was splashing through the mud and puddles, trying to get as far away from my house as possible.

Jeb had pushed me too far this time. I didn't care that I was going to get my butt kicked when or if I ever went back to his house. Not to mention I might've, accidentally, punched him in the face…

But he went too far.

_(Flashback)_

"_Max, when you're done cleaning the kitchen you can go up to the attic and clean out all of the old stuff. Give it to Goodwill or one of those charities." He didn't look at me the whole time he was talking. He just kept reading some book about genetics._

"_But Jeb," I started, "What about mom's stuff?"_

_That's just about all that's in the attic. _

_Jeb doesn't like keepsakes. He says they take up too much space, and that there's no point to them._

_He looked up from his book to me, "Eh," he shrugged, "Throw them out too."_

"_But Jeb," I repeated._

"_But what Max!" Jeb suddenly yelled making me jump. He threw his book down on his lap, "For Pete's sake, what?!" _

"_Jeb, it's just…they're my mom's. I think we should keep her stuff." I was suddenly intimated by Jeb. He's never done that to me before and I didn't like the feeling. It made me feel like he could control me._

"_I said throw them out." He said in a hard voice. Then he returned to his book._

_Then for the first time ever, I stood my ground to Jeb._

"_No."_

_He slowly lifted his head up from his reading and looked at me evenly._

"_What?" _

_I took a deep breath, "I-I said no."_

_Stop stuttering!_

_He stood up and walked over to me with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_Maximum," he said, "When I tell you to do something, you do it." The trace of a smirk was forming on his face._

_Suddenly, a wave of courage came upon me, like I finally had enough._

_I threw the wash rag I had in my hands on the ground and crossed my arms like Jeb, "Well, you know what daddy dearest? I've been listening to you since the day I was born, and now I'm through with all your crap." I stared at him with equal anger, except I think mine was a little more effective._

_He glared at me for a moment, then I saw a hand shoot out and he slapped me hard in the face._

_I sucked in a deep breath, trying to control myself. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but didn't let any spill. Then my anger rose to an extreme level._

_And I punched Jeb._

_I, Maximum Ride, punched Jeb._

Me.

ME!

_I punched him!!_

_And boy did it feel good._

_He stumbled back holding his jaw, which I think might've been broken._

"_Maximum!" he yelled at me._

"_Yes Jeb?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice._

_He glowered at me, his hands clenched in fists._

"_This is exactly why I wanted to ship you off to a boarding school when you were born! But your mother wouldn't allow it!"_

"Thanks mom."_ I mentally said in my head._

"_I don't know why she planned for you to stay home all these years!" he continued._

_I just kept quiet so he could get it all out._

"_You're the reason she's dead!"_

_I blinked, and suddenly couldn't breathe._

"_Wha-what did you just say?" I asked, completely shocked._

"_You heard me." he said, "You killed your mother!"_

_That's when I punched Jeb a second time and bolted from the house._

_(End Flashback)_

So now I'm sitting in the tree house, soaking wet, tears falling silently down my face, and watching the rain pour outside the window.

I had tried to play my guitar to maybe get a song out of me, but I couldn't seem to even hold the guitar in my hands, and my mind was too full of stuff to make up lyrics.

Unfortunately, music can't always help you escape.

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Here is also a link to the house that I picture Max's house to be, or well, similar to it.**

**.nz/listings/images/177_**


	5. Another Home

**Sorry for not posting!! I've been very very busy, but my Volleyball team just beat one of the best teams!!! We're undefeated and just two more games till district!!!!**

**Here's chapter 5!!! I hope you like my story so far!! Thanks for all the reviews!! **

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs.**

**Claimer: I own Asher and Asher's mommy, and unfortunately….Mason too… (The poop head…)**

Chapter 5

I didn't go home.

Instead, I sloshed through the mud and water all the way to Asher's house, which is almost two and a half miles away. So by the time I reached their front porch, I was covered in mud, and soaked to the bone. Not to mention freezing.

I knocked on their front door, trying hard not to shiver.

A sleepy looking Asher opened the door. His dark brown hair was sticking in every direction and he was wiping his hand over his face as if to try to wake himself up. All he was wearing was some baggy basketball shorts, and the silver chained cross necklace that he always wore.

He gave a big yawn as he spoke, "Sorry, we don't want to buy whatever you sell."

Then he closed the door before I had a chance to speak.

Really Asher? Really?

I just stood there for a second with one eyebrow raised before I knocked again, but harder this time.

The door swung open, "What?! It's eight o' clock on a Saturday! What in Pete's name do you want?!" Asher said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, that's not very nice." I said, crossing my arms, and not just to try to escape the coldness.

He finally opened his eyes and blinked.

"Oh my lanta…" he muttered, his green eyes widening, "Max, what happened? Come inside!"

He put his arm around my shoulder, ignoring the fact I was soaked, and pulled me inside.

His home is very familiar to me. I used to come over here every day when I was growing up. Well, mostly because this is the house where I used to live before Asher's mom got a divorce with Jeb. Then after that, I would sneak over here and hang out with Asher, but Jeb somehow found out and has kept me on chores nonstop ever since. So the only place I really can go now is to the tree house, even if it is for an hour or two at the most.

"Mom!" Asher called, "Here Max sit on the couch."

"Jeez Ash, calm down." I said still standing up, "I'm not dying."

"Not yet anyway." He muttered.

"What's the matter Asher?" His mom said, coming in the living room from the kitchen. When she saw me there, standing in the middle of the room, dripping wet, she rushed over to me and pulled me close to her.

What's with this family? Can they not see I'm wet?

"Mommy?"

I stepped back and saw six year old Gazzy standing in the hallway that leads to his and Angel's room.

Then he saw me, "MAX!!!"

He ran and hugged my legs.

I grinned and patted his little head, "Hiyaa there Gazzy." I looked at Asher from over my shoulder, signaling him to pick Gazzy up so he won't get chilled from hugging my wet body.

Even Gasser didn't care I was soaked.

Asher picked up Gazzy, well pried him off my leg, and rested him on his hip.

"Here Max." Asher's mom said.

She handed me some of Asher's shorts and one of her shirts.

"You can change in the bathroom."

I smiled warmly at her, "Thanks Mom."

I always call her Mom. Ever since she and Jeb got married I have. Because she's the only mother figure I've ever really had.

After I changed I threw the wet clothes into the bathroom hamper, and then went back into the living room and sat on the couch. Asher came in and threw me a big blanket, before sitting next to me.

I wrapped myself inside the blanket and leaned on his bare shoulder. He still hadn't put a shirt on, but his skin was warm and comforting.

"Aren't you cold Ash?" I asked him, crossing my legs on the couch Indian style.

"Nah," he said, turning on the TV, "I never get cold, remember that one time you and I made an Igloo?"

I remembered.

_(Flashback)_

_We were about nine years old and had finally finished the igloo, even though it was only four feet high. Asher wanted to go inside first, but I did too. So we did rock paper scissors to see who would._

_Of course, Asher won._

_So he went inside, saying the whole time how amazing and cool it was just to bug me. Then he screamed._

_We didn't know, but where we had built the igloo was right above a small pond. _

_The other bad part?_

_The igloo had collapsed on top of him._

_I didn't think, I just acted, and dived to where I thought Asher had fallen. _

_All I could see was white. Nothing else. _

_A few times I almost slipped and fell into the ice cold pond too, but luckily I didn't._

_Then I saw Asher's hand buried beneath a pile of snow._

"_Asher!" I had screamed._

_I grabbed his hand and pulled as hard as I could. After several attempts I finally was able to pull him out._

"_Max? What are you doing?" _

_I nearly fainted when he spoke. Then I was furious._

"_What am I doing? I'm saving your butt!" I let go of his hand and leaned back on my knees._

_He pulled the rest of himself out of the snow and sat down in front of me._

"_I didn't need saving." He said, almost laughing at me._

"_But Asher you could've drowned! Or gotten frostbite or pneumonia." __**(A/N: Max said it like p-nome-ya. Because she was young and didn't know how to really say it) **_

"_Max," Asher had said in a slow voice, "I'm fine." He took off his big, fluffy jacket, so then he only had on his sweater and jeans._

"_Asher are you crazy?!" _

"_What?" he said, "It's not that cold."_

_Then later that week he got the flu._

_(End Flashback)_

"You're such a dork." I said, shoving him playfully.

He grinned and put his arm over my shoulder, "But, you have to admit, I'm the coolest dork you'll ever meet."

I laughed at his lame joke.

"Where's Angel?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen her the whole time I was here.

Asher frowned, "She's been in her room all morning, and she won't let anyone come inside." He chuckled, "She kicked Gazzy out around six this morning."

That explained why Gazzy was in the hallway hitting his head against the wall saying, "Why? Why? Why?"

I laughed and stood up with the blanket still wrapped around me, "I'm going to go see what's she's up to." I said.

"Good luck." He muttered, "That girl is almost as stubborn as you."

I stuck my tongue at him before walking towards the twin's room.

Angel and I have always been the best of buds. We're like sisters. We always team up and mess with Gazzy and Asher, and them the same to us.

I was about to knock on her door when I faintly heard a guitar playing. Then Angel's little voice, singing different words into a rhyme.

I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. I saw Angel sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, trying to play a guitar almost bigger than her.

As you can tell, Asher's mom is a very into the art of music.

"Butterfly." Angel's small voice muttered. She frowned and looked at the guitar accusingly.

"Hey Angel." I said softly, walking inside and closing the door behind me.

Her head popped up and she gave me a big smile, "Hi Max!" she said excitedly as I sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"What you doing there?" I asked her.

She frowned again, "Mommy's birthday's coming up." She stated.

"Uh huh," I said, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

"And I want to make her a song and sing it like you and Ashy do."

I smiled, "Aww, Angel, that's so sweet. Your mom will like that."

She smiled, then looked a little embarrassed, "Uh, Max? Will you help me?"

I gave her a small hug, "Of course Angel." I took the blanket off and laid it on the bed.

"Ok," she said happily and handed me the guitar, "You take care of that. It doesn't like me at all."

I laughed a little, "It's will soon Angel."

She smiled and clapped her hands together once.

"Ok, let's get started."

**Hope**

**You**

**Like**

**It**

**!!**

**=) **

**Please **

**Review**

**!!**

**Thanks**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	6. Life Ain't Always Beautiful

**I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! …please!!! Come on you guys!!! I know you can do better than that!!!! You can do it!!!!**

**I hope you like my story so far!! Please tell me what you like, dislike, love, hate, absolutely can't stand, and what you want!!**

**Please review!**

**Tell your friends!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own all the characters I said in the other chapters and including the other peoples I'm gunna add later on but I don't know who or what their names are just yet. (Takes a deep breath) Hope you like me story! **

Chapter 6

I knew I couldn't hide at Asher's house for forever. So after a very _long_ wait, I finally had to say goodbye.

"Honey, are you sure you have to go?" Mom asked, hugging me closely to her.

I hugged her back, "Yeah, I've got some things to straighten out." I hugged Gazzy and Angel; who had, finally, came out of her room after we finished making her song, which turned out really good.

Asher was going to walk with me to the tree house, and then he would leave or stay there and just think. Something we both do there all the time.

When we had reached the tree house, I had decided to just head on home to get the whole argument with Jeb over, but Asher I guess had a different idea.

"Hey Max?" he asked, looking almost nervous. He was rubbing his hand on the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous or confused, "Uhh, can I show you something?"

I blinked, "Yeah, of course Ash. What is it that you wanna show me?"

He grinned his boyish grin and led the way up to the tree house. By the time I reached the top, he was already leaning against a couple of pillows, and had his black acoustic guitar in his hand.

I was almost shocked.

Asher has never written a song by himself. I mean sure we write tons of songs, but never just him individually.

I sat across from him, almost eager.

"Go ahead." I said, trying not to grin from excitement.

He took a deep breath, like I always do before starting a new song, and then stroked a perfect note. He played a slow, kind of peaceful rhythm.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart_

He was almost frowning at the guitar as he played, like he had put a lot of thought and emotion into the song.__

Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day  


He gave a half smile, but never looked up at me.

_  
But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin' it sweet time_

[chorus]  
No, life ain't always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life ain't always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride

He finally looked at me with a crooked grin. I gave him one in return.__

Life ain't always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way

But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin' its sweet time

No, life ain't always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life ain't always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride

He kept playing the tune until it came to end with a single, beautiful note. Then he looked up at me with an eyebrow raised, asking what I thought of the song.

I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

His song was truly that good!

Asher frowned suddenly, "You didn't like it did you?"

I blinked and tried to find my voice, "No, no! I loved the song! It…it…I don't know, I can't even explain how good it is!"

He turned scarlet, "Thanks." He muttered, looking down. He was clearly embarrassed of my complement.

"You should sing it next time we get a gig." I said, grabbing my guitar from behind me.

He truly did have a good voice.

His eyes widened, "What?"

I played a few notes into a simple tune, "I said-"

"No, I heard what you said." He interrupted me.

"Then why did you ask-"

"I meant 'what', as in why would I do that?"

What's with him and interrupting me today?

"Why wouldn't you want to Ash? The song's great!" I insisted, meaning every word.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "I guess…"

"Asher!" I said, my patience running out, "The song is amazing, and the next time we play your going to sing it. Ok? Ok." I turned back to my guitar humming along with it.

I heard him sigh softly.

"So why did you write the song?" I asked, not looking up from my music.

"To just remind people." He replied in a quiet voice, "To remind them that life has its ups and downs, but to not give up, because it'll turn out right in the end." He coughed, still embarrassed about the song, and even more embarrassed about saying that.

I nodded absentmindedly.

We sat in silence for a lit while, just taking in the sounds of our guitars playing different tunes, until we match each others in an opposite but perfect rhythm. It turned into a contest of who could do the fanciest notes and chords. We played faster and faster, more upbeat in tempo, and louder in every strum. Then Asher broke a string, and we both started laughing.

"I win!" I announced, still laughing.

He knocked his shoe against mine, laughing along with me, "Shut up."

"Stop and Stare" by One Republic blasted through the tree house.

Asher pulled out his cell phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey, Peirce."

I kept playing, but softer. I didn't really listen to what he was saying on the phone, but I did hear him say a certain person's name.

"Mason? Who invited him?"

Not who you expected was it?

I raised an eyebrow after catching Asher's eye.

"Party." He mouthed to me.

I nodded.

Asher always gets invited to big parties. He's a very popular person in our school. Known for his athletic ability in football and track, his music, and he's just an all around nice guy.

"Who's Nick?" Asher looked at me questioningly even though the question was meant for Peirce.

I shrugged.

"Fang?"

My head shot up.

"That's a, uhh, interesting name." Asher said, finally taking notice of my expression, "Yeah, I know him. He's friends with Mason though, so I don't know how I'll deal with that."

He's friends with Mason?!

My heart was pounding in my chest and I felt almost faint.

Fang was friends with Mason yet he stood up to him to help me when he barely knows me. Fang! The guy who seemed so quiet yet so nice to me when I was mowing the football field known as my front lawn. Fang!

"Max?"

I came back to the presence and saw Asher leaning forward with his hand on my shoulder, almost like he was steadying me in case I fell.

"I-I'm ok." I mentally kicked myself for stuttering.

Asher gave me a face saying, "Uh huh, suuuure."

I rolled my eyes and tried to wave him off.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of a new song." I partially lied, and I looked back to my guitar.

I finally felt Asher's hand leave my shoulder, "Ok," I could just picture him leaning back, crossing his arms, "Let's hear it."

I rapidly thought for an excuse, "It's, uhh, it's not finished yet."

Why couldn't I have been born with the ability to lie?

"I'm sure it's not." He said, almost to himself.

I looked up and saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His guitar was standing against the tree house wall, the A string was hanging down broken.

I tried to change the subject, so maybe he'll forget.

"So, do you know this Fang guy?" I asked, not making eye contact.

He'll know for sure what I'm thinking if he looked at me in the eye.

"Yeah, I know him." Asher said, automatically distracted, (Asher's not one to stay on a subject without changing to another after five seconds.) "He's different."

I frowned, "How?"

Asher paused, like he was thinking of a good way to say it, "Well, no one really knows much about him. He's quiet, keeps to himself. He won't tell anyone about his personal life even if he was bribed with a million bucks. Most people just made up rumors over the years, filling in the missing blanks of his story."

I nodded, "What kind of rumors?"

"The latest one I heard was that he came from South Detroit and that he was kicked out of every school there so he had to move here to the middle of nowhere."

It is true. We do live in the small town of Cornersville in the state of Tennessee.

"Why would he move across the country just to go to a different school?" I asked Asher, finally meeting his eyes.

He gave a little grin, "Don't worry about it Max, they're just rumors." He got up and went to stand outside on the small deck.

Isn't life just a world full of gossip?

I walked outside and stood beside Asher.

"Hey we have a gig tonight ok?" he reminded me, "Don't forget. I don't wanna show up being the only one there again."

I slapped his arm, "That only happened one time!"

He grinned, "Just don't forget."

I smiled, "I won't I won't."

He put his arm around my shoulders in brotherly hug, and I leaned into him as we both looked around the land.

And for once, my life wasn't that bad.

**Whoop! There it is!**

**=)**

**I hope you like!!**

**Please review!!**

**PLEASE!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	7. No buts!

**Hey!!!!**

**Sorry for not posting in FOREVER I've been super duper busy with school, sports, personal stuff. So so so so so so so sorry!!! I hope you like this chapter! Sadly, Fang is not in this one, but he will be in the next! Nudge will be introduced in the story too, and Iggy, but maybe not in the next chapter. Maybe the next next one. =) I hope you like!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I want to get a lot for this story like my other story!!! If you haven't heard of my other one (which is finished!) it's called Maximum Ride: life of a teenage mutant bird kid!!! Please read that one and review it too!! **

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Here are the links to some of the guitars: (the blue one-**

**. ) (The acoustic- .) (other acoustic- .net/images/acoustic-guitar-Z-JHW_ ) The other is just a plain acoustic guitar. Oh! And the Gibson Robot! (Here it is! . )**

**Please review!**

Chapter 7

When I finally went home, I went around the back of the house and climbed the big tree in our backyard to my balcony. Even though Jeb won't give me a car, and not even a cell phone, I still have one of the biggest rooms in our house. Complete with a bathroom, balcony, queen sized bed, and a walk in closet.

My room is decorated to my taste. It's blue, my favorite color, but not a dark kind of navy blue, but more like the color of that blue poisonous frog. My walls are blue, white, and brown. They form different unique designs all across my walls. (Jeb got me a decorator help me with my room, because when the press and paparazzi want to see the "princesses" room. Psh, yeah right…)

I have a 76 keyed Yamaha keyboard in one corner of my room, with a blue and white Gibson Robot beside it. **(A/N if** **you don't know what that is, it's a really REALLY nice guitar. I asked my brother what a good one was for my story and he said that that's a good one. He plays the guitar so he would know.)** Also on one wall were five guitars hanging in an orderly triangle. (There was a bottom row of three, then two then one.) Three acoustic guitars, two regular tan ones, except one had the "rose" of the guitar in the shape of a heart. The other was a sunburst, where it's a variety of browns. The last guitar was electric, a mirage blue color. There was a solid black acoustic guitar lying on my bed, the oldest guitar I own.

My real mom's father (my grandpa) gave it to me when I was around six. It was one of the last presents I received from them. Even the guitar Asher's mom gave me that was sitting protected inside the tree house was younger than this one.

I use acoustic more often. I don't know why, but I just like their sound better. It makes the music sound more…soulful, more meaningful.

I changed out of the shorts and shirt Mom gave me and put on some sweats and a tank top. I pulled the bottom of the sweatpants up to below my knee, where they stayed comfortably.

I hummed a tune that had suddenly formed in my head as I brushed my hair up into a loose ponytail. My left foot tapped on the ground to its own accord as I took off my gray Converse and still damp socks. I threw the clothes into the hamper and then hopped up on my bed, grabbing my guitar while I was doing so.

There was already a notebook sitting on my bed. It was closed, but a pen held the place of one out of many songs already written.

I played different notes until I found one I liked, and then I added onto that chord. After I found a comfortable tune I started putting words into it.

After about fifteen minutes I had the first verse and chorus done.

I heard the house phone ring and grabbed the phone on my bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we perform at six. Remember?"

I sighed. Does he not trust me at all?

"I know I know." I told Asher agitatedly, "I didn't forget."

"Ok, I hope you know it's already 5:12."

I checked the clock for the first time today.

Oh, wow, when did it become this late already?

"Oh, uh, I knew that."

I could almost see him roll his eyes at my lame excuse to lie.

"Uh huh, ok. I'm going to pick you up around five thirty ok? I want to be at Fay's a little earlier."

I played with the strings on my guitar absentmindedly.

Fay's is a small coffee shop that is close to my house. It was the first place Asher and I performed. We had been so nervous, and then all the sudden, this little old lady came up, gave us both a hug and then pushed us on stage yelling. "You can do it Sweet-Cheeks!" Then we performed the first and still best show we've ever done. So now every other Saturday we go and perform at Fay's. It's like a tradition.

"Max? Ma-ax?"

"Huh?" I said incoherently into the phone.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Uhh…" I bit my lip, racketing my brain to think.

I heard him sigh, "I asked what songs are we going to play."

I opened my notebook and flipped through the pages for a couple of songs.

"Umm...your song of course, and…well we're figure it out." I closed the book and rubbed my forehead. My head had all the sudden started aching.

"Ok, hey I'm going to invite Peirce."

Oh yay…

It's not that I don't like Peirce…ok maybe I don't. He's just…annoying. He's always flirting with me even though I'm the school outcast. I don't know how he and Ash became friends, they're nothing alike. Yet, somehow, they're almost like brothers.

"Fine," I said, trying to swallow all the protests that were resting in my mouth, "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Ok, bye."

I hung up and laid back on the bed, closing my eyes and taking in a deep breath. I checked the time again. 5: 17.

Ok, time to get ready.

**********************************************Shoot a Monkey!!************************************************

"Ash, I hope you know this isn't Fay's." I said looking out the window at the big stage and lights hanging from the top.

We were parked at Fay's Park, close to Fay's, but not Fay's where we're supposed to perform.

"I know." He said while trying not to smile.

"Asher, tell me what's going on!" I demanded, but smiling the whole time.

"Ok, ok." He said raising his hands up to protect himself in case I hit him, "Fay called some people and she now owns this stage." He smiled proudly, "She, I guess, bought the park or-"

"Ash, she owns the park." I rolled my eyes and got out of the truck.

The park sits in the middle of the square. It's a pretty big one too, filled with swing sets, jungle gyms, benches, and now the huge stage.

"Hey, where's Peirce? I thought you invited him." I asked Asher.

Ash made a face, "He bailed. He got invited to that party I was talking about in the tree house."

"Oh, sorry bro." I said as sincerely as I could, I knew he was disappointed.

He shrugged, "It's okay." He ducked inside the back of the truck to get some of our stuff before I could say anything.

I was tempted to comfort him, but I knew he would just ignore it or make a joke about it.

So instead I climbed onto the stage and put my hands on my hips, examining it.

There was a VERY nice drum set, a 76 keyed Yamaha keyboard (like the one in my room), three guitars (acoustic, electric, and bass), and a couple mikes.

"You like it Sweet-Pea?"

I turned and saw Fay standing there with a big smile on her face. I ran to her and gave her a big hug. She smelled of shampoo and sweet-tea, like always. She wore light colored blue jeans, and a pink blouse, her gray hair was up in a perfect curly perm.

I pulled back and smiled brightly at her, "I love it! But why? We were going fine at your place."

She swatted me on the shoulder lightly, "Sugar, you deserve more than that dinky lil' old place!"

"But Fay-"

"Now don't you 'but' me Miss Max." she shook her finger at me, frowning.

"What did Max do now?"

Asher hopped up on the stage carrying a cable for the guitars. He gave Fay a one-armed hug and kissed her cheek.

She patted his arm, "How you doing, Hun?"

He smiled gently, "I'm doing great. How about yourself?"

"Oh, same old, same old."

"Good." He walked to the back of the stage to set things up.  
"Fay," I said returning to our conversation, "I can't let you always do this. How can you afford it all?"

She looked over my shoulder and smiled, "Like this." She kept looking behind me and waved.

I turned around and muttered, "Oh my gosh…"

There were hundreds of people gathering in the middle of the park in front of the stage. I recognized some of the faces from our previous performances at Fay's.

"Ash look." I said, not bothering to turn around.

I heard him walk up beside me, "Oh, wow." He whispered.

"Ash!" I turned towards him and gripped him by the shoulders, "We're known! People know us!"

It took him a moment, but his face suddenly lit up and he pulled me into a big hug, lifting me off the ground. He spun me in a circle then sat me down after I wacked him on the head.

I glared, "You know I hate being picked up."

He laughed, "And you know I hate being hit on the head."

I grinned and started walking towards the back of the stage, "Let's figure out what songs we're going to play."

He saluted me, "Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

The show is going to be great!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

I NEED REVIEWS!!!!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

- -SarahBelle- -


	8. Surprises

**Hope you liked the last chapter!!!! I hope you like this one too!!!!! I wrote it faster cause I had one of those moments where a lot of good ideas (or I hope good ideas) come to you at once! Please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own my shoe! It's okay if you're jealous... You're jealous! BE JEALOUS!**

Chapter 8

I took a deep breath and rechecked everything.

Mikes = Check

Clothes = Check

Instruments = Check

Asher = Check

Me = uhh…

"Ready?" I heard Fay say from behind.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and walked out on the stage with Asher. The crowd started cheering and I smiled as I grabbed my blue electric guitar.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" I asked into the mike, all of my nervousness vanishing.

The crowd screamed and roared.

I smiled and took a pick out of my pocket.

"Some of you guys may know us, but if you don't, I'm Max and that idiot behind me is Asher." I jerked my thumb backwards were Asher was playing the drums.

"Hey!" I heard him yell.

I grinned, "Who here has seen us perform before?"

A third of the crowd raised their hands or cheered.

"Ok, ok." I nodded my head, "Well, those people who haven't, I hope you like us. We write all of our songs and we appreciate every single one of you coming out tonight."

"Can you shut up so we can play now?" Asher spoke into his mike that was hooked on his drum set.

"Fine, fine." I muttered as the crowd laughed, "Ok this first song I wrote and it's called So What. Hope you like."

I leaned back and started playing, really kind of rocking out. Then Asher joined in with the same enthusiasm.

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na, na na na na na_

_I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent _

Asher said "nope" into the mike.

_I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight!  


I got so into it I started jumping while singing and playing the guitar.

_  
[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  
_

The crowd went crazy!

_Unh Check my flow Uohhh_

_The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps_

Asher screamed "Crap!" into the mike. I laughed along with the audience.

_I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
_

Ash muttered, "Oops."

_What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight_

Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]  
So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight  


I shook my head slowly as I sang the next couple of lines. It was a disappointed kind of head shake.

_You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall_

[Chorus]  
So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight

I sang with a lot of emotions with this last bit.

_You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight_

Asher screamed, "Woooooohoooo!"

_Ba da da da pffftt_

I cocked my head to the side as I did the last line, and then smiled when the crowed screamed.

"I love you!" someone yelled.

I went to but my guitar on a stand as Asher came down from the drum set to go to the mike.

"How about that?" he said into it.

People whooped.

"Pshh, but I bet she forgot who helped her with that song." He was joking around, like we always do.

I walked back up to him with his acoustic guitar and handed it to him with an eyebrow raised, "You forgot this genius." I said loud enough for the mike to catch my words.

The crowd laughed and whistled.

I took the mike from him so he could get him guitar set up. Someone that worked for Fay had brought two chairs over and my guitar.

"So this next song is slower. Asher the so called 'genius' here wrote it, and it's a very good song." I gave him the mike back and sat in the chair next to him with my guitar in my lap, ready to play.

Asher cleared his throat, and took a deep breath. I knew he was nervous, he always is.

I took Asher's mike and leaned it away from us and I spoke into his ear, "You'll do fine. You always do."

I smiled and gave him the mike back. He mouthed "thanks" to me and then spoke with confidence in his voice.

"So this song is called Life Ain't Always Beautiful and it's my first time singing it to an audience so tell me what you think."

I whispered, "one, two, three…"

Then we started.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
Sometimes it's just plain hard  
Life can knock you down, it can break your heart  
_

I played a peaceful rhythm, while Asher did a little trick with his guitar making it sound cool.

_Life ain't always beautiful  
You think you're on your way  
And it's just a dead end road at the end of the day_

But the struggle makes you stronger  
And the changes make you wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin' it sweet time

[chorus]  
No, life aint always beautiful  
Tears will fall sometimes  
Life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  


People were swaying back in forth with the music, and some couples were holding each other.

_Life aint always beautiful  
Some days I miss your smile  
I get tired of walkin' all these lonely miles_

And I wish for just one minute  
I could see your pretty face  
Guess I can dream, but life don't work that way

But the struggles makes me stronger  
And the changes make me wise  
And happiness has its own way of takin' its sweet time  


I sang in a quieter voice along with Asher into my mike. (Someone had brought it out along with the chairs)

_No, life aint always beautiful  
But I know I'll be fine  
Hey, life aint always beautiful  
But it's a beautiful ride  
What a beautiful ride_

We both ended on a smooth, clear note. We smiled at each other before facing the crowd.

It was quiet for a split second before they went wild, screaming and yelling.

"Thank you, thank you." Asher said calmly into the mike, "We're going to take a short break, but we'll be back soon." Then he walked off the stage to the back.

I looked out into the crowd and spoke, "Thank you so much for coming out, we have a lot more in store for tonight so please stick around."

As I turned around something, more like someone caught my eye. He was standing in the crowd, kind of closer to the front, but not directly. He was wearing all black of course, and his some of hair was in front of his eyes. So when he peered up at me, his eyes almost looked sinister.

It was Fang.

**Thanks you all for the amazing reviews!! Please review more!!! I need more reviews!!! Pretty please!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT!! **

**VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I NEEED YOUR OPINION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ok, so I just hit a very very very very very very big bump in my story!!! I need to know what you think of me changing the character Asher to Iggy. Like they have the same personality, but it's Iggy instead! I want to put him into this story, but I'm still struggling how to do it! This might make it easier! I know some of you are probably going to hate me if I do, but I need to know what you think!!! It's very very important!! Please tell me!!! Please!!! It might make the story easier to write!!! And that means more chapters to read!!!!!**

**PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!**

**I NEEED YOUR HELP PEOPLE OF FANFICTION THAT ARE READING THIS RIGHT NOW AND PROBABLY WANT TO STOP!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!**

**THANKS!**

**-**** -****SarahBelle-**** -**


	10. The Witty Comeback

**Hola! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! I want to thank Aleria14!! You review cracked me up and made my day!!! Thank you so much!!! And I checked out the songs!!! OMG!!! THAT SONG FITS PERFECTLY!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I love all of your song choices!!!! I'll probably use them too if that's ok!!!! Thank you so much!!! I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you!!! Thank you!**

**Oh, and for the Iggy/Asher situation I decided to keep Asher and I'm going to bring Iggy into the story soon. It was so hard to choose because some people wanted Ash other people wanted Ig, and I wanted everyone to be happy. So I have a good idea how they're both are going to be in the story. I hope you like how I make their characters; I think it might turn out good.**

**Oh, and also. Some of you might start hating Fang in a couple of chapters. Just a heads up!**

**Thanks for reviews! Please more!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs I put on here**

**Claimer: I own the characters that aren't in the original story Maximum Ride.**

Chapter 9

What was he doing here?

Wasn't he supposed to be at a party?

He was staring at me, and a small smirk started to appear on his face. I blinked a couple times and nodded once at him before walking off the stage. I walked to the back, almost in a daze.

He stands up for me.

He seemed really nice when I talked to him that one time.

He caught me when I nearly fell off the fence. (Not one of the smoothest moments of my life.)

Yet…he hangs out with Mason?

Nice guy + Mason = Not possible.

If Fang is a nice guy that is…

"Max?"

I came back to reality and saw Asher standing in front of me with Fay a little ways back. His face showed concern.

"What?" I asked.

"You just seemed kinda out of it." He said, looking at me.

I grinned, "I'm fine."

"Max!"

I spun around just as I was attacked by a curly, dark haired person.

"Nudge!" I hugged her back.

"Max!" Another body attacked me.

"Ella?" I asked not really sure who it was.

"Yep!"

Ella is one of my best friends. She's Fay's granddaughter, so I've known her for a while. We had started performing at Fay's a couple years back and we met Ella at one show. Nudge is Ella's best friend. They had known each other since they were really little which led to me becoming Nudge's friend. Then, of course, Asher met them and badda bing badda boom! We're all friends!

Isn't that a nice story?

Nudge pulled back from me and was nearly bouncing in place, "That was so amazingly good! OMG! You and Asher could become famous I swear! Oh, and here!" she handed me a neat stack of folded clothes.

I grinned, "Thanks Nudge."

"Well, what're you standing here for!" Ella said, "Go put it on!"

I went into the back room and changed.

They had brought me a white sleeveless shirt, a black tie, some faded, partly ripped jeans, a black and white striped arm sleeve, a studded wrist band, and I was already wearing my black converse.

I put everything on but the tie and studded wrist band. I'm not going to go punk no matter how much Nudge and Ella like it on me.

I usually wore this kind of stuff only when I performed. I don't want guys staring at me all the time at school or trying to flirt with me. I'm not saying I'm a goddess and look amazing, cause trust me I don't, but some guys think that the less amount of clothing you wear (tank top) the hotter you look, which is just disgusting.

I walked out and Asher smirked when he saw my outfit, "Max going punk on us?"

I rolled my eyes and punched him on the arm, "Shut up." He knows how much Ella and Nudge bug me about that.

"Ooh! Max, here!" Nudge came over to me holding a black pencil looking thing.

"Nudge, what you are-"

Ella grabbed my head and held it as Nudge started drawing under my eye with the pencil.

I abruptly pulled back, "What are you doing?!" I yelled, flailing my arms around.

Nudge looked almost scared, "I'm just putting eyeliner on you." she said quietly her voice making me feel a tad guilty.

"Yeah," Ella said in the same voice, "Make you look more…" she grinned at Asher, "Punk."

"I'm not going punk!" I cried at them all the guilt evaporating.

Nudge rolled her eyes before finishing putting the eyeliner on me, which I let her, but telling her only to do a little.

I sighed and checked the time, "Ash we're on in two."

"Ok," he said as he stretched. I could hear the joints in his back and arms pop at he raised his hands high into the air.

I checked everything twice, me being the paranoid freak I am, and then checked back with Asher to make sure he was set.

"Ready?"

He gave me a thumbs up.

"Ok, let's go."

Nudge and Ella started clapping as we ran back onstage, and then cheered along with the crowd.

The people in the crowd were going nuts when they saw our new outfits. I guess we both looked good even though we were wearing not very formal, fashion-y stuff. Asher was wearing a dark, dark blue button up shirt with a couple of the buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some jeans, and his converse. **(A/N: I love Converse!!)** His brown hair was sticking up in every direction, but in a cool looking way, and of course he was wearing his silver chained cross necklace.

"Ok, we're back." I said into the mike, "Our next song is called Stand in the Rain." **(A/N: Stand in** **the Rain by SuperChick. Listen to this song! It's so good!)**

I had written this song when I was around 11 or 12. It made me remember to make it through every day I had to live with Jeb because eventually it will be okay. To remind myself that I won't drown in his endless list of chores and that no matter how much I cry or whine it's not going to change.

I nodded to Asher who was at drums, and then at Ella and Nudge. They were set too. I took a deep breath as I started to sing, my guitar in hand.

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down.  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found_  
_You stand in the rain_

Ella suddenly came running onto the stage playing her violin. People yelled as she came out followed by Nudge. I threw Nudge my guitar which she caught thankfully. I grabbed the mike with both hands and sang into it.

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.  
_

I put my hands up, one holding the mike to my mouth, the other pointing towards the sky, and leaned my head back as I sang.

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Ella played her violin part, then walked over to the keyboard and started playing it after she tossed her violin to a stage crew person who was an employee for Fay.

I grabbed the mike with both hands again and sang in a soft voice. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang looking at me.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
_

We all started getting into the song at that moment. Asher was playing amazingly awesome on the drums, Nudge was rocking out on the guitar, Ella was playing beautifully on the keyboard and I was singing with my heart.

_[CHORUS]__  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

Ella got back her violin and started playing it while Nudge and Asher were smiling grand smiles as they played. I started playing the last couple of chords on the piano then the song was over.

People were screaming louder than before, everyone cheering and yelling.

I went over to where Ella and Nudge were and hugged them both. I stepped back and spoke into the mike, "Nudge Peterson and Ella Martinez everyone." I clapped along with everyone else.

They both curtsied then waved as they ran offstage.

Oh yeah, Ella and Nudge are both master musicians. Ella is a wiz on the violin and piano, and Nudge can play a mean guitar and bass. Just recently Asher and I had been thinking about them joining our band. We hadn't given a lot of thought about it, but we're almost to a conclusion.

Asher jumped down from the second little level where the drums were sitting and went over to the front of the stage with me.

"We're at the end of our show tonight," he said while everyone groaned and said "Aw." Asher smiled, "I know I know. I'm sad too, but it's almost past my bedtime and we got to end sometime."

"Thank you all for coming out and supporting us tonight." I said into the mike after I took it from Ash, "We really appreciate it. We're going to perform again soon so please keep your ears open."

Asher took the mike back, "Thank you and goodnight!" we smiled and waved while the people cheered.

I looked back where Fang was originally standing and didn't see him there. I searched the crowd to try and find him but couldn't.

"What's he doing here?" I heard Ash mutter gruffly.

"Who?" I said in a alert voice. Was he talking about Fang?

…Not that I care of course….why would I?

He nodded towards the playground where I saw Mason and his gang, but with him were also Peirce…and Fang.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." _I thought in my head.

"I'll be right back." I told Fay who was standing on the side of the stage as I jumped from it and started walking over to Mason and his peeps.

"Okay, Hun." She said as she started telling people what to do.

Ah, gotta love Fay.

The crowd had started to fan out, and there was barely anybody left.

"Max!" I heard Asher call out before I head a pair of feet running towards me, "What are you doing?" he asked once he caught up to me.

"I'm going to ask Peirce why he didn't show up when you told him to." I said plainly, my eyes still on the group of guys.

Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Good job Max. You should be proud of yourself.

They were all standing by a park bench. Mason was sitting on the benches back, another guy actually sitting on the bench the right way, Peirce and some guy were punching each other in a friendly matter, and Fang leaning against a nearby tree looking at them. When he saw me he stood up and walked over to Mason.

"Yeah?" I heard Mason ask.

Fang just nodded towards us, not saying a word.

"Well," Mason started, a sick smile coming across his face, "Look who it is."

Asher and I had finally reached them. I rolled my eyes at Mason.

Him and his weirdly developed mind.

Peirce and the other guy had stopped punching each other and looked at us.

"Oh, hey Ash." Peirce said, greeting Asher and completely ignoring me, which I was actually okay with.

Asher looked at him, "Hey man, why did you bail on the concert?"

Peirce looked like he suddenly remembered, "Oh, yeah. I know. Sorry, but Trent was throwing this awesome party and everyone was going to go. So, I had to go, but then the cops showed up and we bounced."

"So you came here?" I asked, trying not to glare at him.

Peirce finally looked at me. He frowned with a look of "Who asked you?" on his face before answering, "Yeah." He turned back to Asher and they started talking with the two other guys. Fang went back to leaning on his tree, not even trying to acknowledge me.

I think that guy has some serious mental issues. First he stands up for me, then he catches me, after that he stares at me almost in an evil way, and now he's completely avoiding me?

Not that I care of course.

"So Max," Mason said, getting off the bench and walking towards me, "How you been?" he tried to move a piece of my hair behind my ear but I slapped his hand away.

"Watch yourself." I warned him.

He smirked, "Come on, Max. You've never even given me a chance."

"I wonder why?" I told him in an innocent voice.

He rolled his eyes, "You're always so stubborn."

"For good reason." I replied, crossing my arms.

He reached out and put his hand on my waist, walking a little closer so I was almost pressed up against him.

I decided I'd let him enjoy that for a few seconds before I punched his lights out.

"Please?" he whispered as he leaned down, his lips almost touching my neck.

I mentally counted in my head

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

Then I need him in his special place.

He stumbled back holding his "area" and then dropped to his knees on the ground. His friends all rushed over to him, some were covering their mouths muttering, "Ooh, that's got to hurt."

"If you ever touch me like that again," I said as I leaned over him, "Reproduction organs will be a thing of the past." I smirked proud of myself.

Suddenly a rough hand shoved me back. If Asher hadn't of steadied me I might've fallen over.

"Why did you do that?!"

I looked up and saw it was Fang who had pushed me.

Fang!

This guy is so confusing, and if you don't know by now why, you might need to go see a doctor.

He was standing in front of Mason glaring at me. I tried not to shiver from the hatred in his eyes.

"Well, for one I asked him nicely to leave me alone and he didn't and two because I freaking wanted to!" I glared at him evenly.

He walked up to me and for the first time I noticed how tall he was. He leaned down, so close our noses were almost touching.

"Don't touch my friend." He said with pure anger in his voice.

Asher pulled me back a little, his brotherly instincts coming out, "Hey, leave her alone."

"Oh, like he touched me?!" I yelled at Fang, gritting my teeth together.

Mason was starting to come back to his senses and his friends helped him up. Peirce had ran off towards the parking lot to get their car I assumed.

Why did Asher have to be stronger than me? If it wasn't for him I would be all in this Fang guys face right now.

Fang just continued to glare at me.

"What? Don't have a witty smart aleck comeback?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Max." Asher said warningly.

I turned my head slightly back to look at him, "Asher, shut up." I turned my head back around just as it hit me.

And by "it" I mean Fang's big hand smacking the side of my face.

My head snapped sideways and a small, barely noticeable shriek came out from my mouth. The side of my face immediately began to sting and swell. It felt almost numb.

"Hey!" Asher yelled at Fang, starting to walk towards him, but I held him back telling him no.

"That's my witty comeback." Fang muttered grimly at me before turning around and walking towards Mason and the other guys.

They all were staring at him in shock. Even Mason had his eyes wide and mouth open.

"Dude, did you just hit a chick?" One guy asked almost appalled.

Fang just kept walking. He walked around them and towards the parking lot.

Mason and the two other guys looked between the direction Fang went and us before running off towards Fang.

"Well," I said, clearing my throat while trying not to show tears, "That went well."

**OMG!! FANG IS SUCH A JERK!!! WHY DID HE DO THAT?!?!?! **

**Oh….I made him do that….(coughs)…oops my bad.**

**So?**

**How was it?**

**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'll give you a cookie!!!**

**Thanks again to Aleria14!!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	11. What a hit

**Hola my peeps!! How are you this very find and lovely day? Or, well its night time here…so uh night?**

**As of now, whenever I review someone's story, Asher is my wing man. There to back me up, be right by my side, support me, or…well…make me look like a complete and total idiot! Oh the joy…**

**So…thank you alllllll for reviewing!! I know some of you might absolutely HATE my story now that I made Fang into a jerk-face, but it will get better I promise!! There will be FAX!!!! **

**Thanks again!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Asher: Am I now included into the story?**

**Me: Yes!! Congrats buddy you must feel so proud!!!**

**Asher: uh…nope not really…**

**Me: You are so monotone.**

**Ash: OMG!! LOOK AT THE BIRD!! IT'S BLUE!! AHHH!! GASP!!! THE SKY IS BLUE TOO!!! IT'S A MIRACLE!! ….Better?**

**Me: Yes! Mucho better my home skillet waffle!**

**Ash: Just spare these poor people and do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Say the magic wooooord!!**

**Ash: ugh…please?**

**Me: Nope! You have to say "the magic word" cuz I said-**

**Ash: Sarah!!!**

**Me: Yessssss?**

**Ash: *glares***

**Me: ugh…your such a looser….spoiling my fun…**

**Ash: SARAH!!!!!**

**Me: Fine, fine, fine…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs on here.**

**Claimer: I own the other characters!!**

**Ash: But not me!!!**

**Me: oh shut up.**

Chapter 10

Fang

Fang was on my mind nonstop after the "incident." Sure I was ticked at him. Sure I wanted to punch his lights out. Sure I thought he was a little bipolar. But for some reason, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me he wasn't all he showed to be, that the person that had slapped me wasn't him.

I mean, it was him who slapped me, but not…_him_, do you get what I mean? It's like he has two sides of him, like Spiderman and Peter Parker or Batman and Bruce Wayne. That he was hiding some secret, and I was determined to figure out what that secret was.

The concert was a hit. We could hear people talk about us at school in the hallways. The concert somehow changed my popularity status too. People that used to avoid me started talking to me or sitting with Ash and me at lunch. People actually _wanted_ to be seen with me. Nudge and Ella go to our school too. So they were getting a lot of attention as well, which they loved.

Everyone seemed to love us, and everyone seemed to know about us.

Everyone but Jeb though.

After everything at the concert had been put away and stored Asher drove me home. He had asked if I wanted to stay at his place in case Jeb hadn't of cooled of yet, but I told him no, that I would have to face him eventually, which I was really not looking forward too.

Let me give you a little recap of what happened…

_(Flashback)_

_I walked up the front porch steps slowly. The lights were on, so Jeb was probably still up. I put my key in the lock and turned it, hearing the bolts click and tumbler things move. When I finally got the door opened, I closed it carefully, mentally praying that I could just sneak up into me room unseen. _

"_Max?"_

_Oh, crap._

_I cleared my throat and stood up straighter. I was still unseen, but he knew someone was here._

"_Uh, yeah." I muttered._

_I heard the recliner close from where he probably had his feet propped up, and then footsteps echoed through the house as he walked to the front door._

_I looked down at my feet. I could feel his eyes on me, but I couldn't look at him. For some weird reason, all that bravado I had had when I punched him, was gone. I was almost…scared to face him. _

"_Maximum." I heard him say in a sturdy voice._

_I shuffled my feet and rubbed my upper lip, "Uh, hola Jeb." I finally looked at him and tried not to wince at his stone gaze, "How are ya?"_

"_Maximum." He repeated_

"_Yeah?"_

_He didn't say anything but just continued to stare at me, glaring, with his arms crossed. _

"_Uh, yes el Jebido?" _

_His glare deepened._

_You see how frustrating he can be? _

_He doesn't make any sense at all. Not at all._

_I raised an eyebrow._

_Really Jeb?_

"_So," I started, "I know you're probably not wondering where I've been, because you're the worst father in the history of worst fathers. So, it's not very surprising that you don't give a-"_

_I saw a flash of white, then the stinging pain on my left cheek of where Jeb slapped me. I sucked in a deep breath as the impact came._

_WHAT IS IT WITH PEOPLE SLAPPING ME TONIGHT?!?!?_

_I glared at Jeb, but almost flinched when I saw his equal glare. _

_Now I see where I get my evil stare from._

"_Go to your room, Maximum." He said in the same gruff, but bored tone of his, "You're grounded."_

_I bit my tongue to keep all the insults and smart aleck remarks back, before going upstairs to my room._

_I really hate that man._

_(End Flashback)_

Yeah…that didn't go so well.

But luckily I managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, and then school was an extra bonus because it was an excuse for me to stay out of the house. The only bad thing?

Fang was there.

Asher glared at him every chance he got, and I could feel his body tense with anger when he stood next to me. Ash told Ella and Nudge, and they gave Fang dirty looks every time they passed him, like now for instance.

"I hate that dude." Ella muttered under her breath.

I sighed, "El, you just hate him because he slapped me. If he hadn't you would be all over him."

She looked shocked and touched her chest, "Max, I am appalled you would think that."

Nudge put a hand to her mouth, "Why yes Max, how could you think that sweet little Ella here would do something like that?" she placed her hands on Ella shoulders as she spoke.

Asher and I looked at each other and then at them just as they burst out laughing. People who passed by us looked at them like they were crazy.

I sighed and closed my locker, "Come on, let's get to class."

**Ok, ok, ok. I know this chapter is short and I'm SO sorry!! But I didn't really know what to put and I had to put one up!!!!! So so so so so so so so so so SORRRY!!!**

**Asher: She's reaaaaally sorry!**

**Me: Yes…yes I am…..**

**Asher: Buuuuut if you review she will feel a lot better and a lot less guilty for putting a bad chapter up!!**

**Me: it's that bad…?**

**Asher: Well…..**

**Me: WAAAA!!! *cries into a rubber chicken***

**Asher: oops….**

**Me: *hits Asher with a rubber chicken* you made me feel horrible!! My life's work is now ruined thanks to you!! I hope your happy!!!!**

**Ash: COME ON Sarah!!! Please forgive me!!!**

**Me: Ok! *puts arm over his shoulder***

**Asher: Wow you got over that fast…**

**Me: Well….*hits him with chicken* now I better!!**

**Asher: Please review!!!**

**Me: Por Favor!!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	12. Me too

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews!! I NEED MORE THOUGH!!! PLEASE!!! Oh, and Ash says hi back!!**

**Asher: Hi**

**See!!!! I wasn't lying!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 11

Ah lunch, the best time of the day. Full of people, noise, drama, the occasional food_ fight_, and of course, _food_…

"Max, your hamburger isn't going to disappear in thin air. You don't have to stuff your face." Ella said, looking at me with a small look of disgust.

"It might disappear in her mouth…" I heard Nudge mutter under her breath.

I swallowed before answering, "Well, _sorry_, but Jeb had me loaded with chores. I didn't get to eat dinner last night, and I was running late this morning since Jeb woke me up at 5 to iron _every_ single tie he owns because he has some big meeting today. And Jeb has, like, a bazillion ties!"

"Why did he need you iron _all_ of them?" Ella asked, taking a sip of her coke. She looked around the cafeteria and then grinned "Uh, oh." I said, "Look out Nudge, Ella has that look in her face."

"What?" Nudge asked, completely clueless. Both her hands were under the table, and she had a french-fry sticking out of her mouth.

"Were you texting again?" I asked crossing my arms.

Nudge is addicted to texting. Like, majorly addicted. Her parents had to finally switch phone companies because her text messaging bill got so high. One time we asked her how many texts she has so far that month and she said 11,500 like it was nothing. (It was the first week of the month too.)

"Nope." she grinned, clearly lying, "Now what about Ella?"

"Ella has that look, plus she hasn't came back to Earth, plus she is partly drooling." I leaned back in my chair with my arms still crossed, looking at Ella.

"I am not!" Ella exclaimed, touching the side of her mouth.

"I don't know Ella. You seemed just a little bit in la la land. It's okay though, I don't think you were really drooling, because girls don't drool. That's just unsanitary. And there's that whole saying that we've heard since 1st grade. Girls rule boys drool. Now that is some true, nonfiction, real, can't be lying, totally the-"

"Nudge my ears!" I cried, covering my ears to try to escape.

She covered her mouth, muttering, "Oops."

"Ella will you please finally tell us what made you go all googly eyed." I asked, sitting back up and taking a big bite out of my burger.

"Ok, ok." She said in a shushed voice, "You see that boy over there." She nodded to where Ash usually sits.

I casually turned and saw Asher talking animatedly to all his friends. All jocks and jerks. Fang was sitting at the table too, surprisingly, so was Mason.

Asher didn't turn to the bad side did he?

My eyes wandered back to the jerk known as Fang. I never noticed before but his eyes were almost pitch black, like obsidian. His hair was the same way, totally black, and hanging in his face, covering his dark, mysterious black eyes. They were so interesting to look at, like a child staring aimlessly at a shiny object. His eyes were mesmerizing…

"You see him?" Ella asked.

"Oooh! He's cute!"

"His name's Iggy." She sighed a dreamy sigh.

Oh, right.

Ella.

I looked at all the guys sitting at the table, until I found one I didn't recognize. (I knew most of Asher's friends.)

Iggy had strawberry blonde hair, wearing it in a spiky sort of way. He had piercing blue eyes, pale skin, and a single diamond studded in his left ear. On some guys it would look gangster and gangly, but on him it actually looked really good.

"He's ok." I shrugged.

Nudge and Ella groaned.

"What?" I asked, sipping on my soda.

"Max, he's freaking hot!" Nudge almost yelled.

"Well, he's not…hot." Ella said shyly, "He's very handsome though…" she blushed.

Oh

My

Lanta

Ella was in love…

"Ella," I said seriously, "You really care about him, huh?"

She never calls a guy handsome. It's either cute, hot, amazing, gorgeous, or just good looking. Never handsome. Never. She really means it…

"Yeah…" she muttered looking down, while poking around at her french-fries.

"How?" Nudge asked then paused before yelling, "OMG! IT'S LOVE AT FRIST SITE!!!!!"

"No, no!" Ella shushed her trying to smile casually at the people who looked at our table, "I met him in my Spanish class yesterday. He's my partner."

"You partner in luuuuuuv!" Nudge squealed.

"Ugh," I banged my head on the table.

I don't know how I'm friends with them…

"Is he new here?" Nudge continued just about bouncing in place.

"Kind of. He changed schools. The only person he knows really is Fang. They're both brothers. Well, step brothers."

I felt my body go stiff.

WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO CIRCLE AROUND THE MANIAC WHO SLAPPED ME??!??!?!

"I'm going to the Band Hall." I announced, getting up from my seat to throw my tray away.

I left without glancing at Ella or Nudge or Asher's table.

I had to get a guitar in my hand.

Now.

********************Asher: I'm a line break thingy!!****************************

_Yeah, yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love?  
The kind that you just wanna give away  
It's okay to open up  
Go ahead and let the light shine through  
_

_  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
You wanna shut the world out  
And just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith  
_

I was sitting in the back of the Band Hall on the floor with my back against the ugly green colored wall. Sure the Band Halls full of all these instruments, like regular marching band instruments but also a full band set, piano, and lots of guitars. The Band director knows me and lets me come in here whenever I want.

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

And when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

It's so easy to get lost inside  
A problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide  
It swallows you whole

While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back

Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands

Oh, and when you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small  


Thank the lord the door was closed and the walls were soundproof. I was singing really, really loud.

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing  
Is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever  
Is in your hands_

And then you figure out  
Love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh, it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small

_Yeah, yeah_

I leaned my head back against, letting the tears trickle down my face like raindrops falling out of the sky.

Curse my female emotions!

"You're really good."

I froze.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the figure standing a few feet in front of me.

I nearly passed out.

"What do you want, Fang?" I hissed at him while wiping away the tears, a glare already formed on my face.

He looked surprised, his dark eyes widening, but he immediately closed his face off.

"Here to slap me again?" I continued, looking down to strum my guitar before looking back at him.

"No," he muttered, not meeting my eyes.

I looked at him for a minute, watching his expression change then mask off again.

"You're a real jerk you know that?" I stood up, feeling my anger raise up, "What gave you the idea that you had the right to touch me, huh?" I walked right up to his face, "Your just another Mason."

His expression hardened, "Do _not_ compare me to him." His voice was low and hard. I had to restrict myself from wincing, "I'm _nothing_ like him." He took a step forward, our noses almost brushed against each others.

"Then why'd you hit me?" I whispered. I was starting to feel a little scared of him.

I swear this boy is almost as confusing as Jeb.

He averted his eyes, and I could almost see him shake with anger…well…maybe something else…but he was shaking.

"I'm sorry." he said before rushing out of the room.

I watched him run off then whispered,

"Me too."

**Me: did you like??**

**Asher: Please say you did or I will have to suffer with the screaming, kicking, and yelling for the next three weeks.**

**Me: I'm not that dramatic!**

**Ash: Suuuuuure…**

**Me: *throws a spatula at him***

**Ash: *hits his face* Oww!!!**

**Me: hahaha!!**

**Ash: *picks up spatula* Why a spatula??**

**Me: To make crabby pattys!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**GRACIAS!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	13. I'll Agree With That

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT THINGY TO SAY!!!**

**I **

**NEED**

**MORE**

**REVIEWS!**

**Please?**

**Thank you!!!!!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****-**

Chapter 12

_Ring!_

I didn't make any move to get up.

_Ring!_

I took a deep breath, tilting my head back to look at the high ceiling.

_Ring!_

Ugh, we really need a better bell. The one we have is so annoying.

"Max, the tardy bell rang you ne-"

I just looked at the band director standing in the doorway.

"Uh, never mind. Stay as long as you'd like. If anyone asks you why your here just say I needed you."

I gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"Have a good day, Max." he said before walking out of the room.

Mr. Terry is the best teacher ever. He knows when you can't deal with anything or just need to be alone. He'll let you do just about anything even if he might get fired from his job.

I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

At the moment, I was sitting on the floor probably looking half dead, with my guitar in my lap, head against the wall, and my arms lying lifelessly at my sides.

After my conversation with Fang, I felt more confused than ever. I mean, wouldn't you if some guy you barely know helped you twice, then slapped you, _then_ apologized.

I think he is bipolar…

"Max?"

Ugh, great.

"Maax?"

I don't want to deal with him now.

"Max?"

He'll make everything even more complicated.

"_Maaaaaax?"_

"Oh, for the love of everything that is holy, Ash. I'm over here."

I swear that boy is getting more clueless every day.

I heard footsteps and soon Asher's figure was standing over me. His blue T-shirt had a small stain on the bottom, and his jeans were ripped at the knees. He was wearing a jacket over his shirt and his necklace was hanging over his shirt. His backpack was slung over one shoulder and his hand in his pocket.

"What in Buda's name are you doing?" he asked with his eyebrow raised, before sitting down next to me. He sat his backpack down next to him and ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you doing?" I countered back, ignoring his question, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He tried to take the guitar from me, but I held onto it tightly.

I looked at him with a blank expression why he looked at me with a confused one.

"What's wrong Max?" he asked, looking worried.

I looked down and licked my lips, "Why were you hanging out with Fang during lunch today?" I questioned plainly.

His eyes widened, "I heard his side of the story."

I glared, "And you believed him?"

"Well…yeah."

"Why the heck do you believe that no good, rotten, lying, bipolar, son of a biscuit?!" I yelled at him. I had to restrain myself from throwing the guitar across the room.

Asher's face was calm; he didn't look surprised or confused of my outburst.

"He's had a rough life." He stated.

I gaped, "He's had a rough life? FANG, has had a rough life?"

Ash nodded.

I hate it when he uses his calm, patient technique with me.

"Ugh, I hate you!" I went to stand up but a hand pulled me back down.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

Stupid, stubborn, comforting, teddy bear of a brother…

"It's not fair." I murmured into his shoulder.

"I know."

"I'm so confused."

"I know."

"You're annoying."

"…I know."

I hit him on the side of the head before sitting back beside him.

"But why did he slap me?" I asked.

Asher sighed, "His mom used to…what's a good word…_torment_ him when he was younger. Make him feel like he was nothing."

I nodded, "So when I yelled at him, I kind of provoked him?"

I must've done a lot of prevoking for him to slap me that hard...

"Yeah, it was he had a flashback and I guess slapping you was the first instinct he had to protect himself." Asher rubbed my back, "You're too sarcastic for your own good."

I grinned, "It's my specialty."

He grabbed a guitar (not the one in my lap) leaning against the wall beside him.

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"Yeah," I grinned, "Follow my lead."

I started strumming and then sang, bobbing my head along with the tune.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is  
_

I laughed as he tried to copy the rhythm without succeeding.

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Laid back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become _

He started getting the feel of the song and started playing along.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

_You come over unannounced  
dressed up like you're somethin' else  
where you are ain't where it's at you see  
you're making me  
laugh out when you strike your pose  
take off all your preppy clothes  
you know you're not fooling anyone  
when you've become_

I stood up and walked around playing my guitar and singing.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
Watching your back, like you can't relax  
Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
_

I started jumping up and down while Asher laughed at me.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no _

_Chill out whatcha yelling for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

Suddenly I heard drums play. I looked at Asher and saw he was still playing the guitar. He was grinning towards the drum set. When I turned around I saw the guy Ella's crushing on (Iggy, I think) playing them. He was playing quietly, but when he saw us smiling at him he started playing louder and harder. I laughed and continued singing.

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
and you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into  
honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no _

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

I was tempted to smash my guitar on the ground, but then Mr. T would be mad and I would be in heaps of trouble. Plus, I couldn't afford giving one of my guitars to the school or buying a new one.

"Man, you're awesome!" Asher said, standing up. He was grinning at Iggy. (I really hope that's his name.)

Iggy grinned, "Thanks, my dad used to play before he died." He got up from his seat, putting his sticks in his back pocket.

"Cool," I said before adding, "Sorry about your dad."

I know the feeling of loosing a parent.

"It's all cool." He shrugged, "You guys are really good too. I went to your last concert the other night and it was sweet!"

Him and Ash did this fist bump thing while I just smiled.

Suddenly a light went off in my head.

"Ash, come here. Iggy right?" he nodded, (Ha! I was right!) "Stay right there for a sec. I gotta ask Asher something."

I walked Ash over to the other side of the room and then stood in front of him with a grin on my face.

"What are you thinking about Max? You have that look." He said cautiously.

I paused before saying, "You know how we were thinking about Ella and Nudge joining the band?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"What if Iggy joined too!" I clapped my hands together and almost squealed, except Max Ride does not squeal, "He could do the drums, Ella her violin, Nudge bass, and you and me guitar and/or piano!"

Plus, Ella could get to know Iggy better. Oh, I'm good.

He scratched his head, like he always does, thinking. Then he gave a little grin, "That would be pretty cool." Yes!!! "Plus, I wouldn't have to be the only one who has to suffer during your brain farts. You get very moody."

I hit him on the back of the head.

"Sorry, Max." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

I laughed and walked back over to where Iggy was sitting on a chair while drumming on the back of another one.

He looked up when I came over to him, "Is the happy couple done conferencing?" he smirked.

Ash and I looked at each other with a mixed look of disgust.

Uh, gag?

"We're not dating. We're siblings." He said, while I tried not to puke from the thought of us dating.

Oooh, baby barf…

"Oh," Iggy muttered, frowning, "My bad."

"_Anyways_," I said, trying to change the subject, "How would you like to join our band?"

His blue eyes widened, "Really?" he asked.

I grinned and looked at Asher's smiling face, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool," he said, continuing with his drumming on the back of the chair, "Cool."

Asher and I gave each other high fives.

This is going to be great!

"Oh," Iggy said abruptly, his drum sticks stopping, "There's just one thing."

My breathing kind of became hectic. What if he wanted somebody to join? I can't have half the school in our band.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously. I looked at Ash to see he had the same expression.

"My brother, well, step-brother, Fang,"

Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

"He's a good musician."

No…not in a million years.

"And he's in a band too with some of his friends."

I don't care what you say no. He's not joining.

"And there's this big competition coming up in a month or so."

I knew about it. Ash and I were thinking about competing, but what does that have to do with Fang? (Who is not going to join the band.)

"Yeah. So?" Asher asked.

Iggy smirked, "I'll join, as long as we beat his sorry butt in the competition."

Oh.

Yeah, sure.

I'll definitely agree to that.

**Reviews! Please!**

**Thanks!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****-**


	14. It's a Coffee Shop!

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! We reached 100!!! OMG!!!! YAY!!!!!!**

**Ash: She is very happy.**

**Me: =)**

**Asher: We want to apologize for the language and the mention of drugs and…other stuff that may offend people who read this chapter.**

**Me: But if you don't give a crap…**

**Ash and me: Good for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs of Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own my captive Asher!**

**Ash: Yippee….**

Chapter 13

Right now at this very moment I am on the ground hiding behind the counter at Fay's Coffee Shop.

Why? You may ask.

Well, let's just say I'm hiding from two things.

Nudge and Ella's very loud reaction of joining our band.

Fangulator…the evil robot who's out to confuse me to death!

I can just picture him laughing evilly "Muahahaha!"

Ok…I can't actually picture a guy dressed in black, (totally emo looking) screaming "Muahaha!" with freakishly crazy hair sticking up in every direction, but it's something to think about.

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?" Paul (one of Fay's employees) asked, coming out of the back room carrying clean plates.

I put a finger to my lips and hissed, "Shh!"

He nodded slowly with raised eyebrows, "Well…have fun with that." Then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and then peeked over the counter.

Nudge, Ella, and Iggy were all sitting at a table sipping on some soda, while Asher was helping Fang and his so called "Band" set up backstage. Ella and Nudge seemed to have calmed down a bit, but I wasn't about to go back out there with Fang still there.

I sighed and turned around.

I nearly screamed.

But instead I just jumped.

"Angel! Gazzy! What are you two doing here?" I hissed while staring at the two blonde haired, blue eyed twins sitting crossed legged in front of me.

They both had surprised, innocent expression.

"Asher was babysitting." Angel stated plainly.

"Well, why are you two back here?" I asked, completely confused.

Well, it is Asher babysitting. You can't expect much.

"We didn't know where you were." Gazzy said, "We asked Asher, and he said you were playing hide-and go-seek. So we went to go find you."

"And we did!" Angel smiled brightly, "We win!"

I chuckled.

You have to love these kids.

"Oh, the shows about to start!" Angel said, standing up, followed by the Gasman, "Come on Max."

They both grabbed my hands and pulled me up, ignoring my protests.

"No, you guys don't!" I tried to loosen their grip, but the little boogers had some strength.

They pulled me to where Ella, Nudge, and Iggy were sitting, which just so happened to be _right_ in front of the stage where _Fang_ was performing with his band.

"Hey!" Ella said when she saw me being pulled by the twins, "Looks like you found her! Congrats!"

They giggled and sat on Ella and Nudge's laps. (Angel on Ella's. Gasser on Nudge.)

Iggy was drumming one of my songs on the table with the perfect beat. He's a natural born drummer.

Nudge squeezed the Gasman, "OMG! I just love you so much!" she squealed.

The Gasser put on a boredish/freaked out face, "I love you too Nudge…" his eyes widened when she kissed his cheek.

He still believes girls have cooties…

"You two are just _adorable_! Asher is so lucky he gets to babysit you guys all the time! If I were him I would take you guys shopping every day!" She was just gushing.

"Heh…heh…" Gazzy muttered with a worried expression.

I bet he was picturing shopping with Nudge.

I laughed at them just as Asher came back from backstage.

"Well, everything's set," he sat down next to me looking tired, "Show should start in a couple of minutes."

"Hey, man, thanks for setting this up," Iggy said, stopping his drumming on the table, "My bro really appreciates it."

Ash slapped Iggy on the back, "No sweat."

"Ashy?" Angel said in her childish voice.

Asher's face immediately softened up.

Wow, the kid didn't know the effect she had on him. Hmm…might have to use that sometime…

"Yes Ange?" he asked sitting up.

"I gotta go to the potty."

And that's where the soft face ends.

His face was blank, "Uhh…"

Nudge rolled her eyes, "I'll take her. Come on Angel." Nudge took Gazzy off her lap and stood up, taking Angel by the hand as she led her to the bathroom.

Gazzy took Nudge's seat and looked bored as he traced patterns on the table.

"When's the show supposed to start?" Ella asked, playing with the straw in her cup.

Ash checked his watch, "It should be star-"

"Check, check."

I froze as the voice was heard throughout the room. His deep, voice made my body almost shiver. Another reason why I don't like him.

"Uh, hi." Fang said awkwardly into the microphone.

Psh…newbie…

Fangs "Band" consisted of four people. Fang himself, (well duh!) Mason, (gross to the max. no pun intended) a friend of theirs named Isaac, (red headed drummer) and…Peirce? What the heck? I thought the only instrument Peirce could play was the tambourine or the _spoons_ for that matter (all you have to do is smack them together.) But there he was, holding a bass guitar in his hands.

Fang was playing guitar, along with Mason, who was winking at every girl in site. Even Ella and me. I was tempted to spit at him, but I knew Nudge and Ella would be mad, saying it was "un-lady like." Ella glared at him along with me, and surprisingly, Iggy put his arm around the back of her chair while glaring at Mace.

Hmm…

"I'm Mason." Well, Mason said into the mike as he took it from Fang, "This is my band, and I hope you like us." He winked at a girl as he finished.

Wait, so is it Mason's band or Fangs?

I raised my eyebrow at them as Fang took the microphone back, looking completely bored.

"This first song is called Rockstar." He said, looking around the room. Then his dark eyes landed on me and I gulped.

He better not wink at me or so help me…

"Hope you like it." He said, before looking away.

Isaac tapped his drums three times before Fang started to sing and Mason started to play.

**(A/N: Rockstar by Nickelback)**

_I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be _

("Tell me what you want." Isaac said in a deep voice)

He started playing the drums as Peirce and Fang joined in.

_I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me_

("So what you need?")

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet _

("Been there, done that")

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me _

("So how you gonna do it?" wow he has a very low voice.)

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

Fang stopped playing as he sang the first part, letting his guitar hang in front of him by the strap.

_[Chorus:]__  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  


The crowd (if you could call around 15 or 20 people a crowd.) was cheering and screaming.

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels  
Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes  
Sign a couple autographs  
So I can eat my meals for free_

("I'll have the quesadilla on the house") **(A/N: Haha! I love that part! Idk why)**

_I'm gonna dress my ass  
With the latest fashion  
Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion  
Gonna date a centerfold that loves to  
Blow my money for me_

("So how you gonna do it?")

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_[Chorus]_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

I'm gonna sing those songs  
That offend the censors  
Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser

I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs  
lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong

Everyone stopped playing while Fang sang and played his guitar.

_[Chorus]__  
'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat  
And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair_

And we'll hide out in the private rooms  
With the latest dictionary and today's who's who  
They'll get you anything with that evil smile  
Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial

Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar  
Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar

The crowd yelled and whistled. Some girls were looking at the boys flirtatiously, while other ran up to them begging for their numbers and autographs.

And to think, that all of this was happening in a _Coffee Shop_…

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!! THANKS!!!!!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I just wanted that last little bit to be the end of the story. It's funny cuz I actually do have a friend named Isaac who is a red-headed drummer. He's like my brother. Haha! He brought my friend coffee to school one time…it was funny. She gets hyper easily. **

**Asher: I like coffee…**

**Me: Meeeee too! See we are alike!**

**Ash: Is that a good thing or bad thing?**

**Me: *flips the chair he was sitting in over.* **

***Watches him fall* **

***snickers***

**Review please!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-**** -**


	15. Abort! I repeat ABORT!

**Ok, so I want to start out by saying….THANKS FOR ALL THE AMAZING WONDERFUL REVIEWS!!! **

**And….ALL THE SONG IDEAS!!!! I HAVE BEEN NEEDING SOME!!!!!**

**Thanks you guys SO much!!! **

**Ash: The next song is long and probably confusing to read, but please try!**

**Me: If I can do it, you can do it!**

**Ash: You…you WROTE the story.**

**Me: And…?**

**Ash: So duhh you would know how to read it and understand it!**

**Me:……But I'm BLONDE!!!!!**

**Asher: And I'm a Norwegian cage fighter! *sighs***

**Me: No way!!!! You never told me that!!**

**Ash: Yeah…it's in my manuscript. **

**Me: You need to start telling me these things.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Maximum Ride or the songs on here, but I almost do!!**

**Ash: No you dooon't!**

**Claimer: I still own Asher!**

**Ash: Unfortunately…**

Chapter 14

I can't believe I'm about to say this.

I thought I would be dead before this thought even entered my brain.

Am I going mentally crazy?!?!

Ok, I'm going to say it…

*Takes deep breath*

Fangs band was actually…good!

*gag's and tries to breathe correctly.*

I know, I know. Some of you out there are going, "Max! What the H-E-double hockey sticks is wrong with you!"

But it's true! They're actually really, really good…

"Max?" Angel said, frowning, "Are you okay? You look a little green."

I took a deep breath and smiled at her, "I'm just peachy sweetie."

She smiled, "Okay."

Ah, kids. They believe anything you say.

I tried to concentrate on the performance, and could see Asher looking at me from the corner of my eye with an eyebrow raised.

I reached up and pretended to scratch my neck, but put two fingers together on the base of my neck. Our secret sign of saying, "I'll tell you later or in a minute, but for now stop looking at me weird and try to look normal!" I know, it's a long saying, but that's what the signs for!

I saw him nod and then lean back in his chair.

Sometimes, having a brother who knows just about everything there is to know about you, is the best thing a kid can ask for.

Fang took a sip of his water, which was sitting on the bottom of the stage, and then spoke into the mike.

Am I the only one who noticed that some girl stole his water right as he set it down?

Seriously, did nobody see that?!

"Oh," Iggy said suddenly, hopping up, "This is my que."

We all looked at him with confused expressions as he hopped up on stage and sat behind a keyboard they had brought out. Fang smiled and nodded to him, his guitar in hand.

What the…?

"Our next song is called 'Three Cheers For Five Years'. This is my brother Iggy." He nodded towards Iggy, who smiled and nodded to the crowd, "Hope you guys like us."

Fang patted his leg as he said, "One, two, three, four…" Then he started to sing.

**(A/N: I'm just going to do the Fang: Iggy: thing cuz it's hard to sort the parts out. And Iggy is singing the parentheses. Listen to the song along with reading it and it might make more sense. Sorry for the confusioness of it! Song is: Three Cheers For Five Years by Mayday Parade.)**

Iggy started playing the piano after Fang sang the first part.

Fang:_ I swear that you don't have to go, I thought we could wait for the fireworks  
I thought we could wait for the snow  
To wash over Georgia and kill the hurt_

_  
_Both:_ I thought I could live in your arms and spend every moment I had with you  
Stay up all night with the stars  
Confess all the faith that I had in you (I had in you)_

Iggy:_ Too late, I'm sure, and lonely_

Holy cow, Iggy has an amazing voice!

Fang:_ Another night, another dream wasted on you  
_

Iggy, Both: _Just be here now, against me  
You know the words, so sing along for me baby  
_

Fang, both: _For Heaven's sake, I know you're sorry, but you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same_

_  
_Fang, Both:_ Inside I hope you know I'm dying, with my heart beside me, in shattered pieces that, may never be replaced  
And if I died right now, you'd never be the same  
_

Iggy played the piano beautifully. Like I was saying before he's a natural born musician.

Fang:_ I thought with a month of apart  
Together would find us an opening  
And moonlight would provide the spark  
And that I would stumble across your key  
_

Iggy:_ Or break down the door to your heart  
_

Both:_ Forever could see us, not you and me  
And you'd help me out of the dark  
_

Fang:_ And I give my heart as an offering (An offering)  
Too late, I'm sure, and lonely  
_

Iggy:_ Another night, another dream wasted on you  
_

Fang:_ Just be, here now  
_Both:_ Against me  
You know the words, so sing along for me baby  
_

Fang, both:_ For Heaven's sake, I know you're sorry, but you won't stop crying  
This anniversary may never be the same_

_  
_Iggy, both:_ Inside I hope you know I'm dying, with my heart beside me, In shattered pieces that, may never be replaced  
And if I died right now, you'd never be the same  
_

Iggy and Fang both had their eyes closed as they sang. Fang gripping onto the mike tightly with both hands, and Iggy were rocking back and forth with the motion.

Both:_ And I... Will always... Remember you as, you are right now to me  
And I... Will always... Remember you now, remember you now...  
Oh... _

Ig, started playing higher and more…prettier?

_Iggy: So sleep alone tonight  
With no one here just by your side  
Sleep alone tonight_

_(Iggy repeats three times as Fang sings)_

_  
_Fang:_ How does he feel? How does he kiss?  
How does he taste while he's on your lips?  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you, I want to  
But I can't forget you  
So when this is over, don't blow your composure, baby  
I can't forget you  
I know you want me to want you, I want to  
But I can't forget you  
So when this is over don't blow your composure, baby  
_

Both with no music playing:_ I can't forget you...  
I know you want me to want you, I want to..._

One single person clapped, then it seemed like the entire room shook and roared.

Asher, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and me were all out of our seats clapping and cheering.

Angel was on Asher's shoulders and was screaming in his ear as he tried not to wince.

Iggy walked to the front of the stage with Fang and slapped him on the back.

"Nice job, bro." He said, then walked off stage while girls ogled at him.

I looked at Ella to see her reaction, and saw her leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed giving death glares to every girl who laid an eye on the Igster.

I kicked her under the table and she jumped before glaring at me. I ignored her and said, "Your face will get stuck like that." Before turning back to the stage where the rest of the band was setting up.

"_Daang!"_ Asher said, bumping fists with Iggy, "I didn't know you could sing! I thought dying cats would sound better than you!"

Iggy rolled his eyes, "And I thought a toddler banging on pots could keep a better beat than you, and after hearing you the other night…" he smirked, "I was right." He laughed then ducked as Asher tried to take a swing at him.

"Ashy!" Angel scolded, "Violence is not the answer!" she had her eyebrows furrowed and looked adorable instead of threatening.

We all snickered at him.

"Sorry, Ange." He apologized, before slapping Iggy on the back of the head.

"Asher!" Angel screeched her face turning red.

Ow, I felt bad for Ella who was holding her.

"Here Angel." I said leaning over towards Asher. I slapped him on the back of the head hard and he winced.

"Listen to your sister boy!" I said grinning.

He muttered something, but you couldn't hear because his face was on the table, with his arms covering his head.

"Hello darlings!"

We all turned and saw Fay carrying a tray of cokes, walking to our table.

"Hey Fay." We all said as she set the drinks down.

"Fay!" Angel and Gazzy cried, "Fay!"

She smiled warmly at them, "Hello little ones." She pinched their cheeks like all older people do. Angel just smiled, well, Angelically at her, while Gazzy….well…he looked a little gassy…hence the name "Gasman."

"Psst!" I hissed to Asher, "Nuclear bomb about to ignite in three. Abort! I repeat abort!"

Everyone overheard my warning and we all scooted far away covering our nose and mouths.

Then all you could hear was a faint, "Toooooooot!" like a baby whistle.

And, that's when everyone nearly passed out from the toxic fumes.

"Oh, dear lordy." Fay said, shaking a wash rag in front of her face, "Will someone please open a window before I go blind." She walked away almost in a daze, still shaking the towel in front of her face.

"Jeez Gasser!" Iggy explained, "They warned me, but I never thought that it would be that bad!"

"We warned him." I said.

"We did indeed." Ella shook her head slowly.

"The boy was warned." Nudge came up from under the table holding her nose.

Iggy looked at us three, "I said that I was warned!"

"Um, can everyone breath now?"

None of us said that.

It came from the stage.

We all turned and saw Fang and the band covering their mouths.

Did Gazzy fart that badly?

I looked around the coffee shop and saw that some people were leaving in order to save themselves from the horrible smell.

Guess he did.

"Well Gaz," Iggy said, scooting his chair back towards the table, "You sure do know how to clear a room. I'll give you that."

Gazzy grinned, not embarrassed at all. In fact, he looked almost…proud.

Oh, great.

**Sorry for the lame ending, but I just had to end it because I was getting a brain fart. I know it stinks.**

**Ash: Like…literally?**

**Me: Really Asher? Would your brain really fart?**

**Asher: You never know…**

**REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	16. Let's Make Them Listen

**Ok, I think I might've made a mistake…I didn't know there was another version of the song "Three Cheers For Five Years" that's NOT in piano form. So just to be sure, make sure you listen to the PIANO version of the song, ok? PIANO!! Not the full band version. Ok? Sorry if I got you all mixed up now, but that's the song I made the story with. PLEASE LISTEN TO THAT VERSION!! IT'S AMAZING!!! (In my opinion)**

**Sorry and thanks for the reviews!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 15

After the whole stink bomb episode there was only a few people still left inside the coffee shop. One dude looked like he probably stunk as bad as Gazzy's butt hole opening, a lady looked like she was tired and about to pass out, a dude who was flirting with one of Fay's waitress, and some girl flirting with the guy who was flirting with Fay's waitress. (Yeah, I don't know how that's possible.)

The good thing though?

Almost every girl was gone.

They all had left!

Which means none of them could flirt with Fa-

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

Hold the phone!

I did not just say that!

I-I…I meant that Mason now didn't have a crowd of girls giggling as he flicked his shiny blonde hair back in a "cool" way. (Which by the way…when he did that he looked more like a dog with a twitch in its neck. Poor dog…)

Anyways, that's what I meant.

And no one can prove me wrong!

"Max?"

I blinked and saw Ash looking at me with a funny expression.

"Uh, yeah?" I said slowly.

Wow, I wonder what I must look like to them.

Note to self: Stop having mental conversations with self.

Wait did that mean I just had a mental conversation with myself?

"Fay was wondering if we might want to play after everyone left. Fang's band was almost done. She's wanted to hear us play a song." He continued to look at me with that worried/weird expression.

I looked toward the stage just as Fang played one last note on his guitar, then my table cheered for them and clapped. Mostly because we were the only people who cared.

"Uh, yeah. Sure I'm up to it." I sat up a little straighter and blinked a couple of times to clear my head.

I really need to stop cleaning the kitchen floor with bleach. That stuff is killing my brain cells.

"Um, Mason and the rest of the guys here are going to sing a song as our last performance." Fang tried hard not to grin.

Huh?

He grabbed his guitar and sat in a chair that was more towards the back of the stage.

All three guys left grabbed a mike and stood in front of the stage.

**(A/N: The set up for this song is going to be the same as the last one kind of. You might want to listen while reading again. Song is: Show Me the Meaning by the Backstreet Boys…I know…but I wanted to embarrass them haha!)**

All:_ Show me the meaning of being lonely._

Then Fang started playing, kind of a cha-cha sort of music style, and they started...oh my jeez…they were snapping along with the beat. No wonder Fang was smirking.

Mason_: So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe..._

Isaac, All_: Nights of light so soon become  
_

Isaac, All_: Wild and free, I could feel the sun.  
_Isaac:_ Your every wish  
Will be done.  
They tell me..._

All:_ Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

Fang is reaaallly, really good at guitar. Holey moley…

Peirce:_ Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze if only_

Mason and Peirce_: Guilty roads to an endless love (Isaac: endless love)  
There's no control__  
Are you with me now?_

Peirce:_ Your every wish will be done  
They tell me_

All_: Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

Mason:_ There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body and soul_

Peirce and Isaac:_ How can it be you're asking me to feel  
The things you never show?_

There goes Fang showing off…show off.

_  
_Mason:_ You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why  
I cannot be there where you are  
__  
_All:_ Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
_

Mason:_ Tell me why (Peirce and Isaac: Tell me why.)  
I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

_  
_All:_ Show me the meaning of being lonely (Mason: Being lonely!)  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with?  
Tell me why  
I can't be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart_

I just have one thing to say…

Please don't let Peirce ever sing again.

* * *

Everyone had just about left.

Chairs were stacked onto tables, everyone was gone.

The only people here were us, Fang and Mason, Fay, and Paul. (Fay's employee.)

"Max!"

I turned and saw Fay coming out from the back room with her ever present dish towel in her hand.

"Yeah Fay?" We were all on stage, while Fang and Mason were at the counter drinking sodas.

Iggy was messing with the drum set, Nudge was tuning a bass guitar, Asher was practicing little solos on an electric guitar, Ella had a violin Fay always kept here for her to practice on, and the twins were sleeping on a couch in the corner of the Coffee Shop. I had a perfect view of them from where I was standing, on the stage in front of the microphone.

"Can I make a song request?" Fay asked, looking like a little kid before Christmas.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

She sat herself right in front and put her hands in her lap, thinking.

"Oh, I got it!" She snapped her fingers once and she had all of our attention, "How about Hope Now?"

I smiled before giving orders.

"Ella would you play piano? Ash you're good, Ig check, Nudge could you play acoustic? Ok we're good." I glanced towards the counter where Fang and Mace were still sitting, and saw them talking. Not paying attention to us at all.

"Guys let's make them listen." I said, nodding towards Fang and Mason.

They all grinned and Iggy saluted me, "Got it boss."

"Paul come, come!" Fay squealed.

She patted the seat next to her and Paul sat down, grinning.

"Ready guys?" I asked.

"Check."

"Ok," I said patting my leg so they could see how fast I wanted the tempo to be.

Ella and Asher started playing a sweet, slow rhythm.

I took a deep breath and then sang.

**(A/N: Hope Now by Addison Road. Really pretty song!)**

_If everything comes down to love  
Then just what am I afraid of  
When I call out Your name  
Something inside awakes in my soul  
How quickly I forget I'm Yours_

_(PRE-CHORUS)  
I'm not my own  
I've been carried by You  
All my life_

Iggy started joining in, and Asher sang in the background.

_(CHORUS)  
Everything rides on hope now  
Everything rides on faith somehow  
When the world has broken me down  
Your love sets me free  
_

I saw Fang and Mason glance back towards us and I couldn't help but grin.

_When my life is like a storm  
Rising waters all I want is the shore  
You say I'll be ok and  
Make it through the rain  
You are my shelter from the storm  
Oh…_

_  
(CHORUS)  
Everything rides on hope now  
Everything rides on faith somehow  
When the world has broken me down  
Your love sets me free_

Ella and Nudge started singing "Da da da da" in the background while everyone was playing. It was really pretty.

_I am not my own  
I've been carried by you my whole life  
_

Everyone stopped playing as I sang, and then Asher slowly came in with his guitar solo thingy, along with Ella.

_(CHORUS)  
Everything rides on hope now  
Everything rides on faith somehow  
When the world has broken me down  
Your love sets me free  
_

Then everyone joined in.

_Everything rides on hope now  
Everything rides on faith somehow  
When the world has broken me down  
Your love sets me free_

(CHORUS 2)  
You've become my heart's desire  
I will sing Your praises higher  
Cause Your love sets me free (Asher: Your love sets me.)  
Your love sets me free (Your love sets me.)  
Your love sets me free

Ella continued playing until she ended on a single, but all the same, beautiful note.

Paul and Fay started clapping like crazy, and Paul did that finger whistle thing.

I peeked at Fang and Mace and saw them staring at us in shock.

Well," I said turning to Asher, "Looks like we got their attention."

**

* * *

**

**Haha! **

**Yay all done!**

**I'm trying to get a lot of chapters in before I got out of town. **

**=) **

**It's Christmas eve!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!**

**Asher: Merry Christmas!**

**Me: Haha! Yay!**

**Ash: Oh, you need to tell them about the song!**

**Me: Right!**

**Ok, so the song Hope Now is a Christian song…I think, but if you read the lyrics carefully, I think that it's kind of foreshadowing Max and Fang's relationship for my future chapters! If you think hard you might understand!**

**Ash: And we don't give any offense to the people that might like the Backstreet Boys. **

**Me: They have good voices.**

**Ash: But they're just…I don't know how to put it…**

**Me: Old fashion?**

**Ash: Uhh…sure?**

**Me: They're old fashiony. =)**

**Asher: REVIEWS!!!!**

**Me: PLEASE!!**

**Ash: Thanks!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	17. I'm With You

**Ok, so sorry for not posting the song names every time a new one is played. These are the names!**

**Big girls don't cry – Fergie**

**Simple Song – Miley Cyrus **

**Life ain't always beautiful – Gary Allen **

**So what – P!nk **

**Stand in the Rain – superchic(k) (LISTEN TO IT!)**

**So small – Carrie Underwood **

**Complicated – Avril Lavinge **

**Rockstar – NickelBack **

**Three Cheers For five Years – Mayday Parade **

**Show me the meaning – Backstreet Boys**

**Hope now – Addison Road**

**Then the song in this one is I'm with you by Avril Lavinge. Please please please listen to it! It's so wonderfully amazing!! It's my all time favorite song!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 16

After we played a couple more songs, with Fang and Mason staring mesmerized at us I must add, we helped Fay clean the rest of the Coffee shop up. (It was funny because she shooed Fang and Mace out of the shop so we could clean.)

"Cya later you guys." I said waving to the band as they headed towards the parking lot.

"You coming?" Ash asked, "I'll give you a ride home."

Ella and Nudge were staying at Fay's house. (Ella's Fay's granddaughter remember?) Iggy was going to his car I presume. And Ash had Angel in his arms asleep, and the Gasman clinging to his back like a monkey, barely awake.

I shook my head, "Nah, its cool. I'll walk. My house isn't that far from here anyways. Get the kids to sleep."

He looked at them, and then at me, grinning, "Look's like they already are. Hey, you be safe though. Ok? You never know what creeps creep around here at night."

I smiled, "Nice Ash, and don't worry I'll be fine."

He hesitated before nodding, "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye." I waved and started walking toward the direction of my house.

It was chilly out, telling me winter was close, and I rubbed my bare arms for warmth. Curse Nudge and Ella for making me wear a tank top and skinny jeans.

"Well, well ,well."

I froze, then smirked before turning around.

"Hello Mace." I crossed my arms and looked at him. Fang wasn't with him, but some people from his gang were, "Here to get your butt kicked again?"

He glared before spitting, "No." out.

I rolled my eyes, and looked to see who he had as backup. There were the two guys that were at the concert with him, and another dude.

Mason took a deep breath, as if trying to control himself, and then smirked at me.

What does he need to smirk for? He's just going to get his butt kicked again, well, not his _butt_, but you know what I mean.

"Meet my new friend." Mason nodded to some big dude with blonde hair.

I looked at him for a moment pursing my lips, then nodded slowly, "So does Mr. All Brawn and No Brain have a name?"

"His names Ari." Mason growled.

Ari all the sudden looked very angry.

He charged at me and grabbed the front of my shirt, lifting me up. He slammed me against the wall and my breath came out in a whoosh! I gripped his hand where he was holding my shirt, to try and lift myself up more so I could breathe properly. My head was spinning a little from the impact with the wall.

I looked from Ari to Mason, "Well," I stated bluntly, "He sure does need anger management classes."

Ari did some kind of animal roar before throwing across the sidewalk.

I was spinning in the air for at least five second. It was fun and all…that is…until I landed.

I hit the ground hard, landing on my stomach.

Yeah…that hurt.

Not fun anymore at all.

I think I cracked a rib or two. I groaned and rolled over, sitting up.

Ugh, I'm not in the mood for getting the crap knocked out of me.

I stood up, holding my stomach and glared at Ari, "That was not very nice."

He smirked, "I'm not a very nice person."

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, obviously!"

Mason folded his arms neatly and I nearly shuddered from the cold look in his blue eyes.

They were glassy, like there was no life in them. More like all the warmth had been sucked out.

And for the first time in my life…

I was scared.

* * *

Every breath hurt.

When I breathed in, pain shocked my body and made me shudder, bringing more pain.

When I breathed out, pain stung my every nerve.

I hate that word.

_Pain._

I think those jack-butts broke a couple of my ribs, and my clothes were just about rags now, well my shirt wasn't that bad, but my jeans…not looking so good.

My leg was mangled so badly I don't know if it was upside down, twisted, or backwards, my face had a couple of deep cuts in them, oh and you know the worst part?

That jerk-o- to-the-max stabbed me in the same leg he broke with his pocket knife he had.

I really, really, hate Mason.

Even more, I hate this new guy name Ari.

Jack-butt…

I was sitting on the ground on a sidewalk, leaning against an empty brick building. I held my stomach; like I could keep it from bursting with pain that blossomed out like a flower out of a bud…I know lame comparison but still…

I had tried Asher on my phone, but he didn't answer.

I didn't want to call Ella and Nudge because they would freak, and I think they were probably asleep.

I didn't have Iggy's number.

Jeb? Uh…I don't know why I even thought about that option.

So I just had to wait until someone answered my calls or some random nice person comes and rescues me from freezing to death. (It was starting to rain. Yay…)

Then…the weirdest strangest, totally not the right place to happen, happened.

I started to hum.

I know…weird…

But as I started humming I started to sing…

It was like songs just blossom out of me like that dang flower.

_I'm standing on the bridge  
_

Well, not really, but it sounds cooler than, "I'm sitting on a sidewalk."

_I'm waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
there's nothing but the rain  
_

I was totally soaked

_No footsteps on the ground  
_

I watched as song late night people disappeared around corners or alleys. Escaping the rain.

_I'm listening but there's  
no sound  
_

I felt alone.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home  
_

Please? I looked at my phone on the ground beside me. It didn't ring or buzz or anything.

_it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Whoever's out there. I need your help. (Did I just say that?)

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know  
_

Even Jeb would be nice…

_Cause nothing's going right  
and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone  
_

I rubbed my arms as a chill came. Then continued to sing, while looking down the streets for someone. Anyone.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me  
won't somebody come take me home  
_

I should've gone with Asher…

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yeah, yeah._

_Oh_

_why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

Yeah, yeah, yeah...

_Yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Yeah!_

I leaned my head back against the cold, brick wall as I let tears fall town my cheeks like the rain that was falling out of the black sky.

For one of the first times in my life…I felt alone.

Helpless.

In a lot of pain.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know who you are  
But I _

I sang loudly, hoping maybe my voice could reach a persons ear. I gripped my stomach and open my mouth as I sang at the top of my lungs, with my head against the wall, eyes closed.

_I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

I hit my head against the brick wall. Not carrying if it hurt and I was going to get a knot on my head.

I could really go for a hug…

Wow…who would ever think that Maximum Ride could be this…dependant…needy…weak?!

I opened my eyes slowly and looked in front of me at nothing. Then sighed and laid back against the wall.

This was going to be a long night.

"Max?"

I froze. (If I could freeze even more. I think I lost the feeling of my toes.)

"Max..? Is…is that you?"

I opened my eyes, seeing a dark figure in front of me, then closed my eyes again. Eh, who cares.

I'm tired.

"Lord, what happened to you?" I heard movement, then fingers on my leg.

I winced as his hand ran over the knife wound.

The hand immediately disappeared.

"Sorry," He murmured.

I licked my lips and opened my eyes.

His hair was sticking to the side of his head, and his T-shirt and jeans were soaked. He didn't even look cold.

I made the mistake of looking in his eyes. His shiny…pretty…clear eyes…the rain and moonlight made them even shinier…

"Max?"

I blinked and refocused on him, trying not to look at his eyes…so pretty…

I mentally slapped myself.

Stop it Max!

"Max?" he put his hand on my shoulder and I immediately flinched, "What happened to you?"

The faces of Mason and his gang filled my head and I couldn't help but shudder.

He saw and his jaw tightened, "Who did this?"

I bit my lip and looked down.

What if he was still friends with them?

Wait, since when do I give as crap about him?

"Max," He said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow at him as if saying, "You really want to use that tone with me mister?"

He rolled his eyes before assessing the damage done.

I tried hard not to wince as his fingers roam my leg. He rolled my drenched pant leg up, and I had to bite my lip from not screaming. I bit it so hard I ripped the skin and it started bleeding.

He would mutter a word every now and then, but he was mostly quiet.

"Where else did they hurt you?" he asked, looking up from my leg.

I nodded towards my stomach, and he scooted forward. He was about to pull the hem of my shirt up when I grabbed his hand.

I looked at him sternly and shook my head no. He wasn't touching and part of me from the knee up.

"Max, I gotta see how bad your hurt."

I just continued to look at him, my grip tightening.

We stared back at each other with hard expressions, and I tried not to fall into his eyes. I needed to be strong.

He finally sighed and sat back.

"Then what do you want me to do, Max?" he said, raising an eyebrow, "Because if you won't let me check how bad your hurt, I can't do much to help you."

I frowned at him just as I started coughing vigorously.

I leaned forward as I continued to cough. It was like I couldn't breathe, like something was stuck in my throat.

"Max?" His voice had a hint of worry in it.

I continued to cough, harder every time. I could barely breathe.

"Max!" I felt him start to hit me on the back.

Uh, ow?

I finally coughed one final time, then stopped. My throat felt rough, and dry even though it was pouring outside.

I leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling exhausted, and closed my eyes.

Sleep seemed so inviting.

"Uh, Max?"

I frowned at the sound of his voice, it was like he was scared, yet wasn't…

I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me.

My eyes widened as he reached over and wiped something away from my mouth, leaving it burning from his touch.

He looked at his hand before looking at me. Then he suddenly leaned forward and cupped my cheek in his hand.

WAIT!!

YOU ARE IN MY BUBBLE!!!

TAKE A STEP BACK PLEASE!!

"Oh, my gosh…" he muttered looking frantically in my eyes.

I coughed again and reached up to wipe my mouth away.

But as I looked at my hand I noticed it was red.

Blood.

I looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"Take me home." I said in a small voice.

He just looked at me.

I swallowed my pride.

"Take me home." I whispered,

"Please Fang."

**

* * *

**

**Ok, so in this chapter you got to see Max's weak side.**

**And if you noticed, Max didn't say anything till the very end. **

**I don't know why I did that.**

**And that Fang's name was never mentioned until the very end.**

**I don't know why I did that either…**

**Huh…hehehe!**

**Review!!**

**Please!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	18. I Promise

**Yay! I got reviews! Yay! You guys are the best!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**But I'm also a little upset because my cuzin was setting up her own fan fiction profile. And she accidentally got onto mine. (There was two tabs opened) AND SHE DELETED MY WHOLE PROFILE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was not a happy camper at all…**

**But anyways…thanks for all the reviews! Keep em coming please!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 17

Fang didn't have a car with him, so he had to carry me much to my displeasure.

I didn't want him to touch me. He already burst my personal bubble. He didn't need to make it worse.

So here I am, with my arms crossed, glaring at nothing, in Fangs arms.

I heard him silently chuckle, his body vibrating. I looked up at him, still glaring, and saw him grinning.

"What?" I asked, my glare deepening.

"You're funny when you're angry." He stated.

"_You're funny when you're angry."_

Blah, blah, blah.

Yeah, yeah…

Shut up.  
I just rolled my eyes and then continued with my glaring at nothing.

"There's your house up there." He nodded towards my house.

I know which house is mine thank you very much!

I suddenly remembered about Jeb.

Please, please don't let him be home.

Fang walked through my gate and up the porch step, and then he gently set me down.

I hissed as my stomach pulled, and my leg bent.

He quickly wrapped a strong arm around my waist, "You okay?"

I gritted my teeth, "I'm fine." I took his arm and unwound it from my waist. I gave him a look before trying to walk on my mangled leg.

…I really need to rethink my actions before I do them…

Pain shot up through my leg and it immediately buckled. I had to bite my tongue from screaming, because my lip was already bit through.

He swiftly caught me and helped me regain my balance.

The pain was unbearable. I had to squeeze my eyes shut because tears were forming and I forbid crying in front of Fang.

Unthinkingly, I turned towards him and placed my head on his chest, like I needed to lean on something until the pain subsided.

I felt him stiffen up, and then he slowly relaxed and placed a hand on my back, rubbing it in circles. His arm was still wrapped around my waist.

"It's ok." I heard him whisper, his breath tickling my ear, "It's ok."

My mind suddenly caught up with my body and I froze when I realized what I was doing. I leaned back, and didn't look at his face. My face became hot, even though it was cold and raining outside.

"Uh, let's go inside. I'm cold." I turned towards the door and started towards it, but he had to come with me (right beside me) because I couldn't walk on my own.

I grabbed a key from my pocket and unlocked the door.

When we walked inside I noticed that the lights were off.

Yes! Score! Jeb's not here!

We walked into the kitchen and Fang helped me sit in a chair next to the counter.

He stood in front of me, leaning against the counter top on his elbow.

"I'm going to call Ash." I said, taking out my phone.

He nodded wordlessly, looking around the room.

I dialed his number and held the phone to my ear as it rang.

"Um," I said awkwardly as Fang continued to look around the house, "Are you hungry?"

He shook his head, no.

I frowned at him.

"Aren't you cold?" He was still soaked in his clothes, along with me.

He shook his head again.

This kid is human right?

"What were you doing outside at night when it was raining anyways?"

He finally looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Do you always ask questions?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Asher answered.

"Yeah?" he sounded tired.

"Asher?"

"Yeah."

"Did I just wake you up?" I checked the time. It was 12:30.

I heard him yawn, "Yeah."

"Did you get my text?" I asked, getting annoyed with his constant yeah's.

"Uh…hold on." I heard some rustling, "Um, just now I read it. I didn't know you texted me. I went to sleep right after I got home."

"Oh," I muttered frowning.

"Is everything okay?" he asked after a pause.

I huffed, "Yeah, everything is just peachy. Except for the fact that I just had the crap beaten out of me, but other than that I'm great."

I heard him suck in a breath, "Are you okay?"

"Ash, you just asked me that!"

He sighed then said in his ever patient voice, "But are you okay? Are you hurt badly?"

"Uh…" I didn't know if coughing up blood was a good thing.

I looked back at Fang and saw he was standing in the living room looking up at a picture of my mom and me sitting together in this field of green grass. The picture was taken at my grandma's house during the spring when all the flowers have bloomed and the butterfly's come out.

"Fang!" I hissed, covering the phone, "Is coughing up blood bad?"

"Uh, yeah." He looked at me like I was some stupid person.

I turned back to the phone, ignoring Fang's expression, "Um, Fang said that coughing up blood is bad. So I guess it's not really that severe, but I'm not really that su-"

"You're coughing up blood?!"

Darn, I knew he'd freak…

"Just a little…"

"Max," I swallowed from the hardness in his voice, "I'm coming over right now."

"What about your mom and Angel and Gazzy? It's almost one o'clo-"

"I don't care." He said slowly, I could hear some rustling then a door closing.

I sighed, knowing that I couldn't stop him.

"Fine." I muttered.

"Wait, did you say Fang's name?"

"Uh, yeah. He found me."

I could hear his car roar as he sped up.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few. Don't hurt him ok Max?"

I chuckled, "I won't Ash, don't worry. I'm in debt to him now unfortunately."

I heard him laugh before he hung up.

Smiling to myself, I put my phone back in my pocket.

"So you're in debt to me now?"

I jumped and turned around to see Fangs smirking face.

"Don't do that." I said then tried to swallow a cough that was coming.

"Do what?" He crossed his arms.

"Th-that." I started coughing again.

My lungs ached with every ragged breath.

I heard him step closer and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Max," he said, cautiously.

Just by the tone of his voice I could tell he was asking me if I was okay.

I took in a painful breath and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, "I'm fine." I swallowed and cleared my throat as I almost choked.

"No you're not." He muttered.

I looked up at him and saw him looking at my hand. I looked down and saw it was covered in blood.

"Oh," I murmured, "That's not good." I coughed again.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Both of our heads snapped towards the direction of the sound.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"What the..." Fang said.

"Max! Let me in or so help me! I will break your G-string on your Gibson!"

Ah, Asher was here.

"It's Asher. Can you open it Fang? I would but you know…" I indicated to my leg.

He rolled his eyes before jogging of towards the door just as Asher banged on it even harder.

He better not break my door off, Jeb would kill me…

"Where is she?" I heard Asher ask.

I didn't hear a reply, but two seconds later Asher bust through the kitchen doors.

"Max!"

"Yola, Ash!" I said waving, and then coughed.

He came over to me and put his hands on either side of my face then looked between both of my eyes, back and forth.

I looked at him drowsily, "I'm fine." I moved his hands from my face.

"Then how come you're as white as a sheet?"

I didn't have an answer for him except uhh...

Fang walked back into the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe, while looking at Asher and me.

"Jeez, you're freezing Max." Asher said, rubbing my shoulders.

"Because I was sitting in the rain for about half an hour before Fang found me."

Wow, I felt so dizzy.

I blinked a couple of times to clear my foggy head.

"Hey, hey," Asher said putting his hands back on my face, "Hey, Max look at me."

Everything was fuzzy, "I am looking at you…I think…"

I heard footsteps and then another blurry face was in my line of site.

"Max?" That was Fang's voice.

Wait his name is Fang right? Fang. Haha, that's a funny name.

Fang

Someone gently tapped my face with their hand, "Max? Can you see me?"

"Can you see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right in front of us." Fang said.

My vision was blurry but I could still see Fangs confused expression.

"Then why did you ask if I could see you? I'm right here! Helloooo?"

The idiots…such silly people.

"Maybe because your eyes are moving all over the place?" Asher said, though it sounded like a garble of words.

I suddenly felt weak, and fell forward.

Two strong arms caught me and I heard Asher say, "Max!"

"Max, can you hear me?" Fang whispered in my ear.

I couldn't do anything but nod.

Oh yay, more coughing.

"Asher call 911." I heard Fang say in a rushed voice.

"Max doesn't lik-"

"Call an ambulance!"

Wow, Fang sounds scary.

The last thing I remember was Fangs warm breath in my ear as he whispered, "You're going to be okay Max."

If I could shudder I would've.

"I promise."

**Review!**

**Pretty please!**

**Sorry that I didn't put a song in this chapter. I will in the next one!!**

**I promise!**

**Hahaha. I stole Fangs line!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	19. I Hate Hospitals

**NEW CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! :DDD**

**Asher: We hope you like this chapter! I had to help her with some parts when she got stuck.**

**Me: Suuuure you did Ash.**

**Asher: I did!**

**Me: Oooooook…**

**Asher: *glaring* just do the dang disclaimer.**

**Me: Haha! Fine…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs, blah blah blah...**

**Claimer: I own the other characters that aren't in Maximum Ride.**

**=)**

**Review please!**

Chapter 18

I woke up in a hospital bed.

I nearly puked from the whiteness and smell.

Have they ever heard of air freshener before?

I was hooked up to some weird, annoying, beeping machine. I had an IV on my hand that I just wanted to rip out.

List of things Max hates:

Number 3: Max hates needles.

Mason is number one on that list.

"Yes sir this is her room."

I frowned.

Who in Sam heck is that?

"Thank you." A deep voice said that made chills run down my spine.

The door opened and I cowered back into the white bed.

"Hello Max." His blue eyes held an icy look.

I swallowed, "Hello Mason."

He walked over with his hands behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and I had to restrain myself from biting him.

"Oh, I feel great!" I said with false cheer.

He smiled, and then as soon as it came, it disappeared. He brought his hand out from behind him and had a syringe in his hand.

I didn't have a good feeling about this.

"Then this little fella here," He flicked it, making the liquid shake, "Should make you feel…horrible." He smiled an evil smile.

"What is that?" I asked him, licking my lips in fear.

He held it up to his eye, looking at it, "It's called Sodium Borate."

I bit my lip, "Which is…?"

He looked at me, and then he fingered the IV tube, "It's what's found in rat poison. The government had a warning put out after they found out that it was poisonous saying, 'WARNING! HARMFUL IF SWALLOWED, INHALED OR ABSORBED THROUGH SKIN. CAUSES IRRITATION TO SKIN, AND EYES!' So I'm thinking it could do some damage."

I opened my mouth to yell for help but no sound came out.

"No use screaming," He grinned, "Damage is already done."

He shot the liquid into my IV and then kissed my forehead before leaving the room.

That FREAKING (Enter swear word here)!!!

My body felt like it was on fire. I was shaking uncontrollable and couldn't catch my breath. I gripped the side of the bed, so hard my knuckles turned white, to try to control myself, but it didn't work.

I finally couldn't keep it in anymore.

I screamed.

* * *

I woke up gasping and shaking. I was drenched in sweat and held my stomach as it was bursting in pain.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm down.

Just a dream. It was just a dream.

"Yes sir, this is her room." I heard a voice say.

Wait…no, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Thank you." a deep voice said.

The door opened slowly, making me scoot farther back into the bed.

No, no, no! Please no!

He looked at me, wide eyed and shaking, with some worry and a small look of humor on his face.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

I let out a big breath, and placed a hand on my racing heart. I slid back down in bed and tried to breathe normally again, "I just…had a bad dream."

He brought a chair over and sat in it beside my bed, "What about?"

I shook my head, "I don't want to explain."

He just nodded.

"So why are you here?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

He looked surprised, "I came to see you?" He sounded confused.

"Oh," I frowned.

"Is that ok?"

"Yeah, yeah!" I said quickly, not wanting his feelings to get hurt, "I just…didn't expect you to."

He looked humored, "Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged, "How long have I been here?"

"Just a couple days." He looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon.

"Where's Asher?"

"He should be here in a minute."

"Good, I would drive myself crazy with boredom."

I don't know what I would do if I was all alone for hours with nothing to do but watch TV.

Fang nodded with a small grin on his face.

"Ma'am…ma'am- ma'am you can't go in there!"

"Yes I can! She is my daughter!"

Like mother like son.

Both as stubborn as heck.

I grinned, "Mom's here."

Fang looked at me with a confused expression.

The door swung open and Mom came inside with a nurse right behind her.

"Ma'am you can't come in here!" the nurse's face was bright red.

"I can too!" my mom was glaring at her.

"You are not her mother!" The nurse screeched, "Your name is not on her birth certificate and documents!"

I was going to put my own opinion in the situation, but it was too amusing.

Fang just had his mouth shut and watched the scene with wide eyes.

My mom sighed in frustration, "I married her father then divorced him, but she is still my daughter!"

"Then where's her father?" the nurse asked, hands on her hips.

Mom rolled her eyes and blew a piece of her hair out of her face, "That man wouldn't come here if she was lying on her death-bed. He doesn't give a crap about anyone but himself."

You tell her mom!

The nurse crossed her arms and leaned on back on her foot, "Then that's your problem."

Mom nearly blew it, I swear, "She is my daughter and I have a right to see her!"

Uh, I'm in the room mommy dearest.

"But I can't permit you to see her!"

"Yet, you let this boy in here!" Mom gestured to Fang sitting in the chair by me bed.

He leaned back a little farther in the seat, his eyes widening even more.

Poor Fangy.

"No offense to you of course, Hun." Mom quickly apologized.

He nodded once to her, his eyes still wide.

"Him and another boy by the name of…" the nurse looked in the folder in her hands, "Asher, brought her here!"

Mom tapped her foot and put her hands on her hips, "I'll have you know that Asher is my son!"

"But you don't have anything to prove that!!" The nurse and my mom were about to burst.

"I have something to prove that," I said in a calm voice.

Both of them looked at me in surprise. My mom was about to rush over to me put the nurse held her back by her arm. My mom gave her a dirty look which the nurse returned.

"Please," the nurse said, looking back at me after the glare contest, "Would you."

I smirked and crossed my arms, "That woman there," I nodded to my mom, "Is the only mother figure I've ever had. So if you could be so kind to let her go and then get the heck out of here, then that would be great." I smiled sweetly at her.

She opened her mouth and no words came out.

I nodded towards the door, "Would you close the door on your way out?"

She frowned and then quickly left the room.

Mom looked at the door then at me with a big grin on her face. She rushed to my side and put her hand on my cheek.

"Honey, how are you feeling?" she asked worriedly, "Asher had come home freaking out, luckily the kids were asleep, but he was talking so fast that I didn't know half of what he was saying. The only thing I could really understand was tha-"

"Mom! Mom!" I said waving my hands around, "It's okay! Jeez, calm down. I'm okay."

She looked at me for a second. Then she smiled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear, "It's just when the doctors told me what had happened and how bad the damage is I just…"

She saw a frown on my face deepen.

"What's wrong?"

"H-how bad is the damage?" I asked.

She looked down, "Umm, since you punctured both of your lungs, they had to operate because your lungs were filling up with blood."

"Wh-what?!"

I looked at Fang to see he had his head down and his jaw was clenched. I looked at mom and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"You're going to be okay though," She smiled. I think she was trying to convince herself more than me, "Your leg is stitched up and has a cast on it, and your lungs are now empty of all the blood. Y-you're going to be fine."

I patted her hand and smiled at her, "Of course I will mom. Nothing stands in Maximum Ride's way!"

She laughed and wiped her eyes with her hand.

"Here," Fang said quietly handing Mom a tissue.

She smiled at him, "Thank you. Um, what's your name?"

He grinned politely, "Nick, but everyone calls me Fang."

She looked amused, "Fang?"

He smiled, "Don't ask."

We all talked for a couple of minutes, (Mostly mom and me talking. Fang's not much of a talker.) then mom had to go back to work. She kissed me on the forehead, shook hands with Fang, and then left, saying goodbye as she closed the door.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a moment before Fang broke it. (I know. Fang!)

"Your mom seems nice." He said, grinning.

I nodded, "She is."

He seemed to pause before asking, "What happened to your real mom?"

I bit my lip, "She died when I was really little."

"I'm sorry." he muttered, looking down.

"It's okay. I don't really remember her that much, but I do remember she was one of the most beautiful woman in the world." I smiled softly to myself.

He looked up at me, with some kind of emotion in his eyes. It was soft, yet warm, and nice…mesmerizing…

"Heyyyyy!" The door swung open.

Fang and I broke the gaze and our heads snapped towards the door.

Iggy came walking in with a "Get Well Soon" balloon and a keyboard case, and I saw his drum sticks in his back pocket. Asher was close behind him holding two guitar cases.

"We were supposed to have band practice, but you kind of ruined it." Asher looked at me accusingly, "So we brought the band to you!"

I smiled, "Praise the lord! I would have gone ballistic!"

"Trust me I know." Asher muttered quietly.

"Where's Ella and Nudge?" I asked

"Fay's house." Iggy answered while setting the balloon down. He then started getting out the keyboard, "They said they wanted to come but Fay needed help at the shop because Paul and…uhh the other dude that works there were out of town and/or sick."

I nodded.

Then I realized something, "Is that my keyboard Iggy?!"

He sheepishly grinned, "Yeah…but Ash said we could use it!"

Asher looked up from where he was taking the guitars out, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No I didn't! You wanted to bring it!"

"I didn't know she owned one!"

"Yes you did! The other day at lunch I was telling you all the instrument she had!"

"No you di-" he paused, "...oh, yeah…you did tell me that…" he rubbed his chin with a thoughtful expression.

Asher rolled his eyes and handed Fang a guitar…MY guitar!

"You can play right?" Asher said, grinning.

Fang grinned in return and nodded, "Yeah."

"Did you bring everything I own!" I screeched at Asher and Iggy.

Asher and Iggy looked at each other before looking at me while shaking their heads.

"We didn't bring any of your bras." Asher smirked.

"Yeah," Iggy said, making a face, "I was scared they were infested." He gave a shudder.

I glared at him.

Iggy saw it and his eyes widened, he slowly slid down until he was hiding behind the foot of my bed.

I rolled my eyes, "So what should we play?"

Iggy got up and gently placed the keyboard in my lap. He brought a chair over to the end of the bed. I think he planned to drum on the rim of it. Asher was sitting on the other side of my bed with his guitar in his hands.

Ash thought for a second, then snapped his fingers, "Remember a couple years ago we wrote that song for Mom when her and Jeb split up?"

I nodded. It was the end of my eight grade year and Asher's freshman.

I smiled, "It was mostly for Mom."

"Yeah," Ash smiled back, and then looked at Fang, "Follow the beat."

Asher, Iggy and I started to play a soft kind of beat.

Iggy was beating on his leg and the back of the bed to make different kinds of sounds.

Then I started to sing.

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
_

Mom had laughed when she heard some parts of our song. She said that it sounded like a song for a confused, lovesick teenager.

_You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust_

Ain't that the truth? Just take a look at the things Fang and I have gone through so far, and a barely even know him!

_Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah__[Chorus:]__  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way  
_

Fang started getting the feel of the song and played along with Asher, except doing the rhythm while Ash did the melody.

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away__[Chorus]_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away

True that! Mom had decided Jeb and her were over after she saw what a selfish, cocky, jerk he was. Go mom!

_[Chorus]_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway

We all laughed and I slapped Asher a high five.

"Mom likes that song," Asher said, with a thoughtful smile on his face.

I nodded, "Yeah, she does."

"That was really good." Fang said, strumming a few notes on MY guitar. (cough, cough)

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I know," Iggy said in a cocky voice (he was faking don't worry.), "I have mad skills. You're just jealous Fang because I'm competition." He leaned his chair on the back of its two legs.

Fang raised an eyebrow, and then he kicked the front of Iggy's chair, making him fly backwards.

Asher and I busted out laughing, while Fang just chuckled. I was laughing so hard my stomach was cramping in pain.

Oh yeah, I'm hurt. Darn it!

Iggy waved his drumstick up in the air, still on the ground, "I'm okay! Don't worry!"

I rolled my eyes, "Good because I wasn't."

"Same here," Asher said leaning back in his chair,

"Hey," Iggy said, his voice in wonder, "I found a quarter!"

His head popped up at the end of the bed. He was holding the quarter, looking like he won a million dollars.

"You're so weird." Asher said, shaking his head.

Iggy grinned, "Takes serious skill."

I shook my head, laughing.

Faintly I could hear someone say, "Yes sir, this is her room."

"Thank you."

The door opened and I swore the devil himself walked through the door.

"Hello Max." he said, a sick grin spreading across his face.

The whole room became silent. I could feel the tension in it.

I swallowed and looked at him.

"Hello Mason."

* * *

……**OOOOOH NO!!!!! **

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was really REALLY long!! =) but that's a good thing right??**

**Song was Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavigne. **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	20. We Made a Deal

**Aye Dios Mio! I got a lot of reviews!! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews you posted!!! They were so nice!! **

**One reviewer (****mail_jeevas+max_ride) reviewed an amazing review!! I want to thank you!!! Oh, and to answer your question, "I don't know personally, I just read that on the internet. It said that Sodium Borate ****IS**** found in rat poison, but also in some cleaning products and stuff. It was found in a vaccine for a disease called H5N1 (not H1N1 haha!) but the disease (really ironic) is found in birds! Haha! It's an Avian influenza that's like the flu to birds…I think and hope…otherwise I'm telling you lies! But I just got all of my info from the internet!" I hope that answers your question! **

**Thanks for all the reviews!!**

**Don't stop reviewing please!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 19

Have you ever had a moment in your life where you are too scared to move? To scared to speak? To scared to even try to swallow your fear? Well…that moment for me…was now.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. It was beating so hard my whole body seemed to shake. After a moment I finally was able to speak.

"Wh-what are you doing here Mace?" I swallowed, taking a deep breath to slow down my heart.

He gave a crooked grin that would make some girls sigh and nearly pass out, but to me, it just looked revolting.

"I wanted to see what damage was done." He studied me for a moment, "You don't look that bad."

I huffed, "Gee thanks for all your help." I said sarcastically, "Not that you did much considering this is your fault!"

Okay, I'm not scared anymore…now I'm just ticked off.

"Wait," Asher said setting down his guitar as he got out of his chair, "This is _your_ fault?" he took a step towards Mason with anger in his eyes.

Mason smiled at him, "Guilty." He shrugged.

Mason would have probably been my hospital roommate if Iggy hadn't of stopped Asher from punching his lights out.

"You son of a-"

"Ash. Stop." I said in a steeled voice, "I don't need you to go to jail yet."

He took in a shuddering breath, his fist clenched and his jaw tight, but he stopped charging after Mason. He and Iggy did though stand beside my bed with a glare on their faces that would make Jeb pee his pants. Well…anything scary could probably make him pee his pants but you know what I mean.

"Touchy, touchy." Mason said looking back at me and then saw my hard expression, "Oh come on Max! You have to know you had it coming. Besides, I didn't even hurt you! It was that 'Mr. All Brawn and No Brains.'" He put quotation marks up when he said Ari's nickname I gave him, "So I don't know why you're blaming me."

I looked at him with disbelief, "But this is your fault! If you hadn't told him to beat the crap out of me then I wouldn't be here in this stupid hospital!"

He gave a small chuckle, "And where would you be? Locked in your room crying, while writing love songs?" he leaned forward with every mocking word.

I glared, "No," I said with gritted teeth. I leaned forward, but had to hold my stomach as it stung, "I would be in your face about to kick your-"

"Max." Asher warned.

I sighed, but continued to glare at Mason.

Fang had been silent the whole time. When I looked at him he was looking at Mason with a confused, yet angry face.

He suddenly got up, "You promised," Fang said in a hard voice, speaking to Mason, "You promised she wouldn't get hurt," His voice was growing in volume, "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"And what was the deal Fang?" Mason asked in a bored tone.

I was mad at Mason, a little scared of Fang at the moment, confused about the "deal", but even though all of that was happening, I was worried about my precious guitar Fang was holding around its neck.

"Fang," I muttered, looking at my guitar as he was moving it around as he spoke.

"You said that if I got close to her that you wouldn't hurt her!" Fang stepped closer to Mason. His voice was like steel, "You swore she wouldn't get hurt!" he raised the guitar a little like he was going to throw it, (making me almost have a heart attack.) but he didn't.

"_Faang."_ I said a little louder, looking worriedly at my guitar.

"She had it coming." Mason stated.

"But you swore!" Fang roared, his knuckles growing white as he gripped my guitar tighter.

"FANG!!" I yelled, making everyone jump and look at me in surprise.

He turned towards me and, "What?" he hissed, his voice still hard from the previous conversation that I was interrupting.

I was staring at my guitar with worried eyes, "Put. The guitar. Down."

He looked at it in his hands then leaned it against the bed.

I gave a sigh of relief then leaned back in the bed, feeling exhausted.

Mason looked at Fang with an amused expression. He had his arms crossed and was leaning back on one leg. He smiled as he spoke, "I guess I lied then, Fang."

Fang's head snapped back towards Mason.

And if looks could kill, I think everyone in this room would be dead.

"You lied?" Fang asked, stepping closer to Mason, his hands clenched.

Mason smiled, not even aware that Fang was now in his face, "Guilty."

No one dared to stop Fang as he punched Mason in the face.

* * *

"Free! I'm free!" I yelled as I was wheeled out of the hospital by Asher.

He laughed, "How much valium did they give you?"

I glared, "None. Thank you very much!"

He just chuckled to himself.

Okay, so all of you are probably wondering what happened with the whole Fang punching Mason deal, so…I'm going to tell you while Asher pushes me to his car that is at the END of the parking lot.

After Fang punched Mason he had looked at me with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Max."

Then he just…left.

Just like that.

He disappeared.

I had called out for him, but he didn't come back.

Iggy and Asher, I think, were in a little bit of shock. They didn't say anything.

None of us did.

We all just sat around, waiting for Mason to wake up.

(Fang had punched him so hard he had knocked Mason out!)

A nurse had come in a little bit later and gasped when she saw Mason. All of us were still in our own world to really care.

"What happened?!" she gasped kneeling down to make sure Mace was okay.

"Don't touch him," Iggy muttered from his chair in front of my bed, "He could have AIDS."

The nurse hesitated, but then realized Iggy was joking and continued to look at Mason.

"Don't say he didn't warn you." Asher said.

The nurse gave a sharp sigh, "What happened?"

I looked at her, "He tripped and hit his head." I said in an emotionless voice, "He's so clumsy."

The nurse put a hand to her temple, then called in a couple other nurses and they dragged Mason out.

Hopefully to his everlasting doom.

"Hey," Iggy had said after that, looking down with a curious expression. He leaned down and picked something up, "I found a nickel!" he held it up for us to see.

Good ol' Iggy.

"Max?"

I looked up at Asher.

"What?"

"You ready?"

I saw that we were already at the car.

I stretched and yawned, taking a long time. I looked ahead of me for a second before I spoke.

"Yep, now I'm ready."

He rolled his eyes, and then gently lifted me from the wheelchair.

Gotta love a strong older brother.

Asher gently set me in the front seat.

"Do you want to bring the wheelchair? The nurses said that we could keep it or leave it. It depends on if you would need it." He was folding the wheelchair as he spoke.

"Bring it! I won't use it for this," I nodded to my leg that was in a boot, "But we could use it to roll down that big hill by the tree house!"

He grinned, "You're a genius!" he slapped me a high-five.

Asher drove us home while we both argued over who was better. Batman or Spiderman.

Ash said that Spiderman was better because he was a real superhero, that he didn't just use gadgets to save the world. He had superhero powers in his blood.

I said that batman was cooler because he doesn't need superhero blood. He had a super heart! And that he was smart enough not to get bit by a spider. He didn't need fate to make him super! It was his destiny! Because that evil dude killed his parents and he wanted to make the world safer!

So our argument lasted just about the whole way home.

Batman so rules.

**Sooorrrry! I know there wasn't a song, but I just wanted to end it there!! And I know it probably seemed like the chapter was moving at a fast pace! I'm sorry for that too!! Please review?**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	21. One Voice

**Hey!**

**It's Sarah!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!! This next song is called "One Voice" By Billy Gilman. He's an old dude now…I think...but when he was little he had a REALLY good voice! I love his voice when he was younger! Please listen to the song!**

**Review!!!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

Chapter 20

"Hey, look its Max!"

"Max!"

"Maxy!"

"AHHH!!! MAX!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!"

"Calm down Nudge, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Sorry, but Max is here! I haven't seen her since the day we were, well, here but I didn't get to see her when she was in the hospital because Paul and uhh, what's name again? Oh, never mind, but like I was saying I have a right to be excited! I am a woman with ri-"

"Nudge, your talking is making my ears hurt." Angel said in an little voice, rubbing her ear.

"Oh, sorry Angel."

I smiled and then gave all of them a big hug.

Asher hadn't driven me home, (Thank goodness) instead he drove me to Fay's where everyone was. Not to mention Nudge speaking nonstop.

"How are you honey?" Fay asked rubbing my back.

"I'm good." I smiled up at her from where I was sitting, "I'm doing really good."

Fay had closed the whole shop and just let us come here. It was Fay, (well duh!) Asher, Ella, Iggy, Angel, Gasman, Nudge, and me. We all were sitting on or in a seat by the bar. Fay was behind it wiping the counter after Gazzy hiccupped so hard he jumped and knocked his Sprite over.

"_When you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell!"(Repeats two more times)_

Iggy looked at me, "What the he-"

"Language!" I chastised him. I nodded to Angel and Gazzy who were wondering where the song was coming from, "There are kids around."

"But where's that coming from?" Nudge asked.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "My ringtone for when Jeb calls."

Everyone gave me an "Ooooh," face.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Maximum!" Jeb screeched in my ear. I had to pull it away a little so my eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Uh, yes daddy dearest?"

"Where in the world are you?! And why do I have a hospital bill the size of CANADA with your name on it?!?!"

Wow, anger problems much?

"Well," I said in a matter-of-fact voice, "I was in the hospital for about, eh, say, four days. There was this really big and scary guy daddy who gave me a boo boo!" I was acting like such a brat, but it was fun! Everyone was laughing, "Can you believe that daddy?! I had to go to the doctor because he hurt me!"

"Why do I have a hospital bill?!?" he yelled.

Did you not just hear a word I said?

I decided to act blonde, "I didn't know hospitals gave you a bill…" I mumbled, "I thought that you just had to tell them thanks and they wouldn't charge you!"

He gave an almost animal like yell, "Where are you?!?!"

I could almost see the vain on his forehead bulge out and his almost purple. Haha, I could also picture steam coming out of his ears. Haha, funny thought…

I looked around before answering, "At a place…"

"Maximum! I do not have time for games!"

"Who said I'm playing a game? And if I was it would probably be Monopoly. I like Monopoly. It's really fun to play. Have you ever played it? We should play it sometime when you're not at work. Oh! Or we could play it over that computer video camera thingy! We should get one of those don't you thi- hello? Daddy you there?" I smirked as I closed my phone, "Hopefully he won't be calling back for a while."

"Wow," Ella said, "I never knew hearing Nudge talk all the time could be so helpful."

"I know!" Nudge said, "I'm helpful! Wait. What? I do not talk THAT much!"

"Nudge," Iggy said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You have a talking problem."

She crossed her arms and pouted, "No, I don't. I just have an opinion."

"A big a opinion." I heard Asher mutter under his breath.

"Ok, ok. Enough chit chat." Fay said, "Let's hear a song!"

Everyone got excited and we all agreed. Asher and Iggy went to set up the drum set. Ella and Nudge went to set up guitars and mikes. Gazzy tried to blow bubbles in his new cup of Sprite. And Angel looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

I bent down and picked her up with some difficulty. I wasn't supposed to pick anything over five pounds for a few days, but I'm not going to listen to the doctors.

"What's up Angel?" I asked her, smoothing her curls.

He bit her lip and looked down, "Could I maybe sing a song?"

"What song?"

Aww, Angel was already wanting to be in the family business.

"Remember that one song that you made for me?" she asked, looking up at me with her bright blue eyes.

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, ma'am I do."

She got an excited look, "Could we do that song?"

I nodded, "Sure, do you want the full band or just me?"

She thought for a minute, "Just you. Besides I don't think they know how to play it."

I laughed, "Yeah I don't think they do." I kissed her forehead before looking up, "Oi!" I whistled, "Angel is going to sing a song first and I'm going to be playing the piano."

Everyone looked surprised, but got off the stage and sat in the front couple of tables.

I took Angels hand and led her up to the mike, well mostly hobbled up there. (I still had the boot on.) I had to lower the mike stand all the way to the bottom, and even then, I had to turn the mike downwards so it would work.

"How about I just hold the microphone?" Angel said, looking up at me.

Oh, why didn't I think of that?

I smiled and nodded.

She took the mike into her tiny little hand and looked at everyone sitting there was smiles on their faces.

"Hello." Her sweet childish voice rang out through the Coffee Shop.

"Hello." Everyone said to her with adoring smiles.

"My name is Angel and I'm gunna sing a song!" She smiled proudly, "She's Max." She jabbed her small thumb backwards where I was standing behind the keyboard.

"I'm gunna sing a song called One Voice." Everyone clapped, "Max made it for me!"

I tried not to laugh as she acted like Asher and I did before our concerts.

She snapped her little fingers together, (Well…tried to…) "One, two, three."

I started a slow soft melody. Angel swayed to the music, holding the microphone in both of her little hands in front of her.

Then she sang like…well…like an angel.

_Some kids have and some don't  
And some of us are wondering why…_

Everyone stared at her with their mouths hanging. They didn't know she had such a beautiful voice for such a young age.

_Mom won't watch the news at night  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry…_

She shuffled her feet a little before singing again.

_We need some help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
_

Everyone started clapping for her as she finished the chorus.

_A house, a yard, a neighborhood  
Where you can ride your new bike to school…  
A kind of world where Mom and dad  
Still believe in the golden rule…  
_

Angel was a beautiful singer. She could have any record deal she wanted if an agent heard her sing. She would be a millionaire at the age of six!

_Life's not that simple  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
_

She help up her pointer finger and smiled.

_One voice, one simple word  
Hearts know what to say  
One dream can change the world  
Keep believing  
Till you find a way  
_

Everyone was even more shocked as her small, but powerful voice sailed throughout the shop. She didn't crack or miss a note. Everything was perfect…like an angel.

_Yesterday while walking home  
I saw some kid on Newberry road  
He pulled a pistol from his bag  
And tossed it in the river below  
_

She smiled her angelic smile.

_Thanks for the help  
Down here on earth  
A thousand prayers, a million words  
But one voice was heard  
One voice was heard  
One voice was heard_

She ended on a pitch perfect note, and then I ended on a medium-ish sounding note.

She looked at all of us expectedly, but everyone was in shock. Then Asher finally got up from his chair and surrounded Angel in a hug.

"You sing like an Angel." I heard him whisper in her ear.

She smiled, "Thanks Ashy." She patted his hair.

He looked so proud of her I felt tears form in my eyes.

Oh, stop Max! Since when have you become such a softy!

I walked over to her and clapped, "Bravo Angel!"

Everyone snapped out of their daze and clapped along with me. Iggy did one of those whistles where you stick your fingers in your mouth.

"Go Angel!"

I swung her up in my arms and tickled her.

"You're so cute!" I said as I sat her down.

Man, I was already tired.

She looked at me brightly, "I remember when you were my age and you were cute too!"

I laughed at her and ruffled her hair.

She's still a little six year old no matter how big she can sing.

**That actually happened to me! Except the singing part…but my little cousin did say that except it was like:**

"**You're so funny."**

"**I remember when you were my age and you were funny too!"**

**But still!**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Sorry if you hated it!**

**It was mostly a filler!**

**Happy New Years!**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**We're almost to 200!!**

**AHHHHH!!!!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**&**

**-****-Asher-****-**


	22. I Love Rock And Roll!

**Okay, this chapter was reaaally tricky. I almost had the whole thing done, but then I like deleted half of it (maybe more) and re-wrote it. It wasn't really going anywhere the first time I wrote it. I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me if anything is confusing or weird or just plain creepy! I want to know!!**

**I also want to thank my 200****th**** reviewer!!!**

**ANN ON Y MOUSSE!!!!! **

**Congratulations!!! I wish you could've logged in though!!! I would've sent you a preview of this chapter!!!! I'm sorry!!! But since I didn't send that to you...IM GOING TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!!!! YAAAAY!!! So if any of you want to be the 300****th**** reviewer (if we make it that far…) I'll give you previews of the next chapters OR dedicate one to you!! **

**(Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Oh, and sorry that this chapter goes by fast. I know it's probably not a very good one, but I hope you like!!**

Chapter 21

After Angel sang her little heart out, we all spent the night at Fay's. (Jeb couldn't care less about where I was. But me, being the thoughtful and loving daughter I am, left him a message saying I was spending the night at a friend's house, and that he should pay the hospital bill or the doctors will sue him.) Fay's whole house is the surrounding the shop. The bedrooms and stuff are upstairs. The kitchen is the Coffee Shop's kitchen. And other stuff like the Game room and living room are below the coffee shop in the basement.

I would love to live with Fay. Her house is so cool and so welcomed. She makes you feel at home.

Right now we all are playing karaoke on the stage.

Well, I'm not.

I'm playing different tunes on an acoustic guitar. I've had a tune stuck in my head and I'm determined to figure it out.

Asher, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella were all messing around on stage. (Angel and Gazzy were already asleep downstairs in the game room. That goodness this whole room is soundproof.) Regular karaoke is fun and all, but karaoke with people who can actually sing and play instruments is an awesome event.

But I would call this more "instrument karaoke." Everyone was playing their instruments to their own made up tune, or a song.

Iggy was doing who knows what on the drums. Playing amazing beats that would make Shannon Leto jealous. **(A/N: He's some amazing drummer that I've never heard of. I just searched "Top Amazing Drummers" and he was the first one!)**

Ella was playing the electric violin. I swear that girl could join the Philharmonic right now!

Nudge was doing her own thing on the bass, and Asher was playing a couple chords on the piano with headphone hooked up to it, so he could hear it over Iggy's drumming.

"Hey guys!" I called out, trying to be louder than everyone's instruments.

Ella and Nudge stopped and looked at me. Nudge, who was right by Ash, tapped on his shoulder. He took the headphones out and raised an eyebrow at me asking what's up.

Iggy was still playing loudly. He had his eyes closed and was pounding away on the drums.

We all looked at him and yelled as loud as we could, "IGGY!!!!" in perfect precision.

He immediately stopped his drumming, his hands reaching out to hold the cymbals'.

"What?" he asked, his feet tapping on the ground like he was still playing.

Everyone looked at me.

"How about we have a little band practice?"

Everyone looked excited and cheered, "Yeah!"

I got off my chair and hobbled up to the stage.

Asher pulled a chair over and forced me to sit down.

I was perfectly fine standing, but nooo, you have to sit down because you just got of the hospital. What a bunch of bologna.

I grabbed a mike and thought of a song to sing.

"What song guys?" I asked, letting my head hang back so they looked upside down to me.

They all thought for a minute, and then Nudge was the first to speak.

"How about I Love Rock and Roll?"

I grinned as everyone agreed.

"Okay, let's hit it!"

They all started playing, really getting into it. I was clapping along with the beat as Asher and Iggy somehow played a rhythm together.

Then I sang

_I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song _

We were performing like we had an audience, but we probably only had a bug as one.

_An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till he was with me, yeah me, singin'  
_

Oh, forget Asher's rule!

I stood up, making the chair fall backwards, and then walked around with everyone sang along with me.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me _

"Ow!" Iggy yelled and we all laughed.

_He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
That don't matter, he said,  
'Cause it's all the same  
_

I leaned against Asher as I sang, ignoring his glare/smile.

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone _

I think Asher likes the whammy bar a little too much.

_An' next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me, singin'  
_

Everyone started singing along with me

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me _

"Ow!" Iggy could do it, but I'm not going to let him sing screamo.  
Asher started playing an amazing solo, but with a lot of gain. **(A/N: Makes your guitar sound rocky-rolly.)**

_Said can I take you home where we can be alone  
Next we were movin' on  
He was with me, yeah me,_  
_An we'll be movin' on  
An' singin' that same old song  
Yeah with me, singin'  
_

We all clapped along with Iggy's beat as we sang. He was the only one playing.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me  
_

I danced alongside Ella and Nudge. We moved are hips side to side as we sang and clapped. Asher joined Iggy and they played together. Asher was in front of the drum set, him and Iggy battling it out.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with_

Asher was starting to play a solo-ish thing while we all sang.

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with_

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

We all laughed and slapped each other high fives.

Band rehearsals were always fun for us.

Which is why we stayed up till almost one singing and playing songs.

* * *

**(Monday)**

I didn't see Fang till today.

He hadn't magically appeared like he usually does during the weekend.

He hadn't been at Fay's.

I didn't see him walking around town or in my neighborhood.

It's like he was avoiding me.

I wonder why he was…

Oh, yeah…the deal.

I still don't understand most of it, but all I know is that he had to get close to me so I wouldn't get hurt…but what does Mason get out of that?

It doesn't seem like he would get anything.

Fang gets another friend. (It seems like he needs better ones anyways.)

I don't get hurt. (Which I did!)

Mason gets…nothing.

I had a feeling there was something more to this deal that they didn't mention at the hospital.

But…I didn't take much thought to it. I tried to forget that that happened, but you can't really do that when you have scars on your stomach and leg from where I had surgery and the stupid knife.

I walked over to my locker, (and yes I said walk. I'm not wearing the boot anymore even though I'm supposed to. It's just really itchy.) and turned the dial and opened my locker.

Right as I opened it my Math book fell out.  
I tried to catch it but a hand snatched out and grabbed it before it fell.

I straightened up and then became lost in dark eyes.

So now he chooses to magically appear!!

"Here." He said his face more emotionless than ever. He was holding out my Math book for me to take.

I swallowed, "Thanks." I said as I took it.

He just nodded, then turned around, about to walk off.

"_I can't believe I'm doing this."_ I thought in my head.

I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around.

His dark eyes were confused.

"We need to talk."

He seemed to think for a second. Then looked at me and nodded.

I stuffed my backpack inside my locked and slammed it shut.

"I know a place we can talk." I said quietly, and then started walking down the hallway.

Relief filled me when I heard his soft footsteps behind me.

I opened the door to the band hall and saw a freshman putting his saxophone in his case.

"Hey!" I said, still holding the door open.

His head snapped up and he looked surprised to see me here.

"Hey, uhh, your name's Max right?" he looked a little nervous to be talking to a junior, though I don't know why.

"Yeah," I knew the kid. His name was…Robert. He usually practices afterschool when I come and help Mr. T put the guitars up every now and then, "Hey, you need to split." I jabbed my thumb backwards.

Robert looked at me confused, "But why?"

I sighed, not in the mood for twenty questions, "Because I need you too okay? Okay!" I walked over to him and pulled him out of the chair.

"But I need to put my sax up!" he tried to tell me.

"I'll do it! Bye!" I closed the door and locked it.

"Do you always pick on freshmen?" Fang asked me, leaning against the wall by the door.

I rolled my eyes, "Only some of them."

He smirked.

I walked over to my usual corner in the back of the room and slid down the wall, ignoring the slight pain in my leg as it bent. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back.

Ugh, being hurt stinks. Or well, healing stinks.

I heard Fang sit down in front of me and I opened my eyes.

He just stared at me with no emotion. Yet, it's like there was emotion. There was, but there wasn't. Do you get what I mean?

"Why did you leave?" I asked him bluntly.

Wow, I didn't mean to be so direct.

If Fang was caught off guard with my question he didn't show it.

He looked down, like he was thinking, and then looked up and frowned.

"I…I don't really know." He explained his brow deepening, "I just needed to leave."

I stared at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised, "You just needed to leave?" I asked him in disbelief.

He nodded once.

"Wow," I said, leaning against the wall, "You give crappy explanations."

He gave an emotionless chuckle, "I'm just…"

"You just what?!" I asked, getting frustrated with him.

He looked at me in the eye as he spoke in a low voice, "I'm just sorry."

Okay, if he gives more of this fortune cookie crap I'm going to lose it.

"For what?!" I nearly yelled, "What did you do!?"

He looked at me in disbelief, "Max I used you!" He looked almost angry, "Mason has a game he likes to play with you, and he tricked me into being one of his players." His voice was low and stern.

"Wait," I said slowly, trying to fill in the pieces, "Mason told you, that if you didn't get close to me then he would hurt me?"

Fang nodded his black eyes piercing.

"But that doesn't make sense!" Why is life so confusing? "What does he get out of it? So what if you get close to me! You just get a friend and so do I. I don't get to get beaten up, but that didn't really happen…so what does Mason get out of this whole game of his?!"

Fangs jaw was clenched, and his eyes had a hard but slightly pained look in them. He leaned forward and looked at me in the eye. I swear our faces were inches apart.

His black eyes bore into me as his minty breath washed over my face,

"He gets you."

**

* * *

**

**Review?**


	23. Never Again

**BRING ON THE FAX!!!!!!!!!!**

**This chapter has FAX!! What you guys have been waiting for!! It's finally here!!!!! **

**Sorry that it's not…DEEEP Fax, but its close enough. =) Sorry if the whole "deal" is confusing!! I hope this chapter will clear things up a little!!**

**Hope you like!!**

**And thanks for all the reviews!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs that are in this story, but I'm working on it!! (Without succeeding so far…)**

**Claimer: I own a rock!!! It's a funky looking rock…**

Chapter 22

My mouth went dry.

My heart rate sped up.

I had to blink a couple times so I could think clearly.

Then all the fear and worry immediately went away and became anger.

"How the heck does he get me?!" I yelled at Fang.

Fang's calm expression didn't change. He seemed to take a deep breath before answering, "If I don't get close to you then he hurts you-"

"Yeah I know that." I snapped.

He gave me a look saying, "Cool it."

I just crossed my arms and looked at him impassively.

He looked at me with an almost pleading face, like he wanted me to hear him out.

I nodded once.

"Like I was saying before," he continued, "If I don't get close to you than he hurts you. And by hurting you, he can do whatever he wants, and I can't interfere. So basically that's how he gets you."

I was still confused, "Fang," I said, "Have you ever heard of breaking the rules?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but you don't know what Mason can do."

"I've known him longer than you!" I scoffed.

"Do you really know him?" Fang asked, his dark eyes scorching, "Or do you just know him as a cocky, intimidating jerk?"

"Mason is not intimidating." I stated.

Fang raised an eyebrow, "So you weren't about to faint from seeing him in your hospital room?"

That I didn't have an answer to.

"Exactly." Fang muttered making my blood boil.

"I may have been scared of him," I whispered darkly, a glare forming on my face, "But that's because I saw him the night he and that nimrod _Ari_," I spat his name out, "Beat me up. You didn't see the look in his eyes when he realized that he had the sick chance to do whatever he wanted to me." I nearly shuddered as I remembered the cold look in his eyes. I felt my eyes begin to water for some strange reason.

"You didn't see his face!" I screamed at Fang as I stood up, ignoring my leg protesting, and walked away.

I don't know why I was nearly crying. Maybe because I just realized how worse that night could've been. How I'm lucky I'm not dead…or scarred for life…

And arm grabbed my elbow and twisted me around.

Fang was looking down at me with a sympathetic look.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked down at my shoes.

"Max," I heard him say, his voice gentle, "Max."

I didn't look at him, and I couldn't run because his grip was tight.

Cool fingers came under my chin and lifted my head up. I looked at Fang, who was bending down a little to be eye level with me.

My throat felt tight as tears tried to fall, but I forced them not to.

"Max, listen to me," He insisted, his hands came up on either side of my face.

I swallowed and looked into his dark, beautiful eyes.

"I will never, _never_ let him hurt you again." He spoke in a soft but firm voice.

His eyes searched mine for a response. Then he pulled me to him just as the tears started falling.

He wrapped his arms around me in a secure embrace, and I held onto him tightly, as sobs shook my body.

I felt safe with his arms wrapped around me. Like they were an unbreakable bond and that nothing could shatter his hold on me.

"I promise you," he whispered into my ear. His arms tightened around me as he spoke, "He will never touch you again."

* * *

After Fang's and mine little "hug" fest, we decided to go to class. We already skipped one period. We didn't need to skip another. (Not that Jeb would care, but Mom might…)

Fang walked me to my locker and waited for me as I got my bag out.

Our heads both turned sharply as we heard a door slam and then a lot of noise.

"Dude, I know!" Some guy said. I could really tell who it was, but the voice sounded familiar.

"I bet I'll get her again by the weekend." Said the voice that made my blood run cold, and Fang stiffen up next to me.

Mason and Ari walked around the corner, and then froze when they saw Fang glaring at them, and then me, partly hiding behind Fang.

Mason smirked, "Well, well, well," He walked towards us as he spoke.

I grabbed Fang's arm as he started to take a step forward. I could feel the tension in it.

I could also feel how hard and muscular it was.

Just saying.

Ari and Mason were right in front of us when Fang spoke.

"Who's he?" he sharply gestured towards Ari.

Mason turned towards Ari, "This is my new friend Ari. I was just showing him around the school. It's his first day you know."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Ari is also known as the one with 'All Brawn and No Brain'." I smirked at him.

He growled and took a step towards me, just as Fang moved and planted himself in front of me.

"He also has anger management issues." I muttered, looking around Fang's shoulder to look at Ari.

Ari snarled and took another step.

I heard a low growl beginning to form in Fang's chest. I put my hand on the small of his back, telling him to calm down.

"See what I mean?" I asked.

That's when Ari lost it.

He tried to lunge at me, but Fang stood strong, like a brick wall.

Fang grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground, never moving from his place in front of me.

Ari was about to jump at Fang, but Mason said, "No."

Ari's head snapped up to look at Mason. Then he picked himself up and made his way back beside Mace.

Wow, he's like some obedient dog.

"Does he fetch and play dead too?" I asked sarcastically, "Could you make him play dead for a long time? Maybe he'll actually die."

Unfortunately, Mason didn't find my comment amusing.

"We'll be seeing each other soon Max." He said, his voice brooding, "Let's go Ari. I'll show you the Cafeteria."

Fang and I watched as they turned around and walked toward the lunch-room, our tense stances never loosening.

I left out a big sigh when they disappeared.

Fang turned towards me with an amused expression, "You just have to make them mad don't you?"

I shrugged innocently, "I can't help it."

He smiled at me. A real smile that made my heart flutter.

Uh…forget I said that.

I bit my lip, "You didn't let him hurt me." I whispered.

His eyes seemed to give a slight spark, "I made you a promise didn't I?"

I grinned at him and he gave me one in return.

It was then I made my decision:

I trust him.

**How was it?**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Amazing?**

**Horribly awful?**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**P.S I'm also thinking about making a new story!!**


	24. BAND NAMES! PLZ HELP!

**Ok I'm really, really sorry about this stupid authors note but I need YOUR help!!!**

**I NEED YOU TO GIVE ME A COOL INTERESTING BAND NAME!!!!**

**ONE THAT YOU LIKE!!!**

**PLEASE HELP MEE!!**

**THANKS!!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**P.S The quicker you give me the band name the quicker the chapter gets posted!! I'm almost done with it!!!**


	25. Fall And Rise

**Okay, I'm going to tell you everyone's age since some of you might be confused or just curious.**

**Angel and Gazzy: 6 year old twins.**

**Asher: 18/19 he's a senior in high-school so whatever that age group is.**

**Max: 17/18 Junior.**

**Ella: 16/17 Junior.**

**Nudge: 16/ 17 Junior.**

**(Both Ella and Nudge skipped a grade. So they're in Max's class.)**

**Fang (Fan girls scream): 18 Junior.**

**Hope my ages are accurate!! **

**Also, this story takes place on, umm, Thursday!! Yeah!!! Ok, this is happening on a Thursday after school!!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Mr. James Patterson does. I don't own the songs in my story either. The song writer peoples do.**

**Claimer: I own the plot thingy, whatever it's called.**

Chapter 23

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I don't care what you say. It's never going to happen. No, no, no, no, no. You can never ever change my mind in a million years. No!!"

Okay, so let me catch you up here.

Ella, Nudge, Iggy, Asher, and I are all sitting at Fay's. And they band (except me) have decided that they want Fang to join the band.

Fang!

Yeah, I know. How weird are they? It's stupid right? Totally and monumentally crazy!!

"Max, will you just listen?" Ella pleaded, "Think about it!"

I pursed my lips, "Okay, thinking. Still thinking. I'm _still_ thinking, and…no." I looked at them, crossing my arms.

"Why not?" Asher wined. Yes, the big, football playing, Senior just wined, "I thought you like him?"

"Ooh!!!" Nudge squealed, "You like him? Why didn't you tell me?! You guys would be such a cute couple!"

"Nudge!" I nearly yelled, "I do not like him like that!" I looked at Asher, "I _trust_ him." I emphasized the trust part if you didn't catch that.

Asher rolled his eyes.

I smacked his shoulder, "Like I thought I could trust you! My own brother turned against me!!" I covered my face and groaned.

Everyone laughed at me.

"Come on, Max." Iggy said in a compromising voice, "He has an amazing talent. And Mason surely won't let him back in his band since that whole deal."

Yes I did tell them about it.

"If you call that a band." Asher muttered to himself.

"_Anyways_," Iggy said, a grin forming on his face, "Think about it. He would get a better chance at keeping the deal. Plus, he would give us a bigger chance of a being better band."

"Not that we aren't already." Ash mumbled.

"Ash shut up." Iggy said the grin now on his face, "But we might even be able to get a record deal!"

"Not that we cou-"

"Asher!" We all yelled while laughing or smiling.

He shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"But Max," Iggy said returning to our conversation, "Think about it. Think about the pros and the cons."

I thought for a couple minutes.

Pros:

Better band.

Higher chance of winning the band competition.

Better chance I don't get beaten up.

Possibly a record deal…

He would get to show his "amazing" talent.

Cons:

Uhh…hmm…oh! I have one! I show that with enough giving in they can get whatever they want!

Hmm…yep…that's something to think about.

Let's see the score: 5-1/2

Darn it…

"Oh, and think about this Max!" Nudge suddenly said.

What's with them making me think today?

"You would get to rub it in Mason's face!" She started smiling big when everyone gave a chorus of "Yeah's."

I sighed and ran a hand over my face.

"Please Max?" Ella asked, her face, well, pleading.

I looked at my band and then sighed again.

"Fine," I mumbled, "He can join the band."

I nearly winced when they all screamed, "YES!"

I really hope that I just didn't make the biggest mistake of my life.

"So what should we call ourselves?" Nudge asked sipping on her root beer float thingy.

"What?" I asked her not really knowing what she was talking about.

"Like what should our band name be?"

"We need a name?" Asher questioned setting his cup down, "Says who?"

"Well why wouldn't we?" Ella said, backing up Nudge, who nodded in agreement.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Um, okay. What should our name be? I'm giving you guys three minutes to think of a name or we don't get one. Starting…now!"

Everyone suddenly got thinking faces.

2…

1…

"Time!" I said slamming my hand on the counter like it was a buzzer, "Now tell me the names you guys thought of."

"Co co Puffs!" Nudge squealed.

I frowned.

"The Fairy Trainers!" Ella said, smiling big.

My frown deepened.

"Iggy and the Igglets…" Iggy sighed thoughtfully.

I'm going to get wrinkles…

"Asher Is The Bomb Dot Com So Google It!" Ash said, "Or, A.I.T.D.C.S.G.I!"

I groaned and slapped my hand on my forehead.

This is hopeless…

"Fall and Rise?"

We all turned towards the deep voice, and I grinned when I saw Fang walking over.

"Hey." I said, still smiling.

He gave me a little grin back, "Hey."

"Hey!" Nudge said, "That's a cool name!!"

"Yeah, man." Iggy said, looking at his brother, "Good thinking."

"Ooh!" Ella squealed, "It could be FAR for short maybe!!! Hey that spells far!!"

Iggy smiled at her softly, "Yeah, it does El. Good idea."

Her face flushed.

Aw, they like each other!

I'm so glad I agreed with Iggy joining the band.

"So is it official?" Asher asked, "Yes to Fall and Rise?"

Everyone but Iggy raised their hands.

"Why not Ig?" I asked, "You like it don't you."

"Yeah," he mumbled, crossing his arms and frowning, "But I still like Iggy and the Igglets better…"

We all laughed at him, well, Fang grinned slightly, but still.

Asher caught my eye and nodded towards Fang, silently telling me to ask him to join.

I nodded once.

"So Fang," I said casually.

"So Max." He copied me.

I grinned, "How would you like to join Fall and Rise?"

He thought for a minute, his dark eyes thoughtful. Wow, they're so shiny, so pretty…I feel like I'm falling into them…ooh….pretty…

Whoa! Max snap out of it!

"Sure." Fang said, "I'm in."

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

"Welcome to the band man." Asher said slapping Fang's shoulder.

"What is all that racket?" Fay came walking out of the back room and we immediately shut up at the look of slight annoyance on her face.

"Nothing Fay." Nudge said sweetly, "We're just excited because Fang just joined our band!"

Fay gave a big smile, but then looked confused, "What about those other boys? Um, Mason and them?" Fay looked at Fang.

He gave me a sideways glance and then answered Fay's questions, "I don't think it's really working out with them."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear." She said sympathetically.

He gave her a polite smile, "It's okay."

"Does anyone want something to drink?" She asked, getting some cups out.

"Oh!" Asher said leaning over the counter and grabbing the soda hose. **(A/N: I don't know what they're called…it's the thing that's like a hose that squirts out soda. Soda hose!)** He squirted some in his cup and then leaned back, "I'm good." He said.

Fay glared at him, "That cost you 3.50 young man."

He grinned and handed her a five, "Keep the change." He said kindly.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Hun… you're getting worse than Max."

"Hey!" I glared at the two, and then frowned, "Well, yeah..." I grinned sheepishly, "I guess I can be a handful sometimes."

"Sometimes?!" Asher exclaimed raising his eyebrows, "You're-"

"Okay!" I said lifting my hands up, "Enough talking about Max!"

"Hmm." Fay said, leaning on the counter, looking like she was thinking. Then she stood up and walked around the counter and stood by the door, "Okay!" She said loud and clear, making everyone looking at her, "Everyone out! You all need to leave!"

I stared at her with a look of confusion and amazement.

No one in the coffee shop moved.

Fay sighed and put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I said out!" she pointed towards the door.

Still, no one moved.

I felt bad and made one of my snap decisions. I jumped on the counter and whistled loudly.

Everyone turned towards me.

I gave them an icy look, a cold hard glare that made some people's eyes widen. I crossed my arms, and tapped my foot like Fay.

"The nice lady said, get your butt out of here. So, I would advise you to leave before I get angry. Got it? Good." I stared at every face with the glare.

They couldn't leave faster.

I smirked and jumped off the counter.

"So what was that for?" I asked Fay as she locked the door and turned the "open" sign to "closed."

She turned and smiled at us, "Band practice!"

Grins slowly appeared on our faces, (Well, Fang looked confused. Probably wondering what this old lady was on.)

But I understood.

Fay wanted us to have our first practice in her coffee shop.

Our first practice with Fang in the band.

Fall and Rise.

I think I'm going to like this change.

* * *

**There's the chapter!!!! I want to thank SeekDreamsAndFindHope for the band name!! Thank you so much!! Even though it wasn't one you gave as an option, (Which you gave a lot of!) You gave me the idea of this one!! Thank you so much!!!!**

**Also, thanks to everyone who gave me a name!!!!**

**You saved my butt!!!**

**My other choices I liked were:**

**Never Ending Silence - percabethatw**

**World Collide – nicklepickle**

**In Vain – ****InvisibleColors**

**Tides of Change -****PaRaM0rE-0394**

**You guys were the other choices I liked!! It was so hard to choose which one!!**

**Again, thank you everyone who gave me a name!!**

**Means a lot!!**

**Thanks and review!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	26. Two Is Better Than One

**LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

**YAY!!**

**ALSO HAS FAX!!!!! YESSSS!!!!**

**Warning: Max is a little OOC sorry bout that!!!**

**First song is Keep Holding On by Avril Lavinge.**

**Second song is Two is Better Than One by Boys like Girls.**

**Both GREAT SONGS!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEWS!! We're close to 300!!!! (Sort of)**

**Thanks!!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****-**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Performing for the first time with their new band member Fang, let's hear it for…Fall and Rise!!" Fay and Paul sat front row, clapping as hard as their hands could.

The sound echoed through the shop, making me smile when I realized what supporting fans they were.

I laughed and then talked into the mike again.

"The first song we will be performing is called Keep Holding on. Hope you like it!"

I walked over to Fang, "Just follow the beat like you did at the hospital."

He nodded, messing with the electric guitar in his hands.

I checked with Ella on her violin, Nudge on her bass, Asher on guitar, Iggy on drums, Fang was already good, so I went up to the mike.

Asher started playing, along with Ella, and Iggy slowly came in with a soft beat. Then I started to sing.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Ella and Nudge sang "Ahh," softly in the background.

I leaned my head back as I started singing louder.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say _

("nothing you can say" Ella copied me.)

_Nothing you could do _

(nothing you can do)

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

Fang was starting to get the feel of the song and was slowly playing with us.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend,  
_

Again with the "Ahh's."

_I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah!_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong_

Ella sang with me on the next part.

_'__Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say_

(nothing you can say)

_Nothing you could do_

(nothing you can do)

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

I walked to the middle of the stage and sang softly.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
_

Ella and Nudge held the "Yeah" off while I sang the next part.

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say_

(nothing you could say)

_Nothing you could do_

(nothing you could do)

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

"Ahh," Again….

_Keep holding on...  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Fay and Paul's clapping couldn't have been louder.

After a few more songs Fay stood up, still clapping from our last song, "Oh that was wonderful! Beautiful!! How about some hot chocolate to warm you up?" She asked, "This nippy weather is making me cold." Right as she said that, wind howled outside and made the coffee shop shake.

Everyone hopped off the stage and walked towards the back with Fay.

I wasn't really in the mood for hot chocolate. I went and sat at the mini piano Fay had towards the back of the stage. I sat on the cool bench and lifted the lid that covered the white and black shiny keys. My fingers slid across the keys left to right and I smiled when they all were perfectly in tune.

"You play?"

I looked up and saw Fang stepping onto the stage.

I nodded, "Yeah, my mom, well, my step-mom, made me take lessons."

Fang walked up and leaned against the piano.

"You?" I asked, playing a single chord.

I looked up to see him nodding, "My dad taught me. He was a great musician." He said quietly.

"Was?" I asked frowning.

Why did he use past tense?

Fang gave a small smile, "He died when I turned thirteen."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, looking down, "So your dad now is your stepdad? As well as your mom? Your parents are your step-parents?"

He frowned at me, "How did you know about that?"

I grinned, "Iggy."

He rolled his eyes and walked over, taking a seat next to me. I could feel his body heat from where I sat next to him.

"My parents," he said, placing his hands on the keys, "Got divorced when I was around eight. My mom married another guy after the divorce was final. I lived with my dad because my mom, well, she wasn't the best influence." He winked at me and then started playing a soft, gentle tune, "I became close to my step-father though. So when my dad died, I came to live with my step-father."

I watched as his fingers danced on the keys, "What about your mom?"

He stopped playing and I saw his jaw clench.

I knew immediately I had crossed a line.

"Never mind." I quickly muttered, looking away from his expression.

I didn't like it that I made him mad. It made me feel guilty.

He started playing again, making me feel a little better. His fingers were playing a little rougher though.

"Has Mason gotten near you at all?" he asked, never looking up from the keys.

I shook my head, "Nope. I think you scared him off." I grinned.

Fang didn't.

He stopped playing and looked at me with soft but stern eyes, "He's waiting. He'll wait until we're comfortable or I'm not near you then he'll try." His voice was low and quiet, but it still ran chills down my spine.

"But if you're close to me, then he can't. He made a deal." I tried to reason.

Fang shook his head, "He broke it once remember? And like you said before, not everyone plays by the rules."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "I hate this. Why does he want me?"

Fang shrugged, "I know he's had an eye for you for a while. I don't really know why." He thought for a minute.

"He's just waiting." I whispered quietly, repeating his words. I whispered so quietly I thought he wouldn't be able to hear me, but he did.

Fang looked up at me sharply, "He won't touch you." he promised.

I grinned, "I know, but you can't always protect me. You're not going to be there 24/7. Besides, I can take care of myself." I said stubbornly.

Fang took a deep breath, "I know you probably can, but Mason always has someone with him. Now it's mostly that Ari kid."

I just looked at him, "So?"

He sighed impatiently, "Max, Ari can hurt you." he tried to reason.

I nodded slowly, "And I can hurt him." I played a couple of notes on the piano.

A strong hand turned me and Fang was looking at me seriously.

"What?" I asked.

_Dang_, he's strong! I could barely move my arm.

"Max, do _not_ try to fight him." He said, his voice hard, but his eyes gentle, "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt again by that..._thing_."

Hearing those words made my heart flutter.

Whoa…where did that come from?

I shook my head, "But Fang, if he catches me or something. I just can't_ not_ fight him back."

Fang looked torn between trying to protect me and trying to think logical. He can't always be there to help me if I run into Mason. And I can't just stand there while Mason does whatever he wants to me.

"Two is better than one."

He looked at me, letting his arm fall, "What?"

"Two is better than one." I repeated, "Both of us have a better chance of getting Mason than just you."

He just continued to look at me.

"So let me take care of myself." I said softly, looking deep into his obsidian eyes.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm about to say this…

"But I will need you every now and then."

Yuck, can I get some water?

His eyes seemed to twinkle and he grinned slightly.

"Two is better than one." He repeated my words softly to himself.

He suddenly grabbed an acoustic guitar that was close by and strummed a couple notes, making sure it was in tune. He started playing a slow, soft tune.

Then, to my immense surprise, he started to sing.

**(A/N: Two is Better Than One By Boys Like Girls! Amazing song! It features TAYLOR SWIFT!!)**

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
_

He looked over at me and grinned.

_'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

Once I knew what he was saying I started singing with him.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
_

I grinned when I heard my words in the song.

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
_

He nodded at me, telling me to sing.

_I remember every look upon your face_

He sang and wow…I didn't think he could sing that high.

_The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
_

Both of us started singing. My more in the lead and him singing along, but more in the background.

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

Surprisingly, my head made its way onto his shoulder. I didn't do it of course. My head was just being stupid and wanted to. Uh, yeah….back to singing!

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I held the note off and sang longer than him. He started playing more aggressively then it became soft.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
_

I felt something on my head when he stopped playing. Then he picked up the music and we started singing again.

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_

He leaned his head back and sang, his eyes closed. I lifted my head from his shoulder, trying not to blush. Stupid head…

_And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one_

Fang has an amazing voice…jeez…the guy has talent.

_There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one_

We both looked at each other. Man, his eyes were so pretty. An endless pool of…something black…and pretty. We both sang together on a soft, pitch perfect note.

_Two is better than one_

His hand came up to my face, and he leaned forward. My heart picked up speed and all I was thinking was, _"Omg! He's going to kiss me! Omg! Omg! Omg!"_ I know…I sound like such a girl.

My eyes fluttered shut and our lips barely brushed when Iggy came crashing through the back door.

Great timing Ig. Just great...

I, uh, I mean. Thank goodness or we could've done something stupid. Uh, yeah…

We sprung apart, our eyes wide, and then we looked at Iggy, trying to act casual.

"Hey guys." He said, not aware of our "almost" kiss, "Fay wants to know if you want something to eat."

"Uh, yeah that would be cool." I said, awkwardly, "How about you Fang?" I didn't look up at him.

"Yeah, cool." Was all he said, his expressionless mask back on his face.

"Okay," Iggy said walking back to the kitchen.

Fang and I sat awkwardly after he left.

I looked at my hands while he strummed a couple of notes on the guitar.

He suddenly stopped and had a grin on his face.

He looked at me, still grinning.

"You're right." He said.

I looked at him with a confused expression, "What?"

He smirked, "Two is better than one."

* * *

**Review?**

**Oh, and also!**

**I want to know out of ALL the chapters in this story… which one is your favorite!! Please tell me!!!**

**I want to know!!!! **

**Thanks!!**

**- ****-SarahBelle- ****-**


	27. What's Wrong With Fang?

**Here it is!!**

**The next chapter!!**

**Yay!!**

**OMG!! Guy's we're almost to 300!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! YAY!!!! I'm SO HAPPY!!!!**

**You guys are the bomb dot com!!!!**

**Thank you so much!!!!**

**The 300****th**** reviewer will receive either an excerpt from a future chapter OR will have a chapter dedicated to them!! It depends if I write a new chapter before the 300****th**** reviewer!!! So please review!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does.**

**Claimer: I own my hair that is in front of my face bugging me. Move hair!**

Chapter 25

Over the next couple of days Fang and I became closer. He started sitting at our lunch table, he came over to Fay's when we did, we started having a regular band practice every Thursday after school at Fays, heck, Fang even had a schedule change from Art to Spanish 2, so now he was in almost all of my classes, which gave him a better chance of watching Mason and making sure he didn't get too close to me. But even though Fang and I became closer, we never talked about the "almost" kiss.

Which I was perfectly fine with.

Right now Fang, Asher and I are sitting in the tree house talking about the big Band contest coming up. It's a huge deal and is even broadcasted on live TV. Every band has one night to play any song they want and as many as they want. So some nights might be super short, other might seem like they're going on for forever. It's better to be chosen somewhere in the middle. You don't want to be first because people might forget you, you don't want to be last because people will be tired by then, so you want to be somewhere in the middle. Our placements were mailed to us and we should get them pretty soon.

"So what songs are we going to play?" Asher said, holding a notebook and pencil.

He was writing down all of our songs, instruments, mikes, basic stuff. Just making sure we know what we're doing.

I leaned back on a big pillow shaped like SpongeBob, "I was thinking we could let everyone choose a song. Everyone in the band, then Angel, Gazzy, Fay, and Mom if we have time."

Fang was playing with one of my guitars, well tuning it. At Fay's, when Angel and the Gasman were there, Gazzy twisted the tuning keys to unexplainable limits, and I couldn't figure out how to put it back in tune. So Fang took it from me before I went ballistic.

"You and Fang should sing a couple of songs together too." Asher said, scribbling something down.

Fang and I looked at each other, and I could tell that he was thinking about the "almost" kiss, like I was. I blushed slightly and looked down at my songbook, pretending to look for different songs.

"Okay," Fang said, "What songs?"

I looked at Asher and saw him thinking, while biting the pencil eraser.

"I don't know. We don't have that many. Could you and Max write some?" He looked at us both with a hopeful expression.

I glanced at Fang and saw him doing the same, "Yeah," I said, nodding, "We can."

Asher smiled, "Okay, so do I get to choose a song?"

I rolled my eyes at his excitement, "Yeah, you can sing it or Fang can or I can. Just choose whichever song you want."

He grinned, "I'll have to think about this one."

I was about to tell him something, but his cell phone suddenly rang.

"Yellow?" he said, leaning back against a circular pillow.

Asher and I were sitting across from each other and Fang was sitting across from the door. I scooted closer to him until I was right next to his body. I watched as his hands strummed the guitar and then barely turn the tuning keys. His long, tan fingers plucked the E string (the highest string) making my ears scream.

We both winced and he plucked it again, turning the tuning key a lot of times while the string was still vibrating.

He plucked it again and I grinned. It sounded like a chorus of angels.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, taking the guitar from his hands.

"Do what?"

I plucked the B string, which was really out of tune. I twanged it again and turned the tuning key, until I thought it sounded right.

I played all of the strings together and then sighed when it sounded _way_ out of tune.

"Tune it so perfectly." I said, giving him back the guitar, "How do you do that?"

He chuckled, a low sound that made me smile, "You just have to listen."

He tried to teach me how to listen for a couple minutes, but I got too frustrated and gave up.

Asher suddenly stood up, making us up look at him with alarmed expressions. He started pacing while listening to the other person on the phone, murmuring words every now and then.

"Where are you now?" Asher asked, his eyes looking worried.

I got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah," he said, stopping his walking, "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He hung up and took a deep breath, running a hand through his brown hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it wasn't a good one.

He looked at me and seemed to be finding the right words.

I heard Fang stand up and came behind me.

"Ash?" I whispered.

He grinned a little, then it was gone, "It's nothing really." He said, "My mom got into a car accident. Angel was with her. They were picking Gazzy up from his friend's house."

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me, "A-are they okay?" I asked, trying to breath correctly.

He nodded, "Yeah, the car didn't hit my mom's side of the car, but it hits Angels."

Lord, please don't let Angel be hurt…

"She's okay though. She broke her arm and is at the hospital getting a cast put on it."

I breathed out a sigh in relief.

Asher grabbed his jacket and started down the stairs, "I'll see you later. I'm going to head on over there."

I nodded, "Okay, tell her I said I hope she gets better."

He grinned, "Will do."

Then he jumped off the four remaining stairs and jogged towards where his car was parked.

I sat on the top step watching his tall figure disappear through the trees.

"She'll be fine."

I jumped as Fang sat down beside me.

I grinned at him, "I know. She's a tough girl."

"Just like someone else I know." He smirked and gently shoved me.

I shoved him back and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered, still smiling.

He lazily placed a hand across my shoulders, and I couldn't help but feel like I had been burned by his touch.

"So you and I have to write a song huh?" he asked, grinning down at me.

I tried hard not to blush, but I could feel my neck grow hot. His arms were actualy bery comfortable considering how muscular they look.

Uhh...forget I said that...

Curse his sparkly eyes, his shiny white teeth, and his boyish charm. Curse him…

"Yeah," I said, swallowing, "We do."

* * *

Fang and I sat next to each other in the tree house, while he played a soothing kind of tune on the guitar (the one he just tuned), making me sway back and forth to the rhythm. He turned to grin at me and I gave him a smile in return.

I pat my leg to the slow, steady beat.

Then Fang began to sing.

**(A/N: Broken By Seether Ft. Amy Lee. AMAZING SONG!!)**

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…away  
_

Fang was frowning as he sang, like he was frustrated. He was looking down at his expert fingers strumming the guitar the whole time he sang.

_I keep your photograph  
__And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I started singing with him in a softer tone, letting him lead more, but my voice was still clear.

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He sang by himself as I rocked slowly back and forth.

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here....anymore_

I started singing and closed my eyes, feeling the music run through me.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again_

Fang started singing softly in the background at the end of each phrase.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

We both sang together with a lot of emotion in our voices. The sound of our music filled the tree house, and I think it even shook a couple times.

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Fang started playing trickier rhythms, but was still frowning at the guitar. What's up with him?

The melody slowly became softer, and then he stopped playing. Then we immediately started singing at the exact same moment, and he started playing again.

_cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

We both held the note out, but I held it out a little longer than Fang. He continued playing the guitar, but stronger and faster.

_cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone…away  
_

We both sang the next line. Then Fang sang the last one softly, but with a lot of emotion.

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me in here....anymore_

He played a couple more chords then he stopped, the frown still planted on his face. He hadn't moved at all during the whole song except for when he sang and played the guitar, and he still wasn't moving now.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, turning my body more towards his.

He licked his lips as he set the guitar aside, and then turned to face me, his eyebrows still scrunched forward in a frown.

"Fang?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

He seemed the take a deep breath, and internally tell himself something.

"Fang what's wrong?!" I nearly yelled, getting frustrated at him.

Why won't he tell me what's up?!

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he grabbed my face between his big hands…

…then pressed his warm lips firmly against mine.

**

* * *

**

**Yes!!**

**Success!!**

**Finally!!**

**FAX IS OFFICIALY HERE!!!**

**YAY!!!!**

**So…how was it??**

**I think some parts of it were very weak and I'm sorry for that. **

**But I hope you like it!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**WE'RE [] THAT CLOSE TO GETTING 300!!!!!!! AHHH!!! YAY!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Sorry if chapter was wimpy!!**

**Please Review!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	28. Can You Feel It?

**I**** want to thank all of my reviewers!!! You guys are amazing!!! I have like over twenty reviews for a chapter I thought was horrible! Thank all of you!!! And I want to thank my 300****th**** reviewer!!**

**(Drum roll)**

**MaxRideFreak!!!**

**Thank you so much!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!!**

**Sorry that I couldn't send you a chapter!!!**

**I was going to send you a VERY VERY future one, almost the last one, (even though I don't have it written yet. Hee hee) but I don't know if I'm going to change the story or if I'm going to use that. Plus, it would've given A LOT away!! I'm so so so so so sorry!! I hope that this is a good enough award for being the 300****th**** reviewer!!**

**THANK YOU!!!!!**

**Oh, and the link to the tree house is on my profile!! Check it out!!**

**Please review!!!!**

**Thank you!!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**P.S sorry no song!! But there's FAX!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26

In most romance movies, when the boy kisses the girl, a fireworks display goes off in the background, bells ring, they feel like it's just both of them and no one else, but kissing Fang…it's a lot better.

It was like the biggest bomb ever made had exploded and blew up the earth, making all the bells in the world chime, and Fang and me were the only people alive and we were floating in space kissing with a sweet, yet almost endless feeling.

See how better it is?

Yet, even though I was absolutely _loving_ kissing him, there was something else in the back of my mind telling me that I shouldn't be doing this, that Fang's warm, soft lips should not be kissing mine.

But my body ignored that small little part in the back of my brain, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and curled my fingers in his velvet soft hair.

One of his hands slowly moved from my face to my waist, pulling me closer.

I

Was

In

Heaven

But that small, little, annoying person in the back of my head kept telling me STOP! It's like a bug bite. It's so small, yet so annoyingly itchy, and you keep going back to it wondering why it won't stop itching. The voice in my head wouldn't shut up!

I pulled away from Fang, both of us gasping from the lack of air. His face held excitement, and wonder, but all he was doing was looking at me with wide eyes, nothing else.

I blinked and then it seemed like that small, annoying little voice was finally making sense. I stood up. So sudden, that Fang's hands dropped from my face and waist.

"Uh," I muttered, backing up towards the door.

He stood up and watched me as I stumbled backwards.

"Max," he started.

"I, uh, I," My back hit the wooden guard rail.

He took a step towards me and my foot immediately stepped back, making me lose my balance.

"Max!"

The wooden railing broke, making me fall backwards off the tree house and to the ground below.

I seemed to had one of those slow-mo moments. Have you ever had them? In that moment I was thinking, "Oh, no. I'm falling of a nearly twenty-foot tree house to the hard ground below. This is not going to end well."

Then…I hit the ground.

Yeah, this is not one of the greatest times of my life.

I landed on my stomach, and you all know when you land on your stomach from extreme heights, you usually get your breath knocked out.

Which is exactly what happened to me.

Isn't that so amazing!

I groaned and moved my head back and forth on the ground.

Gravity is sometimes the worst thing in the world.

"Max!"

Oh, yeah. Great, Fangy gets to be the knight in shining armor…_again_!

I just groaned in response.

"Don't move!" I heard his feet pound on the stairs as he ran down them. Though it seemed like he ran down four, then there was a whoosh of air and the sound of his feet hitting the ground.

"Oh, don't worry about that," I muttered, "I can't feel anything."

His cool hands suddenly were on my neck and he made his way down my back.

"What're you doing?" I asked him, turning my head slightly so I could see his face. It had its regular mask on, but there was concern in his eyes.

"I'm making sure you didn't break your spine or something." He murmured his face in concentration as his hands slowly made their way down my back, giving me chills.

Now that's a way to get the feeling back in your body!

Ha, uh, no.

"And you would know how to do that how?" I asked, wanting to move his hands.

I told you that he cannot touch me from the knee up.

Some of you out there are saying, "And he's already broken that rule how many times now…?"

Well you people out there can…um…shut up! Oh, yeah, what now!

"Some of us actually pay attention in Health, Max." A small smirk made its way across his face.

"Some of us actually pay attention in Health…" I imitated him, mostly muttering it to myself, but his smirk grew wider when he heard.  
"I think you're okay." He said, sitting back and removing his hands.

Thank the lord!

I slowly pushed myself of the ground with my hands, wincing as my back cracked.

"Careful." He said, reaching out to help me.

I slapped his hands away and glared at him, "I can do it myself."

I stood up wobbly and then smiled widely at him, "Told you." I said taking a step forward, "I'm perfectly capable of walking by my—"

Fang smirked down at me from where I was sitting on my now, very bruised butt.

He held out his hand, "You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

He helped me up and grabbed my waist when I stumbled forward.

Whoa, head rush.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, when I blinked a couple times.

"What?" I said looking at him, "Oh, yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

He grinned, and I immediately knew what was coming next.

"Max," he started, "About what happened in the tree house…"

I told you. Didn't I tell you? See, I was so right.

"Did you…" he frowned, "Did you feel it?"

Feel what? The amazing sensation of your lips on mine? The feeling that made me go weak at the knees? The feeling that I wish never ended?

"Um," I said, looking at my shoes, "What kind of feeling?"

He sighed, and ran a hand through his flawless black hair, "Max, you know what I'm talking about." He said sternly.

I bit my lip, "Yeah, I did." I muttered, blushing and looking down.

"So…" he trailed off.

I kept looking at the ant that was about the crawl on my shoe.

"Where does that leave us?" he concluded.

The ant took one step up on my shoe, and then it slipped of the material.

I finally looked up at Fang's dark eyes, "I-I don't know."

His eyes were questioning, hopeful, serious, and maybe…I think…some fear.

But fear of what?

"Max," he seemed to be searching for words.

I decided to help him out.

"Fang, look." I took a deep breath, "I-I just don't want to lose you."

Ugh, I really don't like these heart-to-heart talks. They're too mushy for my liking.

He took a step towards me, "What do you mean?"

"Think about it," I said quietly, "If Mason found out, he could use both of us."

"How?" Fang seemed to be getting closer and closer to me.

I bit my lip, "He could use us against each other. He could threaten you and make me do something and vice versa. And I don't want you to get hurt." I tried to get rid of the feeling of tears.

Curse my teenage emotions.

"Max," Fang said, now in front of me. He placed his hands gently on my shoulders, "Two is better than one, remember?"

I closed my eyes and nodded.

Images of Mason's cold, hard face smirking with a sick satisfaction ran through my head, making me almost shudder.

Instead, a single tear fell out from the corner of my eye.

Stupid emotions. Stupid emotions. Always getting in the way.

Fang pulled me to him and surrounded me in a warm hug.

"I promised you," He whispered gently, "That he will never hurt you. And I tend to keep that promise. No matter what."

* * *

**MORE FAX!!**

**YAY!!**

**Hope that wasn't too cheesy. **

**Sorry if it was and you didn't like it, but I was feeling kind of cheesy-ish. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	29. Stupidest Person on Earth and Mars

**FLUFF TIME!!!**

**Okay, I think I might've overdone this chapter. Made it too drama-ish. Sorry!!! I'll explain at the end of the chapter so it might make more sense. **

**YOU!!**

**YES!! YOU!!**

**YOU!! RIGHT THERE!!**

**STOP IT!!!!**

**STOP READING AHEAD!!**

**I will hurt you…**

**Warning: Max is a little (actually maybe a little more) OOC. Sorry!!**

**ALSO…the band competition chapter is coming up, and I was wondering if you guys want me to do one HUMUNGUS chapter or a couple LONG ones. Just need to know!!**

**Please review!! You guys are awesome!! Over 30 reviews?!!??!?!?! AHHH!! I feel so special!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Oh, and too ****Ann On y Mousse, THANK YOU FOR THAT SONG!!! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!**

**AND to, MAIL_JEEVAS+MAX_RIDE, I HAVE THAT SONG AND I LOVE ITT!!! **

**You guys are too cool…giving me song choices…always reviewing…giving me ideas….always reviewing…making me feel so special…always **_**reviewing**_**…uhh…yeah, so um, Review!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle—**

**(Sorry for the OOC-ness!)**

**((Sorry for the fluffiness of this chapter))**

* * *

Chapter 27

I pulled away from Fang and rubbed my eyes, trying hard not to cry.

"So where does this leave us?" Fang asked, his eyes holding curiosity.

I bit my lip, "I-I can't do this Fang."

A flash of pain shot through his eyes, then his emotionless mask covered his face.

"Why not?" I nearly winced at his voice. It sounded so hollow. It reminded me of Mason's eyes.

"Because…" I couldn't say the words. Yet, they were right there on the tip of my tongue.

Because Mason could use this.

Because our friendship could be ruined.

Because I don't want to lose you.

Because I don't want to get hurt.

Because I'm scared…

But what came out of my mouth made me want to cry. I wanted to take it back as soon as it left my lips. I wanted to run and hide under a rock and never come out. I wanted to die.

"Because…I don't…like you like that…"

"Oh," he murmured his eyes darkening, and I saw him swallow, "I see."

That's when I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life.

"Fang," I started, trying to tell him my mistake, but he wouldn't listen.

"No Max," he frowned, "its okay. My fault."

"But Fang," I tried to reason, almost in tears.

Thos stupid tears…

No, no, no!! This is not how it's supposed to happen!!!

"I'll still be around Max." he said, his voice more empty than ever, but the thing that scared me the most, was that he tried to act like everything was normal. Like he didn't get turned down by the girl who just made the stupidest mistake of her life, "I made you a promise, and I'll keep it. I guess I just…misunderstood you." He started to walk backwards.

No, Fang, no!

The words just wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"I'll talk to you later." He said.

Then he was gone, disappearing through the trees like Asher had done earlier.

I just stood there for a minute, trying to register what just happened. Then I collapsed to the ground, falling on my knees. My hands were dangling limply at my sides. My eyes were holding unshed tears. My mouth opened slightly in shock.

So many thoughts ran through my head:

_I lost him._

_He's gone._

_I finally felt emotions for someone, and then I blew it._

_Fang thinks that I don't like him._

_He's gone._

_I lost him._

Sobs racketed through my chest as I pound at the ground. I tore at the grass and hit it with all of my strength. (How's _that_ for a lawnmower?) My chest ached with pain that could only go away with the one thing I lost.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I finally slumped forward, my head bent down, still on my knees, as I continued to cry my heart out. My whole body shook and I covered my hands over my face.

"Max?"

Fang?

"Max!"

No…not Fang.

It won't ever be Fang again.

Ugh, I must be the stupidest person on the face of the Earth and Mars…

Asher helped me stand up and kept asking me over and over what was wrong.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I slapped Asher hard in the chest. Once, twice, then three times, before I collapsed into his strong arms.

"He's gone!" I cried, clinging to him.

Fang's gone.

He left.

"Who is?" Asher's calm voice tried to soothe me.

His arm was wrapped around my waist while the other smoothed down my hair.

"Fang," I sobbed, "I'm so stupid…"

"Max, what happened?"

"I'm so stupid…" I said again, tears pouring out of my eyes and onto Asher's, now, very wet shirt.

"No, you're not Max." he whispered into my hair, "You're just scared."

I still don't know how he knew what had happened, since I never explained it. But somehow, he knew that I had made the mistake of telling Fang I didn't like him.

How awesome of a brother is he?

"I made a mistake, Ash." I said, my cries becoming sniffles.

"It's okay, mistakes can be fixed."

I took in a shuddering breath, "But wounds can't. I hurt him."

"Wounds can be mended." He replied.

"They leave scars." I muttered arguing. Even when I'm brokenhearted I'm still stubborn, "I left a scar."

Asher seemed to think, "Well, they have that scar cream now…" his voice thoughtful, "It makes it disappear."

Stupid, logical, caring brother…

I chuckled slightly and sniffed, "Ash, help me." I hate saying that, but I was desperate. I pulled back from him and looked up in his familiar green eyes.

"I will." He hushed me, bringing me back to his chest, "I will."

We stood like that, Asher holding me closely to him, me almost desperately clinging to him, for I don't know how long, but during that time I made a list!

I know, pretty cool, huh?

Max's Realization List:

I realized truly care about Fang.

I kissed him and realized I loved it.

I realized how much I need him.

I realized I need him as my friend, my right hand man.

I just realized how much I like him more than a friend.

I realized I just hurt him.

I realized I may have just lost my chance with him…

* * *

Fang wouldn't talk to me.

I would ask him a question and he would answer then walk away.

I would try to make conversation with him and he would make an excuse to leave.

What's wrong with him?!

Okay…so I probably could've handled the "heart-to-heart" moment a little better, but give me some credit!! I'm not good with emotions!! They're like a big bad monster that's out to eat me!! So stop telling me that I should've given in and said yes to Fang.

Which I should've.

I groaned and cradled my head in my hands.

"Max, just calm down." Ella said, rubbing my back, "It'll work out in the end."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off, and continued my "frustrating moment of silence and ignoring Ella trying to cheer me up."

And frankly, it's very hard to do.

It was lunch time and Ella, Nudge, Iggy, and I were sitting at our normal lunch table. (Ella beside me, Iggy and Nudge on the other side across from us.) Asher had to make up some test so he wasn't sitting with us.

Neither was Fang.

"Max," Nudge groaned, "Just tell him you messed up!"

I sighed and removed my hands.

Better add Nudge with Ella to trying to cheer me up.

"Nudge I can't," I said.

"Why not?" she argued.

I was stuck on that one.

"Uh…"

"I'll tell you why." Iggy said, swallowing his food, "She doesn't want to swallow her pride."

I glared at him just as Fang walked into the cafeteria with a redheaded girl basically _clinging_ to his arm.

"You're so funny!" She giggled. A sound that made me want to smash a rock into my head to get rid of the high pitched annoying sound.

I used the table instead.

"Max!" Iggy yelped, and I heard him jump in his seat, "Jeez, are you okay? That sounded like it hurt."

It hurt a little. Actually a little more than a little. If that makes sense...

"Oh she's fine," Nudge rambled, "She does that more than five times a day. Plus, she's so hardheaded she probably doesn't feel anything. Remember when she did it that one time when she learned that Fa—"

Nudge's voice was suddenly cut off and whispers were noticed by my ears.

I sighed and lifted my head, rubbing my suddenly sore forehead.

"Wow," Iggy said, rolling his eyes, "There's no bump! It's amazing! You were right Nudge. She is hardheaded!"

I glared at him again and chucked my roll at his face.

It hit him dead on and I grinned at his surprised expression.

"Jerk." He muttered, picking up the roll from where it had fallen on the table and then eating it.

"Pig." I said back to him.

He gave me a face before returning to his food.

Ella dear, I think you need to see a doctor…how can you be into him? Especially when he eats like a pig.

"Fang, sit with me!" The redhead wonder girl said.

Heyyy… the Redhead Wonder!

Oh, I'm good.

I watched as Fang sat next to her and her friends with a smile on his face.

Fang!

Smiling!

FANG!!

Fang + smiling = once in a lifetime experience.

Note to Self: Glare at and hate the Redhead Wonder.

She giggled again and snuggled up against his arm.

Note to Note to self: Slap Redhead Wonder the first chance you get.

* * *

**Okay, NOW to explaining the situation that was probably very badly written. Max had an emotional breakdown when Fang said good-bye because she realized that she LOVED him, but she still can barely admit that to herself. So she realized that she just might've, probably, there's a very good chance, maybe lost her chance of ever being with him.**

**Fang acted like that, (really distance) because, well, wouldn't you if the girl you loved just rejected you? If you wouldn't you gots problems…no offense of course. But Fang just basically shut down and didn't show any emotion to Max even though he was hurt badly inside. (In his SOUL!! Haha jk.) So they're kind of distant right now if you couldn't tell. **

**Sorry if this chapter was cheesier than the last one and you absolutely hated it!!**

**SORRY!!!**

**I hope I cleared some stuff out to the people who needed clearing!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**THANKS!!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	30. Just Listen

**ANN ON Y MOUSSE I SWEAR YOU CAN READ MY MIND!!!!!!!**

**If you don't know what I'm talking about then don't worry!!!**

**But please just read the chapter and review at the end.**

**WARNING: ULTRA LONG, SUPER CHAPTER!!!!!!! YAY!!! Its 16 pages long on Microsoft!!! 4,695 words! =D**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle-- **

* * *

Chapter 28

"The square root of 147 is 12.1243557."

"Fang, what was the answer?"

"So you would round that to 12."

"Fang she said 12, right?"

"So, y = 12x – b."

"Wait…Fang did she say B or C?"

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh for the love of everything that is holy!" I yelled, turning in my seat to glare at her, "Will you just _shut up_?"

She looked up at me in surprise before giving me a nasty look.

"Miss Ride." Mrs. Martin (math teacher) said, crossing her arms while glaring at me "Is there something you would like to say?"

I turned to look at the Redhead Wonder (whose name I found out was Lissa) and looked at her face that was covered in just about every kind of makeup imaginable. Then I turned back to Mrs. Martin who was tapping her foot while waiting for an answer.

"Nope. I already said what needed to be said." I smiled sweetly at her.

I heard some people in the class stifle their laughter.

She rolled her eyes and continued with the lesson, "So y = 12 – b, that is slo—"

"_Except_," I said loudly, interrupting her, "I just remembered something else I needed to add on."

She sighed and turned around slowly, "Yes Max?"

I turned back to Lissa and smiled at her, "You're tacky and I hate you." **(A/N: School of Rock!! Haha funny movie…if you haven't seen it…I'm truly sorry for your misfortune.)**

I turned back around just as I heard the Redhead Wonder gasp. I grinned at Mrs. Martin, "All done."

She held the bridge of her nose and tapped her foot in her high heels.

I really don't like that sound. So…tappy.

"Max, I think you need to leave."

I pursed my lips, "No, I don't. Pops didn't schedule a dentist appointment today."

The class laughed at me, well, except Fang, he was grinning slightly.

But I tried not to look his way.

"Max…" she warned.

"Doctor Appointment?" I offered.

"Maximum Ride!" She snapped, slamming her hand down on her desk, making most students jump.

"Yeah?" I asked in a carefree voice, raising my eyebrows.

"Leave my classroom." She said slowly, like she was trying not to yell.

"How is it yours?" I asked dumbly, "Does it have your name on?"

She smiled a fake smile, "Sure, Max, why not?" she played along.

See, Mrs. Martin is actually cool! She plays along to your smart-alecky backtalk!

I paused before answering, "You do know that's against school rules right? You're not supposed to write on the wall. That's destroying school property."

And_ that's_ where she lost it.

She walked over and grabbed me by the back of my shirt, literally _dragging_ me out of the classroom.

"Hey! This is harassment! I'm going to sue!" I yelled as she threw me and my backpack outside of her classroom and slammed the door shut.

Ah, freedom at last.

I brushed off my jeans and stood up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

Well, might as well go to band.

Nothing else better to do.

I sat down in my usual corner in the back of the band hall, with my guitar in my lap. I played a couple songs, but no matter what I tried to do, Fang's name kept popping into my mind.

Everything about him wouldn't go away.

His smile.

His laugh.

His black hair.

His shining white smile.

His endless, capturing eyes.

EVERYTHING!

I groaned and leaned my head back against the wall.

The band door suddenly opened and I stopped breathing, hoping whoever it was wouldn't see me.

I closed my eyes and tried as hard as I could to stay silent.

I wonder what it would be like to be a chameleon…

"Max?"

My heart rate sped up and I tried hard not to shake.

"Well, hello Maxy."

I swallowed and slowly opened my eyes.

Mason stood in front of me with a grand smirk on his face.

I tried not to shudder when I saw the cold look in his icy blue eyes.

"Hi Mace." I said, not moving.

"Where's Fang?" he asked, taking a step closer.

I gritted my teeth, "I don't know."

Probably making out with the Redhead Wonder...eww, baby barf.

"Oh," he said, rolling on the balls of his feet. Then he stopped and sighed. "Well, come on." He said, waving his hand towards himself.

I frowned at him, confused.

"Come give me a hug." He opened his arms in what I guess was supposed to me an inviting look.

"Uh, I'd rather not." I replied.

He glared, his arms dropping.

"Well, that's not going to do." He said, and then grabbed my arm, yanking me off the ground.

The acoustic guitar flew out of my hands and landed loudly on the carpeted flooring. In the back of my mind, I hoped that it didn't break.

I slammed into Mason's chest and his arms held me there like steel.

I gulped and tried to relax my racing heart.

"There," he whispered in my ear, "All better."

I gritted my teeth, "Mason let me go." I said in a stern voice while looking forward at his T-shirt.

He just held me closer, nearly crushing my lungs, "I'm good."

I really didn't want to do it, well, scratch that, I really do want to do it.

So I will!

I kneed him where the sun don't shine.

His arms immediately dropped their hold and I ducked out from under them as he went down.

"I told you not to touch me." I said darkly, glaring at his pathetic form.

I turned around, walking to the door to leave Mason in his misery.

I would've made it too. I was so close!!

But Mason suddenly grabbed my arm and slung me around.

First Fang, now Mason?

Ugh…

He gripped my arm tightly, and I winced.

I was going to have a bruise.

Mason pulled me to his chest like last time and leaned closely to my face.

"If you ever do that again. You're dead." His voice made chills run down my spine, but in the bad way. His hot breath washed over my face and I have one thing to say:

Have you _ever_ heard of dental hygiene?

The good thing was that I heard strain in his voice, which meant he was still in some pain from where I kneed him.

Heh, wimp…

I tried to yank my hand from his iron grip, but he held onto it tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." He said, a small grin spreading across his face.

But the grin wasn't a "ha-ha, funny," one. It was more of a "You're mine now!" grin.

Then he pressed his disgusting lips to mine.

And I wish that I had died right then and there.

His lips were hard against mine, making my mouth hurt.

I tried to push him off, but he held both of my arms in a tight grip. I shoved at him, and tried to rip my hands from his grasp and hit him, but I couldn't move from that position. All I could do was squirm and wiggle around.

Some of you are thinking, "Max! Are you stupid?! Knee him in his special place!!"

Well, to those people who are thinking that, "I WAS JUST ABOUT TO DO THAT UNTIL YOU INTERRUPPTED ME!!"

Now, you should say sorry.

Mason must have read my mind or something, because suddenly I was flying through the air.

I landed on the rows of chairs, hitting some, missing others. Let's just say it wasn't like skipping through a field of daises.

I moaned and tried to pick myself up.

He was not going to get the satisfaction of hurting me again.

"That doesn't hurt." I whispered, holding my ribs. He probably bruised a couple.

I swear, someday, Mason is going to _die_. It is unhealthy to bruise your ribs multiple times. Doesn't he know that?!?!

Mason turned towards me, a look of half surprise half anger crossed his face.

"What?" he spat at me.

"That doesn't hurt," I repeated, wincing slightly as I stepped forward.

"I'll make it hurt." He promised darkly, his icy eyes gleaming in fury.

My eyes widened slightly, but that was it. I didn't start bawling or breaking down in sobs, pleading him not to hurt me.

That's just not my style.

He started towards me just as the band door opened with a loud creak.

Fang.

Yep, there he was. Mr. Dark and Silent himself, standing halfway inside the doorway with one hand holding it opened.

Great timing and all, but _seriously_?! Could he not have come, like…I don't know…maybe…_before_ Mason kissed me?!

"Fang." I mouthed, slightly amazed that he was here.

But still…maybe a little earlier next time buddy.

A look of concern passed Fang's face when he saw me standing there, holding bruised ribs with probably a couple more bruises on my arms in the shape of a hand. Then pure anger covered Fang's face.

Mason had turned around when he heard the door open, and then smirked at Fang.

"Told you." Mason said taking a step to face Fang's enraged body, "You have to be close to her to protect her."

Fang walked over to Mason calmly, but the look of fury was still on his face and his motions as he walked were stiff.

"You're right." Fang shrugged and extended his hand (that looked like it was shaking a little) when he was close enough to Mace.

Mason grinned and took Fang's hand.

That's when Fang's _other_ fist collided with Mason's face.

I won't give you all the details, but let's just say, Mason won't be at school for a couple days.

Poor soul. He was just too high-strung… **(A/N: From another movie!!)**

Fang through him outside the band hall and locked the door.

I walked over to him, still holding my aching ribs.

"Fang?" I asked quietly.

He was leaning against the door with his eyes closed.

"Fang?" I tried again.

_Just look at me. _

"Thank you." I said, "For doing that."

He opened his eyes, and his mask was up again, "I told you I'd protect you, but I guess I broke my promise."

I shrugged, "It's okay."

_Fang, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me._

"I'm going to go back to class." He said, turning around to open the door.

_Come on Max. _

I took a deep breath and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around.

He looked at me with a surprised face, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what I want.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, dropping my hand.

He sighed, "Max, we already talked, you don't need to explain anything."

"Fang will you just lis-"

"It's okay," he interrupted me, "It was my fault. You didn't do anything and I made a mistake. It's ok-"

I slapped him.

Then I gasped.

Then I realized why I did it and didn't care that I did it.

He needs to just _shut up_.

"I'm sorry Fang," I said in a business-y voice, "But you need to shut up and listen."

"Max-" he started but I held up my hand.

"Just listen." I whispered, pleading him with my eyes, "Please."

He seemed to think for a minute, and then he nodded.

I took his arm and walked him over to the rows band chairs.

Fang sat down in one of the gray chairs, and I grabbed a guitar from a rack before sitting in front of him.

_Okay, Max. This is your last chance. Make him listen. Make him understand._

I took a deep, deep breath and looked down at the guitar.

"Just listen." I whispered, softly to myself.

I started playing a slow tune.

_Please understand._

Then I started singing.

**(A/N: Breathe by Taylor Swift Ft. Colby Caillat.)**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

He wasn't looking at me while I sang. He was just looking down, but there was a frown on his face.

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time  
_

I closed my eyes as I hummed the tune.

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
_

Please look at me. Darn it Fang!

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

Please let this ending be a good one.

_'Cause its tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around  
_

He slowly looked up at me, and I tried to tell him with me eyes what I was feeling.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
_

I took a shaky breath and sang loudly, yet softly.

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
_

Please understand that I made a mistake!

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

Never ever.

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out  
_

But I'm trying to make you understand!!

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand  
_

We know each other so well!

_And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

_It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend_

I do feel like I lost my friend. My best friend.

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me  
_

It's not easy for me.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to_

Listen Fang! Listen to these next words!

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

I looked into his eyes, but couldn't see any emotion.

"I'm sorry Fang. I made a mistake." I said, setting the guitar aside, "Please understand that."

He sighed and looked down.

"Fang," I tried not to make my voice sound like begging but it was hard, "Please."

"Come to Fay's tonight."

I jumped when I heard his voice.

"What? Why?"

He looked at me and grinned slightly, "You'll see."

Then he got up and left.

A question kept running through my mind.

Does he understand that I like him the same way he likes me?

**(A/N: I was going to end it there, but…what the heck!)**

I drummed my fingers on the counter anxiously. My leg was bouncing up and down, and I kept glancing towards the clock hanging on the wall.

"Max, will you chill?" Ella asked me, holding my fingers still.

I sighed, "Sorry El, but I just want to know."

She smiled warmly at me, "I know Max, but you need to calm down." She took her hand off mine.

I nodded and took a sip of my Coke.

"What time are they playing again?" Nudge asked, leaning back against the bar while picking at a muffin beside her.

Ella looked at the clock, "In about four minutes. Max! Stop drumming on the counter!" she glared at me.

I grinned sheepishly and placed my hands safely in my lap.

"Hun, don't give yourself a heart-attack please." Fay said from across the counter.

Fay, of course, knew everything.

"I know, I know." I muttered.

Two more minutes!

"Where's Ash and Iggy?" Nudge asked, turning back in her seat to face the counter. She took a sip of her tea.

"They're playing with Fang." I said, trying not to choke up on Fang's name.

Please tell me he understood.

"Oh, I wonder what they're going to sing. Well, Fang's probably going to sing it. Asher and Iggy have a good voice don't get me wrong, but Fang can make angels sound like a dying cat! Well, so can Max. Hey do you think that you guys could sing a so-"

Ella stuffed a muffin into Nudge's mouth.

Nudge blinked, her eyes wide. She stayed like that, the muffin in her mouth, her hand frozen from her hand gesture she makes while she talks. Then she took it out and wiped her mouth from the crumbs.

"I can eat my muffin by myself thank you very much!" she said to Ella.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Just making sure you remembered how."

I grinned at my friends.

"Check, check."

My heart rate sped up as Fang stood up on the stage with Asher and Iggy. Ash was playing an electric guitar, along with Fang. (Asher's was a deep, deep purple, almost blue. Fang's was black. Go figure…) Iggy was playing the drums as usual. They all had mike stands in front of them, but Iggy's was hooked onto his drum set. Fang was center stage with his guitar slung behind him as he tightened the mike stand. Asher was a little ways behind him, and Iggy was in the back.

"How's everyone tonight?" Fang asked as he dug for a pick in his pocket.

People clapped or cheered.

"Good, good." He said, finally finding a pick, "This first song is called She Likes, and it's for a very special person."

Oh, crap…

Fang slung his guitar into his hands and the three of them started playing. They all seemed to be into it. Iggy bashing on the drums, Ash just about jumping, and Fang's strumming hand was moving faster than sound.

Fang strummed one last time and then he moved his mouth the mike as he sang. He started strumming softer and more melody.

**(A/N: She Likes by Forever The Sickest Kids. Really fun song!)**

_What's the point of being in love?  
_

Love??

_What's the point of being with someone you can't have?  
I know exactly how this will end but for some reason I can't help myself.  
No I just can't help myself.  
_

All three guys sang together loudly and were really rocking to the music. All of them were nearly bouncing in place.

_She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love.  
_

I was so confused. Was he mad at me? Was he happy? Does he understand? Ugh, guys are too confusing.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_All you do is let me down_

Oh, lord…

_  
You pick me up and drag me around like a rag doll  
I sew myself together again_  
_But for some reason I can't help myself  
No I just can't help myself  
_

Fang was actually smiling. He had a crooked smile thing going on, and it suited him very well. It was actually…cute.

Uh, um, forget I said that.

_She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love  
_

Fang winked at me with a smile on his face and I laughed.

Maybe we're going to be okay…

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_  
She told me it's not workin out  
I said "Hey doll, quit freakin' out  
We've been through this too many times  
Why can't you just make up your mind?"_

Fang let go of his guitar and it fell behind his back. He and Asher sang, clapping with their hands extended over their heads while Iggy played a steady beat on the bass drum.

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
_

Asher and Fang grabbed their guitars and started playing. All three of them were singing.

_She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love_

The girls and I clapped along with the beat, all of us dancing in our seats laughing.

Fang pointed at me as he sang with his eyes closed and head back. Nobody really could tell his hand was pointed at me though, but I could…ugh…I'm going to murder him.

_She likes she likes  
She likes to fight and make up  
She likes she likes  
She likes to be alone  
_

He finally put his hand down and started playing again.

_She likes she likes  
The heartache of a break up  
She likes she likes  
To be my bittersweet love  
_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah  
Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

The ended on a single note and the coffee shop erupted in cheers.

"Nudge we gotta go!" Ella suddenly said dragging Nudge out of her seat.

"Oh, crap!" Nudge exclaimed and they rushed on the stage before I could ask why.

Fang smiled at them and told them something before he spoke into the mike.

"Thank you," Fang said, slightly out of breath, "Thank you. Our next song is called Beside You. It's our last song of the evening and it's also for a very, very special person that I care deeply about."

Did anyone else notice how he was looking right at me as he said that?

Anybody?

Ella was sitting at the keyboard, Nudge had a tambourine in her hand, Asher switched out for an acoustic guitar, and Fang had his guitar hanging behind his back.

Fang checked with Asher before he started singing with only Asher playing with him. He grabbed the mike with both hands and sang into it.

**(A/N: Beside You By** **Marianas Trench. Listen to it as you read!)**

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles,  
and the only thing you want is just to be still for a while._

He pointed to the ceiling as if he was signaling the rest of the band to sing and play, and then put his hand down after the first beat. He just took a step back with his head down as they sang, bobbing up and down to the rhythm.

_oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-ooo  
oh-ay-oh-ay-oh-ooo_

Fang started singing while everyone else continued with the "oh-ay" things.

_  
And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much,  
I'll be right beside you,_

I still don't know how Fang sings that high…

_  
I'll be right beside you,  
_

They stopped the "oh-ay's."

_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath,  
and the space between the things you know is blurry nonetheless, _

_When you try to speak but you make no sound,  
and the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud,_

And again with the "oh-ay's."

Fang closed his eyes and sang loudly into the microphone with a strong expression.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
I'll be right beside you,  
_  
_I will stay. Nobody will break you,_ _yeah…_

I finally heard the words into the song.

_Trust me, trust me, don't pull away, _

I won't again.

_  
Just trust me, trust me. _

I do.

_  
Cuz I'm just trying to keep it together,  
Cuz I could do worse and you could do better,  
_

Everyone stopped playing except for Ella, who played softly while Fang sang.

_When your tears are spent on your last pretense,  
and your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense,  
_

I felt tears in my eyes as I listened and watched him sing. His eyes were closed the whole time, like the music filled him up.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
Nobody will break you.  
_

Just like he promised.

Fang sang while everyone else did the "oh-ay's." No one was playing either, so the melody and beat was just their voices.

_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up,  
and I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you,  
Nobody will break you._

He finally opened his eyes and they locked with mine.

I covered my mouth to stifle my crying.

But it wasn't sad, painful crying.

It was happy, the feeling of relief crying.

He grinned his crooked grin as he dropped his hands from the mike.

I laughed/cried and shook my head in amazement.

He understood!

He jumped off the stage and walked over to me.

I just stood there smiling, the feeling of relief filling my every nerve.

"You listened." I said, my voice thick from the tears. (happy tears!!)

He nodded, "I did."

New thoughts now filled my mind:

_My mistake is fixed._

_Our friendship isn't ruined._

_He listened to me._

_He understood._

_Maybe we can get this right now…_

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck in a hug. His wrapped around my waist.

"I'm sorry." I told him, my fingers playing with his hair, "I made such a big mistake."

"It's okay." He murmured into my hair, "Everything's okay."

And everything was.

Just like Ella promised.

Why does she always have to be right??

I pulled back from Fang and smiled at him.

I was about to tell him something but that's when someone yelled, "Fang! OMG! You're amazing!!!" in the most obnoxious, annoying voice I have ever heard.

Oh no. Please no! Anyone BUT her!!

I turned and saw her walking towards us wearing the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen.

Crap.

It was the Redhead Wonder.

* * *

**Hope you liked this super long chapter!!! **

**Sorry if this chapter was too long and you got tired of it!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! **

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP?!?!? (Also Fang?)**

**Again, thank you Ann On Y Mousse!!! **

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	31. I'm Not THAT Scary am I?

**Okay, this chapter is mostly a filler, sorry!! **

**I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten!!**

**I especially want to thank ****Mudtalon-Wing**** who reviewed just about every chapter!! Thank you!!!!!**

**Please review!!**

**Review of the day (or the review I really liked and thought was funny from chapter 30): **

"**A****wesome. Update, update, update!... (continues for 5 minutes:) I lovest you and your awesomesauce stories. *Huggles your story and you :D* O can't wait to see what happens next with the Red Haired Wonder of Doom- *Pulls out shanker* Will I need this ?!.. Lolz  
Loved the two song. Breathe fit perfectly ^_^. She Likes made me lol. Beside You was just WoW. Like I said before update before I go mad O.e"**

**By **

**Haha that review cracked me up!! Idk why, but it was funny!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Please review everyone!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: No…I do not own Maximum Ride or the songs on here…sadly…I know…such a tragedy… =(**

**Claimer: I own…a chocolate bar!! Yummy!!**

* * *

Chapter 29

What was she doing here?

_Why_ was she here?

Why did she have to ruin the moment?!

"Uh, hi Lissa." Fang said, letting go of me.

"Hi Fang! OMG!! You're so good!!" She had the nerve to throw her arms around him and hug him, making me get pushed off to the side.

Good thing I was partly in shock or I might've punched her.

Well…Okay, I _would've_ punched her.

Fang awkwardly hugged her back, but quickly pushed her off him. It was no use though, she held on tightly to his arm with a vice looking grip.

She smiled and bashed her eyelashes flirtatiously at him. He smiled grimly and then looked at me with a face saying, "Help! Me!"

"Oh, who's this Fangy?" Lissa said, looking at me with a smile.

"I'm Max." I said, grinning at her, "I'm in your Algebra class."

A glare suddenly popped up on her face and I tried not to smirk. She let go of Fang and put her hands on her hip, stomping her foot on the ground, "You're the chick who called me tacky!" She nearly screamed, her face growing red.

How can someone get so mad that quickly?

Must be a talent of hers…

I snapped my fingers like I just remembered something and pointed at her, "Oh, yeah! I remember that! You're the tacky girl."

"I am not tacky!" she screeched, a vain on her neck popping out, "Stop being a rude jerk or I'll hurt you!" she put up what, I guess, was supposed to be a threatening fist, but it just looked like a toddle trying to act tough.

I touched my chest like I was hurt, "I am not rude!" I exclaimed, "I'm just honest." I shrugged my shoulder, "Not my fault."

That's when she slapped me.

Though it was more of a little pat on the cheek, but the only reason it hurt, was because her perfectly manicured nails cut me.

I heard some guy standing nearby go, "OH! Chick fight!"

Note to Self: find guy who said that and kick him into next week.

I felt wetness on my cheek and touched it gingerly with my hand.

That girl actually made me bleed!

I glared at her, fuming.

"Max," I heard Fang warn me cautiously. He took a step towards me with his arms slightly extended out, like he might need to restrain me.

"I'm not going to hurt her." I said, grinding my teeth together and taking a step towards her, "I'm just going to show her why she shouldn't touch me…"

"Max, no!" Fang said just as I lunged at her.

I would've so slapped that ugly face of her off too.

But, of course, Asher and Iggy just had to be there at that moment.

Ugh, why?! I was so close!! Stupid people…

Iggy grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back tightly, while Asher stood in front of me, pushing me back. From over his shoulder I could see Fang pull Lissa back so she could be farther away from me.

Oh, how sweet of him.

Remind me to hit him for that later.

"Max, chill!" Asher said placing his hands firmly on my shoulders.

I sighed and leaned my head on Asher's chest, trying to control my anger.

How dare she slap me! How dare she even threaten me!!

I took a deep breath before lifting my head, "I'm fine."

Asher kept looking at me, and Iggy's hands didn't loosen.

"I'm fine." I insisted, "Really, I am."

Asher rolled his eyes and motioned for Iggy to let me go.

I rubbed my sore wrists, glaring pointedly at Iggy as he grinned at me innocently.

The little butt-face…

I walked up to where Lissa was cowering behind Fang, who was smirking at me.

"Down kitty." Fang said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Don't let her hurt me Fang!" Lissa cried, wrapping her arms around Fang's waist from the back.

His arms flew up and he had a small look of disgust written on his face. He looked over his shoulder and I swear, he just about gagged when he saw Lissa's face buried in his back.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh.

"Oh, Fang!" Iggy squealed, "Save her from the big bad monster Max!" he grabbed Asher's arm and cringed into it.

Asher laughed and flicked him on the head.

"Hey!" Lissa cried, coming out from behind Fang, "Stop it!"

She started towards them, but I moved in front of her with my arms crossed, eyebrow raised, looking very intimidating.

She gave a small shriek and then ran to hide behind Fang.

"Save me Fang!!!" She cried into his back.

I'm not that scary am I? If I did that to Angel, she would've laughed.

"Dude," I heard Iggy whisper to Asher, I presume, "I think she's mental."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Asher whispered back.

I smirked.

"Lissa, Lissa!" Fang said, trying to pull her off of him, "Lissa, can you get off of me?"

She suddenly grinned that ugly flirty grin of her and moved to stand closer to Fang, "Why?" she asked, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He looked at me from over her head, begging me.

Yes! Justice at last!

I walked over to them and tapped Lissa on the back.

She groaned and turned around, "What?"

That's when I drew back my fist and punched her so called "pretty" face.

And that my dear children, is how you make the Redhead Wonder run from a room, screaming her head off, asking for her daddy to take care of the big scary monster.

But seriously…I'm not _that_ scary am I?

**

* * *

**

**Review? **


	32. SingOff!

**AHH!! You guys are amazing!! I have over 400 reviews!!! AHH!!!!!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!**

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!**

**Please?**

**=)**

**Okay, the first song is called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. Hope you like it!**

**Second song is called Party For Two by Shania Twain. Also hope you like!**

**A Party For Two isn't one of my fav's but I could picture Fang and Max messing around with each other like that. It might make more sense if you listen to the song while reading. Just a little tip!**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness from Max and Fang. **

**Sorry!**

**Please review!!**

**I already have the next chapter in my mind; I just have to write it now!!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle--**

* * *

Chapter 30

Everyone watched as she ran screaming from the café. Then they all returned to what they were doing like I just didn't punch a girl, making her run crying for her daddy.

Asher and Iggy were laughing so hard they _were_ crying. Ella and Nudge had come sometime during the little scene and were giggling. Fay was shaking her head mumbling something on the line of, "Oh dear, why do I even bother…"

And then there was one…

Well…

And then there was Fang…

Eh, same difference.

He was grinning at me with his arms crossed. His eyes held amusement and his grin was that little crooked one I like.

My heart fluttered as I watched his face.

Wait forge- oh what the crap…I give up…

"You sure know to get rid of them." Fang said as I stepped closer to him.

I shrugged, "It takes talent."

He rolled his eyes.

I took another step, so I was almost in front of him.

"She seems to like you." I said, my smile going down a little.

What if he doesn't like me anymore?

No, he couldn't change his mind that fast…could he? I mean he had that song and…and…ugh…why did I say no!?!?

Fang raised an eyebrow, "_Really?_ I didn't notice."

"Shut up." I muttered, and looked behind me at Asher and Iggy who were sitting at the bar, still chuckling with tear tracks across their faces.

Idiots…

Ella and Nudge were with them, talking to each other a mile an hour.

Of course…

"Hey,"

Strong, gentle hands placed themselves on my shoulders, turning me to meet dark, endless eyes.

They're so pretty…

"Max."

I blinked and focused on Fang's face, "Hm? What?"

He rolled his eyes, "You're so weird." He chuckled softly as he stepped closer. Our knees were almost touching.

Not that I noticed.

I bit my lip grinning. I leaned up to his ear and whispered softly into it, "At least I can sing."

Whoa Max, where did that come from? You don't do that!!!!

Hmm….too late to do anything about it now, besides he looks a little shocked himself.

"You did not just say that." He glared darkly at me while I smirked in triumph.

"Yep." I popped the P, "I did."

He studied me for a moment, a deep frown on his face. Then he grinned (the amazing crooked one!) and pulled me by the arm up to the stage.

"Fang, Fang!" I said as he hauled me up there with him, "What are we doing?"

"You said I couldn't sing." He grabbed a guitar and another mike, "We're going to see who better singer is."

I grinned, "Oh, you're so on!"

SING-OFF!!!

I whistled, "Oi! Ash, Ig, Nudge, El, get your butts up here!"

They turned and grinned at me, before rushing up on the stage.

"Yes, oh great one?" Iggy asked as he pulled his drum sticks out from his back pocket.

I don't get how he can sit down with those things sticking out his butt…

I rolled my eyes at his comment before answer, "Fang and I are going to have a sing-off. You guys need to do what you do best."

Asher thought for a minute, "Eat junk food until you barf, while staying up endless hours in the night, while watching action movies that have blood and gore?"

"Oh, yeah!" Iggy exclaimed, turning to Ash, "Did you see that one action movie where the graphics were like…whoa. And the actors were like…_whoaa_. Oh! Oh! And the main character, a girl," he wiggled his eyebrows, "she was like…"

"Whoa?" We all finished for him.

I crossed my arms and smirked at him, shaking my head slightly.

He frowned at us, "No, I was going to say she was like amazingly gorgeous."

We all groaned and each had a turn slapping him on the back of the head.

"Idiot…"

We all set up; Iggy…well I'm sure you know where he is. Fang had his black electric guitar hanging behind him as he made sure the stands were tight. Nudge was holding her bass, tuning it slightly. Asher had an acoustic. Ella with her violin, and I was standing next to Fang humming to a tune in my head.

Fang walked up to the mike and spoke, "Hello, we're Fall and Rise, and this first song is called Chasing Cars."

I rolled my eyes at his brief introduction of us. Stupid nonspeaking person…

I then realized that I've never heard this song before.

….THAT LITTLE BUTT HEAD!!!

I glared at him as he started playing by himself while grinning at me.

He's so dead…

I couldn't help my foot as it tapped to the rhythm he was playing. It was too catchy.

Nudge started strumming a single string with him every couple beats.

Then he started to sing.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

I watched as his skillful hands moved the pick from the two strings, back and forth.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

He winked at me before he sang. What's with him and winking? Seriously?

_If I lay here_

He closed his eyes, the lights hitting his cheek bones perfectly, making them look sharp and angular.

_If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

Ella, very softly, started playing, and Fang opened his eyes.

_I don't quite know_

He frowned suddenly, like how he was in the tree house when we…well you know what I'm talking about…

_How to say  
How I feel  
_

Whoa wait, what do you feel?

_Those three words_

What three words?!!

_Are said too much  
__They're not enough  
_

What's not enough?! Ugh…I need to start reading more or something!

_If I lay here_

Asher came in with them as they played louder, and Iggy started playing a light beat on the symbols. I was tired of just standing there in the front so I walked around the stage, smiling at everyone until I fell comfortably on the piano bench.

_If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

I wonder if I could try and forget Mason…clearing his ugly face from my mind would be the greatest thing ever. Maybe I could sleep at night without having him…_it_ in my dreams….

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

I got an idea and played a single key as Fang sang/said the words. He turned and grinned at me, nodding his head slightly.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  
_

I continued with the playing, laughing softly.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

Yeah, Fang is not a graceful ballerina…

Everyone stopped playing and then came in with a strong beat and sound.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
_

I got up from the bench and walked to the front of the stage watching Fang play while he sang. His dark eyes shined against the lights. His amazing eyes…

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Fang changed the chords up and Iggy looked like he wanted to be rocking it out instead of playing a slower beat.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

Oh! Fang has pretty eyes…so pretty…

Uhh…never mind.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all  
_

Everyone stopped playing, but Fang. He started that little rhythm from the beginning

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He looked over at me and grinned a crooked grin.

And cue the girls screaming in the back passing out.

I shook my head at him with my arms crossed and a smile on my face.

Idiot…

"Let's do a song together." I said, grinning.

He nodded, "Which one?"

"You choose," I smirked, "So when I win you can't say I cheated by choosing the song."

He rolled his eyes at me before thinking, his eyes distant, "How about…Party For Two?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I slapped his arm.

"Ok," I said smiling, "Guys, Party For Two." I said, turning towards the rest of the band. They all gave me thumbs up.

I turned towards Fang as I spoke into the microphone, "Hey Fang," I said, acting like I was dusting something off his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He asked, speaking in the mike as well.

I stepped back as I examined him, "I'm having a party, wanna come?"

With the twitch of my finger Ella and Iggy started playing.

Fang ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "Nah, I don't think so, baby."

Remind me to slap him for the "baby" part.

Nudge joined in with her bass.

"Oh, come on!" I shoved him playfully, "It's going to be lots of fun!"

He looked at me skeptically, "Yeah?" then he frowned, "Hmm…"

Ella and Nudge yelled, "Woo!"

Fang groaned, "Awww, baby."

Then I cued in Asher.

And then that's when I started to sing.

**(A/N: It's easier to listen to the sing while you read!! Just a little tip!! Song is Party For Two By Shania Twain.)**

_Max: I'm having me a party,_

_Fang shrugged before singing into the mike._

_Fang: I don't think I can come_

_I grinned and shook my head._

_Max: Uh-uh, this ain't just any kind of party  
Fang: I think I'll stay at home_

I waved him off as I walked towards the other end of the stage, away from him.

_Max: It's gonna be really, really hot,_

I tried to look hopeful. Fang rubbed his chin as he slowly made his way over to me.

_Fang: It's starting to sound good_

I grinned.

_Max: I'm gonna put you on the spot,  
Fang: Baby, maybe I should_

He winked at me.

Jeez, what's with the winking!?

_Max: They'll be lots of one on one,_

I pointed to him and myself as I spoke.

_Fang: I guess I could be there_

I laughed as his thinking face.

_Max: Come on and join the fun,  
Fang: What should I wear?_

I walked up to him and sang.

_Max: I'll tell you about it, it doesn't matter what you wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be,_

I leaned up and spoke in his ear/the mike.

_Max: You and me there_

Cue Nudge and Ella screaming, "Woo!"

Fang and I turned towards the smiling audience and sang together.

_I'm having a party, a party for two_

_I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you_

_Max: You'll be sexy in your socks_,

I winked at him.

Wait…ugh…now I'm doing it.

_Fang: We could polish the floors_

He took my hand and looked me up and down.

_Max: In case anybody knocks,  
Fang: Let's lock all the doors_

_Max: Yeah, all the things I'm gonna do,  
Fang: I'm gonna do with you_

He pulled me closer and I laughed/blushed.

_Max: I'm gonna try something new,  
Fang: I wanna try that too_

I shoved him off and rolled my eyes, smiling as I walked away, facing the crowd.

_Max: I'll tell you about it,_

Fang joined me on the stage.

_Fang: it doesn't matter what I wear  
'Cause it's only gonna be,  
Max: you and me there_

Yes we get it…woo this woo that…

_Both: I'm having a party, a party for two,  
I ain't inviting nobody, nobody but you_

I pointed at Fang, and he pointed at himself as we sang.

_Max: Yeah, you,  
Fang: I'm here  
Max: You're there  
Fang, Max: That's all, we really need  
Fang, Max: We're, we're gonna party hardy  
Fang, Max: Just, just you and me  
Fang, Max: Don't, don't think about now  
Fang, Max: Don't, don't even doubt it now  
Fang, Max: I'm inviting you to a party for two_

Nudge and Ella jumped forward and landed beside me, me in the middle as they yelled, "Woo!"

Then we all shook our hips as I sang.

_Shake it, shake it_

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me away from them as he sang his part. Then I sang mine as I was dragged away.

_Fang: Come on baby  
Max: All the things I'm gonna do,  
Fang: I'm gonna do with you  
Max: I'm gonna try something new,  
Fang: I wanna try that too_

I rolled my eyes as I pulled away, but still faced him.

_Max: I'll tell you about it, it doesn't matter what you wear,  
Fang: 'Cause it's only gonna be,  
Max: it's only gonna be you and me_

Fang grinned and nodded his head slowly as he sang.

_Fang: Awww yeah._

_("I'm havin' a party." Asher and Iggy)  
Fang: A little bitty party baby  
(a party for two)  
Max: Just me and you  
Fang: That's right_

He nodded seriously and I laughed.

_(inviting nobody)  
Max: I ain't inviting anybody,  
Fang: Nobody baby_

He shook his head like he was talking about something important.

_(nobody but you)_

_Max: I'm having a party,_

_Fang: I'm having a party  
Max: A party for two,_

_Fang: a party for two  
Max: I ain't inviting nobody,_

_Fang: I ain't inviting nobody  
Max: Nobody but you,_

_Fang: nobody but you_

_Max: Come on, Come on  
Fang: Come on, Come on  
Max: Come on, Come on, Come on  
Fang: Come on, Come on, yeah  
Max: Come on, Come on_

Fang spun me around as he sang his part.

_Fang: Come on, Come on  
Max: Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Fang: Come on, Come on, yeah_

Fang walked up to me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me close.

_Fang: Just you and me, baby_

"That was great!" I said into the microphone, laughing.

"Well, let's do it again." He said before leaning down and pressing his soft lips to mine.

One thought ran through my mind as people cheered and from behind my closed eyes I could see the lights turn off:

_It took him long enough._

* * *

**Review??**


	33. Only You

**New chapter!!!**

**Sorry that I haven't posted for a while!! I've been suuper busy!!!! **

**But here is it is!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Song is Only Hope By Mandy Moore. Listen to it while you read!!! It works really well when you read it!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**Review!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

* * *

Chapter 31

I pulled away from Fang, both of us with flushed faces, and grinned.

"How's that for an ending?" Fang asked, smiling.

I shook my head, "We're not done yet. I still have to sing."

He frowned, "Darn it, I hoped you would forget."

"Nope." I said, grinning.

Then I ran off and told the rest of the band what I was going to sing.

I decided not to tell Fang, since he didn't tell me what he had sung. You know, it's only fair.

The lights were still off, making the stage pitch black. Asher walked out to the front of the stage, more into the light, and spoke into the mike, "This next song is called Only Hope sung by Max Ride." Then he came back into the dark walking over to the piano that he and Iggy had brought forward.

Fang sat down on the end of the stage, one foot hanging off the edge, the other was sitting on the stage. His hands were behind him, holding him up as he leaned back. He was grinning at me, but more of a, "You can try, but you're not going to beat me."

I just rolled my eyes before taking a deep breath. I was at the front of the stage with the mike in its stand in front of me.

I turned around slightly, and nodded to Asher telling him to start playing the flowing tune, making me feel almost calm, peaceful.

A single ray of light shined on me and then I started to sing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
_

I grabbed the mike with both of my hands and closed my eyes as I sang.

_I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again.  
_

I opened my eyes and moved my hands to the rhythm of the song. Singing out to the crowd.

_So, I lay my head back down. _

I shuffled my feet and licked my lips before singing again.

_And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.  
_

I closed my eyes as I swayed to the melody. People started clapping as Asher playing slightly faster. Ella joined him with her violin as I started singing again, my eyes open now.

_Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again. _

Fang stood up and walked slowly behind me.

_When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.  
_

I took the mike off of the stand and then sang the chorus.

_So I lay my head back down._

I lifted one of my hands up slowly as I sang.

_And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.  
_

I turned towards Fang as I sang, both hands on the mike. He walked closer to me taking my hand and spinning me around slowly, like he did from before.

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me. _

I walked away from him and faced the crowd, singing.

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.  
_

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

_So I lay my head back down. _

I leaned back into him, reaching back and wrapping my arm around his neck as I sang with my eyes closed.

_And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. _

I turned around and leaned my head against Fang's chest as he wrapped his arms around me, swaying us back and forth against the soothing rhythm Ella played. I closed my eyes as I hummed.

_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

The crowd roared and clapped. People were whistling and screaming.

Like I've said before…this all was happening in a _coffee shop_…

I felt Fang's lip softly press against the top of my head. Then I heard his deep voice whisper in my ear, "Okay, you win."

Ha, sucker…

I smiled and breathed in his inviting scent.

His _smell_ is even mesmerizing! That's just wrong!

"Oh, get a room." I heard Iggy say from the back of the stage.

I pulled away from Fang and glared at Iggy.

"Oh shut it." I said, turning to smile at the crowd, "Thank you and goodnight!" I said into the mike before hooking it back on the stand.

Can't just leave them there like they're just a bunch of sticks in the mud. That's impolite.

We all walked off the stage, but using the back door so we don't get harassed by the crowd, (Yeah, they were that bad.) and came into the alley that's behind the shop.

Asher and Iggy were playfully punching each other as we exited. Nudge and Ella were chatting nonstop. And Fang had his arm draped lazily over my shoulder, with mine around his waist.

I could get used to this.

We walked out of the alley and came to the street that Fay's café was on. Everyone but Fang and I started walking back to the café. Fang had turned me the opposite direction.

"We're going to go for a walk." He said to their puzzled faces.

Asher's eyes narrowed, while Iggy smirked, and Nudge and Ella giggled.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." Iggy said, winking at us.

Ash took a step towards us, a deep frown on his face, "You better not or so help me Max…I will torture you for the rest of your life."

I grinned, "How?"

His eyes gave an evil glint, "I have my way."

Yeah, when Asher won't tell you what he's going to do…its bad…very bad.

I gulped, "Okay. Got it."

Asher smiled; looking accomplished, and then turned to Fang with a serious expression, "If you hurt my sister--"

Fang put his hand up to stop him, "I would never hurt her. I promise."

Asher grinned, "Okay, I trust you. See you guys later."

"Bye."

They all walked back into the café, laughing and talking.

Am I the only one who noticed Iggy's arm wrapped around Ella's waist?

Am I?

Am I?!?!

"So where are we going?" I asked Fang, looking up at him as we walked away from the café.

He grinned crookedly, "Oh, you'll see."

"Should I be scared?"

He chuckled and turned to kiss the top of my head, "Ha-ha, you're so funny." He said sarcastically.

I smiled up at him, "But seriously where are we going."

He rolled his eyes, and then suddenly pushed me up against a store wall.

My breathing suddenly came in fast, and I felt a blush move its way up my face and his body pressed against mine.

"I just wanted to be alone with you for a while." He said, his sweet breath caressing my face.

Whoa…head rush…

I shook my head, a smile on my face, "You're one of the strangest people I have ever met."

He grinned, his white teeth sparkling, "Thank you." Then he leaned down to press his lips against mine.

I slowly wound my arms around his neck, while his automatically came around my waist.

How can someone smell and taste to heavenly?

I mean seriously!

I turned my head to get a better angle, when he was suddenly ripped apart from me.

I gasped as his lips broke apart from mine, and my eyes shot opened as I saw Fang fall to the ground.

"Hello, Maxy."

I swallowed as I heard the oh so familiar voice.

"Hello Mason."

I looked around and saw Ari, Peirce, Isaac, and two other of Mason's friend.

My eyes locked with Fang as he was hauled up from the ground with Peirce and Isaac holding his arms tightly behind his back.

Both of our eyes said the same thing.

_Crap.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Review?**


	34. KNUTS 'K is silent'

**Okay, here's the next chapter!! Characters are a little OOC! Sorry!! There is no song either! **_**Sorry!!!**_** And the chapter (in my opinion) seems a little weak!! SORRRRYY!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**We're almost to 500!! AHH!!!! I'm so happy!! If you're the 500****th**** review you get a little "hint" about what happens at the end of the book and a chapter dedicated to you!!**

**And how I choose the review is by counting the reviews down until that one person. It sounds weird maybe, but it's accurate!! **

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

Chapter 32

I bit my lip as my eyes returned to Mason's smirking figure.

"What're you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest while glaring at him.

He walked over to me and gently lifted a lock of my hair.

I slapped his hand away, "Don't touch me." I hissed at him, my voice like venom.

He suddenly glared, then slapped me hard across the face.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Fang yell, and the sound of struggle.

I sucked in a breath while holding my burning cheek.

"Shut up!" Mason barked at Fang, turning around, "Because of you, I can't play in the finals next week!" I realized Mason was walking with a slight limp, and his right eye was still a little swollen.

"You deserve it." Fang said, his eyes narrowed in a deathly gaze **(A/N: I know that sounded corny but I just wanted to put that!)** Fang pulled at Isaac and Peirce's grip, trying to get loose.

Mason pulled back his fist and swung it upward into Fang's stomach. I could hear the whoosh of air as he was knocked out of breath. He doubled over gasping, and after a couple minutes he straightened up, his face grave.

"Leave him alone!" I said, walking towards them only to be yanked back by my hair by the one and only Ari.

Ugh, this guy is not making my life easy…

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked smirking as he lifted me slightly higher by my hair.

I couldn't help the slight cry of pain come out of my mouth. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to come out.

"Ah," Ari sighed, "Music to my ears." He grinned, referring to my small cry of pain.

I'm gunna slap that kid.

I glared at him and then spit in his face, "You have some spit in your ears now." I said. Now I was the one smirking.

He shook me slightly by the my hair, making me grab his hand that was latched on tightly, "You little-"

"Ari!" Mason interrupted him, turning back towards me, "She's mine."

"Uh, Au Contraire, your ugliness, I am not anyone's._ Especially_ yours. " I narrowed my eyes at him.

He chuckled slightly, "You're a feisty little thing aren't you." he wiggled his finger in front of me like he was taunting me to bite it.

Too bad I was clenching my teeth so I wouldn't scream from the pain of getting my hair pulled out or he would only have three fingers instead of five.

"Touch her and you're dead." Fang snarled darkly from behind Mason, "That's a promise."

Fang's body language showed he was more than angry, mad, furious and all of those put together. There isn't a word it describe how angry/furious/mad he looked! His whole posture was tense. His eyes looked dangerous and lethal, (and that's just his eyes) they were narrowed forward into a death glare that would make Mike Tyson pee his pants.

Talk about the ultimate intimidation stare…

Mason just smirked, obviously unaware of Fang's expression.

"Well," he said, turning to me, "Let's just see how you keep to your promises."

He walked around me with a thoughtful expression, rubbing his chin. (I couldn't move because Ari was still holding onto my hair.) He stopped till he was beside me.

"What would happen if I did this…" He punched me hard in the side, making pain explode inside of my stomach.

I winced and nearly crumbled to the ground from that single blow, but Ari's hand held me up.

"Does that annoy you?" he asked Fang conversationally.

Fang struggled against their grips more, looking like he wanted to murder Mason. Mason's other two henchmen had to help retrain the livid Fang.

My eyes locked with his worried ones. I gave him a small nod, telling him I was okay, but his worried expression didn't change.

"It's a pain in the butt to me." I growled at Mason, my own death glare forming on my face.

Mason simply smiled. Then continued walking around me. He was standing behind me before he spoke again.

"What about this? Does this bother you?"

I blinked and then my knees buckled as Mason powerfully kicked the back of my right knee.

Why does everyone have the need to beat me up? It's just plain unhealthy, not to mention un-American!

A blinding pain filled my leg, making me collapse.

Ari had tried to hold me up, but I didn't have the strength the stand, so he just dropped me on the ground. I fell on my stomach trying to block out the pain.

_Pain is just a message._

_You can delete that message._

I lifted myself up with my hands, just as Mason kicked me in the stomach, making me tumble back to the ground.

I suddenly think that that message is a really, _really_ big one, and they're putting me on hold before they delete it…

"Aw, did I hurt you?" Mason asked in a cooing voice, like he was talking to a child.

I did three things:

I closed my eyes.

I took a deep breath.

I told myself to ignore every signal of pain.

Then I lifted myself to my feet and glared at Mason, "That doesn't hurt." I hissed.

He had been slapping high-fives with Ari, while smirking at Fang. When he heard me speak, he nearly gasped and turned around slowly, his eyes narrowed.

"What?" he spat like he did in the band room.

I raised my eyebrows, a small grin on my face, "That doesn't hurt." I replied.

He walked over to me and slapped me across the face.

Ouch.

That hurt.

But I didn't show it. I didn't even flinch. I just let him hit me.

"Still doesn't hurt." I sneered at him.

"Stop saying that!" He yelled, his blue eyes growing wide.

"Why?" I asked in the same childish voice he just used, "Does that _bother_ you?"

I tried not to chuckle when I saw his face flush when I used his same, exact line.

"No," He snarled. His lip was even curling up a little, "It doesn't."

"Okay," I said, taking a step forward, but immediately regretting it. A stinging pain erupted in my leg and I winced, "But I hope you know, that that wimpy kick didn't hurt." I said between clenched teeth, "My mom could kick harder than you and she's dead!"

A pang in my heart made me regret saying that. I felt guilty, like I was making her seem like a…_thing_, like she was a disgrace or something. She was much, much more than that.

Mason walked up to me and had a thoughtful expression on his face, "You know that explains a lot," he started, "You having a dead mom, I mean. It explains why you're not a girl. Why your life is like some screwed up fairy tale with no happy ending."

I clenched my jaw tighter and tighter as he spoke.

"It also explains why Fang here was just using you," he nodded over to where Fang was glaring at him.

Wait. What?

Fang didn't use me…

Right?

Right?!

I felt my expression loosen up some, becoming a confused one.

Mason looked at me and then covered his mouth, "Oh yeah! You weren't supposed to know about that." He then smirked, "Fang didn't tell you everything, huh?"

I glanced at Fang and saw he was looking at Mason with a bewildered expression.

Well, that's a lot of help…

"Fang was being paid to get close to you. The closer he gets the more he gets paid."

"Really Mason?" Fang said in disbelief, "Really? Come on, even you have better lies than that."

"Oh, shut up!" Mason snapped at him, "You just don't want her to know because you want to get that record deal."

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. The winner of the band competition gets a record deal with one of the top agencies in the country. That's probably the one he's talking about.

I turned to look at Fang, "Fang?" I asked, "That's not true is it?"

He wouldn't lie to me…right?

Right?!

"No-" he stopped to glare at Isaac and Peirce, "Get your hands off of me." he shook them off, (Well they mostly let him go.) and walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

I almost felt uncomfortable.

Weird…

"It's not true." He said, "Who are you going to believe? Mason or me?"His eyes bore into mine, trying to make me see the truth.

I licked my lips and looked at Mason and his henchmen's face. Then I looked at Fang's face. The one that I loved and was so familiar to.

"I trust you." I whispered as I remembered when I made the choice of trusting him in the hallway at school.

Fang didn't smile or anything, but he didn't have to, his eyes showed all of his relief and happiness.

"Okay," Mason sighed from behind Fang, "This is getting boring, let's just wrap it up."

Fang's eyes slightly widened then he turned around, standing between Mason and me.

"You've done enough." He said in a lethal voice, "Now go home."

Mason pursed his lips, thinking, and then he shook his head, "Nope I'm good." He waved his finger in a circle.

Two big hands clamped themselves onto my waist as they pulled me away from Fang.

"Fang!" I cried, trying to get loose from the persons dirty hands.

He turned around, but was only to be grabbed by Peirce, Isaac and the other two guys, which meant…Ari's grimy hands were on my waist because Mason was standing off to the side with a sick, twisted grin on his face.

Remember that rule I made for Fang?

The one about how he can't touch anything from my knee above?

The one that he broke countless times?

Yeah…that one!

Well, for Ari, he can't touch anything above the ground under my feet.

Which he was clearly breaking at this exact moment.

Rule breaker!

I was suddenly filled with adrenaline. It was like I drank 10 Vaults at once!

(Nudge is not allowed to have those. It's a rule that her mom made when Nudge first learned how to talk.)

I twisted in Ari's slimy arms until I was facing him. I grinned at his surprised face before kicking him hard in his uh…special place.

He made a noise that sounded like someone's voice after they breathed in that stuff that's in balloons that makes your voice high.

Ha-ha…it was funny.

I jerked out from his arms and ran, (more like hobbled quickly) over to where Fang was being dragged off and punched the first guy I could reach, which just so happened to be Peirce.

He immediately let go of Fang and fell to the ground in a whimpering ball.

Wow, what a weenie…

Another guy grabbed my arm, but I turned and punched him also, noticing the feeling of his nose crunch beneath my fist.

Two down, three to go.

Fang had gotten out of their grips and punched Isaac, knocking him out with a single fist. The other guy took a look at us, then ran away, just about screaming like a pathetic creature he was.

The guy I had punched in the nose came back up to me again and I used my special technique.

It's called KNUTS (The K is silent)

Knee back.

Now you go Up with it.

You hit the Target.

Success!

He crumpled in pain next to Peirce, moaning.

I always liked that technique…

**Review?**

**Please?**

**You know you want to!!**

**It's just that one little button…**

**It's just taunting you…**

**Making you want to press it…**

**To review!**


	35. IMusic

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!! Keep them coming!!**

**This chapter is a filler…mostly…sorry!**

**Please review!!!**

**Remember! 500****th**** reviewer gets a hint about what happens at the VERY END of the story and a chapter dedicated to her/him!!!**

**:D**

**Review!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum or the songs on here…yadda yadda…you've heard it all before…**

**Claimer: I own what the average person owns such as: hands, feet, fingers, toes, and an eye…actually two! A nose, mouth, TWO ears, (what now!) hair, and everything else!! **

**Now…onward with the chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33

Fang moved to stand in front of me, placing himself between Mason and me.

"I would leave now if were you." Fang said, his voice like steel.

Mason frowned, like he was thinking through his options, which was really stupid.

Masons Options:

1. Get beat up by a furious Fang.

2. Run away.

3. Get beat up by a monumentally mad Max.

Hmm…it's so hard to decide.

"Mace, leave." I said coldly from behind Fang.

He glared at me, then at Fang, "This isn't over. I'll be back!"

Wow…cliché much?

I mean seriously!

I thought that kind of stuff is only said in movies…

"I'll be waiting!" I said brightly, smiling at him.

Mason glared at me again, taking a step forward. Fang also stepped forward, crossing his arms as he gave his intimidating stare.

Mason nodded slowly, as he stepped backwards, his arms raised, "Okay, okay." He said, "We'll see each other soon." Then he turned around and walked down the sidewalk to a slim car, got in, and sped off with a hard expression on his face.

Even though I felt safe with Fang standing next to me, and accomplished that we beat him and his gang 2 against 6…

I was scared about what Mason had planned.

* * *

"Max! Max! Maaax!! Max, guess what?!"

I turned and frowned as I saw Asher clumsily try to navigate his way through the crowded school hallway.

"Maaa-"

He suddenly tumbled down and fell into the mass of people.

I felt my eyes widened and then shoved my books and binder into Fang's surprised hands, before rushing over to help Asher up.

He's too clumsy for his own good…

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I hauled him up by his arm.

He blinked a couple times and rubbed his head, "Yeah, I'm good," he said, standing up on his own now, "Some girl kicked me in the head with some heels though. Wow, I didn't know how dangerous those things are until now."

I grinned, and wiped off some dirt from his shoulder, "What was the big news?" I asked him

His eyes widened like he just remembered, "Oh! I almost forgot!"

Fang ran up behind us as gave me my bag back, "Forgot what? How to walk?" he asked, smirking.

Asher rolled his eyes, "Shut up, and no!" He held out a piece of paper to me, "Look!"

I took the slightly crumpled paper and read the title, "IMusic Band Competition."

A grin slowly formed on my face.

"When do we perform?" I asked Asher, reading over the rules and information.

"Uh, I don't know. I just read the title then stopped to I could give it to you. I wanted you to read it first."

I nodded and continued to read over the paper with greedy eyes.

"It says here," I started, "That the competition takes place during the week before Christmas. We each perform 8:30 to midnight to sing/play as many and whatever songs we want. It will take place at…" I grinned bigger, "At Fay's park, and then it says the address which I'm sure we all know by now."

Fang's arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind me. He placed his head on my shoulder, reading the paper over it.

"A band called In Vain is performing Friday night, then us, and last is…no way…"

Nu uh! How did they get signed?!?! No!!

"What's wrong?" Asher asked.

Fang's arms tightened around my waist.

I guess he read the same thing I did. I quickly read over to performing dates to Ash.

Dec. 18 – In Vain

Dec. 19 – Fall and Rise

Dec. 20 – World Collide

"What's so bad about that?" Asher asked, completely clueless.

I sighed and leaned back against Fang's arms, "Mason's band is called Worlds Collide."

Asher's face grew grave, and he clenched his jaw, "Crap." I heard him muttered. (We had told him and the rest of the band about out little encounter with Mason and his gang. Though we really couldn't hide it because cringed every time Angel came to jump in my lap or I breathed deeply before singing a long note.)

"How did they even get signed?" I muttered, rubbing my forehead in frustration.

"It doesn't matter." Fang whispered in my ear, "We'll beat them."

"Yeah!" Asher said, punching his fist up in the air, making several students look at him strangely.

I nodded slowly, reading over the paper again.

Fang kissed my cheek softly, making me jump, and then he chuckled lowly in my ear, "Did I scare you?"

I elbowed him in the ribs and unwound his arms from my waist. I stuffed the paper into my bag before turning to Fang and Asher, "Let's go to class."

We can talk about this later. Just not right now.

Asher nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

Hmm… he's probably trying to figure out how many hours until lunch…

…that's going to take him awhile...

Fang frowned slightly at me, but he nodded and we all started walking to homeroom.

* * *

How come at the end of the day we always seem to end up at Fay's coffee shop?

Beats me…

After we had told Ella, Nudge, and Iggy about the Imusic band competition, we all came to Fay's to celebrate. (Or maybe just because we like to come here)

"So what songs are we going to play?" Iggy asked while munching on some crispy french-fries.

We were all sitting in a large, circular booth at the corner of the shop. There were about twenty-five half empty and/or empty cups sitting on the table, (brought to you by the band Fall and Rise) and a very…_very_ large plate of fries.

I shrugged and leaned back, loving the feeling of Fang's arm around my shoulder, "I thought about it and decided that we all should choose a song for us to play. Anyone you want. I think we should also let Angel, Gazzy, Fay, and maybe Mom also choose a song too."

"Oh! That sounds so cool!! I know just about the perfect song for us to play! Ah! I'm so happy!" Well, that sure wasn't Fang who said that…

Asher?

Possibly…

(It was Nudge if you didn't know.)

I rolled my eyes as everyone started talking excitedly about what songs to choose.

Ah, I love my friends.

"Hey," Fang said into my ear, leaning down, "Let's go play a song." He jerked his chin towards the stage.

I grinned up at him, "Yeah, I think we've pigged out enough today." I looked at the piles of napkins and straw wrappers.

He flashed his white teeth at me before scooting out of the booth, walking towards the stage.

"Let's go guys." I said loudly, trying to catch their attention, "We gotta perform."

They immediately got up and ran to the stage as quickly as they could, eager to play.

I chuckled as I made my way over there.

They sure do like to perform…

The door opened and the bell above it rang, along with a high-pitched, ear piercing giggle.

You have to be kidding me…

Seriously?!?!

Why does Lissa always have to come and screw everything up?

* * *

**Uh, oh...that's not good...**

**Stupid Lissa!**

**Sorry for the boringness of this chapter. SORRY!! BUT IT WILL GET A LOT BETTER SOON!! I PROMESE **_**YOU**_**! **

**Yes you! **

**The one whose is pointing at yourself with a questionable expression!**

**YOU!!! **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	36. There's Brooms In A Broom Closet

**CONGRADULATIONS TO…**

**!!!!**

**For being the 500****th**** reviewer!!!!**

**Yay!!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!!!!**

**Congrats!!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed or tried as hard as they could to be the 500****th****!!! I appreciate your enthusiasm and hard work!! (haha I sound like a principal or some teacher. Haha!) **

**KEEP REVIEWING!!!**

**Pretty please?**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle--**

Chapter 34

We all hopped up on stage and started setting stuff up.

Iggy with his drums, Ella her violin, Nudge her bass, Asher with the guitar, Fang also with a guitar, and me with the mike.

I was done first because all I had to do was adjust it to my height and then I was done. I looked around the medium-ish crowd we had.

Fay was behind the counter wiping something with her ever present dish rag. Paul came out of the back with a tray of drinks balanced on his hand.

A high pitched sound made me wince.

I looked over to Lissa's bubbly figure. She was sitting with a girl with the same skanky clothes and personality as her, and two cocky looking boys. The other girl was literally clinging to one of the cocky boys, while Lissa bashed her eyelashes at the other one.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Fang.

"Hey," I said, as I watched his olive hands gently strum the strings.

He looked up from the frets and grinned at me, "Hey,"

I motioned with my eyes over to Lissa's flirtatious form, "Lissa alert."

Fang's eyes darkened slightly, and his forehead scrunched up in a deep frown.

"Crap." He muttered, glancing to where Lissa was giggle like a pathetic creature from under the ground that smells like rotten fish and comes out from under the ground to eat innocent little children…

Uh, sorry I got ahead of myself…

I suddenly got an idea, a smile forming on my face.

Fang looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "What are you thinking? I know that look."

My smile just got bigger.

Comprehension filled Fang's face when he read my expression. Then he grinned slightly.

"You're so evil."

I laughed, "Thank you."

I still don't get how he can read me like an open book.

It's just unnatural…

I checked with everyone before heading back towards the front of the stage. I looked around the crowd one more time before speaking into the mike.

"Hey, how is everyone tonight?"

Some people whistled, others murmured "good," and a couple even said "You're mom."

Wow…really? That's just sad.

I rolled my eyes at the comments, "As some of you might know, we're Fall and Rise."

A couple people cheered, telling me that they're fans.

"Thank you. We're going to be performing in the IMusic Band Competition on the…uh, 19th! Yeah, the 19th, so please come and support us."

I licked my lips, "This first song we're going to play is One Girl Revolution. Hope you like."

I nodded and Iggy and Nudge started playing a faster pitched tune.

Everyone slowly joined in.

Then I started to sing.

**(A/N: One Girl Revolution By Superchic(k))**

_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

I grinned when I realized how much this song relates to me.

_If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim_

Fang walked up next to me playing the guitar and I took the mike off the stand before singing to him while he nodded his head, looking down at the frets.

_I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
_

I spun around while jumping and singing.

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

I stopped spinning and sang out into the crowd.

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

_And I'm a one girl revolution_

I walked around the stage while singing, smiling at all of the people who were out of their seats jumping around, though it was mostly teenagers.

_Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...  
_

I did a superman pose while Asher, Fang, and Iggy started playing loudly. I stopped with the pose and started singing again.

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
_

I walked up to Ash and held up a finger gun, then shot him as I sang.

_I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...  
_

He pretended to get hit and stuttered backwards. I laughed and ran over Fang and wrapped my arm around his neck from the side, leaning into him.

_And I'm a one girl revolution  
_

_I'm a one girl revolution_

I'm a one girl revolution

They started playing lower notes and quicker pace. Nudge was being a natural wiz on her bass guitar.

_I'm a one girl revolution_

I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution  


I let go of Fang and started jumping in circles again.

Hey…it's fun…

_I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard_

I pointed my finger gun to the ceiling and "shot it."

_  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world  
_

I walked back to the front of the stage and sang, feeling slightly dizzy.

_everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world_

Fang and Asher started playing softer and I sang quieter.

_I'm a one girl revolution_

I'm a one girl revolution

I took a deep breath and grinned brightly at the screaming fans. I walked over to Fang and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Take that Lissa!!

"Thank you," I said into the mike, ignoring the Redhead Wonder's furious gaze, "We're going to take a slight break, but we'll be back soon."

We waved to the crowd then exited the stage and to the back room where there were couches, chairs, and a big floor length mirror.

I collapsed onto a couch, sighing deeply. Fang took a seat next to me and lazily draped his arm behind me on the couch.

Iggy and Ella sat next to each other on another couch, in the same manner as Fang and I.

Are they going out?

Nudge stood in front of the mirror turning in all different directions, looking at her reflection.

Asher was splayed out on the ground in the middle of the room on his back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

…I really don't understand my brother sometimes.

"I'm going to get a drink." Nudge announced after a minute of silence, "Anyone want to come?" She turned to us with her eyebrow raised.

"I'll come." Ella said, getting up.

And, of course, Iggy followed, "I'll come too."

"Anyone else?" Nudge asked.

I sighed, "I guess I'll come." I lifted myself up and walked over to where Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were leaving, "Ash, Fang?" I said, "Want anything?"

Fang shook his head, frowning about something.

Eh, I'll ask him later.

Asher's nose twitched, "Bottled water, please." The he became still again.

Weirdo…

I rolled my eyes at them before leaving.

I walked over to the bar where Ella, Iggy, and Nudge were talking to Fay. As I walked across the room I noticed that the Redhead Wonder wasn't in here.

"_Good," _I thought to myself, _"Maybe she finally left." _

I walked up to the bar and leaned against it, "Can I have two waters Fay?" I asked politely, smiling.

She smiled back at me, "Of course dear."

She handed them to me and I gave her five dollars.

"Thanks Fay." I said as I turned to Iggy, El, and Nudge, "I'm going to go give Ash his water."

They all nodded and continued to talk about song choices for the IMusic Band Competition.

I rolled my eyes before heading to the back room.

"Hey Ash," I said as I walked in, "Where's Fang?"

He wasn't in here anymore.

Ash didn't move from his position on the floor…still, "He went somewhere. He didn't say where."

I nodded slowly, thinking about what other room here that Fang knew about, "Here's your water."

I tossed it at him and he caught it perfectly, with his eyes still closed.

I shook my head as I walked out of the room again.

He's such a freak.

"Fang?" I called as I walked around behind the stage, "Fang? Where are you?"

Good lord where was that boy?!

I didn't find him in the front room, he wasn't on the stage, not in the bathrooms, where else…oh! The broom closet!

Some of you might be thinking, "Max, why would Fang be in a broom closet?"

Well this is my answer, "To get a broom, duh!"

Jeez…and people say_ I'm_ dumb…

I walked over to the closet and opened it.

Boy, did I find Fang…

…but it wasn't a broom he was kissing…

It was the Redhead Wonder.

**Uh, oh…Fang is in TROUBLE…**

**Hope you liked it better than the last one!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	37. Just Running

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews!!**

**I'm getting a lot now every time I log on and I feel so special!!**

**Now, about this chapter!**

**I had a really fun time writing this chapter, it seemed almost…easy in a way I guess. I've been wanting to write it for a while. I had the whole idea in my head and now I got to write it finally!!**

**Yay!!**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I wanted to end it where it ended because I felt like this chapter was all about Max feeling betrayed and hurt. I didn't want to add more to it. Sorry! **

**Please forgive me!!**

**But…if you review I'll post the chapter quicker!! (Which is already written up!)**

**I promise!!!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own the plot, Asher, Mason, uhh, Peirce, Isaac, Mrs. Martin, Fay, Paul, uhh Asher's Mom, Max's Mom….hmm…Oh! Mason's other little evil menions, and…that's all that I can really think of at the moment…**

* * *

Chapter 35

I felt surprised.

I felt hurt.

I felt anger.

I felt betrayed.

I felt like a fool on some levels.

But most of all…

I

Was

Ticked

But that still didn't stop the warm feeling of tears filling my eyes.

The feeling of hurt.

Fang and the Redhead Wonder turned to the sudden light when the door opened fully, their eyes squinting.

Then Fang's widen in surprise, "M-Max?" he seemed to choke out.

"Oh, joy." Lissa said, looking at me with a look of disgust.

"Wh-what…." Fang seemed to be speechless. He looked between Lissa and me with a bewildered expression, "H-how?"

I felt disgusted too as my eyes zeroed in on Fang's arm wrapped around Lissa's skinny waist. Her arms were still around his neck. Their bodies pressed against each other.

My throat was thick as I tried to hold the tears in my eyes.

_Why Fang?_

_Why?_

I wanted to ask him all sorts of questions.

Why did he betray me?

Why did he hurt me?

Why the heck he was in a broom closet kissing the Redhead Wonder?!?!

But three words just came out of my mouth. Three simple but powerful words. They seemed to roll of my tongue in a small, tear-filled voice.

"I hate you."

His eye's seemed to become wider, and I could almost see him stomach drop when he heard how serious I sounded in that small voice.

"Max-" He started, taking a step forward, but I was already turned around and sprinting away from him.

I trusted him…

I ran through the café, heading to the door. I could heard Iggy shout, "Max, what's wrong?" as I tore out the door and dashed down the sidewalk, heading to nowhere in particular.

Just running.

Running to escape from the feeling of pain.

Running to escape from Fang and the Redhead wonder.

Running to escape… from the heartbreak.

Just running.

**

* * *

**

**Review?**

**I'll send you a cookie?**


	38. I Hate You

Okay! New chapter!

**Yay!!!!**

**Please review!!!**

**WE'RE ALMOST TO 600!!!**

**YAAAY!!!**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews!! I get like over 40 reviews on every chapter!! I feel so special!! =)**

**Cookies for everyone!!!!**

**:D**

**Review!!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle--**

* * *

Chapter 36

I ran all to way to my house, to the tree house actually.

Yeah, talk about over exercising…

I leaned against the big tree the tree house was on, gasping for air. Tears were running down my face, leaving wet streaks on my cheeks.

I hate him...

How could he?!

My heart was aching. It felt like someone had ripped it out and tore it apart, ripping it into little pieces and then doing the Cupid Shuffle on them…

…

When I rethink some of the things I think I realize how much they would hurt…

Ouch…

My breathing was slowly becoming normal, but my broken heart kept pounding hard in my chest.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

How could I be so stupid?!

I shouldn't have ever trusted him…

"Max!"

No way…

He cannot be here!

How did he follow me?!

Sure you can run, but you would have to be like an extreme runner to match my pace. (My mile time is close to four minutes.)

I felt a hand on my shoulder that slowly turned me around. I knew it was him, I would always know if it was him, so I did the first thing that entered my mind.

I slapped him.

In that slap I put as much power and emotion as I could. Telling him that he should never have gone behind my back. That he shouldn't have ever tried to betray me, thinking he could get away with it.

That hit told him how much I hated him.

He held a hand to his, hopefully stinging, cheek, but other than that, he didn't show any emotion of pain.

Stupid, emotionless, betraying person…

"Max, let me explain!" he pleaded, putting his hands firmly on my shoulders, his red cheek forgotten.

I clenched my hands into tight fists and tried not to hit him again.

But I did threaten him.

"If you want to have kids someday, I suggest you take your hands off me." I glared up at him with as much hatred as I could muster. Which is a lot since I was so ticked off at him.

He just looked at me with a pleading/frustrated expression.

"Not until you hear my side of the story." He said firmly, his fingers tightening their grip on my shoulders.

I gritted my teeth in response, "What is your story anyways?" I said sarcastically, "Pretending to care about me while making out with that…" What's a good word to describe Lissa? Oh…I know. "Slut!"

"Max, listen!" He said, almost mad, "I didn't mean to kiss her!"

Don't hit him.

Don't hit him.

"Oh," I countered back, "So what were you doing in that closet? Playing cards?"

He sighed harshly, "No," I nearly shuddered from his hard voice, "But Max, I promise, I _did not_ mean to kiss her."

I crossed my arms, "Really? Because it sure seemed like you were enjoying playing tonsil hockey with her!"

He sighed again, but it was softer this time. He left go of my shoulder and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I made a mistake." He said in a quiet voice, "But I would never hurt you like that. I promise."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, "You make too many promises Fang. None of which you've kept so far."

Images of Mason throwing me in the band hall floated around in my head.

Fang's eyes flashed and suddenly he was gripping my forearms, his face close to mine, "For once will you just shut up and listen!" he yelled at me, his dark eyes almost burning.

Wow…talk about anger management.

I felt my eyes widen and I nodded my head quickly.

He seemed to take a deep breath, calming himself down. Then he stepped back again and began pacing.

"I went into the broom closet." He said, seeming almost frantic, "I swear that we only…kissed," My hands immediately clenched in anger, "for like, a minute…at most! I-I thought it was you." he stopped pacing and looked at me with an eyebrow raised in a sort of hopeful expression.

I guess he didn't like the expression on my face (which was disbelief) because he quickly tried to explain himself.

"I-I," I was surprised. Fang _never_ stutters, "I knew something was wrong, but at first I thought it was you. She just pushed me into the closet and started kissing me. So, I went along with it, but in the back of my mind I knew something was wrong. I promise."

Well…I have to give him one thing…that's the longest speech I've ever heard him utter.

I wanted to believe him, so badly, but my guard came up automatically. From being hurt years past I've learned not to believe someone so quickly, because all you get is another broken heart.

I tried to stay angry at him, but my burning anger couldn't cover up my aching heart.

My breathing became stuttered as I tried to hold the threatening tears. I rubbed my arms, like I was cold.

"I hate you." I whispered, shaking slightly as the threat of tears became bigger.

His obsidian eyes filled with hurt, and then understanding.

"No, you don't." he said, walking towards me as I started to walk backwards, "You don't hate me."

My back hit the big tree and I jumped when it contacted the hard, rough bark.

Fang just kept walking towards me, "Max, you could never hate me."

I glared, "I could _try_."

How dare he say that!! Is he _trying_ to get hurt?!

Fang was suddenly really close to me. He rested one arm above my head, while leaning closer until I could smell his minty breath. The sweet smell filled my nose and made my head spin.

"You don't hate me." He whispered softly.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

**

* * *

**

**I think he might be bipolar or something…**

**Because he seemed mad, then sad, and all of the sudden almost giddy!**

**Weirdo…**

**Review?**

**You know you want too...**

**Just press that little green button...**

**...please...?**

**:D**


	39. I Don't Hate You

**BIG BIG NEWS!!**

**ASHER NOW OWNS HIS OWN BLOG!!**

**GO ASH!!!**

**Asher: Thank you. I am very proud of it.**

**Me: Good! You should be. It took you over four hours to make it…**

**Ash: Oh shut it and tell them the other important thing!**

**Me: Ok, ok. **

**(Asher's blog is on my profile on the VERY bottom! Please Support Asher!!)**

**Ash: Please support me!!**

*******

**CONGRADULATIONS TO GOLDENEYES20601!!!!**

**For being the 600****th**** reviewer!!!!**

**:DDDD**

**Yaaaaay!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you!!! Congratulations!!!**

**Thank you so, so, SO much for reviewing!!!**

*******

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (Do I look like a chubby old dude? ((No offense to JP of course))) I don't own the song's in my story (If I did do you think I would be here typing away a new chapter for my eager and IMPATIANT viewers. ((Who I love!! You guys are the bestest!!)))**

**Claimer: I own the plot because I'm not famous and I'm not a old dude. (Again no offense to anyone!!)**

* * *

Chapter 37

That idiot actually had the nerve to kiss me!

What a butthead!!

I tried to push him away, but he held a hand firmly on the back of my neck, another one wrapped securely around my waist.

He smells so good…like chocolate…addicting…

No Max stop!

You're supposed to hate him!

But I couldn't help but melt in his warm, sweet kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

He seemed to enjoy the fact that I was responding to him…in a good way, and kissed me harder.

I slid my right hand down his chest until it landed around the middle of it, where I let it rest.

You see I have another technique. It's called MGTTGWTWWTAN or…

Making Guy's Think They're Getting What They Want When They're Actually Not!

Yay! Isn't that just the most amazing technique you've ever heard?

I pulled my fist back slowly, making sure to deepen the kiss as I did so.

Then I plunged it forward hitting him smack dab in the middle of his chiseled stomach.

Ah, I love the feeling of success!

Fang's breath went out with a whoosh! And he pulled away from me, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess what?" I asked in a sing-song voice, "I still hate you." I glared at where he was kneeling over on the ground.

I stepped aside of him and walked away.

But it took as much self control as I could find to not look back at him. A small feeling of guilt creeped its way up into my chest as I walked up the hill to my empty house.

Even though I don't want to admit it…

He was right.

I don't hate him.

I couldn't believe Asher.

I couldn't believe Iggy!

They betrayed me too!

At least Ella and Nudge were on my side…but still…

Asher and Iggy believe whatever Fang had to say! They believed him!

Asher begged me to just listen to the "Poor boy" but no! I wasn't going to listen to that lying, jerk-face!

"_Maax,"_ Asher started…again, "Will you just listen?!"

We were sitting at Fay's park, and by "we" I mean Asher, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and myself…no Fang.

I was sitting on the top of a picnic, with Asher sitting in one of the actual seats. Nudge had gone to get ice cream from a small stand at the end of the park. Ella and Iggy were sitting under a tree, whispering to each other.

I ignored Ash and smiled gently at Ella and Iggy. They're such a cute couple. (Yes, they are going out. Ella told me over the phone after I told her about Fang and me punching him.)

"Max," Asher said. The sudden gentleness in his voice made me look at him, "I understand he hurt you."

I bit my lip and looked down at my hands.

Why does everyone want to remind me?!

"But he didn't mean to." Asher lifted himself up to sit next to me, "Okay? He just made a mistake."

"It didn't seem like it…" I mumbled, suddenly interested in my shoes.

I heard Asher sigh, "Max, just give him a chance. Besides," he straightened up and threw an arm lazily across my shoulder. "You're supposed to trust your older brother's judgment."

I looked up at him and frowned, "Since when?"

Ash smirked, "Since now."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged of his arm.

I can't be mad at Asher. It's like a rule in the Handbook of Max.

Asher ran a hand through his hair, sighing slightly, but it wasn't an exasperated sigh or a sad one. It was more one of content.

I watched as Iggy leaned closer to Ella and whispered something in her ear, making her laugh behind her hand.

They're so perfect for each other…

Why couldn't Fang and I have that?

Asher suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got it!"

I turned towards him, "Got what?"

"What?"He looked completely clueless and surprised that I was beside him.

I frowned, "You said you got it."

What is with this kid?

His eyes narrowed, "No, I didn't."

I chuckled, "Yes you did!"

Asher shook his head as he got off the table, heading towards the jungle gym.

"Asher!" I laughed, hopping off to follow him, "What is it?"

He just put his hands in his pockets and shook his head, whistling as walked.

I hit his arm, "Ash! Tell me!"

"I can't." he said, turning to walk down the little sidewalk by the swings.

I stopped walking, "Why not?" I asked in almost a wining voice.

I know. Me. Wining. That doesn't go together at all.

"It's a surprise." Asher called over his shoulder.

I crossed my arms and glared at his back. There's no doubt he could feel my eyes burning a hole through him.

He should know better than anyone that I absolutely, positively, explicitly, hate surprises.

I hate them more than I hate Fang.

Well…_used_ to…_thought_ that I…oh never mind…

* * *

**Sorry for the shorty!**

**Mostly a filler..but the good stuff is in the next chapter!!**

**Please give me some songs to use!! Thanks!!!**

**Review?**


	40. Whatever It Takes

**Okay! Sorry for not posting for awhile I haven't been able to think of anything. Sorry!!! But now I think I'm going back on track! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews!! I love you guys so much!!**

**Okay this is my goal for this story okay? You guys can do it I know! You guys are so freaking amazing this will be easy!!**

**I want to get 999 reviews!! Yay!!!**

**I know…I'm probably not, but I want to try. =) it's okay if we can't either. Just getting this much is such a reward for me!! Thank you guys!!**

**(okay enough mushy feely talk. ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!)**

**Review!**

**Thanks!**

**This is an extra long chapter!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 38

"Come on Max! Iggy said we can't be late!"

"Oh yes, God forbid we keep Iggy waiting." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes as Ella and Nudge were literally dragging me down the sidewalk.

Nudge groaned, "Will you just hurry up?! I'm getting tired of pulling your lazy butt!" she let go of me to put her hands on her hips.

"Then stop," I smirked, "I'll be happier actually."

Both of them groaned and threw their hands up in frustration.

"Let me take care of her." A deep voice sounded behind me.

My eyes widened when I realize who it was, "Ash! No-"

He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Asher Gregory!" I yelled, beating my fists on his back.

I heard Ella and Nudge laugh.

"Dude, your middle name is Gregory?" I heard another deep voice speak.

Ah...yay…Iggy's here too…

"Shut up." Asher muttered.

"Asher," I said darkly, glaring at his back, "Put me down or I swear you will regret it!"

"Fine, fine." Asher said, "I'll put you down."

It took me a moment to realize my mistake.

"Asher! Don-"

He let me go and I fell on the ground, face first.

Ugh…why was I chosen to have a brother named Asher!

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my now throbbing head.

"Please tell me why you guys dragged me here again?" I asked Ella and Nudge, "It better be a good reason or both of you are going to be the blame of me getting a concussion."

I stood up and shook my head a couple of times to clear it.

"We can't tell you yet!" Ella said, grinning.

I glared at Asher while he started walking down the sidewalk, ignoring me, "Why not?"

"Will you just shut up and hurry before the crowd gets too big?" Asher yelled from over his shoulder.

Crowd?

We walked to Fay's park where the big stage was set up. (Remember? It's the one were Ash and I performed.) A few people were already gathered at the front of the stage.

"We're performing?" I asked Asher.

He had a small grin on his face, "You're not."

Uh, oh…

"Why not?" I demanded, crossing my arms.

Asher sighed and turned to face me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked at me with the hint of a grin creeping onto his face.

"Because I said so."

Then he jogged up onto the stage were Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were already setting up.

Ugh…I really need a new brother…

I walked to the back of the stage and sat in one of the couches after showing the bodyguard my pass that said "Band Member" on it.

I was grumbling to myself when I started hearing yelling from the stairs that lead up to backstage.

What in the world…

I got up and walked around the corner…and then I nearly burst from laughing.

There was the Redhead Wonder trying to seduce an emotionless bodyguard into letting her enter. She had on a very, very black, sparkly, short skirt, and a very, very low, red, halter top. Both the top and skirt were skin tight. The Redhead Wonder was also wearing these high heels that also had sparkles on them.

Is it illegal to have heels that tall? You could hurt someone pretty bad with a well aimed kick. Then again, how would she kick someone with a skirt as short and tight as the one she's wearing? It would probably rip!

…but she probably wouldn't care.

I nearly shuddered at the thought.

Gross…

The bodyguard was holding pretty strong for a guy. He was wearing the usual bodyguard outfit: Black pants, black muscle shirt, combat looking boots, and that little clear earpiece that's like a radio thing. His arms were crossed in front of him, blocking the Redhead Wonder.

I looked over him and then grinned when I saw the shiny gold ring on his finger.

Good job dude. You're being loyal to the girl you love.

Unlike some people…

I frowned as my heart stung.

But this guy. This guy should deserve a trophy or a gold star. Something! He's not even the slightest bit interested in a girl that is the slut upon sluts.

I smiled and turned around to head to the front of the stage.

I still don't get why I can't perform. I mean, I'm the one who made the whole freaking band!

"Max!"

I turned and saw Asher running up to me.

"Hey Ash," I said, "Why can't I perform?"

He smiled and shook his head, "It's a surprise. Now you need to get out of here and go with the rest of the crowd before it gets too full."

I glared at his smirking face.

Darn it Ash!

I groaned and stomped off the stage.

He's so going to pay for this!

I walked to the front of the crowd, pushing people out of my way, until I was in front of the stage.

Asher, Iggy, Ella, and Nudge were already up there.

"Asher, you're so going to die after this." I mumbled to myself, glaring at his back.

"Hey!" A girl said next to me.

I turned and saw she had the prettiest green eyes I had ever seen. They were a really unique color. She had long blondish, brownish hair that fell the almost the middle of her back. She was around 5'6 and looked pretty athletic.

For some reason, I felt like I knew her from somewhere.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking at her with a confused expression.

"Don't threaten Asher." She glared at me.

I nearly laughed, but I just smiled instead, "I can threaten him all I want." I said, chuckling a little.

This girl is pretty funny. Well, people that try to be tough are.

"Says who?" She asked her voice hard.

Wow, she knows how to use a scary voice. Good thing I'm used to it.

I grinned at her, "I'm his sister." I said, "Well, step-sister, but still sister."

Her voice immediately softened up, "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She apologized, "I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought-"

"It's okay," I grinned, "I'm Max." I held out my hand to her to shake.

She took it and smiled at me, "Stephanie. I have Science with Asher at school. He's my partner."

Oh! That's where I know her from!

"I'm sorry you're his partner." I said, grinning, "Ash has a tendency to get a little too into chemicals and stuff."

She laughed, "Tell me about it. Just the other day he almost burned his hair off. Hey, you're in the band right?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm the lead singer."

The snapped her fingers, "That's where I've seen you before! I went to your last concert you had here."

"Really?"

Wow, we have fans everywhere.

"Yeah, Ash invited me." She looked a little shy when she said that.

Well, isn't Asher the ladies man.

I nodded.

Why didn't he tell me he invited someone other than Peirce?

"Well, it's nice to meet you." she said, smiling again, the shyness gone.

"You too." I said.

"I'll cya later maybe." She started walking away.

"Yeah, bye."

I waved by to her just as a deep voice came onto the mike.

"How is everyone tonight?"

That's when it all clicked.

Oh, Asher is so dead.

Fang stood in the front of the stage with his black, electric guitar in hand. He was wearing dark blue jean, a black, flannel, button up shirt, and some black Converse. His hair was beautiful disarray.

Wait…no! His hair is not beautiful!

Ugh…I'm hopeless.

"We, well, _I_ would like to dedicate this concert to someone special." He seemed to search the crowd for someone, well, _me_, "I made a mistake, and I want to try to fix it."

Oh lord…why are you doing this to me Fang?

"This first song is called Whatever it takes."

He stepped away from the mike and they all started playing.

Ella was on the piano that was there. Nudge on her bass. Asher on a blue electric guitar. Iggy on drums, and Fang on his guitar.

They played a slow, but not that slow tune.

**(A/N: Whatever it Takes by Lifehouse.) **

Fang walked back up to the mike and sang with his eyes closed, like he was feeling the song.

_A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way_

He opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times.

_The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay  
_

Fang sang looked around the large crowd, still searching.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down_

He licked his lips before singing again.

_And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change_

He closed his eyes as he sang the higher notes. The veins in his neck started sticking out.

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

Everyone in the band joined him as he sang "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ahh."

He opened his eyes again, and sang with almost a pained expression.

_She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

He kept searching for me.

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

His frown deepened as he sang louder.

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
__You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"  
_

Everyone was really getting into the song. They all were moving in some way, either bobbing their head, tapping their foot, or jumping a little.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake_

Why does he look sad? Oh, yeah, because he knows he messed up and wants to fix it but he just can't seem to find me even though I'm standing right in front of him.

_I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, _

Fang suddenly let go of his guitar, letting it swing behind him, and grabbed the mike with both hands, singing with almost a mad expression.

_I know you deserve much better  
But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over  
_

Everyone stopped playing for a second, and then Ella came in with a slow melody.

_I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down_

Iggy, Asher, and Nudge joined in, playing louder.

_And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change_

He held the mike with both hands and closed his eyes as he sang.

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

He stepped away from the mike with his head down as everyone else in the band sang, "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ahh."

People started cheering and screaming when they finished.

I just stood in the crowd silently. Not moving, or speaking, just standing there staring at Fang as he walked back up to the mike.

"Thank you." he said, his voice emotionless.

My heart started hurting when I realized that it's my fault he's turned him into a sad, emotionless person. (not that he wasn't emotionless before of course)

I swallowed and took a shuddering breath when he spoke again.

"This next song is called Check Yes Juliet."

He searched the crowd one more time before stepping away from the mike. He was the only one playing, as he strummed a fast rhythm.

Then Iggy, Asher, and Nudge joined in with the same fast beat.

Fang went back to the mike and sang, his eyes looking over the crowd.

**(A/N: Check Yes Juliet by We The Kings)**

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside_

His voice…sounded empty, hollow, like his body was there but he wasn't. The real Fang wasn't there.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight  
_

He stepped back and put his hands over his head, clapping as he sang the next couple lines.

_Lace up your shoes_

Everyone else in the band sang, "Ay Oh Ay Ohh."

_Here's how we do  
_

He put his hands back on the guitar and played. His mouth was close to the mike as he sang with his eyes closed.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

Asher echoed Fang, "Give them the chance."

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be_

He opened his eyes and placed one hand on the mike as he sang.

_You and me  
_

He seemed to swallow, before singing

_  
Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
_

Everyone in the large crowd was jumping up and down to the song. Girls were screaming and yelling, making my head hurt.

_Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:_

He put his hands up and counted down from three with his fingers.

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind  
_

He lifted his hands up again and clapped as he sang. I also noticed his foot tapping along with the beat.

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ah Oh Ah Ohh_

_Here's how we do_

Why was Fang singing about us running away? I'm the one who runs away. Fang just walks calmly.

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
_

Fang, Asher, and Iggy all sang together, all of them really getting into the song, but Fang was still hollow.

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

Asher walked up and started playing this really cool guitar solo.

That's right! My bro got skills!

Fang let go of his guitar, letting it fall behind him, and sang with both hands on the mike. He was trying to put his heart into the song, but he just couldn't. Darn it Fang!

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

He grabbed his guitar and they started playing louder and faster.

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be…  
_

_Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me_

_You and me_

They slowly played softer until they weren't playing at all. The whole crowd roared and I could almost feel the ground shake.

"Max!" I turned around and saw Stephanie running up to me.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

Her face was flushed and she looked out of breath, "They are so amazing! Did you hear Ash's solo?"

I nodded, laughing.

She definitely likes Asher.

"Hey," she said, the laughter from her voice was now replaced with confusion, "How come that guy's staring at you."

I turned around to where she was looking and my eyes met beautiful dark ones.

Fang.

He had finally found me.

He and I stared at each other until he finally said, "Max."

The only bad thing?

He said it right into the freaking microphone he was holding!!

So EVERYONE heard him say my name, and now EVERYONE was staring right at ME!

Sometimes, my life can really stink…

**

* * *

**

**Review?**


	41. Mistakes, Mistakes, Mistakes

**AHHH!!! I HAVE OVER 700 REVIEWS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!! **

**I decided not to do the you're the 700****th**** reviewer you get a prize because I couldn't really think of a good one and I don't think this next chapter is my best. It's kind of a filler, but the next one will be better I promise!!! KEEP REVIEWING PLEASE!!!!**

**WARNING: Slight OOC-ness!!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle-**

Chapter 39

I coughed awkwardly as everyone stared at me. Stephanie turned around in a circle and then frowned at the crowd as if saying, "What's your problem?"

Hmm…

I could get used to this girl…

Asher rushed up to the mike and grabbed it, gently pushing Fang off to the side, "Um, we're going to take a short break, we'll be back in a minute. Please uh…mingle amongst yourselves I guess." He hesitated before heading off towards the back stage.

Nudge and Ella jogged of after him after setting their instruments in their stands. Fang continued to stare at me with a confused/relieved expression while I looked at him with a hard one. Iggy came up to Fang and grabbed his arm slightly tugging at him, so they could exit the stage. Fang stumbled over his feet for a second before shrugging off Iggy's hand and walking backstage without any assistance.

…

Uhh…

Why is everyone still staring at me?!

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I snapped angrily at the crowd.

Their eyes widened and they all slowly turned away.

"Come on," I said to Stephanie, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the backstage entrance.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To meet and greet the band." I said sarcastically, a frown on my face.

I walked up to the stage bodyguard and he held his hand up, stopping me.

"What?" I hissed, already in a bad mood.

"Pass." He said in a monotone voice.

"Do I seriously need to give you a pass? I'm the one who created the whole freaking band!! I do not need a pass to get into my own concert!" I was nearly steaming at the end.

His eyes widened slightly and he moved off to the side, motioning me to go inside.

I nodded once at him, telling him thank you, before proceeding to the dressing room.

"She can't come in."

I turned and saw the bodyguard was holding Stephanie back. She was looking up at him with an agitated glare on her face.

"Yes she can. She's with me." I told the guard.

"She needs a pass."

A frustrated snarl came out of my mouth at I dug through my pocket and angrily threw a member pass at the guard.

He stumbled backwards a step and juggled the pass before catching it. He looked up at frowned at me.

"There! She has a pass. Happy?"

I was thinking through my options on how to knock this guy out when Asher came up behind me.

"Hey, Jimmy its cool. Let her in." He said before jogging off the other direction.

Stephanie and I both walked to the back room and when we got inside we were met by lots of noise.

Ella and Nudge were yelling at Fang while he sat in a recliner looking bored.

"How could you do that to her Fang!?"

"She was your best friend!"

"She's right here!" I yelled, waving my arms slightly to get their attention.

Everyone was suddenly looking at me again.

Jeez, that's twice tonight.

Iggy was laying down on the couch with his eyes closed, looking like he had a headache. Asher was leaning against a wall next to the door we just entered.

"Max," Fang said, getting up off of his chair.

"Don't talk to her Fang!" Nudge snapped at him. She and Ella went to stand between Fang and me. Though, I don't really know what it achieved because Fang and I were taller than both of them, so I could still see Fang. Nudge and Ella couldn't block his eyes from burning a hole into mine.

"El, Nudge it's okay." I told them, breaking the gaze between Fang and me, "Um, can I talk to you Fang?" I asked awkwardly.

He nodded and walked across the room to the door. Everyone else started going with him so I added, "Alone."

They all sighed in frustration but nodded.

Weirdo's…

I followed Fang to the back, back of the stage, like the outside behind the whole stage. I rubbed my arms for warmth as a slight chill ran through the air.

Fang walked over to a tree that was nearby and leaned on it, facing me, "Okay, we're here. Talk."

His emotionless face made me feel slightly intimidated.

"Fang, I don't know if I believe you or not," I started, "But I…I miss you."

I frowned and swallowed.

Feelings just aren't really my thing.

"I'm still…_majorly_ ticked off at you, but I don't want to be."

"Max," he looked almost angry. His voice was low and rough, "You've got to believe me. I did not kiss her. Not purposefully. I would never." He pulled away from the tree and walked towards me, "Max, I truly care about you, not her."

"Then why did you leave your arm around her waist when you saw it was me?" Anger was starting to fill me as I thought of all the whys, "Why didn't you push her off? Why didn't you call me? Why do you think that you can just kiss me and everything's okay?!" I was yelling at the end.

It was so tempting to punch him, but I tried to hold it in.

Fang still looked angry, but his anger seemed to have grown, "Why are you always looking for excuses to try to break us up? I know _I_ didn't do anything wrong. If you cared about _us_ at all, you would believe me!"

_I'm trying to._

_You don't know how hard I am._

_I'm desperately trying to believe you._

"I don't what to believe anymore." I whispered honestly, staring up at his cold dark eyes.

It's true. I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know if my dad's really out of down for two weeks or if he's going off getting drunk with some slut. I don't know if what my dad said about my mom's death is true, or if there's something bigger about it. I just don't know.

Fang walked forward and placed his hands firmly on my shoulders, "Believe me." he breathed, his face coming closer to mine, "Please…"

His lips barely brushed mine when I pushed him away, "See! You think that you can just kiss me and everything will be better again!"

Though I really wanted him to kiss me…

He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly, "Then what am I supposed to do Max?!" He yelled, "Please, tell me what I need to say!"

I felt my bottom lip start to quiver and I bit it so it would stop.

Don't cry you big baby!

"Do I need to say sorry?" he continued, "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I was just letting him get it all out, letting him let loose of all the emotions he had bottled up.

"I'm sorry that you don't believe me!" he growled/yelled.

Dear lord…

Fang why do you have to shout?

"I might just go out with Lissa?" he said, finally speaking, not shouting.

"What?!" now it was my turn to yell.

"Yeah," he nodded to himself, "I just might. She would at least believe me!"

"She's just a slut who's eating out of the palm of your hand." I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Then it works out for both of us, huh?" he said dryly.

I felt my mouth drop and eyes widen.

What the H-E double toothpicks!

What's happened to the Fang I know? Where has my Fang gone?

"Fang," I started. All the anger left my body and was now replaced with worry.

"At least she can actually kiss." He muttered, glaring at me one more time before walking away.

I screamed in frustration before falling to my knees on the ground.

I messed up…_again_.

And this time, I might not be able to fix it…

**Review?**


	42. I Need You

**Hey sorry for not posting for a while!! I've been busy and such. But my volleyball team won our tournament!! We got first place!! Yay!!**

**You guys probably don't care about that, but now for the disclaimer and announcement stuff!!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter!!! Please review!! I'm so close to 800!!! (Well, sorta…) Please review!! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews I'm getting!! **

**OH! And I was wondering if you guys could give me some duet songs for Max and Fang to sing??**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe so?**

**Please!**

**Thanks!!**

**Review!**

**--SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs on here.**

**Claimer: I own a LED light!!! (haha inside joke, but laugh if you want!)**

* * *

Chapter 40

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Maybe I should go…

No! No, Max you have to do this.

Ugh, why me?

After Fang had left, I started feeling sorry for myself, but then I sucked it up and wrote a song as fast as I could. It took maybe, thirty minutes?

New record!

As for the concert, Asher had to sing a couple songs of his and then we closed it up and went home.

Iggy had once told me where him and Fang live, but just to be sure I had called Ella and she told me. Which is why I am currently standing in Fang's backyard with a guitar in my hand, looking up at what I hope is his window. The light was on and every now and then a dark figure would walk past it, like it was pacing.

I took a deep, deep breath before walking over to the tall trellis that was in front of "Fangs" window. I slung my guitar over my back behind me.

Okay, Max. You can do this.

I grabbed onto the trellis and lifted myself up, climbing.

Please let this be Fang's window!

When I reached the window, the figure passed again, nearly making me scream, it had scared me.

I slowly reached up and knocked on the glass window.

Please, please, please…

"Max?"

Ugh, why couldn't this have been Iggy's window?! Now I have to actually talk to him…

"Uh, hi." I said, trying to keep my balance on the wooden trellis.

"What're you doing here?"

I finally looked up at him and saw he was only in some navy blue flannel pajama pants. His hair looked like his hands had been running through it hundreds of times.

Jeez, who knew Fang had a six pack?

I tried not to stare as I stumbled with my words, "I, uh, well, I just, I…" I took a deep breath, "I need you to listen."

He seemed slightly angry, but he helped me into his room.

His room looked like a guy's room, except there was a big platform on one end with about five or six guitars all sitting in stands and a keyboard on it. It was sort of like a mini stage.

"Did you put on performances when you were little?" I asked him, grinning.

He showed no humor, "Why are you here?"

I walked over to the stage thing and sat down on the top step, "I'm sorry." I said, watching Fang walk over to his bed (which was on the other side of the room, and had a black bed spread on it,) "I made a mistake, and I…"

I'm not good with feelings…

"Can you just listen?" I asked him, almost pleading.

He seemed to think for a moment, his dark eyes narrowing forward.

I tried not to stare at his mesmerizing face.

The finally,_ finally_ he nodded his head yes.

"Okay," I breathed, feeling slightly relieved.

Maybe now he'll understand, or at least forgive me.

I pulled my guitar into my hands and took a deep breath. Then I started playing a slowish rhythm, kind of a peaceful pace.

Then I started to sing.

**(A/N: I need you by Leann Rimes. Listen to acoustic version too!)**

_I don't need a lot of things  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring  
I've always needed something_

I didn't look at him as I sang. I was afraid of the pathetic look he would give me.

_But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason  
You're my only truth  
_

I closed my eyes and sang a little louder, letting the music take control of me.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you…_

_No…_

Please understand Fang. I need you back.

_You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again, oh yeah…  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds, rage, yeah  
And it's so amazing_

My foot was tapping against the wood floor, keeping the beat, as I played my guitar.

_'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far_

I really hope his room is like soundproof, or his parents aren't home, because I'm singing pretty loud…

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you…  
Oh yes I do  
Ohh…_

I took another deep breath and finally looked at him. He was looking at me with a frowning face. (He seems to have it on a lot.) I didn't know if that was good or bad, but I sang louder and more…meaningful.

_I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
And it carries me through_

I felt my shoulders hunch up slightly as I sang higher. I closed my eyes as I felt the music almost coursing through me.

_I need you  
Oh yes I do  
I need you  
Ah… _

_I need you_

I slowly opened my eyes and met Fang's dark ones.

"Fang, I know you probably don't want to be with me again," I said, looking back down, "But…I just wanted you to hear that…"

I heard shuffling and then Fang was sitting down next to me.

"Max, about what I said," He started.

"About you liking Lissa?" I asked, interrupting him. I took the guitar strap off and set the guitar to the side.

He nodded and was going to speak, but I cut him off, "It's okay. She's probably better than me anyways." I frowned slightly, "She's at least popular, and has a million friends, and probably goes to parties every night with, like, college people, and-"

A hand suddenly clamped over my mouth, muffling my talking.

"Do you ever shut up?" Fang asked, a small grin on his face.

"It depends." I said through his hand, but it just sounded like garble.

He rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from my mouth.

"Max, I was upset. I didn't mean what I said." He looked at me, and his eyes were narrowed forward. But not like he was mad, but like he was thinking hard, "You're a million times better than her, a billion."

My heart thumped twice as hard when he said that.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, his dark eyes slightly troubled.

I bit my lip, and looked down. "I'm sorry too. I should've believed you."

A warm hand enclosed itself onto my cheek, its thumb rubbing my skin in soft, gentle circles.

"Max," Fang said in a soft voice.

I met his dark, never-ending eyes, and melted. My heart suddenly was filled with warmth that washed away the lonely, dark feeling that was there before.

It's like a warm light was streaming through my body, making me feel weightless almost.

He licked his lips and seemed to hesitate, like he was giving a second thought, before whispering, "I love you."

**

* * *

**

**Review?**


	43. Concrete Angel

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! Please continue the song request and stuff too!! I love to find new songs!! Thank you!!!**

**Slight OOC-ness!!**

**Review!**

**Thanks!!**

**--SarahBelle--**

* * *

Chapter 41

"Welcome! Thank you all for coming tonight! We really appreciate it."

"Does your mom know?" Fang asked me, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

I grinned and shook my head, "Nope, she doesn't have a clue."

He chuckled softly and turned back to the stage where mom was giving that, "This whole production couldn't have been made without blah, blah, blah." speech.

Some of you are probably wondering, "What did you say to Fang?!?!? Please tell me you didn't run away!! Did you tell him you love him?!? That you love him this muuuuch!!" *Person spreads arms wide*

Well to those people who are wondering I have two things to say to you. One, "Shut up!!" And two, "No, I didn't run away. Instead I smiled and kissed him. Then after that I told him I loved him to!"

I know, some of you fan girls out there are probably crying in happiness, others laughing, some cheering, and maybe a few of you are possibly sharpening an ax about to track me down and kill me for steeling your precious Fang.

Well, guess what?

Too bad! He's mine!

Muahahahahaa!!

*clears throat*

Sorry about that, now about describing the scene before us!

Today is my mom's birthday.

Today is also the day of the big "Save a Life" foundation's fund raiser to help homeless children, child abuse, and other things like that.

Today is also the day that we're going to surprise mom for her birthday by performing. We put out flyers and such to tell everyone to support the cause. So all of our fans were here! So more money is put into the foundation!!

Aren't I one smart cookie?

The band was hanging out back behind the stage, waiting for mom to get off so we could perform.

"So please, everyone enjoy yourselves." She concluded before walking off.

Yes!

"Okay," I said to everyone, "Let's go."

We all ran out onto the stage, (The curtain was pulled forward so no one could see us. Mom was talking in front of the curtain.) And set up.

Iggy drums, Asher guitar, Nudge bass, Ella keyboard, Fang guitar, and me singing.

Ella was wearing a longish purple shirt, like almost a dress, with black leggings and some white flats. She also was wearing a long white necklace on her neck. Nudge was wearing the same thing except in blue.

Iggy had on a white button up shirt with some black dress pants. He had a tie loosely tied around his neck, and the shirt was un-tucked and the top buttons were undone. (Bet Ella was getting a kick out of that.)

Asher was wearing black jeans and a white shirt like Iggy, except his was tucked in. He had this black vest thing over it. He was also wearing some formal shoes, also like Iggy. His hair was in a crazy, but Asher styled disarray. And to top it off, he had his cross hanging around his neck.

Fang was wearing black jeans and a black button up shirt. It was un-tucked and unbuttoned, revealing a white tank top underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his hair was messy but in a cute way.

Then me.

I was wearing some ripped, dark blue jeans that were tight against my legs, but not exactly skinny jeans. I was also wearing a white shirt, kinda like Ella and Nudge's, underneath a black jacket. My black Converse were on my feet and I had a necklace with my mom's ring on it.

It was just a plain ring. There wasn't any diamonds or anything, just a plain silver ring, but her favorite all the same. On the inside it had "Pain vs. Love" engraved inside it. My mom's motto had been "Where there's pain, there's love all the same."

"Ready?" I asked Fang.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

I turned and nodded to Paul and he pulled the curtain.

A small smile slowly formed across my face as hundreds of people started clapping.

"Thank you everyone who came out tonight." I said into the mike, nearly laughing from my mom's bewildered face, "We want to support SAL's cause, and we couldn't have done it without you."

My mom suddenly grinned, and shook her finger at me.

I finally had to laugh, "Ms. Luis, also known as my mom, is the president of this foundation and put this whole thing together." I frowned slightly, "Well, she didn't know about us performing, but she put the rest of it together."

People chuckled and a friend of my mom's hugged her.

"Today is also my mom's birthday." I winked at her, knowing she was going to throw a fit.

She rolled her eyes at me and flushed when everyone cheered.

"So since we all couldn't think of anything to give you, we decided to support the cause by inviting all of our fans!"

They all screamed and cheered, showing they're fans.

"So their ticket fee is going to the SAL foundation. Thank you all for coming out."

Mom seemed to wipe her eye as she laughed at me.

"Happy birthday mom." I said, and then Iggy started playing a single beat on the bass drum while Nudge and Asher played. Ella played the melody on the keyboard but fixing it to where the piano sounded slightly different.

Fang walked over to a mike that was in front of him and sang.

He closed his eyes and raised his shoulders as he sang a high note. From where I was standing next to him, I could see a blue vein in his neck bulge out slightly.

**(A/N: I Run To You by Lady Antebellum) **

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late  
_

He leaned away from the mike and started playing his guitar while I sang.

_I run my life  
Or is it running me?  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
_

Fang walked back up to the mike and we both sang together.

_[Bridge]  
When lies become the truth  
That's when I run to you_

_[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

Fang cocked his head to the side, turning to look at me, and he grinned as he sang. I could help but grin back.

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you  
_

We both sang together, but mine slightly in the background more.

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
_

I grabbed the mike with both hands as I sang.

_[Bridge]  
Our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you  
_

People were dancing in the crowd and my mom was laughing with one of her friends. I smiled, glad she was so happy.

_[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you  
I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

Fang played a soft guitar solo and he sang, "Oh, oh." His shoulder was lifted up as he reached down the neck of the guitar to play higher.

I rolled my eyes before singing, "Oh, I run to you"

Everyone stopped playing and Fang and I both sang with no one playing except for Ella playing a couple of notes softly.

_[Chorus]  
This world keeps spinning faster  
To a new disaster, so I run to you _

Everyone started playing again.

_I run to you, Baby_

_When it all starts coming undone  
Baby, you're the only one I run to _

I took the mike off the stand and leaned my head back as I sang. Fang joined me in the end

_I run to you, I run to you  
Yeah  
_

Fang sang, "Oh, oh."

Then me, "Oh I run to you"

Fang let go of his guitar and grabbed the mike with both hands as he sang.

_I'll run to you girl  
Oh Oh_

The music stopped, and then slowly came back again. In a decrescendo the crescendo. Fang sang.

_I always run to you_

I slowly closed my eyes as I sang.

_Run to you_

Everyone let to music drift off as I sang the last line.

_Run to you_

People cheered and clapped.

"Thank you," I said, slightly out of breath, "This next song is dedicated to this organization stopping child abuse."

Fang walked over to a real piano that people had brought out on stage. Iggy was sitting at his drum set with a tambourine and Ella had her violin. Asher and Nudge both had guitars.

Two single spotlights came on. One on Fang and one on me.

I was standing in the middle of the stage at the front.

Fang slowly started playing and Iggy kept a slow beat on the tambourine.

I bit my lips as I waited, before singing with my head down.

**(A/N: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride) **

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh_

I took the mike off the stand and across the stage, still keeping my head down. Iggy started slowly playing on the drums.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

Ella came in on her violin.

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

I raised my head and sang out into the crowd. One hand on the mike the other in a fist on my chest. My eyes were closed as I sang.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

I pursed my lips as I walked the other direction across the stage, the spotlight following me. Fang played a quick tune.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light_

I kept my head down as I sang.

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late  
_

I raised my head again and sang loudly. This time with my eyes open and one hand in the air.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above_

I slowly shook my head as I brought my hand down and looked out into the crowd. Some were crying others were holding onto one another.

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel  
_

I frowned as I sang softly. This song always gets to me. It makes me think of how horrible some kid's lives are.

It reminds me of my own…

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

The feeling of tears crept into my eyes and I tried hard not to cry.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel_

Fang slowly played to a softer tune, and I dropped my head just as the lights shut off and the curtain was pulled.

Tears were flowing down my face and I smile slowly formed as I heard the crowd cheer louder than I've ever heard before.

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind me and warm breathing caressed my neck.

"You did amazing." Fang whispered softly.

I wiped the silly tears from my face and turned to bury my head into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Ella's crying." He whispered. Then he chuckled, "And Iggy's comforting her."

I laughed.

"Whose she?" Fang murmured.

I pulled away from Fang and saw Stephanie hugging Asher. There was tear stains on her cheeks.

Jeez, did this song make everyone cry?

"Max! Max!"

I turned around and was tackled by two blonde angels.

"Hey guys." I said, kneeling down so I could hug them back.

Gazzy pulled away and grinned at me, "Hi Max!" his childish voice rang.

I ruffled his hair, "Hey Gaz."

Angel let go of me and grinned cheekily, "That song was so cool!" she waved her arms up and I noticed a pink cast was on her arm.

"How's your arm?" I asked her, gently holding the heavy cast.

She shrugged, "It's okay, but really annoying. It itches so bad sometimes!" she looked exasperated.

I laughed, "You ready for your big number?"

She nodded, "Yep!" and clapped her hands together and did a little dance.

I turned to Gazzy, "You?"

He shrugged, "Okay." Then he ran off to hug Iggy.

"Angel and Gazzy are singing?" Fang asked me as I stood up.

I grinned, "Yep, they are."

They're going to blow the crowd away.

* * *

**Review?**


	44. Gazzy And Angels Time To Shine

**AHH!! SO Sorry for not updating!!!! Someone sent me a virus!! Yeah! I know!! How much does that stink?? So my laptop was unusable for almost two weeks or however long it's been, and then when I finally got it back…I got a writer's block and couldn't think of squat!!! **

**But now I'm back!! **

**And I want some reviews!!**

**Please?**

**Pretty please?**

**Thanks!**

**Review!!**

**Sorry for the wait!!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or the songs. (One do I look like a old dude? Wait. You've never seen me before…well…do I sound like an old dude, as in do I write like one? ((No offense to JP!!)) and do you think that I can actually sing without a dead bird crashing into my window?? Exactly!! (((Wow…I just insulted myself…))) okay! Story time!!)**

* * *

Chapter 42

Angel was bouncing as she stood with a mike in her small hands. She was wearing a snow white dress with some white sandals. Her golden curls were bouncing up and down as she hopped, looking like a golden halo.

"This is going to be so cool!!" she squealed, smiling brightly.

I smiled gently down at her and smoothed her hair back.

"Max, mommy's going to like the song right?" Gazzy's unsure voice said from behind me.

I turned around and kneeled down in front of him, "Of course Gaz, she's going to love it!!"

He grinned, "Okay."

The Gasman was wearing black dress pants and black shoes with a white dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His spiky blonde hair was gelled up making it almost glow in the light.

"Hey little man," Asher said coming up to us, "You excited?"

He squatted down and balanced on the balls of his feet with his elbows resting on his knees.

"I am!" Angel cried, raising her hand high in the air, almost dropping her mike. She had raised her good hand, and her casted hand was so thick she couldn't get a good grip on it.

I caught the mike just in time.

"Careful Ange." I said, handing it back to her.

"Sorry!" she whispered, taking it back carefully.

"Next up is Angelina and Zack!" Fang's voice rang as he spoke into the mike.

"Why did he have to call us by are real names?" Gazzy groaned, but his eyes gleamed with anxiety.

"Let's go guys." I said, standing up and walking out with them on the stage.

People cheered, some went "Aww," and a smiled at them with adoration.

I walked over a piano and sat down as Angel and Gazzy walked to the front of the stage side by side.

"Hi," Angels small, sweet voice echoed throughout the stage, "I'm Angel."

More people "Aww-ed."

"I'm Gazzy." Gasser said, waving slightly.

Angel took a deep breath before saying her speech, "We both are going to help support SAL because we're part of the program."

Gazzy cut in, "We were both adopted when we were little, like babies."

"My Mommy, Mrs. Luis, adopted us both," --Angel scratched her head before speaking-- "I think she said it's cuz we both look liked angels or something."

People laughed and so did I because Angel said it so seriously without knowing she just complemented herself.

"I'm going to sing a song now." Gazzy said, grinning, "It's called…uh…" he frowned.

Angel rolled her eyes, "It's called I'll Be There remember?"

He flushed red, "Right."

Gazzy stood up straighter and smiled, holding the mike up to his mouth.

I smiled gently, and left my hands in my lap, not playing.

Gazzy's small shoulders lifted up as he breathed, then he began to sing.

**(A/N: Listen to Acapella version of the song by the Jackson 5!!)**

_You and I must make a pact, we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there _

Gazzy tapped his foot as he waited to sing again. I lifted my hands and started playing softly on the piano.

_I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there  
_

Asher suddenly walked out onto the stage from the side curtain with a mike in his hand and started singing strongly.

_And ohh…  
I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_

He walked over to Gazzy and Angel and kneeled down between them.

_I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on _

_Yes I will, yes I will.  
_

Gazzy stepped back up, a little farther up than Ash, and began singing again. I was playing so quietly you could barely even tell I was playing.

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there _

Gazzy took a deep breath before singing.

_I'll be there to protect you,_

"Yeah, baby!" Asher exclaimed into the mike.

_with an unselfish love that respects you  
Just call my name and I'll be there _

Angel leaned against Asher and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he sang loudly.

_And ohh…  
I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you, I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on _

_Yes I will, yes I will._

Gazzy stepped closer to the edge and held the mike with both of his hands. His eyes closed as he sang in a strong voice.

_If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there_"Just look over your shoulders, honey – oo!" Gazzy yelled, making people cheer and whistle loudly.

_I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there..._

Asher gathered both of them in his arms and hugged them both, planting a kiss on the tops of each of their heads before walking off the stage.

The whole crowd was roaring, people out of seats, everyone screaming. Gazzy had a huge grin on his face as he took the whole scene in.

"Thank you." he said, panting slightly.

I don't blame the little fellow, that's a tough song to sing.

Gazzy waved before running off the stage towards the direction Ash had ran in.

Everyone calmed down and became quiet as Angel stood patiently on the stage.

She gave them a small smile, "I'm going to sing a song called There's a Hero. Max and I wrote it for my Mommy. So this one's for you mom!"

I started playing a slow-ish melody, letting my fingers dance across the keys.

Angel shuffled her feet before look up, taking a deep breath, and singing.

**(A/N: There's a Hero by Billy Gilman.)**

_There's a flower  
In the smallest garden  
Reaching for the light_

Ange looked down and then back up. She was fidgeting. I knew she was nervous about her mom's opinion of the song. So, she really wants to do her best.

_There's a candle  
In the darkest corner  
Conquering the night_

A grin suddenly spread over her face, lighting her up, as she sang.

_There is amazing strength  
And a willing hand  
There are victories  
That you've never planned  
There's a hero  
In everybody's heart  
_

People cheered, making her smile even bigger.

_There's a fire  
Inside of everybody  
Burning clear and bright  
_

She walked across the stage, going left, and smiled at the crowd.

_There's a power  
In the faintest heartbeat  
That cannot be denied_

Angel walked back over to center stage.

_Go on and trust yourself  
You can ride the wind  
Your gonna take your dreams  
Where they've never been  
There's a hero  
In everybody's heart_

She leaned her head back, her eyes closed, as she sang with her whole heart. She opened her eyes back up and it seemed like she looked at every face in the crowd as she sang, like she was trying to get the message through.

_Go on and trust yourself  
You can ride the wind  
Your gonna take your dreams  
Where they've never been  
There's a hero  
In everybody's heart_

The melody slowed down as the song came closing to an end.

_There's a hero  
In everybody's heart_

She closed her eyes and sang into the mike, slowly pulling it away from her as she held the note out, until it came to an end.

Everyone was louder than ever before.

Mom had tears streaking down her face and a proud smile on her trembling-with-laughter lips.

I walked out from behind the piano towards Angel.

I kneeled down and hugged her.

"You did amazing sweetheart." I whispered in her ear, "Just amazing."

I was suddenly tackled from the side from a small body.

"Max! They like us!!" Gazzy said, hugging my arm.

I turned to hug him back, "You guys did great."

They both gave me toothy grins as I stood back up.

"Angel can I see the mike for a second?"

"Sure."

She handed me the mike and I spoke towards the crowd, "Thank you all for coming tonight we really appreciate it. Now please enjoy yourselves."

We all smiled and waved before heading off the stage.

Now for the after party!!

I just wish I knew that it would've been better if I had just stayed home…

Yikes.

**

* * *

**

**Please don't hate me!!!**

**I'm sorry!! But if you guys give me lots of reviews and ideas and songs. Then you will get a chapter quicker than you can say the longest word in the world a hundred times!! =) haha! Jk!!**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks!**

**-****-SarahBelle-****-**


	45. Good To You

**I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I've been SO busy. I'm having all these finals for school, drama with school (isn't it a pain?), sport crap, and other stuff. Plus, I've had a writers block…hate those things…but I'm back!! Or well…I'm trying to be back, but its hard to do. Thanks you so much for all the reviews you guys have been giving me!! I don't deserve them since I haven't been updating but you guys never let me down!!**

**Love you guys like a pancake loves syrup!!**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**--SarahBelle--**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 43

Ah parties…

You've got to love them.

They're full of drama, dancing, loud music, drunken people — in some cases—and surprises.

After we all finished our singing and jam session at Mom's party thing, the band and me all headed back to my house.

Now, I know some of you are thinking: "Max! Your crazy, psycho father, remember?!?!"

Well, guess what??

My dad's not there!!

You see, my dad has been on some business trip for the past, like week, and has left me the whole entire house. Full of surround sound, munchies, and of course, no parental supervision!

He's supposed to be coming home in three days, so I don't have anything to worry about. Well…except for the five page-long list of chores for me to do before he gets back or I'm going to be beaten to a pulp…but you know, just gotta think positive!

Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Ash, Fang, and I were all at my house. It was around 10:00, and the party wouldn't start till 11:00. We had invited our friends earlier before my Mom's party.

"Oh yeah!" Iggy shouted as he ran into the living room, hugging the large flat-screen TV, "How many channels do you get?" he asked as Ella and Nudge collapsed on the L-shaped couch. Asher did a face plant on the smaller couch, his feet hanging off the edges.

I scratched the back of my head, "Uhh…I don't know. I just know it's ranged from Swedish soap operas to Hannah Montana."

Iggy's eyes widened, "Hannah Montana?!" He fell to his knees and lifted his clenched fists in the air, "YES! Finally!!"

Fang and I slowly backed our way out of the living room and into the kitchen.

I grabbed the house phone and called for pizza.

You can't let people at a party get hungry!!

"Hello, this is Mike's Pizza's! How may I help you?" A guy's voice said over the phone line. **(A/N: I made up the pizza place's name. Unless there's really a place called Mike's Pizza's…)**

"Uh, yes, hi, I would like to order six large pizzas." I said, mentally calculating the people and number of slices each person would eat, "Two cheese, two pepperoni, and the last two…uh…with everything on it."

Fang gave me a funny facial expression and I waved him off.

"Okay, the total is $28. 37. Can I have your address?"

I felt a pair of warm arms slipped themselves around my waist from behind me and Fang's lips pressed themselves on the side of my neck.

"Uh, y-yeah, 1465 South G-grand." I had to concentrate on slowing my breathing as Fang moved to the other side of my neck.

"O-ok." The guy's voice sounded confused, "Um, your pizzas will be there in 45 minutes tops."

"Thanks." I said between clenched teeth.

Why does Fang have to be so distracting?!

"No prob. Have a good night."

"You too."

I hung up and set the phone down before turning around and smacking Fang.

"What was that for?" he complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a looser and distracting me!" I said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes before walking back into the living room.

We walked back into the living room and sat down on the L-shaped couch together. Fang lifted his arm and let it rest on the back of the couch behind me.

Ella and Nudge were still sitting on the other half of the couch, their heads bent over a Fashion Magazine. Ash had moved from his face plant on the little couch, to where he was laying on his back with his hands behind his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. Iggy was sitting on the ground in front the couch Asher was laying on, using the couch for support on his back. He was staring at the TV which had some movie on.

"So who's all coming to this party?" Asher asked, turning his head to watch the TV.

I yawned, "I don't really know, just some people from our school."

"Any hot chicks?" Iggy asked his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

I was about to throw a pillow at him, but Ella beat me to it.

"Iggy, you better watch yourself or you might be finding yourself single again." She glared at him.

He grinned up at her and hoisted himself off the ground before walking over to the couch next to Ella and sitting down next to her.

"Oh, come on Ella," I heard him murmur. His face was bent close to hers, "You know I was just kidding." He kissed her cheek and she flushed scarlet.

"Will you two get a room?" Asher asked, covering his eyes and making gag sounds.

"You're just jealous you don't have a date to the prom." Iggy said, smirking at Asher.

Asher glared at him, "Shut up, dude."

"What about that one girl?" Nudge asked, while examining her nails.

"Who?"

"That girl with the pretty green eyes…uhh…Sasha? No, Stella? Umm…"

"Stephanie?" Asher asked.

"Yes!" Nudge said, "Stephanie! What about her?"

Asher shrugged, "We're just friends."

"Oooook…" Nudge said, putting her hands up, "Whatever you say…"

"Well," Asher countered back, "What about you? You don't seem to be dating much."

Nudge gave him a small smile, "I'm waiting for the right guy."

Ella "Aww'd" and Ash just rolled his eyes, muttering a "Whatever."

Fang and I grinned at each other.

Ah, friends. You gotta love them.

* * *

"Put my hands up, they're playing my song! The butterfly fly away! Nodding my head like yeah…movin' my hips like yeah…"

A little piece of advice?

Don't let Iggy EVER swing his hips like "yeah…"

"Okay Iggy!" I yelled, keeping my ears covered, "I think your done with karaoke!"

Everyone laughed as I attempted to wrestle the mike out of his hands.

The party had started and everyone was outside in my backyard. There's a lot of tall trees so Nudge, Ella, and I hung Christmas lights in them. My backyard also has this REALLY big deck and so we set up karaoke.

Which is why Iggy is attempting to sing Hannah Montana…

"Come on Max!" Asher yelled from the punch table, "Sing a song!"

I rolled my eyes, "No,"

"Yeah!" Iggy said, his eyes going bright, "Why don't you sing?"

"Because." Was my only answer.

"I'll sing."

I turned and Fang walked up on the stage with a grin on his face. He grabbed an acoustic guitar and a stool and set it up. I put the mike in a stand and set it in front of him.

"Don't choke." I smirked at him.

"Don't faint." He countered back, "Because I know how I knock the breath out of you."

I hit him across the head before kissing him lightly on the lips.

He's such a looser.

"I'm going to sing a song called Good To You." Fang winked at me and I mentally groaned.

**(A/N: Good To You by Marianas Trench)**

He started playing a slow-ish but smooth sound. He tapped his foot and swayed to the rhythem.

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now_  
_And I can't find my breath._  
_Can we just say the rest with no sound?_

He closed his eyes and really got into the music.

_And I know this isn't enough,_  
_I still don't measure up_  
_And I'm not prepared;_  
_Sorry is never there when you need it_

He opened his eyes and watched me as he sang and played the guitar.

_And I do want you to know_  
_I'll hold you up above everyone_  
_And I do want you to know_  
_I think you'd be good to me_  
_And I'd be so good to you_

_I would_

His eyes followed me as I walked up onto the stage, grabbing a mike on my way there. I rolled my eyes at his satisfied smile before singing.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines  
But maybe it's me; maybe I only see what I want_

He sang along with me but in the background.

_Or I still have your letter,  
Just got caught between  
Someone I just invented,  
Who I really am and who I've become  
_

We both sang together. I stood behind him and wrapped an arm around his neck from behind. I slowly tightened my grip and his voice faltered as he choked. I grinned.

_And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
_

I slid my arms across his shoulders as I moved to stand beside him, my arm still around his shoulders.

_Whoaa ohh..._

Yeah  
Yeah

I would

We paused for a minute before singing loudly into the mikes.

_And now I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone  
And I do want you to know  
I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you  
_

We sang back and forth to each other.

_I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you  
I'd be good to you (I'd be so good to you)_

We ended on a pitch perfect note and then everyone started clapping.

I kissed him on the lips, grinning.

Our classmates clapped and whistled.

I broke away from Fang with a big smile and my face. He had a crooked grin, but his eyes were gleaming.

We got off the stage and random people started going on and singing songs.

Fang stopped next to a tree in the backyard and turned to me.

"You know what," he said, his eyes still twinkling, "I think you'd be good to me."

I laughed, "I do to."

He leaned down and kissed me again.

Everything seemed perfect.

Like NOTHING could go wrong…

Yeah…right…

**

* * *

**

**Again! Sorry for the wait!!**

**Please review!!**

**I still want to reach my goal!**

**Thanks!**

**--SarahBelle--**


	46. Look Who Came And Crashed The Party

**Ok! I'm finally updating….again! Yaay! Wow a lot of you guys are good guessers too… Please read and enjoy! Oh, and remember to give me some song requests! They are loved!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

Chapter 44

Do you know what I really like about parties?

The food!

There are all kinds of tasty, unhealthy, artery-clogging treats!

Take this nice, warm, slightly under-baked chocolate chip cookie that I was holding in my hand for instance. It's amazing, chocolaty, chewy goodness is just mesmerizing. It's almost as good to look at its wonderfulness then to actually eat it!

I stared at the perfection of the chocolate chip cookie for a minute or two, just letting the last moments of its chocolate chip cookie life sink into its cookie form, before slowly raising it to my mouth. (I was trying to make the goodness suspenseful so I could enjoy its yummy-ness even more.)

"Max!"

Ugh…you've got to be kidding me…

Here I was. Just about to eat the most delicious food known to man. When SOMEONE comes and steals away my moment with my beloved cookie.

Curse you evil villain!

I turned slowly and glared at the intruder.

Asher…

"Max!" he came running up to me, but froze when he saw my expression.

"Can I help you?" I asked slowly, still glaring at the evil child.

He stumbled over his words for a second before spitting out, "Max, Jeb's on his way here."

Just wait...….

! : is what my mind was processing at the moment.

Ah, the great moments of life.

"What?" I screeched, causing a few people to look at me with a strange face.

Asher looked around nervously, "Yeah, a couple of my boys saw his car driving towards your house…soo...yeah."

I froze for a second before throwing my beloved, precious cookie into the air while screaming, "Take it all down!"

I quickly ran over to some of the trees and tore the lighting out of them. People stared at me, probably thinking I was nuts.

"You heard her!" Asher yelled, "Take it all down!"

No one moved.

I saw Asher sigh and rub his forehead, "Daddy's coming home and is going to kill everyone here if you don't MOVE!" Asher yelled, his face turning a questionable shade of purple.

People quickly started to scramble out of the backyard and house into the streets to their cars.

Crap, crap crap!

This cannot be happing!

I felt a hand grab my arm and then Fang's voice filled my ear, "He's not going to be happy if he finds out will he?"

"Obviously!" I said in an, well…obvious voice. I had a quick thought of smacking Fang in the back of the head run through my brain.

Fang quickly started putting trash into a big black trash bag.

Ok, he gets lucky this time…

In the next 5.75 minutes we (Ash, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, and I) were able to completely clean every inch of the house, BUT the kitchen. We all scrambled inside and each took a section to clean. Insanely scrubbing, wiping, and mopping every dirty surface, and we finished just under 2 minutes. Pretty good timing if you ask me.

"Max! Jeb's car just pulled up into the driveway!" Nudge hissed, hiding slightly behind the wall while peeking out the curtain. Headlights streamed through the curtain and ran across the walls of the house.

I felt my heart skip a beat (in the bad kind of way) and quickly ushered everyone towards the backyard.

"Go, go go!" I whispered urgently, pushing them all out the door.

"Max," Fang said breathlessly, catching my arm as I attempted to shove him out the door.

"Fang," I tried to speak quickly, turning back as I heard Jeb's footsteps on the front porch, "You have to go! I love you and all, but you really need to leave—"

As I turned, still talking, Fang caught his mouth on mine and kissed me softly.

I heard Jeb's keys push inside the lock and turn it. Then the door opened.

"You talk too much." Fang muttered against my lips.

I grinned before shoving him out the door, closing it right as Jeb closed the front.

"Max?" his voiced echoed through the "now" empty house.

I walked to the front door and instantly gagged from the strong smell of alcohol that was filtrating off of Jeb. I covered my nose and mouth in attempt to escape the deathly fumes.

"Max!" He smiled big when he saw me, and stumbled over with his arms spread out wide.

Uh, no way was I about to hug a human stink bomb.

I was able to dodge his arms, but that only got him upset.

"Max! Come hug your father!" his words were slightly slurred, "I've been…been gone for…" he hiccupped, "For days! Come get some of your father!"

"No thank you." I said in a polite voice while slowly backing up towards the stairs.

"Maximum!" His face slowly started turning red.

I winced slightly at the anger in his voice.

Okay, calm down Max.

I tried to take a deep breath but nothing would stop my racing heart.

He took a step forward and I took one backwards. We repeated this a couple times before I was backed up into a corner. I swallowed and tried not to shrink back from his huge figure.

There was no way I was going to show him I was scared.

But…I was.

I mean wouldn't you be if you own father was drunk, has abused you multiple times in the past, and backed you up into a corner with nowhere to run?

Yeah…us both….

I bit my lip as I stared into his livid brown eyes that are so similar to mine. His hand raised and I flinched in response.

I didn't feel the pain at first, but then it came to me like a wrecking ball.

And it hurt…BAD.

I let out a soft cry and a few tears made their way towards the front of my eye, but I didn't let a single drop escape.

He came closer to me and I could help but shrink back in response. Then that's when my life nearly ended.

**I know…I'm so mean! Muahahaha! But I'll update a lot sooner probably because schools almost out! Yaay! I can't wait! **

**Please review! I still want to reach my goal of 999! **

**=)**

**Thanks!**

**Review!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	47. Leave It To Max

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if it's not that great, but I tried…I'm just not in the writing mood lately…sorry everyone! But please review! I want to reach my goal of 999! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sarahbelle—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own my new camera! I love it!**

* * *

Chapter 45

(Fang's POV)

I strummed my guitar, just messing around with notes and chords. I sighed and leaned back against the headboard of my bed.

I'm so bored.

There's nothing to do today!

_Ring! Ring! _

The house phone started to ring shrilly.

"Fang! Phone!" Iggy suddenly yelled outside my closed door.

"Okay." I said, lifting myself up with a grunt.

I opened my door and saw Iggy standing across from me with a slightly scared expression. I frowned as I took the phone from his hands.

My heart sped up slightly as Asher's frantic voice started babbling on the other side of the phone line.

"Whoa, Ash slow down what's wrong?" I continued to look at Iggy as I spoke.

What's going on?

"Fang," Asher's voice sounded choked up, like he'd been crying.

"Yeah, it's me Ash." I tried to keep my voice steady, but on the inside I was freaking out, "What's wrong?"

I heard Asher sniff, "Dude, you need to come to my house right now." Someone started talking in the background and Asher shushed them.

"Why?" I asked, making hand signals to Iggy to get his shoes on so we can leave.

I walked into my room to grab my car keys.

"Fang, its Max."

The phone nearly dropped out of my hand.

I had to lean against the nearest wall because I was about to fall, possibly even faint.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a rush, "Is she okay? Is she hurt?" my voice went an octave higher as I spoke.

"Yeah Fang," Asher started to choke up again, "She's hurt pretty bad. You—you need to come to my house."

"I'm on my way." I said, and then hung up the phone.

"Iggy! Let's go!" I yelled as I jumped from the top of the staircase to the bottom.

My feet tingled slightly as I ran out the door with Iggy on my tail.

Please be okay Max.

* * *

On the way to Asher's house I explained to Iggy what the situation was.

"Did he say how she got hurt?"

I shook my head, glaring against the sun that was streaming through the windshield. I was thinking that Mason had hurt her, but we haven't had any problems from him for a while…

"How bad is she hurt?"

"Pretty bad."

My jaw locked and my fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter at the thought of her fragile body bloody and mangled.

My foot pressed down on the acceleration.

"Fang, chill dude." Iggy's said in a calming voice, "Max is going to be okay."

Iggy always had a calming nature, or sometimes a hyper one. But he always knew how to calm you down. It was just something about the tone in his voice or the way he placed his hand on your shoulder. He was just calming. He kind of reminded me of the dude off of that vampire series, uhh…his name was…umm…Jason? Jack? J-J-Jasper! That's it. He reminded me of Jasper, how he can calm you down and mess with your emotions.

But even that Jasper dude could calm me down at the moment.

"You should've hurt Asher's voice, Ig." I whispered as I turned onto Asher's road, "He sounded like she had died."

My heart ached at those words. And not in a good way.

"Come on Fang," Iggy said, giving me a tiny grin, "You know just as well as I do that Max is too stubborn to die."

I gave him a small grin as well, and pulled into Asher's drive way.

As I was reaching for the door handle Iggy grabbed my arm, "Dude," he looked at me with a sort of serious I haven't seen since he told me he was in love with Ella. Uhh…whoops…wasn't supposed to say that…so uhh…

"Whatever happens," he said, "Just know I'm here for you, man, ok?"

I nodded stiffly before bolting out of the car and to the front steps.

I rang the doorbell, and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard a voice call.

Asher opened the door and looked at me with a sad smile.

He sighed, "Come on." He jerked his head backwards.

He quickly led me to a bedroom upstairs, and the whole time I was almost jumping out of my skin with anxiety. I felt Iggy touch my shoulders a couple times from behind me, silently reminding me that he was there in case I needed him.

Asher stopped in front of a white door, took a deep breath, and then gently opened it.

I swear, my heart stopped for a good 10 seconds before it started working properly again.

Max was lying in a bed asleep with the covers pulled up to her small waist. Her whole torso was wrapped in white gauze, so it looked like she was wearing a shirt, but it was just the wrapping. There were little spots of red splattered on it, like some blood had soaked through or had dripped on there. All across her face was scratched and bruises. There was a long cut on her left forearm that went from her elbow to her wrist, like she had been cut with a knife.

My knees were shaking and almost gave out as I slowly made my way over to her. I felt like I couldn't breathe properly and I felt like I was on the verge of tears.

Yeah, me, nearly crying.

Maybe it's because she's been through this before and I had to see the girl I'm in love with bruised and broken.

I will kill the person who hurt this girl.

"What happened?" I asked Ash in a hard voice, slowly leaning down to brush some hair out of her closed eyes.

I heard Asher sniff, "I had gone to the tree house to meet her, but she wasn't there. So, I went to the house. Jeb was already gone so I wasn't worried about running into him. B-but…" he slowly started to choke up, "When I got inside, everything was destroyed." I stared at Max's sleeping face as he spoke. I heard Iggy walk over to Asher and pat his shoulder, "I found Max in the corner of the kitchen under piles of trash." You could tell he was trying hard to keep himself together, "I thought she was d-dead." He gave a choked breath and tried desperately to keep it in.

I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes shut.

Jeb.

This is all Jeb's fault.

"Where's your mom at?" Iggy asked in a calm voice.

"She went to the police to try to sort this out. Gazzy and Angel are staying at a friend's house. They know what happened, but are really confused." Asher had calmed himself down some and was just sniffling now.

"Come on Ash," I heard Iggy mutter quietly, "Let's go get something to drink."

I mentally thanked him as he and Asher walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

He knew I wanted to be alone with Max.

As I took in her mangled body again I choked up and fell to my knees beside her.

"I'm so sorry Max." I whispered in a tear filled voice.

I was glad that no one was here to see me in this weak state.

I laid my head against the bedspread with my hand clutching hers. I felt tears fill my eyes, but I tried hard not to let them fall.

"It's not your fault."

My head shot up and my eyes met Max's soft ones.

I lightly rubbed my thumb against her bruised cheek.

"Why did he do this?" I whispered, frowning at the bruise I was touching.

I saw her swallow and she sighed, "He came home drunk, and wanted to give me a hug…but he smelled really bad…" I saw her nose crinkle at the thought, "Then he got mad and started to…yeah." She trailed off and looked down.

I gently cupped her cheek with my hand and lifted myself so I could kiss her softly. I raised my head and pressed my lips firmly against her forehead and left them there.

"I'm going to kill him for doing this to you." I muttered against her skin. I pulled away and looked into her eyes, "He's going to pay for hurting you."

I saw her lips twitch upward into a tiny grin.

"You're so cute when you're all protective." She said, and laughed quietly.

I rolled my eyes but cracked a grin.

Ah…leave it to Max to be laughing at a serious time like this…leave it to Max.

* * *

**Okay, I know LAME ENDING! But I wanted to get this chapter up and start on another one! Plus i wanted to end on a happy note, because my last chapters endings seem depressing...hmm...all well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle- **


	48. Face Down

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! I also want to personally thank SeaTrollTakeover and ****katie=****=awesome (I hope I spelled it right!) for reviewing so many times. SeaTrollTakeover reviewed on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! And Katie = ****= awesome reviewed on the same chapter but lots and lots of times! =) you guys are AMAZING! So, by letting everyone know about your amazing-ness this chapter is DEDICATED to you two! Yaaaaay! =) Thanks so much! You guys are making my goal of 999 come true! =)**

**Please review people out there on FanFiction reading this story!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

* * *

Chapter 46

"Max, chill." Fang whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"I can't," I muttered back, "He's here."

"Shh," Fang breathed into my neck, making me jump.

"Will you stop." I asked, unraveling his arms from my wait, making him sigh.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it…or jump…

"I just don't get what you're all worked up about." Fang said, reaching in his back pocket to grab a packet of gum. He held it out to me and I shook my head no. He shrugged before popping a piece into his mouth.

"It's just," I tried to think of something to say different from the truth, "…he's never seen me perform before…" I looked at him from behind the wall that was separating the band from the bar.

Yes…it's an actual bar…no Fay's tonight!

We got a gig set up here because…well I don't really know why. Asher planned the whole thing and I'm not sure why. Maybe he wants some money…I don't really know what goes on in that head of his.

Oh, and as you can probably tell, I'm all better! …Well…sort of. My face looks normal now (wow, I think I just insulted myself…) and the gashes on my stomach are mostly healed. I just have some stitches on a deep cut that was just a small line across my torso. My arm is wrapped in a big Band-Aid, but I covered it with a jacket.

It's been a week since the "accident," and the police and such are still trying to file a lawsuit against my so called father. **(A/N: I think that's what it's called, a lawsuit? Not sure. And I'm just guessing with the dates and stuff. So…sorry if they're wrong!)**

And it just so happened that this is the exact bar that Jeb decided to waltz into to get a drink.

But this is my life we're talking about, right? Nothing ever goes right.

"Max, just calm down." Fang grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him, "He can't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about that." I muttered, looking down.

I've never been a great liar, and Fang saw right through mine.

He gently pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, surrounding me into a warm, comforting hug.

"He won't touch you." Fang whispered softly in my ear while stroking my hair, "I won't let him touch you." he gently pulled away from me and moved some hair behind my ear with his hand.

I took a deep breath to slow down my racing heart, "Okay," I said, "Let's go."

* * *

Okay Max, you can do this. You just walk out on the stage, introduce people, sing a song or two (maybe three) say bye, and then walk off the stage.

You can do this.

It's all you Max.

You've done this a hundred times before tonight.

There's no difference.

YOU can do this…

No I can't!

Ugh, I'm going to faint or something…

"Max, are you ready?" Fang asked, running up to me with his electric guitar in his head.

I nodded, but on the inside I was screaming, "NO!"

He grinned, "Okay, let's go."

We walked out onto the stage and some people clapped and cheered while others continued their R-rated make-out session with a couple of the waitresses.

Then I saw him.

He was sitting at the bar talking to the bartender with a beer in his hand. He already looked partially drunk…great…

I felt a comforting hand on my back and turned slightly to see it was Fang's hand. I just nodded and walked up to the mike.

Iggy was on the drums, Nudge on bass, Fang on guitar, Ella on the keyboard, and Asher on electric guitar like Fang.

I was singing.

"H-hi." I stuttered, trying to slow down my pulsing heart, "Um, we're Fall and Rise, and yeah, hope you like us."

I took a deep breath before nodding to Fang.

He started playing a solo on his guitar and I counted out the beats before I took the mike off the stand and started singing with only Fang playing.

**(A/N: Let it Ride by Automatic Loveletter. New Version. Thanks BaSkEtBaLlGiRl22 for the song!)**

_Lay on the floor  
Breathe it in deep  
Don't speak, don't say a word  
Just savoring _

Iggy joined in with Fang and then slowly everyone else did.

_You're all that I have  
And all to hold on to  
You can't lead me on _

I suddenly had a rush of adrenaline and I didn't care that my dad was here. Screw him!

_Come on, come on  
Catch a falling star.  
Chase all your dreams.  
And don't let them go  
_

I leaned down and squeezed my eyes shut as I sang louder.

_And take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
run, Baby, run  
We're unstoppable now _

I stood up straighter and started walking around the stage.

_On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it and keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives  
Let it ride  
_

They let the beat go softer and only Fang and Iggy were playing again. Ella and Nudge would repeat me after I sang the lines.

_Running away (Running away)  
Don't tell anyone (Don't tell anyone)  
We'll be the talk of the town  
We'll be the envy of everyone  
Dances to mixtapes and car tops  
So don't, don't, don't let this go _

Everyone joined in as I sang louder. I looked out into the crowd and saw my dad had finally recognized me and was giving me the evil eye.

_And take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, Baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud _

I put the mike back on the stand and held it with both hands as I sang with a strong determined voice.

_And mean it and keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives  
So let it-_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh._

_So let it ride.  
The time of our lives  
Let it-_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooohh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oohh. _

_Let it ride._

_The time of our lives_

The beat suddenly dropped and I sang softly.

_And take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, Baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it and keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives_

I held onto the mike and sang loudly and put as much emotion I could muster into the song.

_And take me away  
Let's get out of this town  
Run, Baby, run  
We're unstoppable now  
On top of the world  
Sing it out loud  
And mean it and keep believing  
We've got the rest of our lives  
So let it ride  
Let it ride_

_Let it ride_

_Let it ride_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ooooh.)_

_Ride…._

We slowly let the beat drop and then people started cheering and clapping. Some even stopped their make-out sessions to whistle for us.

But Jeb…

He didn't look like a happy camper at all…

He glared at us, well, me from where he was sitting.

I suddenly felt small at his intense stare, and I lost my voice.

"Max," Fang put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around. Thankfully, breaking the cold glare from Jeb.

"You did great," He said, grinning, "And don't worry about Jeb. I've got a song for him." He winked at my confused expression.

He walked up to the mike and slung his guitar behind his back.

"This next song," He said, "Is dedicated to Max Ride, and the man I'm talking about in here is Jeb. So…" He paused looking down, before looking at Jeb in the face, "Screw you Jeb."

Someone in the crowd gasped, and Jeb looked like he was about to murder someone.

He stepped away from the mike and Iggy started playing on the drums. Then Fang came in, along with everyone else. Fang played the little solo and then held onto his guitar's neck with one hand and the mike with the other as he sang.

**(A/N: The song you've all been waiting for…Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!) **

_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
_

I was standing off on the side of the stage, trying to figure out what was going on. Fang looked over at me as he sang.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Fang grabbed his guitar and turned towards the crowd, giving them a hard expression. Well…actually Jeb.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

He leaned his body to the side as he decrescendo'd. Then he jerked upright and grabbed the mike with both hands.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
_

I walked out onto the stage next to Fang and he turned to face me while singing.

_I see the way you go and say your right again,  
Say your right again  
Heed my lecture  
_

He leaned his head back as he sang and then turned to glare at Jeb. Fang took the mike off the stand and held it in one hand as he pointed to Jeb and then to me while he sang.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.  
_

Fang turned and grabbed my hand and sang, walking closer to me.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
_

I grinned at him as I remembered when I had said that to Mason in the band hall. Now I understand the song.

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
Its coming round again.  
_

Fang walked closer to me and cupped my cheek in his hand as he sang.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.  
_

He let go off my face and turned to face the crowd again.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_  
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
_

Fang walked towards me and cupped my cheek in his palm again. He got closer and closer to me as he sang, until his mouth was inches from mine.

_Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough.._

He was panting a little as he finished singing. He looked from my lips to my eyes, grinning, and I grinned in return. He looked back down to my lips before leaning in and pressing his warm mouth to mine.

**

* * *

**

**Sooo….like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	49. OverDramatic

I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! IM REAAAAAAAAAAALLLY SORRY! :( please forgive me! But…here is a chapter.

**Please review!**

**:)?**

**-SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I no owny Maximum Ridey.**

**Claimer: I own my waffle. :) **

* * *

Chapter 47

Fang warm lips moved fluidly over mine almost like in some sort of dance. Then, suddenly, they disappeared and my lips were cold, and a loud bang echoed across the stage.

"How dare you!" I heard Jeb's voice. Very…angry voice I might add.

I opened my eyes and saw Fang lying on the ground next to Iggy's drum set.

"Fang!" I gasped when I saw him pull his hand out from behind his head. There was blood dripping from it. His face was turned upward in a grimace.

I started towards him only to be struck on the side of the face with Jeb's huge hand. The impact from his blow made me fly backwards and halfway down the stairs that separated the stage from the floor. I knocked my head onto the hard wooden stairs and heard a loud crack, and soon pain erupted from my head. It felt like my brain had done a series acrobats inside my skull.

Uh, ouch?

I swear if ONE MORE person hits me in the head I'm probably going to suffer brain damage…if I haven't already…

I staggered up, holding my throbbing head in one hand while using my other to lift myself up by my knee.

"Don't touch her!" I heard Fang yell and then I heard some shuffling of feet.

I looked over and saw Fang had tried to get past Jeb to me but Jeb shoved him back. Iggy and Asher luckily stepped in and grabbed Fang before he had the chance to fall and bust his head open again. From the corner of my eye I saw Ella and Nudge off on the sidelines nearly shaking in fear of my outraged father.

I blinked to clear my head and stumbling forward towards Fang and the man I know as "Daddy."

Asher saw me stumble and instantly let go of Fang to come to my aid. Iggy faltered as Asher ran away, and he nearly dropped Fang.

"I'm okay." I heard Fang mutter as he lifted himself up straighter.

"Max!" Asher said, running up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist to keep me up straight.

I was seeing stars.

"I'm-I'm fine." I blinked rapidly and then took a step.

Luckily, Asher was there to catch me before I fell onto the "not-so-comfy-floor."

What? I just wanted to give it a hug!

"No, you're not." His face was getting fuzzy in my vision and shook my head to clear it.

Ouch!

…not the greatest idea I've ever had…

I tried to concentrate on Fang and my dad arguing and saying some not-to-nice-words, but I couldn't seem to focus.

I wonder if this is what it's like to be drunk and wasted…hmm…

"This is your entire fault!" My dad screeched at Fang.

"You're one to talk!" Fang growled, "She's nearly died at least three times in the past month and you haven't been there once for her!"

"I've been there for her, her entire life!"

Have they ever heard of inside voices? I mean come on, people!

"Aue Contraire, el Father-o." I said, raising my pointer finger in the international "wait" sign, "You were never to ANY of my soccer games when I was 7 and you have probably never HEARD me sing before- oh! Look! The light is so pretty…"

Asher gave me a funny look from the corner of his eye and he muttered something uninteligable.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Fang said, looking over at me worried.

"No!" Jeb and I both screamed at the same time.

"The press cannot hear about this!" He quickly turned towards the crowd who was still shocked from the whole scene, "You all will not say a word to anyone."

"Says who?" Some guy yelled from the back.

"I'll pay you all ten grand each?" Jeb offered.

A heard some muttering, "Nah, not good enough."

Jeb cursed under his breath before reaching into his inside coat pocket and pulling out a shiny, steel gun. He pointed it at the crowd while everyone gasped and froze.

"You do what I say and no one will get hurt."

"Jeb, really?" I asked, blinking again to clear my foggy head. The pain had died down and now was just a throbbing pain behind my temples.

"You seriously have to make this big of a deal?" I took a step towards him, out of Ashers grasp.

His eyes flickered at me and then he pointed the evil gun at my chest.

We were about five feet away from each other so I could see the clear deadness in his eyes. There wasn't any life. Just like his eyes had always been since my mom died.

I raised my hand to show him I meant no harm…yet.

"You always were the over-dramatic type…" I muttered, rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, Fangs body was hovering behind Jeb's. He put a finger to his lips to tell me not to look at him so I won't make him noticeable.

"You know Jeb," I said in a conversation voice. I was stalling, "I don't understand how a scientist like you would need a gun. I mean, do you even know how to use it? This isn't a squirt gun. This is a fully loaded, deadly gun."

Fang counted to three on his fingers and then grabbed Jeb around the neck and pulled.

A single shot was fired, and a blazing pain entered the side of my skull.

Then…everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**OOOOOH! SCARY! OH NOOO! Haha**

**Please review! **

**-SarahBelle-**


	50. You're Stuck With Me

**Okay, don't kill me for this short chapter. But thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Please continue and keep giving me ideas for songs! A lot of you are so smart. You keep guessing what I'm doing and then I'm like…darn it! Is it that obvious? **

**All well!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I still own my waffle! Muahahaha! **

* * *

Chapter 48

(Fang's POV) (Fan girls scream.)

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. I watched in horror as Jeb pulled the trigger and then Max's hand reaching toward her head as her body fall to the ground.

"Max!" Someone screamed. The scream was choked, but clear. You could hear the pain in the voice pierce the dead silence of the room.

Then I realized that the scream was my own.

I couldn't believe that a scream like that could sound so excruciating.

But it was my scream.

I blinked and then everything came back to real time. It wasn't like it was slow-motion anymore. It was moving more quickly.

I let go of Jeb, well more like threw him to the ground, and then ran over to Max.

"Oh, God, Max." I said as I quickly kneeled beside her.

Asher was on his other side, and Iggy suddenly appeared beside her feet. I could see Nudge and Ella faintly in the background, their eyes red and puffy with tears.

"Max?" I heard Asher say in a breathless voice.

I was so worried I could barely tell that I couldn't see where she was shot.

She moaned and then raised her hand to the side of her head.

"Ow." She muttered as she pulled her hand back and then slowly tried to sit up.

"Max?" Iggy said in a confused voice.

I watched almost in shock as she got up into the sitting position and then shakily stood up.

My legs worked on their own accord as I stood up next to her.

"Didn't you get hurt?" I asked, still in shock.

I grabbed her face in-between my hands and gently turned her head. I let out a breath of relief.

She was only grazed with the bullet.

I felt a smile appear on my face and then pulled her into a tight hug. She hugged me back and I could feel her laughing vibrate underneath me.

"Is Fang really smiling in public?" I heard her asked.

I just chuckled to happy to care, "I thought I had lost you. After all these times I thought I had finally lost you." I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away from me and smiled, "You can't lose me that easily. You're stuck with me."

I grinned at her, "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Then I leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Ok, I know short chapter…don't kil****l me…I just wanted to go with the moment you know? I just felt like this chapter should only focus on Fang's worry and pain. Sorry! I'll post a longer chapter next later.**

**-SarahBelle-**


	51. Take It All Back

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've had such a busy schedule and a BAD writer's block I just don't seem to have time for ANYTHING! I'm taking all advanced classes, sports EVERY-FREAKING-DAY! (I mean it's like I don't get any "me time" anymore, ya know?:( ) BUT I AM BACK! YAAY!**

**I hope you like this chapter! I know it's sorta short, and kinda…depressing, but there will be music and songs in the next chapter! I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW (even though I don't deserve it…)**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

* * *

Chapter 49

After Fang and mine's little "love" scene, the police FINALLY started to arrive. They busted the door down and pointed guns everywhere, ordering everyone to lie on their stomachs and put their arms over their heads.

I could feel by heart beat rapidly in my chest as Fang put a hand lightly on the small of my back as we slowly lay on the ground. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Ella and Nudge were freaking out, Asher and Iggy were looking around nervously, and that Jeb was standing in the middle of the stage like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sir," An officer said slowly to Jeb, "Put the gun on the ground."

Jeb shook his head rapidly, sweat was pouring down his forehead and his hands shaking. For the first time, I realized how mental my father really was. It seemed like he was losing it finally after all of these years. It was like he had finally cracked!

My heart rate sped up a little more as I remembered that Crazy People + Big Gun = Bad, bad things…

"Sir!" The officer said, a little stricter this time, "Put the gun down now!"

"No…" Jeb muttered, shaking his head quickly, "No, no, no, no, no!" he pointed the gun towards the ceiling and shot it, causing an explosion of dust and wood to come falling onto the stage. I quickly covered my head with my arms to protect myself, and then coughed violently as dust entered my mouth and nose.

People started screaming and he shot the ceiling again, "Shut up!" he shouted, "Shut up! Shut up!"

He shot again and hit a cable connecting a row of lights to the ceiling, making sparks fly and causing the beam of spotlights to fall….right where I was laying.

Right before they could crush me to my doom, a strong, secure arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me into a hard chest. Fang covered half of my body with his as debris crashed around us. I was lying on my stomach with his arms wrapped around me protectively. One hand around my stomach, the other one over my head and face. I could feel him press his face into my hair as he waited for the wood to stop falling.

"Are you alright?" Fang whispered lowly in my ear, his warm breath tickling.

I nodded, and the rough stage floor rubbed against my forehead.

More shots were fired, and parts of the ceiling kept falling. Then one final shot silenced the entire room.

Somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I knew that my life was going to have one less person in it now. I felt a knot form in my throat, and I tried over and over to swallow it, but it wouldn't budge.

I heard Fang hiss once, and then he slowly exhaled.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, trying to get up, but he held me down.

"I'm fine." He said his mouth on my ear, "A piece of wood just fell on my back."

"Okay!" a voice rang throughout the room, "You all can stand up now."

Fang hesitated, and then lifted himself up. He grabbed my waist from behind, and helped up into a standing position.

Everything was covered in dust or wood, the entire stage ceiling was destroyed. There where large gaping holes everywhere, jagged wood pieces sticking out.

And then I saw Jeb.

Anything I ever said, thought, or wished about him being dead or gone I wish I would've taken back. I never knew that I would feel as empty as I did at that moment. To know that my only surviving family member…was dead.

With a bullet pierced deep within his chest.

A single sob erupted from my throat, and I quickly covered my mouth with my hands to stop the cries from coming out. Tears leaked down my face as I stared at my father's eyes that had stayed opened. They had always looked dead, but they looked lifeless as they stared back at me.

Empty, gone…

Another sob came and I couldn't hold it in.

Fang took my elbow and pulled me into him, wrapping his arms tightly around my shaking frame, and murmuring reassurance into my hair. I clanged onto him like he was my lifeline, because in truth, he was. If he hadn't been holding me so tightly I probably would've collapsed.

I've always hated my father. Always despised him for everything he was. But I still loved him. Okay, maybe not _"love,"_ but he was still my father and I felt some deep emotions towards him. I had to. He's my dad.

So, I stood there crying as Fang held onto me whispering in my hair, Iggy, Nudge, and Ella standing in shock as Asher tried to answer questions, police were clearing out people and putting up yellow tape, and others picked up my father's lifeless body and set him onto a stretcher, covering him with a plain white sheet.

The last thing I saw before they took him out was his pale hand fall from underneath the sheet and dangle limply.

Then the door closed shut.

* * *

**I will try to update soon! I know the last three chapters or whatever have been slow and short and boring but I'll try to speed things up soon! :) **

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	52. No More

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! And yes it has a song don't worry!**

**Please review! I haven't been getting a lot lately and I'm kinda depressed about it…I know you guys wanna press that magical button at the bottom! :) Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 50

Jebs funeral was held three weeks after the shooting in the bar.

It was a sad, depressing day. Angel looked so unlike herself in her black dress. Nudge and Ella were crying nonstop, not so much for my dad, but more for me. Asher was by my side the entire time and I could count on him or Fang to have a shoulder to hide my crying face in.

There were about thirty people that worked with my father that came. Then of course, the band, Angel and Gazzy, Asher's mom, and Fay were there. No family members showed up. Everyone on my dad's side was either dead or didn't know about him and me (distant relations I guess). My Mom's side was all deceased. So the only person left in my family was…well…me.

After the preacher said a final prayer at the graveside service we each placed a single rose on the coffin that held my cold, stiff father with his lifeless eyes, and unkind, pale face.

All the people that worked with my dad came up and gave me a hug or handshake. Person after person. Each time someone said "I'm so sorry for your loss," "Your father was a good man," "My prayers are with you," or "I'm sorry," my eyes grew more and more moist. Each gentle touch on my bare shoulder, and in some rare cases, a soft pat on my cheek, made me squirm and feel uncomfortable.

I didn't know these people with the sad, tear-filled faces.

I didn't like how they talked to me, and how they touched me.

I didn't like that they were here when they probably barely knew my father.

They were just here to see if the rumors were true.

They didn't care, and I wanted them all to just shut up and keep their hands to themselves.

Finally, I twisted my way out of a man's chubby arms that were wrapped tightly around me and ran to Fang's car, locking myself in it.

I stared down at my shaking hands and watched with blurry eyes as tears fell and landed in my palms.

Why did this have to happen?

Why couldn't I have just done what he said?

He didn't need to die.

For the first time since he died, I realized that I was truly alone. I was the only person in my family. No one to talk to about who my mother or father was. Who my grandparents where.

A sob erupted from my throat and I buried my head into my hands and let myself cry.

This is all my fault.

I heard the door to the drives-side open and then close. Then two arms surrounded my shaking body.

These arms weren't like the cold, unsympathetic ones that had been wrapping themselves around me for the past twenty minutes. These arms were ones of understanding, and real sympathy.

I sobbed into Fang's chest for I don't know how long. He just kept whispering words into my hair and ears, making my cries become quiet hiccups.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" I asked in a hoarse voice, pulling away from him to look at his face.

I wonder what I looked like at the moment. Probably like a mess. My hair tangled, my eyes red and raw, my nose was probably red too, and my cheeks pale.

Fang lifted his hand and gently moved a piece of hair behind my ear and then wiped away a few tears from my cheek with his thumb.

"Of course." He whispered, his eyes filled some deep emotion.

We drove to his house in silence. His hand held mine in a warm, tight grip.

I've only been to Fang's house once. That was the time when I crawled up his house to his window and sang him a song, hoping to get him back. When I had left I didn't use the window, but he walked me to the front door and we said goodbye. I don't really remember what the inside of his house looked like, and it was dark when we walked through it that night. I just remember it being really big.

Fang parked his sleek black car into the four-car parking garage and then walked to the other side and opened my door for me.

I held his hand as we went inside his house.

The first this I saw was a huge living area that was opened into the kitchen. I've always loved kitchens, they're just so pretty and remind me of when my mom would bake cookies and I would sit on the floor in front of the oven, watching them bake. I can still remember the feeling of the cool tile pressed against my legs as I sat cross-legged in front of the oven and the warmth of the glass door as I pressed my fingers on it.

Fang led me to a large spiral staircase. As we made our way up it I couldn't help but run my hand across the smooth wooden railing.

When you go upstairs the first thing you see is a large media room. With a humungous flat screen TV, leather couches, a WII set up under the cable box, and extraordinary photos on the walls. There was a large black and white photo of Fang when he was little, and two adults behind him. Six year old looking Fang had a huge grin on his face, his hair still a floppy mess, and a bright light shinning in his eyes. The woman on his left was the exact replica of him. Identical eyes, hair, and white smile. The man had Fang's angular jaw and nose. I couldn't tell that well but it also looked like he had the same dark complexion as Fang.

"My parents." Fang said when he saw me staring at the photo.

"They're both beautiful." I whispered, still in awe.

I saw his lips twitch up in a smile, "Yeah, they were."

"They look happy." I smiled, and leaned against Fang's arm.

His expression darkened a little, "That's before my mom turned into a heartless person."

I blinked as I remembered him telling me how both of his parents now are his step-parents. I realized that he is basically in the same predicament as me: Both people without any blood related relatives.

"Do you miss them?" I asked, looking up at him, to see him staring at the picture with a tiny frown.

"I miss that." He said, "I miss that feeling of happiness." He pursed his lips and looked down at the ground.

"Me too." I said quietly, "Me too."

* * *

I couldn't sleep.

I tossed and turned in the spare bedroom Fang let me stay in.

His parents were out of town for some business thingy and Iggy was with Asher over at my house to make sure everything was in check.

I groaned.

_This is impossible._

My mind was racing from the thoughts and events of today.

Finally, I got out of bed and walked down the maze of hallways in Fang's house.

I stopped at Fangs room and was tempted to wake him up, but when I saw the angelic, calm look on his sleeping face, I didn't have the heart to.

So here I am, wondering aimlessly in Fang's colossal home.

My fingers tapped anxiously on my pajama pants (Fang let me barrow. I had to roll the waistband like 8 times to keep them from falling down.)

I needed to do something!

Music.

That's what I needed.

I once heard Fang and Iggy talking about rehearsing in a music room they have. So it must be here somewhere!

When I finally found it downstairs I opened the doors and was blown away by all the instruments.

It was like a music store. Every instrument you could think of was in this huge room.

I made my way over to a shiny black piano, and sat down on the cool seat. I played a couple notes and let my emotions control me.

"This one's for you dad." I whispered as I started to play a slow rhythm .

**(A/N: Song is – Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.)**

_Ooh..oohh..mmm._

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

I stared in front of me with a blank expression as I felt tears form in my eyes.

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

I squeezed my eyes shut as the tears started to trickle, and sang in a loud, clear voice.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

I leaned back a little and bit my lip as I played a few notes before singing.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

No more tears. No more.

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

I never cried in front of you.

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with _

It broke when mom died. Then you just crushed it even more.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

But no matter what it seems like I still get hurt….my heart continues to be beaten.

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

_I watched you die_

Right in front of me…

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

You cried all the time after mom died. I heard everything. Then you just took out your pain on me.

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

I lifted my head to face the ceiling and sang loudly with tears falling down my face.

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

I cry for mom, and I cry for me, but I never cried for you until today.

I sang in a soft high-pitched voice and closed my eyes, letting the music fill me up.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

I stood up shaking my head and sang with my whole heart. I sang loudly and with emotion filling every fiber of my being.

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid _

I slowly slumped back down into the stool and whispered/sang.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

_Ooh…_

I welcomed the warm tears that fell down my face.

Okay, no more sympathy for him. He doesn't deserve it.

I took a deep shaky breath and wiped my face clear of the tears.

No more.

* * *

**Nice long chapter! **

**Review?**

**:)**


	53. Asher and Iggy's Chapter

**Sorry for not updating! I feel like such a hypocrite because I'm getting mad at all the authors whose stories I read for not updating, but then I'm like….wait….I haven't updated in FOREVER…..oops….**

**Song is: Hummingbird – Never Shout Never & Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars!**

**Special thanks to Call Me Bitter with the amazing review that just made my day! Thank you so much! And I love the song choices, and you can give me songs ANYTIME you want! That goes for everyone too! Please, please, PLEASE give me some songs! I'm running out! :O oh no!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters in the books. I also don't own the songs in this story. Though I wish I did!**

**Claimer: I own the plot and Asher and Mason and all the other characters I created! I also own the chocolate covered peanuts I'm eating! YUMMY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 51

"Beautiful."

I jumped and then gave a sad smile when I saw Fang's shadow in the doorway. He looked so…creepy…he was in black pajama pants and a dark gray wife-beater. Pushing himself off the doorframe, with his hands in his pockets, he strolled over to where I was sitting and sat next to me.

I looked down and messed with my hands, a little embarrassed that Fang saw me in such a fragile state.

"Hey,"

A cool hand placed itself on my cheek and lifted my face up to meet dark, endless eyes.

"It'll be alright." He whispered, giving me a little grin.

I bit my lip, "I just…" I sighed, "I don't know what to do."

He scrunched his forehead together, "What do you mean?" He protectively placed his hand on top of mine and laced our fingers together with mine on the bottom and his on top.

I looked down at our intertwined hands, "What am I supposed to do now?" I looked up at his face, "I-I'm not a legal age to live alone…I don't have anyone to live with…well maybe Asher…but I can't do that to them…can I? I just, I don't know what I'm going to do with the house…I can't pay for a multimillion dollar house! I don't even have a job! I can't even think about what I'm going to do for my father's company and money and his will and my mother's will and-"

My voice was suddenly muffled by Fang's shirt. His arms surrounded me, one hand on the back of my head gently pressing me into his chest, and his other wrapped securely around my waist.

"Shh," he breathed into my ear, "Shh…it'll be ok."

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes, turning towards the piano. I ran my fingers down the smooth keys, and was suddenly embarrassed by my breakdown.

Wow Max, didn't you _just_ say no more tears?

Fang suddenly got up and walked towards a large rack of guitars. He looked around at all of them (there was about 20) and finally picked out a black acoustic one. He then grabbed a chair and put it in front of the piano seat so when I turned around I was facing it. He took my hands and pulled me to the wooden chair, and then gently pushed down on my shoulders so that I plopped down onto the seat.

"What-"

"Shh," he said, as he went over to sit on the piano bench.

I looked at him with a confused expression, but he ignored me and just started to tune the guitar.

"Fang-"

He hushed me again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

Men…

He looked down at the guitar, motionless, and took a deep breath.

Then he started to sing.

**(A/N: Hummingbird by Never Shout Never)**

_I like you_

Fang shook his head slowly, still looking down at the guitar.

_Girl you don't got nothing to prove to me_

_I know that times have been rough for the both of us_

_But I'll pray_

_For a change_

He finally looked up at me and his black, endless eyes locked with mine, holding me in an unbreakable trance.

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_but in time it will go dark_

_and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

He gave me a little crooked grin that showed some of his perfectly white teeth, and made the tiny dimples on his face appear.

_and with a girl as sweet as you_

_there's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you_

Fang looked at me with an expression that was almost asking "why?"

_You know that I'm a wreck_

_And you know I can't breathe_

_At the edge of my seat with each word_

I smiled as I understood what he was saying. That he doesn't understand why I still love him even though he's a wreck.

_As the months turn into years_

_just know that I will wait... here_

_For you_

I smiled and looked down, hiding my blush, but then looked back up when he started singing again.

_Cause I pray for a change_

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_but in time it will go dark_

_and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you_

He closed his eyes and tilted his head as he sang in a high-pitched gently voice.

_(for you)_

_(for you)_

_(for you)_

He took a deep breath and then looked at me like he was trying to bury something into my mind.

_You see this world has lots to offer,_

_but in time it will go dark_

_and if this love is what we say it is_

_I'm sure we will go far_

_And with a girl as sweet as you_

_There's not much else I can do_

_but fall for you_

It was silent as he finished singing. He just looked at me with that little half grin that always made my heart swell.

"What do you think?" he asked, setting the guitar next to him on the bench.

I smiled, "Two things," I said, and he got up to kneel in front of me, "One: I think…no…I know I love you." I gave him a little peck, "And two: We need to start getting to work."

He gave me a confused expression.

"We have a competition in a little over a week, don't we?"

He grinned and then grabbed my face between his hands and kissed me again.

"Yes ma'am."

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I decided to keep going…you can thank me by reviewing!)**

It's been almost five days since my father's funeral. Everything has been going pretty well. I haven't stayed at my house by myself though. I just can't do it.

There's also been this social worker dude that keeps calling my mom and mailing her stuff about who I'm going to be staying with and stuff since I'm still a "minor."

In my opinion, I think I'm old enough to live by myself, but Mom just won't have it. And it doesn't help that Fang sides with her.

It's not like I'm going to burn the freaking house down!

Then that's the part when Asher just HAS tells everyone about the time when we were nine and I set out entire kitchen on fire when I was trying to make waffles…

But in my defense, it's pretty stupid that a toaster has a super high setting that can blow waffles up.

Right now I'm in Fang's house. The band came over and we're having a band practice.

"What's the song list for the competition again?" Asher asked while grabbing a bottle of water.

I yawned, "We still haven't decided. I need to get everyone's song choice."

"Wait," Asher said, "Who's all choosing?"

"You, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Fang, and me so far. I need to time everything out." I replied, "Who else should we get a song request from?"

Iggy rubbed his chin, "Uh…that girl that Asher fancies…what's her name again?" he wiggled his eyebrows at Asher.

"Stephanie." Asher replied, glaring at Ig.

"Ah…" Iggy sighed, putting his hands together in front of his chest with a dreamy expression, "_Stephanie_…"

Suddenly Iggy was on the ground moaning.

"It's not nice to throw things! Especially water bottles! We need to recycle! Save the planet!" he yelled from where he was laying.

"Bite me." was Asher's reply.

Aww! He's picked up a thing or two from me!

"Okay, everyone write down their song choice on this piece of paper." I said, handing it to Fang, "I'm tired of listening to Asher and Iggy argue." I walked out of the room, leaving Asher and Iggy to their bickering, and towards Fangs room.

His room has got to be my favorite. It's so big and welcoming…even though almost everything is black…or some form of a dark color. It's just so…Fang. That must be why I like him so much…he just reminds me of his room! Don't tell him I said that…

"Hey,"

Arms wrapped themselves around my waist from behind and I leaned into his warm embrace.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, pressing his lips to my neck.

"I was bored. So I came to your room for entertainment." I turned in his arms and grinned at him.

"Well, what do you want to do?" He asked me with a sly grin.

I rolled my eyes, "Not whatever's going on in your teenage mind."

He sighed and hung his head in defeat.

"Let's go back into the music room." I said, "I wonder if they have killed each other yet."

"Let us hope so." Fang said, taking my hand to lead me to the music room.

As we walked into the room Asher started playing his guitar while walking around the room, swaying to the music. Then he started to sing.

**(A/N: Billionaire by Travie McCoy ft. Bruno Mars)**

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

Asher grinned at me and then continued to sing. Iggy suddenly started to play the bongos next to his drum set. He looked like he was getting his swag on.

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Opera and the Queen_

Asher leaned back and sang loudly. Fang and I laughed and took a seat on the couch next to Ella and Nudge.

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shinning lights_

_Yeaah…_

_A different city every night_

_Oh I…I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

Iggy threw his bongo drums at the surprised Ella and started to walk around the room acting like a rapper with the hand movements and leaning down stuff….then….he started to rap. Asher continued to play the guitar.

_Yeah, I would have a show like Opera_

_I would be the host of _

_Every day Christmas_

_Give Iggy a wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch a babies that ain't never had shh-_

Iggy put a finger up to his lips so it sounded like he said "Shh"

_Give away a few Mercedes like, "Here lady have this."_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months that I've been single so_

_You can call my Iggy Claus minus the ho ho._

Iggy laughed at his own stupid joke before continuing.

_Get it? I'm probably busy with Ellie here_

He rubbed Ella's head and she wacked his arm

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did it_

_Yeah, can't forget about me stupid_

_Everywhere I go I'm gunna have my own theme music_

Iggy raised his arms towards the ceiling and laughed just as Asher started to sing.

_Oh, every time I close my eyes_

Iggy leaned on Asher's shoulder, "Whatcha see, whatcha see bra?"

_I see my name in shinning lights_

"Uh huh, uh huh. What else?" Iggy said/sang before saying "Yeah," while Asher sang.

_Yeaah…_

_A different city every night _

_Oh I…I swear_

_The world better prepare_

Iggy paused the "Yeah's", "For what?" he asked.

_For when I'm a billionaire!_

Asher yelled in his face, laughing.

We all started singing along with Asher and Iggy.

_Ohhh oh ohhh oh_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

"Oh!" Iggy yelled.

_Ohhh oh ohhh oh_

Then Iggy started rapping again. He started acting out the words the rapped.

_I'll be playing basketball with the president_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

Iggy took out some pocket lint and threw it up in the air.

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenties completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a while new tax bracket _

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatevers left and just spit it up_

He took some more pocket lint and threw it at us.

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single bunny around me would know what hungry was_

_Eating good, sleeping soundly _

_I know we all have the similar dream_

Iggy walked over to Asher and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, making him jump, and started rifling through the wallet.

_Go in your pocket pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

He threw the wallet in the air and started dancing like the idiot he is.

Asher rolled his eyes and started swaying to the guitar as he sang and played.

_I wanna be a billionaire so freaking bad_

"So bad…" Iggy sighed.

_Buy all of the things I never had._

Iggy crossed his arms and pouted, "I could buy everything."

Asher laughed at him. Ella, Nudge, and me all started to sing "Oooh," softly in the background.

_I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Opera and the Queen_

"What up Opera!" Iggy yelled with a little head nod and then started cackling.

_Oh everytime I close my eyes_

"Whatcha see, whatcha see, bra?"

_I see my name in shinning lights_

"Uh huh, uh huh. What else?"

_Yeaah…_

_A different city every night_

_Oh I…I swear the world better prepare_

"For what?" Iggy asked up close in Asher's face.

Asher paused, just staring at Iggy, before screaming, "For when I'm a billionaire!"

"Yeah!" Iggy yelled jumping away from Asher.

_Oohhh oh ohhh oh_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Ooooh oh ooohhh oh_

Asher suddenly stopped playing for a second and it became quiet. Then he sang softly while looking sadly at the ground.

_I wanna be a billionaire._

Iggy put a sympathetic arm around Asher's shoulder, "Uh huh."

_So freaking baad…_

Iggy and Asher looked at each other sadly for a minute, and then started cracking up and rolled on the floor laughing. We all watched them for a minute, before laughing with them…or at them…

Looks like Asher and Iggy made up.

**

* * *

**

**Please review! Please please please! :) You will make my day, week, month, and YEAR! :) Again, sorry for the LATE LATE update. But I'm working the ending chapter! Yes…this story is almost finished…..:( so depressing….but I had sooo much fun writing this chapter! I love Iggy and Asher! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	54. Time To Shine

**PLEASE READ! (NO THIS ISNT AN AUTHORS NOTE!)**

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the suuuper late update! I've been so busy…well actually I've used that excuse too much…EVEN THOUGH IT'S TRUE! But…..still….and plus I've had a writer's block…..:( BUT! This chapter is SUPER SUPER long! It's like….REALLLLY long! (23 pages on Microsoft Word) So I hope you enjoy and that it makes up for all my late updates! All of my reviewers (CrazyMax13, FangsGirl823, ect) started yelling at me and threatening me (which I TOTALLY deserved) to put up another chapter and so I pulled through my writers block and WHALA! So everyone can thank those people for making me write another chapter! I also didn't want to mess up in this chapter either because I couldn't decide which chapters I was going to use for this chapter and for future ones…sooo yeah… There's only going to be a few more chapters maybe like one or two, and then this story is finished! Nooooo! :( So sad, but…so true….Soooo I hope you all review because it would make me feel so happy and excited! **

**THANKS!**

**-SarahBelle—**

**Disclaimer: I no own Maximum Ride and/or the songs.**

**Claimer: I own shampoo :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 52

"Oh, no." I whispered, my eyes wide with horror.

"This is bad." Iggy muttered from the other chair.

"Crap."

"We're screwed."

"This really sucks."

All of these phrases were followed after Iggy's and mine. We all sat in the living room with shocked faces.

I looked at Fang with a horrified expression and he rubbed my shoulder with his hand in reassurance. Everyone was sitting in the living room at Asher's (and I guess mine) house gathered around the TV at 12:30 in the morning. We had just finished watching the first band for the IMusic competition. They were called In Vain.

And. We. Were. Shocked.

They were so good! AMAZING! They had a guy singing and he was phenomenal! The entire boy band was great! All cute, great musicians, great stage presence. EVERYTHING!

Yeah…we're screwed….

I leaned back against the couch and put a hand to my temple, trying to think of something to give a chance of winning.

Fang and I were sitting on the big, brown, plush couch that was my favorite piece of furniture in the entire world. (Seriously, it's that wonderfully plush) He had one arm laying behind me on the couch and I had my knees pulled up to my chest.

Iggy and Ella were sitting on the floor together, leaning up against the back of the same couch Fang and I were sitting on. They were just on the other side. Make sense? No? Well, sorry that I failed the class that explains how people sit by a plush couch!

Asher was laying on the floor in front of the TV with his head propped up on a pillow. Stephanie was curled up against his chest, laying next to him, with his arm wrapped around her.

Nudge was sitting next to them with her knees pulled up against her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

I sighed, "Let's go to bed," I finally said after a long period of silence, "We need a good night's rest, big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and sighed in agreement.

We all grabbed blankets and pillows before returning to our previous spots on in the living room.

"Night guys." I said as I closed my eyes in content as Fang wrapped an arm from behind me.

"Night."

* * *

You know those moments in life where you have a mini heart attack? Like if you almost fall off of a chair or you almost slipped down the stairs and your heart like stops for a split second? Well, that feeling of my heart stopping wasn't…well…stopping.

I have done hundreds of concerts. Sang in front of people MILLIONS of times. And yet, here I was…shaking in my boots…

Then again…this was the IMusic competition…

Still…

"You're on in 10." Fay said as she walked past us. She had this big grin on her face that hadn't left ever since we arrived at noon, "Good luck darlings."

We were backstage sitting around on the furniture there was. Fang, Ash, and Iggy were sitting on the couch. Ella and Nudge were sitting on the arms. Then I was pacing in front of it.

Checking and rechecking everything.

"Are you sure we have everything?" I asked Fang for the billionth time tonight.

I could tell he held back a sigh, but nodded calmly with an expressionless face.

"Do you guys have the song list down?"

They all nodded at the same time. Everyone with that calm mask on their face, but their eyes all screamed, "What is this chick on?"

"Chill Max," Asher finally spoke, "We're good."

I stopped my pacing and looked at him. Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

Asher was wearing some dark blue jeans and white Nike sneakers. He had on a red/dark red striped sweater on over a blue long sleeve shirt. His floppy mop head of hair had been cut a little shorter, but it was still Asher styled. His cross necklace hung from his neck as usual, but also had another chain with dog tags.

Nudge had on some black leggings with a tight black dress thingy that was super short….hence the leggings. She also had on a black jacket with HEELS! (Nuts I swear…) She was wearing sliver necklaces and her curly hair was straightened.

Ella was wearing skinny jeans and also…heels…. She had on a black jacket that was buttoned up and a white scarf. Her hair was also straightened and she had hoop earrings on.

Iggy was wearing just a plain, blue, long sleeve shirt with some dark jeans and blue vans. His hair was spiky and he had dog tags hanging from his neck like Ash. One tag was the name of the band, the other said "Iggy and the Iglets." …..so original….

My outfit was a little different from my regular hoodie/jeans genre, but I actually liked it. I was wearing some light colored jeans and a tight fitted, longer brown shirt. Over the shirt I had a white zip up jacket (it was cold outside!) that was zipped up only to the middle. My hair was left in its wavy glory and Nudge and Ella forced me to wear a little bit of makeup…fuuun!

Fang's outfit was the simplest yet my favorite. Maybe because it's Fang…who knows? Anyways, he was wearing black jeans…black belt…black Vans…and a dark gray, zip up Glamour Kills hoodie with a _black_ beanie with his dark, black hair sticking out of it. (When I asked the purpose of the beanie he said that he has delicate ears….loser…) He was also wearing dog tags too. Nudge had gotten them for all the boys. One says the name of our band, and then they got to choose something else to put. Asher put a Bible verse, Iggy…his….band name…, and then Fang put "Those who wish to sing, always find a song."

"Max,"

I blinked and came back into the presence. Fang was standing in front of me with his hands on my shoulders.

"Hm?" I asked, confused.

When did he get in front of me?

He gave me a crooked grin and rolled his eyes. Then he licked his lips and said, "We're on."

Oh God, someone kill me…

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Let's do it." I grinned, trying to regain my confidence.

Turning around, I grabbed my guitar, and walked to the stage entrance with my band behind me.

We all looked at each other with encouraging, and excited faces, and then we walked onto the dark stage.

It was pitch black as we walked out. No one could see us, and we couldn't see anyone. I don't know how I managed to walk to the microphone without tripping on something.

I counted in my head and suddenly Iggy started to drum, cueing the lights to turn on and the crowd to start to scream.

I grinned, "How is everyone tonight?" I yelled into the mic.

People screamed and cheered, making me laugh and get high off the familiar rush of adrenaline.

Fang and Asher had started to play there guitars sometime during all the screaming. Then Nudge came in with her bass, and Ella on the electric piano. My electric guitar was slung behind my back.

Fang was walking around the stage, continuing to play. He always stood around me when we performed, I don't know why, but he's always there.

"You see," I said, getting the crowd's attention again, "All of us chose a song for Fang and I to sing tonight and this first song was chosen by Ella our pianist/violinist. And it goes out to all of our wonderful fans who came out to support us tonight. This song is called Fences."

I slung my guitar up into my hands and then started to play along with the rest of the band. We played the intro and then I walked up to the mic and started to sing.

**(A/N: Fences by Paramore. I would recommend listening to the songs as they are played. (: )**

_I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.  
_

I lifted my hands from my guitar and let it hang as I bounced my hands along with the beat next to the mic.

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

Grinning, I grabbed my guitar and started to play again.

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from,  
Don't you know by now,  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have._

I slung my guitar behind my back and let it hang there as I grabbed the mic with both hands and started to sing in a loud, powerful voice.

_And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

I took my guitar off and threw it at one of the stage-hands who, thankfully, caught it. I would've _died_ if he had dropped it. It's my baby!

_You'll go out in style._

Winking, I took the mic off the stand. I walked over to where Fang was playing and starting walking around him while singing and pointing at him, acting like I was talking to him.

_If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

Fang grinned and reached over to rub my head, but I scurried away from him while laughing and singing.

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

I went back to the center of the stage and put the mic on the stand.

_And now you can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have.  
_

Gripping the mic with both hands, I closed my eyes as I sang with energy.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile._

I stuck my hands out in front of me and pointed out into the audience. Ella and Nudge sang along in the background.

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in._

Grabbing the mic again, I smirked at the large crowd.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it.  
_

Fang came to stand next to me to play his long, and complicated (sorta) guitar solo. I pointed at him accusingly as I sang.

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk it.  
I said let's see you walk it._

The whole time I was pointing at him he had this face that said, "What? Me? No! Never!" I laughed at him, and then turned back towards the audience.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
Yeah, oh oh open wide,  
'Cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style._

Iggy ended us off with a beat and then the crowd erupted with cheers.

I grinned, "Thank you." I said, slightly out of breath, "This next song is going to be sung by Fang."

Fang gave me his crooked grin as he walked up to the microphone.

"Hey guys," he said, giving his charming smile making all the girls scream.

Well too bad! He's mine! Ha!

A stage crew member came over and gave Fang his acoustic guitar and took his electric.

As Fang was fixing the guitar straps he spoke into the microphone, "This next song is one I had written a while ago, and was chosen by Iggy who's on the drums."

Iggy waved his drum sticks wildly with a huge, toothy, grin on his face.

Fang leaned down slightly to tighten the microphone stand and said, "It's called She is Love." Then the stage became dim and only Fangs figure was visible from the audience.

"One, two..."

Asher was playing his acoustic guitar and was sitting on a wooden stool next to the platform that Iggy's drums sat on. Ella, Nudge, and I all were sitting at the edge of the stage with our legs hanging over. I had no idea what song this was, but Nudge and Ella had excited faces.

Fang started to sing and play his guitar. Iggy played a steady beat while Fang played the rhythm.

**(A/N: She is Love by Parachute. LOVE THIS BAND!)**

_I've been beaten down,_

_I've been kicked around,_

_But she takes it all for me._

Fang looked up at the crowd and gave him his charming grin that made all the girls in the crowd scream.

_And I lost my faith,_

_In my darkest days,_

_But she makes me want to believe._

Fang closed his eyes for a second before opening them and starting to sing and play his guitar again.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love._

_She's all I need._

Fang turned his head sideways and looked at me from where I was sitting, and winked, making me grin and turn scarlet.

_Well I had my ways,_

_They were all in vain,_

_And she waited patiently._

I rolled my eyes. Patience is not one of my strong points…he's a liar!

_It was all the same,_

_All my pride and shame,_

_And she put me on my feet._

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I listen to Fangs pure voice ring throughout the park. It put me in complete awe.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

Asher and Iggy started singing "ooh, oooh," softly in the background, and us girls joined them_. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

The tempo sped up and Fang let his guitar swing behind him as he gripped the microphone with both hands and sang loudly with his eyes closed.

_And when that world slows down, dear,_

_And when those stars burn out, here,_

He slowly opened his eyes, his grip on the microphone stand never loosening, and sang with a calm/confident grin on his face.

_Oh she'll be there._

_Yes she'll be there._

He straightened up some and sang with a smile of content.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

The tempo sped up again and everyone in the crowd started singing along with us in the background.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love_

Fang closed his eyes as he sang. There was a kind of happy/calm on his face that I had never seen before and it suited him well.

_She is love, and she is all I need._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

Fang turned his head and looked at me, smiling as he sang.

_She's all I need._

Fang kind of bowed off as he walked back from the microphone stand. **(A/N: You know when the top half of their body is down as they lean off the mic and they kind of walk back from it?)**

The entire park seemed to be shaking as people screamed and cheered. There were some mysterious calls of "I love you!" and "MARRY ME!" but over all, it was exciting.

"Thank you," He said, his deep voice booming, "Thank you."

I walked up beside him and pecked his cheek, making the crowd scream even louder.

"Lovely song." I whispered in his ear.

He gave me his million dollar grin, "Glad you liked it."

I smiled and then turned to the microphone and audience, "How was that?" I asked, causing chaotic cheering, "I liked it too. This next song I'm going to sing was chosen by Nudge. It's called Long Live and it basically represents my life and some other people's lives too."

I grabbed my electric guitar and Fang got his. Asher was on the piano, Nudge was on the acoustic guitar, and Ella was on the violin.

I took a deep breath and then started playing the intro to the song with the rest of the band. Fang played a small amount of chords and then I would play mine. It was like a conversation. He was talking, playing his guitar, and then I was answering him, by playing mine.

**(A/N: Taylor Swift – Long Live)**

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  
The crowds in stands went wild_

Fang and I were now playing as one, but….on different keys.

_We were the kings and the queens  
And they read off our names_

I glanced over at Fang and saw him looking back at me, making me smile.

_The night you danced like you knew our lives  
Would never be the same_

I finally turned back to the crowd and sang, looking at all of the faces.

_You held your head like a hero_

Fang started playing his little solo thing, but this time I didn't answer back.

_On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age  
_

The tempo sped up and I closed my eyes as I sang with emotion.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
_

I paused my playing, pulling away from the microphone, and then quickly pulled back towards it, closing my eyes as I sang the next line.

_I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around_

I let a grin come onto my face as I felt this indescribable consume me. I was filled with emotion.

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines  
Wishing for right now_

Fang walked over and stood next to me, watching me as he played.

_We are the kings and the queens  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

He smirked at the thought of him playing baseball.

_When they gave us our trophies  
And we held them up for our town_

I put my hand towards the sky for a minute, closing my eyes tightly as I sang louder, before opening them and playing on my guitar again.

_And the cynics were outraged_

Ella sang a second later than me as I sang the next line.

_Screaming, "this is absurd"  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world  
_

Yeah, that's right, our band is the thieves that ruled the world. I swung my guitar behind me and gripped the microphone as I sang.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_  
_And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
_

I finally let my arms relax and then grabbed the microphone again, while staring out into the crowd.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you  
I was screaming, "long live the look on your face"  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day we will be remembered  
_

I tossed my guitar to a stage-hand as Fang started playing a guitar solo.

_Hold on to spinning around  
Confetti falls to the ground  
May these memories break our fall_

I let my arms go over my head and then slowly descend as I stretched out the world "fall."

_And you take a moment  
Promise me this:_

I took my microphone off the stand and started walking over to Fang as I continued to sing.

_That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in_

I finally reached him and was now standing in front of him.

_And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children someday  
When they point to the pictures_

I looked up at him with almost a pained expression, that slowly fell into an expression of hope.

_Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine  
_

Fang stopped playing and we both raised our palms against each others, at head level, and then intertwined our fingers. I sang softly as we both stared at each other

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life with you_

I slowly pulled my fingers away from his and then walked over to the mike stand and set the microphone back before singing.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"_

I put my arms and hands out in front of me as if saying, "Come and get me." and then put both hands, now fisted up to my chest, showing them that I wasn't afraid.

_And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

I turned and faced Fang, smiling widely at him.

_And long, long live the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day… _

The sound increased and increased and then everyone stopped playing at once. I stared out into the crowd and then sang.

_We will be remembered_

It seemed like after every song, the louder the crowd would get. It's weird, at first, I was so nervous and freaking out because I didn't want us to mess up. But now that it's actually happening, I feel like this is just something normal. I'm so hyper and excited.

"Okay ladies and gents, we have…" I looked at Fang, frowning, "How many more songs left?"

Fang was about to speak but Iggy cut him off.

"Ah, so now I see how you failed Geometry, Max. It makes perfect since now!" Iggy make the little, "Da-Dum Sch!" sound, and I turned to glare at him. The crowd was laughing at Iggy's stupid comment.

I opened my mouth to say a comeback and then closed it while frowning. I had the fish effect thing going on…it was not a pleasant thing to experience…

Iggy gasped, "The great Maximum Ride can't think of a comeback! Someone get a camera!" Ig's was literally jumping in his seat.

I glared at him again before saying, "You know Ig, I'm really sorry." I sighed sympathetically, shaking my head as I looked down.

Iggy paused, "Why?"

I looked up at his confused face with a smirk and replied, "Because I just can't think of an insult stupid enough for you."

The crowd erupted with roars of laughter as Iggy sat there blinking while trying to figure out what just happened.

Iggy always _was_ the slowest of the group.

"Anyways," I said, turning back to the microphone, "We have three more songs. This next one is by my brother dearest, Asher. He wrote it for Fang and I to sing. It's called We Will Be a Dream."

Ella walked over to the piano, and I gave Asher my electric guitar to play. Fang had his electric guitar and Nudge was on the bass while Igster was on the drums. A stage crew guy ran on the stage and gave me a microphone. After making sure everyone was good, I counted to three before signaling them to play. They played the slow intro and then Fang walked up to the microphone on the stage, while still playing, and started to sing.

**(A/N: We Wil Be Dream by We the Kings ft Demi Lovato!)**

_Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything _

He looked over to me and grinned. Asher sang in the background along with Fang as they sang the next lines.

_Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love  
_

All the guys sang with Fang as he sang the chorus, but with Fang's voice in the lead.

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  
_

I smiled at Fang as I walked up to him. Then I started to sing.

_Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big _

I closed my eyes with a smile on my face as I stood in front of him.

_We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love  
_

I opened my eyes and they locked with Fangs. His endless orbs captured me and I almost forgot to sing the chorus with him. Stupid orbs….

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream  
_

All the rest of the band started singing, "Whoa," while Fang and I held out the note. We joined them at the end of the "Whoa's,"

_Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
Whoa whoa  
_

I stared at Fang as I copied what he was singing in a loud voice. I was nearly yelling, but a huge grin was planted on my face as he sang back with equal emotion.

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound_

We finally started singing together.

_We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be_

I started copying him again and when I opened my closed eyes he was smirking. Great, my face probably turned like, purple when I was belting it…life stinks…

_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound _

_We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_

I sighed off the note, and then nodded my head along to the beat as Fang and the rest of the band ended off the song.

The crowd cheered louder than before as I walked up to the microphone.

"Thanks everybody. Okay my turn!" I smiled big, excited to finally get to sing the song of my choosing.

My mind was screaming: _"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! FINAAAAAAALLLLLLLLYYYYY!," _but other than that and my heart beating frantically in my chest I was A-okay.

"This is the song of my choosing, and it's called Anything But Ordinary, and I hope you like it." I took a deep breath as I stepped away from the microphone.

This song was almost like…my song…the one that described who I was and am in a way. Whoa…it's like...my theme song! Gasp!

I grabbed my electric guitar and Asher grabbed his. He turned it to where it sounded almost…hollow in a way. I don't know how to explain it. Fang already had his guitar, Nudge was bass, Ella was keyboard, and Iggy was the tuba! No…just kidding…though Iggy was the one who said we needed a tuba player…

A stage guy came out and gave me a headset microphone thingy to put on. Once I made sure it was secure, I cued everyone to start the intro.

**(A/N: Anything But Ordinary By Avril Lavigne.)**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
__I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

I started running around the stage to opposite sides, reaching out to touch the crowd sometimes.

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive  
_

I walked back to the middle of the stage, in between Fang and Asher, and sang while jumping up and down.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?_

I stopped playing to put my hands to my chest as I sang with my face towards the sky. After I sang the next two lines I continued to play again.

_Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
_

I walked to the other side of the stage and jumped up on one of the big amps, all while singing and playing my guitar.

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme_

I jumped off the amp and walked around Fang. As I passed him I hit his…buttocks with the end of my guitar. He jumped a little and then grinned at me.

_So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

I moved towards the microphone stand and moved my headset piece to the side so I could sing into the microphone instead. My guitar swung behind me as I grabbed the microphone stand with both hands.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
_

I pointed out into the crowd and moved my body around the mike.

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent _  
_opulent permanent, no way_

I wonder if Iggy knows what those words mean….or if he ever looked into a dictionary…or a book for that matter.

_I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

No one in the band played as I sang the next lines, smiling.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

Grabbing my guitar, I played along with the rest of the band and sang my heart out. (Cheesy sounding right?)

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I sang with as much emotion as I could muster. This was it. One more song and we were done. The concert would be over.

_Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

I closed my eyes and let the music fill me to the brim.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

I sighed off the last line and bowed away from the microphone stand as Fang and Asher ended the song.

I felt so…accomplished after I finished the song. I felt like I was at an all time high. I don't know why though…I just felt relieved and excited and anxious and I had so much adrenaline pumping through me I was practically trembling.

"This last song is going to be sung by Fang," I said as the crowds cheers died, "It was chosen and written by him. So, I'm guessing it should be good." I looked over at Fang and he glared at me playfully while shaking his head. I just grinned cheekily and backed away from the microphone as he made his way over to it.

As I was giving my headset back to one of the stage crew guys, Fang was saying how this song he wrote is important and how it means so much to him…yada yada yada.

"It's called, She, and it's for Max." Fang turned and looked at me, giving me his crooked grin.

I just rolled my eyes, but I knew he knew that I cared.

We all started to play the intro and Fang spoke into the microphone while we continued to play.

"You see," he said with the corner of his lips turned upwards, "Max, is a pain in my butt." He bluntly stated.

I stopped playing my part on my guitar and turned to stare at him in bewilderment.

What?

ARE YOU CRAZY CHILD?

ME?

Wow, you're one to talk…

"So, I decided to write a song about how much I love her even though she may give me gray hairs before I turn twenty." He turned his head to give me an innocent smile.

I rolled my eyes while shaking my head, but my heart was pounding rapidly inside my chest.

Aww, he actually does have emotions!

**(A/N: She (for Liz) By Parachute. LOVE THIS SONG!)**

_She has no problems with secrets_

_She knows how to keep them_

_She never felt the need to let them show_

Yes, this is true…I do know how to keep a secret…

_And I've had no trouble with speaking_

Fang…have you counted how many words you speak in a single day? It's like…five!

_Or trusting my instincts_

_But maybe this is one that I should know_

_But as I'm waiting there_

_The devil on my shoulder stares_

_Laughing that the one thing I can't get, it's what I need_

I smiled as Fang turned his head to wink at me before starting the chorus.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_

He has such a way with words….yes that is sarcasm….

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

Aren't I already his?

_My vocal cords have been fighting_

_My mouth likes to spite me_

_It never says the words that come to mind_

There was a big smile on Fang's face. I don't think I have ever seen him smile this much during a song.

_And I brought a stick to a gun fight_

_And I'm stuck with my tongue tied_

_I run, but I can't hide what's always there_

It's like that saying! "You can run…but you can't hide!" Then you cue the evil laugh at the end.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_

Fang sang loudly with his eyes shut closed, and that smile still on his beautiful face.

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

Fangy dear? I. Am. Yours! And that is something I don't say on a daily bases.

_I can see these things I do_

_and never seem to follow through_

Fang grabbed the microphone and started walking towards me, his eyes locked on mine the entire time. Everyone in the band stopped playing as he sang while walking towards me. When he reached me he took my hand and started singing the chorus again, all while looking at my face.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive..._

How does his voice go that high…?

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

His hand lifted until it placed itself on my cheek. His fingers rubbed my skin gently as he sang. Fang's eyes were filled with emotion that made my heart swell and my throat close up.

_She, she is the words that I can't find_

_How can the only thing that's killing me, make me feel so alive_

_And I couldn't speak_

_I couldn't breathe to save my life_

_All of my chances swim like sinking ships_

_This time it's it_

_I'll drown or make her mine_

Fang swooped down and pecked my lips, making my heart skip a beat. Ugh, why does Fang have this kind of effect on me? It's _ridiculous._

The crowd roared. Everyone was jumping up and down and clapping so hard it looked like it hurt.

The rest of the band came to stand next to Fang and I and we all were smiling and laughing like our lives counted on it.

"Thank you so much." I spoke into the microphone with one arm around Fang's waist. His was hanging loosely on top of my shoulders.

"Again, thank you all for coming out and supporting us in this competition." I said, "But we still need you all to vote for us if you want Fall and Rise to win. So please, everyone vote as many times as possible."

Asher took the microphone from me, "To vote for us go to and you will see a link on the homepage to vote for your favorite band-"

"Which is hopefully us…" Iggy added as he leaned next the microphone.

Fang took the microphone, "Thank you all and goodnight!" He yelled, making everyone in the crowd start to scream again.

We quickly ran off stage and then collapsed onto the couches in the back.

I leaned against Fang's chest as he put his arm around my shoulders.

"We did good." I whispered, looking at his endless dark eyes.

He pressed his lips against me forehead and then sighed in content, "Yeah, we did."

I looked around at the rest of the band after yawning big.

Iggy and Ella were sitting on another couch, both of their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Iggy was half sitting half laying down and Els was curled up on his chest with his arm protectively around her.

Asher had found Stephanie and they were sitting against the wall, opposite from me and Fang, talking.

Nudge was sitting with Fay at a foldable table. They were smiling and talking, looking like they could be there all night.

I curled up closer to Fang's chest and felt my body start to relax.

"All we need to do now is wait." I muttered, my eyes half open. I yawned again, "Just…wait and then…see…" I trailed off as I fell into a deep sleep.

The last thing I heard was Fang snoring softly into my ear.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Some of the parts are a little….crazy because I wrote some of this at like 2 in the morning and I'm not that coherent at that time in the morning. I swear! The next chapter will come out quicker and hopefully be better than this one! PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster the chapters! Oh…and there is a little surprise coming up…..so….BEWARE! hee hee! Please review!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle- **


	55. And The Winner Is

**New Chapter! Yaay! :) So, I know I said that the reward is like a record deal? But…I HAD to change it into just a demo CD thing. You know, where they just record an album or a song and then hope to get it sold and what not. Anyways so….yeah, just a little heads up! Oh….and the BIG HUMUNGOUS SURPRISE will be announced soon…in like….the next chapter? Maaaybe…..you will never know! (For now at least…)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS YOU HAVE GIVEN ME! I mean seriously? MORE than a thousand? That's WAY more than I could have wished for! But please continue to review! Don't give up on me now!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 53

Don't you just love karma…well, when it _isn't_ happening to you, and it's happening to the people who actually deserve it?

But anyways, karma is my friend for this brief moment.

Why?

Well you see there's this certain person named Mason who always gets away with bad, bad things. For example: beating me up, possibly causing me brain damage, hurting Fang, hurting my friends, ect, ect. And Mason…well, he got what he deserved. Him and his band were caught smoking pot behind the school and were arrested for that, and were also charged with stealing a car. Oh! _And_ they were also being sued by the IMusic sponsors for trying to rig the votes and for threatening the guy who produces the entire production to give them the record deal. So, Mason and his merry band of minions are now serving time in the big house for a while…as in…more than just a couple of years.

Yes, karma is my best friend as of right now.

You know what they say, "What goes around comes around."

So, your next question may be, "Who won the IMusic competition?" Well, that is next on the agenda!

The band and me are at Fay's coffee shop, and are staring at the big flat screen TV in the little living room like section of the shop waiting for the announcer to say who won.

I was so nervous and anxious that I couldn't sit down. Fang and I were standing next to one of the big glass windows, both of us never averting our eyes from the TV screen. His arms were wrapped around my waist from behind and I had my hands clasped tightly onto his forearms. That are very…toned if I may say so.

Ella, Nudge, and Steph were all sitting on the dark green couch in front of the TV screen. Iggy was standing behind Ella and the couch with his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing the tenseness out of them. Asher was basically doing the same thing as Iggy to Stephanie.

Those two are just so cute together! …yes, they are a couple now…and…yes, I did just say cute in a girlish way… eh, sue me.

"I really hope we win." Nudge said for the billionth time. She was sitting in between Ella and Stephanie who suddenly got a scared look on their faces as Nudge started to talk, "Oh, my God I hope we win! That would be just amazing! We could maybe then get signed and then people would want us to perform all over the world, and we would make tons of money, and get those really cool HUMUNGOUS tour busses that have, like with those little cubby beds. I've always wanted to sleep in-"

Ella and Stephanie slapped their hands across Nudge's mouth, catching her by surprise.

"Oh thank the Lord," Iggy groaned, removing his hands from his ears, "I thought my ears were about to explode from all of the blabber."

Nudge glared up at him and started saying something, but it was muffled from Ella and Stephanie's hand, so it just sounded like gibberish.

Mom, Angel, and Gazzy were here, along with Fay (duh.) Mom was sitting at the counter talking to Fay while sipping on her tea. Gaz and Angel were running around the empty shop chasing each other. Yeah, Fay had closed the coffee shop just for this occasion. She's loves us so much!

"After this commercial we will announce the winners of the IMusic competition, so don't change the channel." Some provocative-looking, beach blonde girl said in a tight red dress that barely covered her big butt and even bigger boobs. She winked at the screen before it changed to some commercial with a giant stuffed panda bear. **(A/N: Heehee;))**

Of course they would use that girl to be the host…

Ella reached down to turn up the volume on the remote and Iggy suddenly screamed while attempting to jump across the couch, but only succeeded in face planting in the cushion between Ella and Nudge, "STOP! DON'T TOUCH THE REMOTE!"

Ella yelped and pulled back sharply in surprise.

"What? Why?" She asked staring at the remote like it could kill her.

"Because," Iggy said seriously, leaning his neck up so his mouth was next to her ear, "The hot host said not to change the channel."

…Only Iggy…

All of us in the room seemed to let out a breath we didn't know we had been holding and roll our eyes at the Igster.

Ella stared at Iggy for a second and then jumped up and landed on top of his head, smushing his now smushed face into the couch.

She crossed her arms and looked at the TV screen proudly.

"Can't…breathe!" Iggy overdramatically said as he tried to wiggle his head out from Ella's butt.

Ella just rolled her eyes and leaned forward to turn up the volume.

The slutty announcer came back onto the screen and I started to shake with anxiety.

Fang rubbed my shoulders and shushed me gently.

"Calm down," He whispered in my ear, "You're going to pass out or something if you don't chill…Max _breathe_."

I suddenly sucked in a breath of air I desperately needed.

He knows me so well...

"And the winner of the IMusic completion is…" She un-Velcro the manila envelope and then smiled as she said, "Fall and Rise!"

It was quiet for a split second as we stared in shock at the TV, and then we all were screaming, and jumping, and hugging each other. Ella was jumping up and down on the couch with Iggy's face still under her, so Iggy's cheers sounded a little like this, "Yaa-…This-…isn't-…fun-…somebo-…hel-…me!"

I turned in Fang's arms and hugged him tightly just as he pulled me to him.

He grabbed my face and kissed me with so much passion I thought I was going to burst. My heart was literally hammering against my chest so powerfully that it almost hurt.

"I knew it." Fang said as he pulled away from me, "I knew it."

I smiled big before kissing him again.

"Guys guys!" Asher yelled over our celebration cries, "Shh, listen!"

We all quieted and then looked at the television again.

"As winners of the competition, Fall and Rise will get to go to IMusic studios and record a demo album." We all cheered again for that, "They will also receive five thousand dollars and brand new instruments!" We screamed louder than imaginable, "Again congratulations Fall and Rise. We hope to see you in the big times some day." Then the show ended and some news channel started.

"This…is…AMAZING!" Nudge screamed, jumping up and down with her hands in the air, "We won! Woo!" Oh no…someone help… "Now we can get signed and then people will ask us to perform all over the world, and we will make tons of money, and get those really cool gigantic tour busses that have, like with those little cubby beds that I've always wanted to sleep in! This is GREAT!"

"Nudge!" We all yelled at the same time, making her shut up.

She smiled innocently and then started doing her happy dance, which consisted of the sprinkler, the moonwalk, the dougie, and whipping her hair back and forth at the same time.

People are talented in very different ways I'll tell you that.

"So, I'm guessing the screaming, and happy dancing is a sign that you guys won?" My mom asked, walking up to us with Fay next to her.

"Yes!" Asher screamed. He ran up to Mom and gave her a hug, "We won Mommy! Can I have my puppy now?"

Mom frowned, "What puppy?"

"The one you said you would give me if I ever amounted to anything good." Asher's facial expression even had Ella stop her happy dance.

Mom just rolled her eyes and reached up to ruffle Asher's hair, "You are a mess."

He smiled sweetly, "But I'm your mess!" Then he ran over to Angel and Gazzy and picked them up, twirling them around while hooting. They all laughed along with him and put their little hands up in the air and started screaming.

Yes, karma is definitely one of my favorite things at the moment…well, "good" karma.

* * *

The recording of our demo went fantastic. We spent three and a half months recording our songs in the IMusic recording studio with this guy named Mario who is a genius! All together we recorded seven songs. Fang and I each sing two, and then we sing the last three together. It was amazing! There was all this equipment and speakers and microphones and…it was just…AMAZING!

For our album cover we all went to some alley and leaned against the wall in a "cool" manner. Fang had had his arm around my waist and we were standing in the middle. I had a tiny smile on my face and Fang was looking down at me with a miniscule grin, which is basically the corner of his lips turned up a centimeter. His eyes though, were full of love…which is what the photographer was going for.

Ella was in front of Iggy who had his arms wrapped around her from behind with drum sticks in his hand and they were to the right of us. Both of them had big smiles.

Nudge was to our left with her hands in her pant pockets and a small smile on her face while leaning against the dirty cement wall.

Asher was standing on the other side of Nudge and had had an old acoustic guitar raised over his head, **(A/N: Like where he's holding the neck.**) with his head down but his eyes tilted up, looking at the camera with his signature crooked grin. Above us the words, "Fall and Rise" were spray painted in black on the cement wall, courtesy of Asher and Igs.

We spent a total of three and a half months recording the seven songs and producing the album cover, and within those three and a half months a lot happened.

Iggy and Asher nearly blew up a car (It was Mario's new Camero too…not fun explaining that one), Mom, Asher, and the kids all moved back to Jeb's house, Asher got accepted to some big college up North on a football and academic scholarship, Nudge got a boyfriend (Lord help him…), all of us went to prom (Yes, I had to wear some silly dress and Fang had to wear some silly suit, but_ daaang_, that boy can work a tux.) Oh! And a week after our demo was released, the _best thing in the world_ happened! Please notice my sarcasm.

I got the surprise of my life!

And everyone knows how much I _love_ surprises….

* * *

**Yeah, I know that the recording thing isn't that long...and neither is this chapter…but I need to hurry along with this story…yes…so it can be done! Which it almost is! Maybe two chapters left guys…so review review review! Please! Thanks everyone for all the amazing reviews! And please continue to give me song ideas and band names! Especially duets! Please and thank you!**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks! **

**-SarahBelle-**


	56. Big Decisions

**So, I know it was cliché and whatever for them to win…but, I bet you didn't expect this! Muahahaha! Heehee:) oh! And this isn't the surprise chapter either! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! This is the last chapter though….but! The surprise is in the epilogue! Yaaay! :) heehee I'm so clever….:) please review!**

**Thanks! **

**-SarahBelle-  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or the songs.**

**Claimer: I own…my amazingly cool hair bow! :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 54

It all started after our demo had gotten released. People bought it sure, but it was only our fans here in our small town that really bought. It's like American Idol. Where sometimes the person who wins is famous for some song…and then never gets heard of again…depressing yes…but it's what happened to us. We had our 10 minutes of fame. Then it was over.

It was, I guess, cool to listen to our demo for a while, but the people wanted more. We didn't have more. Not yet anyways. How could we release another record when we didn't have a recording studio? We didn't have any money.

I would be rich if Jeb was here, but after he died his company crashed and basically disappeared. All I had was the money he had saved up, which wasn't much.

Curse Jeb for buying an expensive house and an expensive car and expensive things! Curse him!

Even if we pulled all our money together we still wouldn't have enough. We're only high school kids!

Asher wasn't going to even be in the band anymore since he's going to college. Iggy was starting up in basketball and is, without a doubt, going to get a scholarship next year for some big university. Ella and Nudge got into fashion, even more than before, and were helping out at a local boutique store by designing clothes and jewelry.

And when Nudge isn't helping at the boutique she's with her new "friend." AKA Joseph. AAKA Joey. I prefer Joey. He's a pretty cool guy. He's a little darker than Nudge and has these super cool braid things in his hair that Nudge can't stop touching and playing with. She's obsessed. Joey's also a singer, but he does more hip hop kind of stuff, like Bruno Mars, and such. He's really good too…like REALLY good. And he can dance like no one's business.

But anyways, after our demo got released…everything and everyone changed.

Even me! I got a job for the summer. A JOB! Well, I guess helping out Fay doest count as an actually job…but I did get paid!

Being in a band was just a once in a lifetime thing. You do it and then move on. Right? It's just for kicks.

Then why after we figured out we wouldn't have a band anymore…did I feel like my world was falling apart?

* * *

Have you ever just looked at someone and can tell they're about to tell you bad news? Have you ever had that feeling in the pit of your stomach telling you that something is going to change? That feeling was sitting in the bottom of my gut as I watched Fang walk towards me with his hands buried deep in his pockets and his hood-covered head ducked down so his hair covered his eyes. He was wearing dark jeans, and a black, Glamour Kills, zip-up hoodie, that went well with his dark mood.

And, of course, the clouds just _had_ to be dark, telling me that a storm was on the way. Of course…

He had called me and told me to meet him at Fay's park after I got off of work. When I heard his voice over the phone I knew something was wrong, but as I see him now, I have a feeling it's something even worse.

He sat next to me on the park bench and leaned back, stretching his long legs out in front of him.

"Hey Fang," I said slowly, watching his every move.

He just nodded in response.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently putting my hand on his arm.

I was getting really worried. Sure Fang acts quiet and sometime's kind of emo, but he's never this bad around me. Or have I always been blind? I mean…people do say he looks emo…and that he shows no emotion…oh my god! I've been blinded by love! All this time Fang has needed help!

Fang lifting his head drew me out of my mental breakdown, and I saw the dark circles under his eyes, indicating he didn't get any sleep last night. He didn't look at my face though, just straight in front of him with a worn expression.

"Fang?" I whispered with my heart beating furiously inside of my chest. I was almost sure that he could hear it from where he sat next to me.

"I got signed."

I blinked, "What?"

He looked back down at his shoes and frowned, "I got signed."

I was so confused, "To what?"

"A record deal."

A big weight was suddenly lifted off of my shoulders and I felt like I could breathe again.

"Fang! That's great!" I said, a big smile filling my face, "That's amazing! Now we can go touring and scope the entire country, and maybe even, like Germany or something….Switzerland!"

"Max!" He suddenly took my face between his hands and stared deep into my eyes, "I got signed."

"Yeah, I know." I said with the smile still on my face, but it started to fade when I realized what he meant, "Oh…wait…_you_…so…"

"Yeah…" he sighed, releasing my face.

A loud crack of thunder made me jump and look at the darker growing sky.

"But that still great!" I said, looking back at Fang's face. I was truly happy for him. He deserves it.

"No it's not."

I frowned and looked at him with a confused expression, "Explain."

He swallowed and then looked at me with a sad look in his eyes, "After we finished recording I got a phone call by some guy named Larry Dagger. He's the manager of a band called The Fallout. Their lead singer became some druggie, dropped out, and now they need a replacement. It's an all guys band, and…once they saw me perform and then heard the demo they were sold. They want me to tour with them, which means, I wouldn't be able to be part of Fall and Rise." Fang looked at me with such a torn expression that my heart hurt.

"So?" Sure he can't be with us anymore…which is depressing, but he's doing what he loves, and maybe if they get famous Fall and Rise could get signed and Fang could come back to us!

"Our first tour is four months long."

Oh…yeah…that's sucks…but he'll be back!

"And it starts next week. So, I won't be back until the beginning of the semester."

And cue the loud thunder and the heart-stabbing sensation deep in my chest.

A whole summer without Fang? And if he actually stays with the band…then he might be gone for good. What am I supposed to do? Asher is going to be busy looking for apartments and is going to move in a couple months. Ella and Nudge are going to Europe with their families over the summer…Iggy is going to a summer basketball camp. Everyone is leaving…

I stared at my hands in my lap.

"Max-" Fang started.

"I'll come with you." I said suddenly, sitting up higher in my seat, "I could…" I frantically searched in my head for something I could do, but Fang spoke before I could think.

"Max," he said gently, looking into my eyes, "You can't. Larry knows about us and he said that if I go, you can't. He thinks people will turn away from The Fallout. You couldn't come. And frankly I don't even know if I'm going."

I sighed and slumped back in my seat. As much as the thought of Fang ditching me made me angry and upset, I understood. If I had gotten this opportunity Fang would want me to go. As much as it would kill me to see him with another group and without us. I need to let him go. He may never get this opportunity. Fall and Rise is basically now a bust…

"Max-"

"Fang, you should go." I said, standing up with my back towards him so he couldn't see the moisture that was building up in my eyes, "This is a once in a life time experience."

He didn't say anything and then suddenly he was there in front of me.

"Max, I can't leave you. Not after everything." he whispered, putting his hands on my shoulders so I had to face him.

I looked up at him. His dark eyes were shadowed by his hood and were staring at me with so much pain that it broke my heart. He was torn between following his dream and…me.

"Fang this is your dream." I told him, "This is what you've always wanted."

I blinked in surprise as a raindrop landed right below my eye. Fang wiped it away with his thumb, but it was replaced with more raindrops as they started to fall.

"That's what I thought I wanted until I met you." he said in a strong voice, his eyes narrowing against the rain, "Max, all I wanted when I moved here was to get out. To make it to the big times someday, but…" he looked down and then back up, "But when I met you that all changed. All I know now is that I just want to be with you." His eyes searched mine for a second and then he leaned into kiss me.

It was a short bittersweet kiss that made every memory I had with Fang flash behind my eyes. When we met…when we hated each other… when we fell for each other…when we lost each other…and how we found our way back….everything.

He leaned away and pressed our foreheads together, both of our breathing ragged.

"Fang, I love you. You know that right?" I said, leaning away and pulling the hood to my jacket over my head to try to save my hair.

He frowned, "Yeah. I love you too."

"Then if you love me then you'll go." I said in a strong voice. I was proud of myself that my voice didn't waver.

"What?" he took a step back, letting go of my hands. His eyes were a mixture of shock and almost sadness.

I thought for a second before I spoke again, "If you love me, you'll go and enjoy yourself for those four months. You'll live your dream. And when it's over I'll be at the airport waiting for you. If you love me," I smiled at him as I looked into his endless onyx eyes, "You'll show up."

He grinned my favorite crooked grin and pecked my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrapped mine around his neck, "And then we can cry and kiss and live happily ever after!" I laughed at the thought of us running towards each other and then embracing each other with a kiss.

He laughed, pulling me closer to him.

"Just promise me one thing." I stared up at his beautiful face.

"Anything." He breathed and his warm, minty breath washed over my face.

"Don't let yourself get in over your head." I said with a hard expression. I've seen what fame does to people, and I don't want him to get lost in its world.

He smiled crookedly again, "I promise."

Then I grabbed the sides of his hood and pulled his lips to mine.

There, with the rain falling and Fang and I kissing without a care, my life finally felt good. Even though I was going to be alone for the next months I felt more okay than I had for a long, long time.

I mean, I can handle four months…right?

* * *

**So, I know I sped along this chapter too and I'm sorry for that, but I just want to hurry along with this story. Sorry! And if anything is confusing please message me or review (I like choice 2…(;…) So yeah, there's going to be the epilogue and then BAM! We're don't with Feel the Music. :( boo! BUT THE SURPRISE IS NEXT CHAPTER! SO BE PREPARED! **

**I will probably have it up before the end of the week! So be patient for a few more days. I know you guys can do it! Buuut…if I get a lot of reviews…..I might just put it up earlier…juuuuust maybe…;) oh, I'm so mean…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle-**


	57. Choices

**The wait is finally over my fellow comrades….Yes…..Maximum Ride: Feel the Music…is now…done….AND THE ****SURPRISE IS IN THIS CHAPTER****! DON'T WORRY! Just read and find out!**

**And then press the magic little button at the bottom of the screen….you know you want too!**

**I need your thoughts about my ****"Little"**** surprise…**

**Did you like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Want to murder me in my sleep with a rubber chicken…?**

**Take your pick. (But…in my perspective I don't really like the last choice…heh…)**

**But REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle- **

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

_Four Months Later._

I waited in the airport at the exact spot I said I would meet him. I was so excited I was nearly jumping up and down, but wouldn't you be too if you haven't seen the love of your life for over four months?

That's what I thought.

Over the last four months Fang and I have been contacting each other nonstop. Via Skype, Email, Phone, Facebook. (Yeah, who would expect Fang to have a Facebook.) I've been watching his concerts and performances on YouTube and on TV on some rare occasions. When I can't see them there Fang will usually Email them or post them on Facebook for me or something like that. We either Skype'd or called each other every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of every week, and texted whenever we had the chance.

Life without Fang during the summer was torture. I was so bored. Asher had left for college, Iggy was at basketball camp, and Ella and Nudge were fashionista's all summer. The only company I really enjoyed was Fay. I worked every weekday for the entire summer, from nine AM to seven PM. That's how much time I had on my hands.

On weekends I would write music. God, I wrote so much music. I literally had almost four, completely filled front to back, spiral notebooks that were crammed packed with lyrics. I would perform the songs at Fay's. That's what I did there as my job, I performed as entertainment and was also a waitress when she was low on people.

Now, after four long, long months, the wait was over.

As I waited for Fang in the airport, something kept nagging me in the back of the head. You see, the last month Fang and I talked, he had seemed…distant. I just thought he was too busy, but…he would only talk for a couple minutes on the days we Skype'd or called each other, and say he had to go. He was barely aware of what I was saying to him half the time. Maybe it's just me, but I hope that him coming back will make everything right again.

There was music playing throughout the airport. It was a soft tune on a piano that made the anxiety in me calm down some. It was late at night and there was no one really in the airport except for maybe a few people waiting for someone they know like I was. The sound of the piano mixing in with the rain landing on windows made the whole building kind of relaxing.

I looked up at the flight schedule board and smiled widely when I saw the words "landing" next to Fang's flight flashing in bright letters.

When all of the people started getting off I was growing more and more anxious. I looked at every person just to make sure that I hadn't overlooked him.

My smile started to fade when ever less people started coming out…and then moisture was forming in my eyes as they closed the doors.

_He didn't come._

_He doesn't love me._

A gentle tap on my shoulder made me snap out of my depressing state and a wide smile formed on my face.

I turned around…

…and then frowned.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked the man in a fancy looking suit. He had his hands behind his back and his hair was combed perfectly.

"Are you Max?" he asked in a deep British accent.

My frown deepened, "Yes."

He smiled and then handed me a single red rose he had behind his back.

Ok…creeper…

"Uh, thanks?"

He placed his hands back behind him, "Fang sends his regards."

I did a double take as the air was knocked from my chest, "Wh-what?"

"He told me to tell you that he couldn't make it back here to see you. He has decided to go with the band and tour full-time now. He doesn't quite know how long he is going to be gone but I'm pretty sure it's going to be for a whil-Miss Max? Miss Max, where are you going?"

I had slowly started to walk away, my mind in a daze. All I could hear was the piano playing in the background and the rain splattering on the windows.

_He left me._

_He lied to me._

_He didn't come._

_He doesn't love me._

A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the red rose I was holding limply in my hand.

It was like it all clicked. He never loved me. He just needed to date me so he could get into the band, and then some big famous music producer would see him sing and perform, then bingo! Instant fame. An instant broken heart. He just used me…

Suddenly, for no reason what-so-ever, I started to sing along with the music in a soft voice. It's like my mind doest know what to do when my hearts hurting except to sing.

So I sang.

**(A/N: Song is Almost Lover By A Fine Frenzy)**

_Your fingertips across my __skin__  
The palm trees swaying in the wind, images_

I slid my hand down the cool railing next to the window.

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes, clever trick  
_

I can't believe I fell for all of your crap…

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

Apparently not…I'm just someone used for the time being.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

I closed my eyes tight and sang with a deep passion.

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
_

Staring out into the rain-filled sky, I thought about all the moments I had with Fang.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

I walked over to the escalator and sat on it as it moved down, looking at the rose I was twirling in my hand.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me,_

_Images_

I slowly stood up from the escalator and walked through the deserted food court. Images of Fang's face flashed through my mind; him laughing, smiling, his mischevious smirk, the slight twinkle he got in his eyes when he looked at me, his eyes...his endless, endless eyes...

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you would never ever forget these images, no  
_

Suddenly, I had to lean against a wall for support as my heart ached. Tears formed in my eyes and I squeezed them shut so no moisture could escape.

_Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me  
_

Finally I couldn't hold in it anymore, I started to cry.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream_

I turned around and leaned against the wall with tears pouring out of my eyes. Why Fang? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? I loved you.

_I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?_

Slowly, I slid down the wall until I was sitting with my arms resting on my knees with the rose dangling in between my fingers.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
_

I stared at the rose as I sang louder. He just left...he doesnt care...

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot try the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
_

I don't know what I'm going to do now, thanks to you Fang. I hope you're happy you've nearly destroyed me.

_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine_

I frowned and then realized that I had almost been singing to the rose like it was Fang himself…

_Did I make it that easy to walk  
Right in and out of my life?  
_

Sighing, I leaned back against the wall with the rose dangling through my fingers. Tears trickled down my face slowly.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Why can't you just let me be?  
_

The rose started slipping through my fingers slowly as I sang, and I stared at it, not even caring.

_So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

Then the red rose fell to the ground.

* * *

**So….yep….that's the epilogue….you know what this means right? **

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…...

…**...**

…**...**

…**..THERE'S GOING TO BE A FLIPPING SEQUEL!**

**Cue screams from people everywhere!**

**:D**

**Yes, my dear fellow readers and reviewers….Maximum Ride: Feel The Music is going to have a sequel!**

**IM SO EXCITED!**

**ARE YOU EXCITED?**

**You better be….because I put a lot of thought into it….actually…jk…scratch that….BUT THERE'S GOING TO BE A FREAKING SEQUEL! AHHH! :D**

**Soooo, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Trust me….I'm going to need PLENTY of songs….and even MORE reviews!**

**:)**

**So, REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**Thanks!**

**-SarahBelle—**

**(THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! :D)**


	58. AN: SEQUEL!

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaack!**

**Creepy huh….?**

**Soooo guess what? THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS BEING POSTED TODAY! It's called Maximum Ride: Live for the Song. Like it? Yes no? Maybe so? Sorry for not updating in FOREVER. My life has been very busy and school had been….well interesting…some good some bad, some VERY bad and depressing…but enough about my life and excuses! Well, my computer did get a virus and I could get on it for like….EVER! But I'm BACK! I hope you guys didn't give up on me, because I think this story is going to be better than the first…or at least I'll try to make it better…..So yeah, check out the Sequel! **

**:D And Review! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Song choices, comments, hateful things (Though I don't really like those and try to skim over them….), ANYTHING! Even if you just need to say something random. :)**

**Thanks for making the first story such a success and I hope we can make the second one and even BIGGER success!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-SarahBelle-**


End file.
